Aprendiendo Juntos
by Betzmyn
Summary: Kaoru logró aceptar sus sentimientos, ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a las nuevas experiencias de tener novia. Aunque parece un proceso difícil por su naturaleza avergonzada, los resultados serán más que agradables, ya que están aprendiendo juntos. (¡Rated M-Mature Contain!) KxOC *continuación de mi fic "Nunca pensé Enamorarme"*
1. Aprender a Adaptarse

**Capítulo 1: Aprender a Adaptarse**

Nuevamente releía su rutina de siempre: levantarse temprano, hacer sus ejercicios, tomar desayuno, irse a clases, salir a almorzar, reunirse con el club de tenis, seguir entrenando, ir a su apartamento, hacer sus deberes e irse a dormir. Cada actividad planificada con tiempos y duraciones en una hoja gigantesca pegada en su habitación para no olvidarse que hacer. ¡Había servido por tanto tiempo que daba pena verla toda garabateada!

Respiro profundo al ver ese pedazo de papel cubierto por flechas y más flechas que no sabía manejar, tendría que hacerse uno nuevo porque simplemente ya no servía. Todo se había puesto de cabeza y su nuevo horario dormía en su mente con diversos espacios para colocar sus actividades personales, además de incluir lo que su compañero Inui tan gentilmente se había dignado en enviarle. Aunque más pareciera que se trataba de algún experimento físico con él.

Haciendo una nota mental que lo revisaría al llegar a casa sabe dios a qué hora, se colocó su bandana verde de siempre, tomó su pequeña toalla y su botella de agua para continuar con su entrenamiento de ese día. Tenía que aprovechar de alguna manera aquellas horas libres donde nadie lo molestaría, ya que después tendría una reunión con 'la responsable' que su perfecto horario se viniera abajo. Así que sin más salió de casa.

Hace un mes se dio la libertad de pasar algunas semanas de sus vacaciones de invierno en compañía de su familia, que casi exigieron su presencia, para pasar momentos juntos y les contara como le había ido en todo este tiempo de universidad. Su madre muy angustiada quería saber cómo estaba su hijo mayor y cómo se alimentaba después de tanto ejercicio. ¡Lo que más disfrutó fue su comida japonesa hecha en casa!

Pero ahí estaba otra vez, acoplándose a su nueva rutina, donde él tenía las riendas de las decisiones que tomaba y asumiendo las responsabilidades que llegaban una tras otra. Sobre todo una en particular que nunca pensó cargar en su espalda y justamente le estaba escribiendo un mensaje.

'_Y por fin llegué al gimnasio. Rezo que el agua se evapore del camino, para poder rendir cuentas sobre la carrera que me tenías pendiente. Estaré por la playa en dos horas. Besos'_

'Ya decía yo, porque se demoraba tanto en escribir' – Se dijo seriamente al leer el mensaje y cerrar su celular. Tenía solo dos horas para avanzar su entrenamiento y preparar su cerebro para lo que sería el carrusel emocional que sufría cada vez que la tenía cerca. Nunca pensó que tener novia pudiera ser tan agotador.

Si le pagaran por cada subida de sangre a sus mejillas producto de cada sonrisa, caricia o beso que compartían, estaba seguro que se volvería millonario. Y es que después de sus merecidas vacaciones, retomó la relación con la peliazul que no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos. Si bien eran algo incómodas las reuniones y citas que tenían, porque no dejaría nunca su naturaleza avergonzada, estaba disfrutando de su compañía y espontánea personalidad muy diferente a la suya. Realidad que lo malhumoraba a veces, pero lo encontraba atrayente.

En su ignorancia sobre las relaciones de pareja, trató de 'dejarse llevar' y no pensar demasiado en lo que hacía porque era peor. No había forma que analizara que movimiento hacer cuando no conocía a ciencia cierta cómo. Un simple beso podía generar un desequilibrio enorme en su cuerpo, y es que recordar la sensación de los rosados labios de la peliazul moviéndose junto a los suyos, lo ponía nervioso y con ganas que la tierra se lo tragara de la vergüenza. ¡Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado!

Aunque nada podría ser peor a los momentos que tuvo que pasar en su primer San Valentín de toda su joven existencia, hace sólo una semana.

**-Flashback-**

El día menos deseado de todo su itinerario del mes estaba ahí, enmarcado con lapicero rojo para hacerse la idea que no se trataba de alguna broma y que en verdad iba a 'celebrar' ese día. Después de años de ignorar esa fecha tan especial para otros, por fin le tocaba ser parte del grupo de los que recibirían un chocolate.

El tiempo se pasaba rápido y ya comenzarían otra ansiada etapa de universidad, por lo que tuvo que ir al campus a recoger la organización de sus materias. Así que guardando la hoja de su itinerario de entrenamiento, que por ese día postergaría, se perdió entre los pasillos del recinto para terminar con el trámite.

"_Sólo espero que no haya tifones, ni lluvia. Estoy corriendo hacia el campus. Besos"_

Recordó el mensaje que le había llegado hace unos minutos, revelando a la autora intelectual que confabulaba para que se olvidara su entrenamiento de las próximas horas y celebrara San Valentín. Su pacífico día se convertiría nuevamente en un mar de emociones que no sabía que tenía dentro de él. Peor aún, cuando veía a tanta gente comunicar su alegría en cada esquina que volteaba. ¿Así se vería él cuando se encontrara con su novia?

"Hola Kaidoh. Es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en encontrarnos. Estoy esperando a Ayumi" – Saludó Kouji al identificar a su compañero junto a la puerta principal. "Aunque si no estás con Asano, quiere decir que se ha encontrado con ella" – Se rió sinceramente al querer hacer una conversación. En el tiempo que lo conocía, podía dar fe que ya no lo asustaba tanto como antes.

"Está por llegar al campus" – Dijo simplemente al colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta guardando su teléfono, ya que el último mensaje le advertía que su novia estaba cerca y como Yamada adivinó, venía junto a su escandalosa amiga.

"Creo que eligieron un mal día para entregar horarios de clase, todo está muy agitado por San Valentín" – Comentó entusiasmado por sus propias actividades. "Seguro tendrás planes con Asano" – Dijo sin pensar.

"¡No es algo que debas saber!" – Exclamó malhumorado y sonrojado por lo que escuchaba. En las veces que hablaba con su compañero era sobre tenis, pero que se pusiera a indagar sobre su vida personal, era otro tema.

"Lo siento. No debí entrometerme" – Se disculpó nerviosamente. Si bien la persona frente a él mostraba diferencias, tampoco esperaba tanto.

"¡Kouji! ¡Al fin llegué, tengo lindos obsequios para ti!" – Gritó la chica rubia al acercarse a su pareja más animada que de costumbre.

"Ayumi, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta" – Dijo Kouji avergonzado por las palabras de su novia. Después de tanta gente que intercambiaba sus regalos dentro del campus, ¡Todos lo estaban mirando como bicho raro! "Vine a recoger mi horario y me encontré con Kaidoh"

"Ah Hola" – Saludó Ayumi secamente al notarlo cerca de ellos.

Kaoru por su parte sólo asintió y miró hacia otro lugar por unos segundos, era de más tratar de llevarse bien con la muchacha si ya habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Lo que pareció extraño, es no verla llegar junto con Emi porque supuestamente venían juntas.

"Mi linda amiga se encontró con compañeros muy amables que quisieron mostrar su caballerosidad jaja. Es bueno recibir chocolates aunque no sea parte de la costumbre" – Expresó la rubia en voz alta al querer molestar a la 'serpiente malhumorada', lo cual era fácil para ella. "Y justo ahí viene para que cuente los detalles"

"Ayumi, no es buena idea" – Le susurró Kouji con los nervios de punta al notar que Kaidoh desfiguraba su rostro de molestia por las palabras. ¡Iba a desatarse el Armagedón!

"¡Emi-chan, estamos esperando por ti para que…!"

"Hola chicos. ¡Kaoru, siento la demora! ¿Paso algo?" – Saludó de lo más tranquila al acercarse a ellos, pero le llamó la atención Kouji tuviera la mano pegada a la boca de Ayumi, intentando que no hablara.

"¡No te preocupes! En cinco segundos estaremos aquí con tu horario también" – Le respondió a llevarse a su novia consigo y desaparecer en las oficinas.

"¿No estabas con la rubia?" – Preguntó con una voz evidentemente enojado.

"Me detuve para respirar, pero seguro Ayumi ya te explicó por qué me demoré" – Respondió en un suspiro al arreglarse su cabello sobre su hombro que aún estaba húmedo.

"¿A quién tengo que golpear ahora?" – Le preguntó en un tono serio y con los puños apretados. Al parecer algunos que no entendían la lección.

"¡A nadie! ¿O ves que tengo algo en las manos? Y por si las dudas no hago actos de magia" – Le dijo divertida al mostrarle sus palmas que estaban libres, sólo su mochila colgaba de un hombro sin peso alguno.

"No es prueba suficiente" – Le dijo avergonzado al voltearle la mirada.

"¡Eres tan adorable! Y por eso regresé a todos para que le dieran los dulces a su abuelita" – Se rió al acariciar su serio rostro cerca de ella. Era tan celoso que no quería llevarlo a su punto máximo y terminaran peleados por una tontería. ¡Su plan era amplio un 14 de febrero! "Y creo que me merezco un saludo" – Sentenció coquetamente al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"No es un buen…" – No terminó de hablar cuando ya tenía los labios de su novia encima de los suyos en una sutil caricia.

"¡Feliz San Valentín! Pero tienes que esperar por la sorpresa que viene después" – Se rió delicadamente al separarse un poco de él.

"¡¿No tienes frío?!" – Preguntó en casi un grito al sentir la calidez de la peliazul y cambiando de tema olímpicamente para no enredarse más con sus emociones salidas de control. Era fácil distinguir que usaba sus jeans de siempre, una camiseta y unos zapatos altos. ¿¡Cómo es que había corrido desde donde se encontraba con esa ropa!?

"Por salir rápido olvidé mi abrigo, felizmente la administración me la guardará hasta mañana" – Le dijo al ponerse junto a él y recordar cuál era la razón para encontrarse ahí. – "Préstame tu horario para ver si otra vez coincidimos"

En un suspiro busco en su mochila el bendito papel y le hizo entrega de su no tan atractiva repartición de horas. ¡Si tan sólo desaparecieran el inglés justo en el almuerzo, sería una ayuda a la humanidad!

"Oh Emi, vine con el tuyo… no nos veremos para almorzar en estos días" – Comentó Ayumi al acercarse a ella rápidamente y mostrarle su propio horario. "Tengo inglés a esa hora, ¡Que atropello!"

"Ayumi, ¿Qué dijiste? Déjame ver" – Se acercó hacía ella para ver las horas y con una gran gota en la cabeza extendió la de su novio también. ¡Justo los que no se soportaban!

"Eres una suertuda, porque no necesitas llevarlo y ahora tengo que soportar a…." – Se detuvo en seco al ver los papeles y notar el nombre de la serpiente justo en el que coincidía la materia de inglés.

"Ya… ¿ya te diste cuenta?" – Logró preguntar Emi al taparse los oídos por lo que vendría después.

…..….

Tenía que agradecer al todopoderoso porque sus oídos todavía siguieran en su lugar por el grito anterior de la rubia que no dejaba de hacerle la vida imposible, ahora peor cuando se la encontrara en clases de inglés. Pensaba seriamente en hacer el examen de exoneración para aliviarse un gran peso, aunque para eso tendría que preguntar a la fémina de al lado que no dejaba de contarle sus actividades de la mañana en el gimnasio. Él no estaba acostumbrado a usar su dinero en un lugar parecido porque tenía a su disposición amplias áreas de esparcimiento completamente gratis. Fue entonces que su mirada se tomó la libertad de pasearse por la anatomía de su novia que no dejaba de reírse, y tragó grueso al ver que al parecer ese lugar estaba produciendo buenos resultados después de todo, bastaba con admirar cada curva que formaba su cuerpo. ¡Le había insistido en que usara su chaqueta para que no sintiera frío pero simplemente no escuchaba!

"¡Ya estamos aquí! ahora me dejarás sacar algunos objetos que olvidé en el casillero, entre todos mi abrigo. ¡Felizmente!" – Dijo la peliazul al detenerse a la entrada de los cambiadores de mujeres cerca de la zona de deporte del campus.

"Hazlo rápido sino quieres resfriarte" – Comentó rápidamente al mostrarse un poco apresurado para que se abrigara de una buena vez.

"Ohhh ¿¡Tienes algún plan para hoy!? Porque estoy preparada para lo todo" – Le dijo alegremente con ganas de abrazarlo, pero había un montón de gente rondando por ahí y con lo avergonzado que era, lo único que ocasionaría sería un rechazo. Una no muy buena idea.

"Cuando… salgamos de aquí" – Logró pronunciar con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, que le tuvo que voltear el rostro.

"¡Perfecto! Porque yo también tengo uno y será un buen lugar de comida japonesa tradicional. Y si te viera a la cara diría que se te iluminan los ojos. ¡Sólo dame 5 minutos y salgo!" – Terminó de decir alegremente para ir corriendo hacia los cambiadores.

Desconcertado y sorprendido por el comentario decidió esperar tranquilo, nada se podría comparar con los lugares donde preparaban ese tipo de platos. Ahora si empezaría a disfrutar de ese día.

"¿Conoces a la muchacha que acaba de irse?"

"Quien lo pregunta" – Respondió Kaoru de mala manera al muchacho frente a él. Era de su mismo tamaño, delgado y con características que le daban luces que se trataba de un extranjero. ¡Para variar!

"Me pareció conocerla de la clase introductoria. Tienes buen gusto amigo, pero no creo que sea lo que ella necesite"

"Quieres meterte en problemas idiota" – Expuso con voz segura al mostrarle la peor de sus miradas. Era fácil adivinar las intenciones de esa persona porque no era el primero de la lista que se atrevía a decirle algo como lo anterior. ¡Estaba a punto de romperle la cara!

"Sólo fue un comentario constructivo" – Dijo seriamente al repasar su mano por su castaño cabello y con una mirada desafiante. "¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esa belleza?, deja la oportunidad a quien si pueda hacerla feliz" – Terminó de señalar para voltearse lentamente y empezar a caminar por donde vino.

En el límite de sus fuerzas por las palabras que tuvo que soportar, estuvo a punto de salir detrás del malintencionado hombre para recordarle que nadie se burlaba de Kaidoh Kaoru. Mucho menos cuando se refería de esa manera a la relación que mantenía con la peliazul. Pero entre pensamientos, sintió una mano en su hombro y un saludo de una persona que conocía muy bien, desconcentrándolo.

"¡Kaidoh es bueno verte por aquí!... todos los jóvenes están en espera de sus horarios. Es una mala fecha, así que felizmente llegaste temprano." – Se rió el entrenador Mori al identificar a su alumno que estaba malhumorado. Aunque tenía que dar gracias al destino que por lo menos ya no tanto como antes.

"Entrenador, espero verlo en las practicas cuando comience la universidad" – Hizo una simple reverencia al saludarlo.

"Claro que estaré ahí atormentando a mis alumnos como siempre. Iré con ideas nuevas, espero" – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por verlo emocionado. "Aunque con Tanaka están haciendo un gran trabajo en sus días libres, es bueno ver que estás progresando"

"Es lo que intento, aunque quisiera entrenar más…"

"No, me parece bien lo que haces ahora, así que ni se te ocurra llenar tu horario con más deporte, porque me molestaré y olvídate que te entrene otra vez" – Le cortó de inmediato al mostrarle su cara de molestia, que fue vuelta a la normalidad al darse cuenta de donde se encontraban. "Ah por ahí son los vestidores de mujeres. Puedo adivinar que estás esperando a Asano jaja"

"Es… es por la fecha" – Respondió nervioso al verse acorralado a responder. Ponerse hablar con su entrenador sobre su vida de pareja no era algo que quisiera hacer, más cuando no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle comentarios fuera de lugar.

"¡Cierto! No se vayan a exceder y regrésala directo a casa ¿Me entendiste?" – Comentó para enfatizar su punto.

"¡Claro!" – Casi gritó en un sonrojo por las palabras de su entrenador. ¡Qué pensaba que era él, ¿un secuestrador?!

"Eso espero y ya casi es hora que me vaya. Sólo te quería comentar que te vi conversando con Alfred Carter del equipo de Basketball. No hagas caso de las barbaridades que salen por su boca, nunca deja de ocasionar problemas" – Comentó haciendo un además con su mano en su frente.

"No lo haré" – Respondió simplemente al agradecer mentalmente el saber cómo se llamaba el impertinente. Lo agregaría a su lista de 'Negocios Pendientes'.

"Además debe estar furioso porque Asano le arrojó su obsequio a la cara literalmente. Te hubieras reído también de verle la expresión. ¡Los jóvenes de ahora sí que tienen mucha energía!" – Logró decir entre risas para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y empezar a caminar. "¡Cuídala mucho y que se diviertan en su cita!"

Aunque sonrojado por el último comentario, repasó cada palabra de la explicación sobre lo sucedido con el extranjero. Si tenía razón, ahora sabía porque su novia le dijo que los regresó para que se los dieran a su abuelita. Quien iba decir que se atrevería a hacer algo como eso en pleno campus. Era una sensación que lo hacía más seguro sobre los 'sentimientos' correspondidos que había entre ambos.

Con las intenciones de escribirle algún mensaje para que se apurara, ni bien sacó su teléfono pudo vislumbrar a la peliazul que salía de los vestidores a paso lento con su mochila con más volumen, de seguro con los objetos que había olvidado, además de una bolsa extra que parecía de regalo con varias cajitas de colores en ella. ¿¡Había más!?

"¿Que… que es todo eso?" – Preguntó totalmente desubicado por la imagen de la bolsa extra.

"Son las cosas que olvidé, para eso estaba…"

"¡Hablo de la otra bolsa!" – Le cortó en tono malhumorado al hacerse idea de lo que se trataba. Fue suficiente escuchar a uno de los miles de extranjeros que estaban detrás queriendo llamar su atención, para que viniera a aceptar a alguno de los regalos que de seguro contenía esa bolsa. ¡Iba a golpear a alguien por la ira contenida!

"Es que son… espera, primero quiero que respires, cuentes hasta diez y no hagas un espectáculo" – Dijo nerviosa al tratar de tomar aire para que su pareja se calmara.

"Pues tienes 10 segundos" – Respondió lentamente al mostrarle su tan conocido rostro con sus cejas fruncidas hasta más no poder.

"Si bien el día de San Valentín en Japón es cuando la chica le regala un chocolate a su novio… en otros lugares el tema es al revés… siempre hay un intercambio o simplemente se acostumbra a obsequiar algo significativo a…."

"¡Entonces que se vayan a su maldito país!" – Le cortó de improvisto al escuchar la explicación que no lo ayudaba a entender.

"¡No me dejas terminar!" – Le dijo igual manera al olvidarse de su nerviosismo anterior, sabía que hizo mal al llevar la bolsa con ella, pero ya tenía la solución. "Entiendo que estas celoso porque me ves con los regalos pero…"

"¡No estoy celoso!" – Gritó nervioso al escuchar semejante acusación que si bien era verdad, aún le molestaba calificarse como tal, sólo por la sencilla razón que estaba protegiendo a su novia de las manos de otros estúpidos que parecían 'buitres' que no paraban de rondar. ¡Él no estaba pintado ni nada!

"Oh señor Kaoru, sí que lo estás. Y me parece adorable de tu parte, pero ya discutimos ese tema anteriormente" – Respondió divertida al acordarse de su temperamento poco amigable. "Todo esto ya estaba en mi casillero cuando llegué y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya hablé con Midori para dárselos y entregarlos a los niños que viven al lado de su casa"

"Tantos hay en esa bolsa…" – Comentó aún con su mirada fría y una voz que asustaría a cualquiera mientras apretaba los puños. Tenía que ser una broma que haya suficientes regalos.

"Kaoru, deja de estar tan enojado sino te dará un aneurisma. Como no puedo devolvérselos y que se los den a su abuelita, me desharé de todo esto porque te aseguro no me interesa y haré lo posible para que olvides tus celos infundados. ¿Te parece?" – Le dijo en tono melodioso al sonreírle. ¡Tenía que funcionar!

"Ya te dije… que no estoy celoso" – Le respondió con un sonrojo que no lo dejaba en paz y volteándole la mirada. Había respirado profundamente para calmarse y no buscar a los responsables de aquél atrevimiento.

"Eres tan adorable. ¡Me encantas!" – Se rió espontáneamente al lanzarse a sus brazos. "Recuerda que sigue siendo San Valentín y yo si tengo una sorpresa especial. ¡Sólo para ti!" – Le terminó de decir a la altura de su oído.

"¡Suficiente de sorpresas!" – Pronunció muy nervioso al no aguantar el acercamiento. ¿Era mucho pedir que tuviera ese tipo de demostraciones fuera del campus? Sin pensar tomó su mano libre para llevársela hacía la casa de su amiga de inmediato y deshacerse de esa molesta bolsa.

Estuvieron caminando por largo rato de esa manera hasta que pudieron subirse a un autobús para llegar a la casa. Los únicos comentarios que intercambiaron fue a causa de Honda que tendría el mismo horario de inglés que él, cuestión que lo incomodaba porque no se soportaban en uno al otro. Era una voz chillona que no le dejaba de recordar que no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con Emi después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir por no darse cuenta de sus 'sentimientos'.

Su mente siempre le hacía recordar aquel tiempo específico, donde se puso renuente a sentir cualquier tipo de emoción que no fuera su pasión por el tenis, y las palabras mágicas de Tanaka le habían abierto los ojos con respecto a lo que ignoraba de sí mismo.

'_¡Estas enamorado tarado, date cuenta antes que sea tarde!'_

Fueron palabras que dislocaron completamente su rutina e hicieron que ahora se encontrara en ese lugar con su novia. Estaba seguro que haría su mejor esfuerzo para que funcionara, como bien le había dicho él mismo cuando comenzaron su relación. Pero como nada podía ser tan fácil, se encontraba batallando con esa confusión de sentimientos que lo hacían comportarse alocadamente cuando veía a alguien acercarse a ella, y aunque antes era peor, igual lo molestaba. Le había tomado tiempo digerir que quería estar con ella como para que venga un extraño y se la llevara de su lado.

"Ha sido una mañana agitada e hicimos un acto de desprendimiento. ¿Ahora te sientes mejor?" – Le sonrió la peliazul al detenerse de su caminata por la acera alrededor de la playa. Ese lugar le fascinaba por más que hiciera un frío terrible, pero era lo apropiado para lo que se venía. Ya tenía su abrigo puesto, así que no habría problema.

"Después que termine este día, estaré mejor" – Le dijo sin pensar al poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba algo nervioso por los miles de recuerdos que cruzaban por su mente al estar ahí, y si se detenían era por alguna razón en especial.

"¿Te estresa tanta loca por las calles queriendo dar chocolates?" – Se carcajeó al verlo desviar la mirada por su comentario.

"No sólo por eso" – Susurró sin pensar al verse como uno de los tantos muchacho que debería recibir uno, al fin tenía una novia para que se los entregara. Tal vez, la sorpresa que mencionaba era parte de esa tradición.

"Yo también me uniré al grupo. La sorpresa que te tenía era esta" – Le dijo entusiasta al no escuchar lo último, así que le entregó una caja de colores donde vendría el chocolate que logró preparar. "Aunque pensándolo bien, no es necesario que lo comas" – Manifestó en una voz insegura.

"Entonces… ¿para qué es?" – Preguntó extrañado por el último comentario, al recibirla entre sus manos. Las mujeres andaban como esquizofrénicas entregando chocolates y la fémina de enfrente no quería que se lo comiera. ¿Estaría mal hecho?

"Cuando lo veas sabrás a lo que me refiero, ni tu querrás tocarlo jaja" – Se rió delicadamente

En un suspiro abrió la caja pensando encontrar alguna dura tableta o en peor de los casos un corazón deforme. Pero al toparse con la imagen de muy conocida para él, lo hizo frenar en sus pensamientos. "¿Una… raqueta?" – Cuestionó desubicado al caer en cuenta de lo que se trataba.

"Sé que no pensaras que es adorable porque eres hombre, pero a mi si me pareció. Ves la pelotita de tenis al costado, no te querrás comer algo tan lindo ¿verdad?" – Dijo emocionada por las figuras de la raqueta y la pelota de tenis que logró formar gracias al chocolate blanco que adquirió en la tienda, un poco de colorante vegetal y ¡listo!

"¿Qué quieres que haga con él?" – Preguntó nervioso al notar sus implementos de tenis hechos miniatura. En ese momento, deseo saber en dónde quedaron los chocolates tradicionales que él veía en cada revista o tienda, que por esas épocas estaban repletos.

"Por mí lo guardas para siempre jaja. Pero no lo sé, es tu regalo. Decide" – Dijo nerviosa al morderse el labio inferior, que la hizo volver a la realidad por lo que tenía esparcido en esa zona. 'Voy a matar a Ayumi por ponerme este brillo de labios sabor a chocolate, y me suicidaré por la vergüenza que pasaré' – Pensó rápidamente al ver a su novio todavía pensativo.

La única persona que podía ponerlo nervioso hasta el límite estaba parada enfrente, es espera de alguna reacción. Así que sin más cogió el pequeño chocolate en forma de pelota amarilla y se lo echo a la boca. "Esta… agradable" – Respondió totalmente sonrojado al terminar de morderlo. No iba a negar que estaba bien, pero no era de las personas que gritaría abiertamente un ¡Me gusta!

"jaja ¿En serio? Oh pobre pelotita, era demasiado adorable para terminar así" – Se rió abiertamente al darse fuerzas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Ese es el objetivo" – Le señaló simplemente al intentar calmarse por las acciones que tomaba. Sólo verla sonreír era razón suficiente para sentirse satisfecho, aunque le costara minutos de vida a su corazón que no dejaba de latir rápido en su pecho. ¿Sería normal todas esas nuevas sensaciones que viajaban en su cuerpo?

"Si, pero quería conservarla para la prosperidad" – Dijo sonriente, y valiéndose de su naturaleza coqueta enterró sus manos en los varoniles hombros, terminando en su cuello en una caricia. "Felizmente sé cómo resucitarla"

"¿Prepararás… otra?" – Logró preguntar con los pelos de punta al sentir sus delicadas manos en su nuca, muy cerca de él. Ahora si estaba seguro que su corazón se detendría.

"No exactamente, pero le puedo dar respiración artificial… ¿Me dejarías?" – Le comentó en una voz insegura al sentir sus mejillas acaloradas. Sabía que a él le incomodaba esas demostraciones de cariño por su falta de costumbre, pero sino tomaba la iniciativa nunca pasaría nada.

"No es lugar para…" – Trató de explicar nervioso casi perdiendo el agarre sobre la caja que cogió bien entre su mano para que no se cayera, aunque estaba a punto de terminar de aplastarla por la fuerza.

"Sólo las almitas nos ven, porque no hay nadie más" – Intervino con una gran sonrisa al acercarse a él para terminar de cerrar el espacio que quedaba. Hasta ahora no la había ignorado en medio de algún acercamiento de ese tipo y no lo estaba haciendo ahora. Casi se ríe al cruzársele por la cabeza la idea de compararlo con la pelota de tenis en miniatura que había desaparecido en su boca ¡Simplemente adorable cuando se sonrojaba y le daba ganas de comérselo a besos!

Era tan difícil no corresponderle cuando lo besaba de esa forma tan profunda, y es que antes solo acercaban sus labios de manera insegura, para después convertirse en algo más demandante que ponía su dulce boca a su entera disposición.

Uno de sus brazos terminó apresado en su estrecha cintura, causándole una gratificante electricidad al sentir su calor cerca de él. Era un movimiento que no hacía muy seguido, pero que no pudo evitar. Aún perdido en el contacto, se preguntaba de donde salió la idea de 'dulce boca' porque era justamente lo que percibía de los labios femeninos, un sabor diferente al anterior que no sabría especificar de qué se trataba. Y fue entonces que inconscientemente se relamió los labios para tratar de adivinar que era, acción que sobresaltó a la peliazul que separó su rostro como un resorte.

"Kaoru… Yo no pensé, que sabias el…" – Trató de preguntar con la cara completamente colorada por lo sucedido, pero no pudo continuar. Estaba tan emocionada al verse correspondida que sintió algo moverse en sus labios e instantáneamente se detuvo. ¡¿No había forma que él supiera cómo era un beso francés o sí?!

"Saber que…" – Cuestionó totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era sobre su propia respiración que estaba volviendo a la normalidad después de aquel contacto tan largo.

"Dímelo tú" – Comentó igual de nerviosa al no querer adelantarse a los hechos.

"¡No entiendo! y no sé qué tienes en los labios" – Le dijo de manera acusadora al repasar la parte dorsal de su mano sobre su boca, y al separarla notó un extraño brillo que había quedado impregnado en este.

"Entonces fue por eso que pasaste tu… y yo pensé que había sido por otra cosa" – Se empezó a reír al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. 'Había querido probar el sabor extra del brillo. ¡Dios! Ya decía yo, que no pudo aprender tan rápido' – Pensó de lo más divertida al verlo con cara de espanto.

"Me puedes explicar que es" – Dijo algo alterado por lo sucedido. Sólo se había relamido sus labios para saber que era, pero sin querer su lengua chocó con los labios de ella. ¡Estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco por recordarlo!

"Es un brillo sabor a chocolate que me regaló una amiga para que lo probara con mi novio ¡Y creo que resultó!" – Explicó divertidamente al acariciar su rostro molesto esperando que se relajara, pero no estaba funcionando.

"¿Y con qué finalidad?" – Preguntó al separar la mano de su rostro sin soltarla. Aunque le había gustado, aceptarlo sólo iba a alimentar más la imaginación de la peliazul que ya había hecho suficiente por un día.

"Oh Vamos, era parte de mi sorpresa parte dos. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que sería la mejor manera para que aprendieras el beso francés" – Se le escapó una risa divertida.

"Eso fue un…" – Trató de hablar al saber a lo que se refería. Le hacía recordar a las películas donde a un niño siempre le cubrían los ojos para que no viera lo que hacían los adultos. _'That was a French Kiss, Darling'_ ¡Malditas películas!

"No te preocupes que lo perfeccionaremos con el tiempo" – Le dijo coquetamente al alejarse de su mano y caminar de lo más tranquila hacía el otro lado de la playa. "¡Vamos por la comida japonesa que te prometí!"

¡Ahora si estaba seguro que sus días de tranquilidad se acabaron!

**-Fin del Flashback-**

De tan sólo recordarlo, le recorría una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Eran demasiadas nuevas sensaciones que despertaban en su interior y le daban una idea de lo que se avecinaba con el tiempo. Si repasaba cada fecha desde que comenzaron la relación, podría encontrar que estaba lleno de experiencias que nunca pensó tener en su corta juventud.

'_¡Estás enamorado tarado, date cuenta antes que sea tarde!'_

De tan solo ubicarse en el momento que fueron dichas tales palabras, le venía a la mente la razón principal de su pelea con la rubia con la que no se llevaba bien. Si respiraba el mismo aire que ella, era sólo porque no les quedaba de otra. Pero no la culpaba, al fin y al cabo, él colaboró en negarse a sentir cualquier tema relacionado al 'amor'.

"¡Por fin te encontré!" – Exclamó alegremente Emi al ver la silueta conocida de su novio en medio del puente que ayudaba a cruzar el gran rio.

"¿No dijiste en la playa?"

"Creo que no te has dando cuenta por donde estas" – Se rió al apoyarse sobre la baranda y mirar el gran camino que hacia el agua hacia el mar.

Se quedó callado al momento de ubicarse mejor, había estado caminando por la playa un buen rato, pero al trasladarse a su mundo de pensamientos, lo hizo perder la noción de donde iba. Era un lugar conocido porque le gustaba hacer sus ejercicios en todo el espacio disponible por borde del rio, aunque en días lluviosos era mejor alejarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Sólo estaba preparándome mentalmente… para ganarte" – Respondió en forma nerviosa al voltear su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Ja Ja no sabía que supieras hacer bromas" – Le dijo de manera sarcástica al arreglar su cabello que el viento frío desordenaba. Felizmente se había puesto su chaqueta deportiva.

"Yo no hago bromas" – Comentó de manera seria al mirarla. Sabía que le llevaría mucho tiempo traspasarla, pero peor sería que no lo intentara. "¿Quieres que nos traslademos a otro sitio?" – Preguntó en forma neutra al recordar muy bien el lugar que si bien le agradaba, le traía imágenes de cuando recién la conocía, no muy alentadoras.

"No me traerá bonitos recuerdos, pero verlo así de tranquilo me gusta más" – Se rió por la sincera preocupación que quería demostrar, pero seguro le era difícil hacerla visible. "Sé que me salvaste varias veces, así que prefiero tener esa idea cuando paso por este lugar"

"Mientras no sea en días lluviosos"

"Lo sé, pero igual siento causarte tantas moles…"

"¡No son molestias!" – Le gritó de forma seria al cortarla de improviso.

"Tienes razón, ¡no debí mencionarlo! No queremos que desfigures tu rostro ¿verdad?" – Dijo divertidamente al verlo fruncir el ceño como siempre o peor.

"Olvídalo" – Le dijo simplemente aún con su sonrojo por lo que había manifestado sin pensar. Se le venía a la mente cuando lo llamaba 'Héroe' y la veía reírse despreocupadamente, era una situación extraña y reconfortante a la vez.

"¡Entonces vamos por la carrera!" – Le dijo entusiasta al llevarlo de la mano hacía el otro lado del puente.

Él se limitó a observar la unión entre sus manos, era una acción que no hacían seguido y menos en público, pero no le causaba desagrado, por el contrario sentía que le daba más seguridad.

"¿A dónde quieres firmar tu derrota?" – Preguntó divertida al retroceder un poco para quedar a su lado.

"¿A quién crees que le estás hablando?"

"jaja Oh estas muy seguro de ti mismo"

"Siempre" – Le respondió simplemente al detenerse porque algo arriba de él le había llamado la atención.

"Estoy pensando que no quieres llegar a…" – Comenzó a decir cuando lo vio detenerse en medio de la acera por donde caminaban.

"Arriba" – Le señaló el árbol cercano y encima de una de las ramas se encontraba un pequeño gatito color rubio, que se movía en círculos en su sitio y empezaba a maullar. "Creo que está en problemas" – Dijo seriamente al trata de controlar su sentimiento de trepar ese árbol y salvar a la mascota, tenía que ser de alguien de todas maneras.

"Tienes razón, como pudieron dejarlo solo. Es una cosita bonita rubia que no sabe cómo bajar" – Le dijo preocupada al acercarse al árbol.

"No es un color que me guste" – Comentó nervioso al voltear el rostro hacia el gato que no dejaba de maullar. Estaba a punto de olvidarse que ella estaba allí y comenzaría a moverse primero. ¡Su gran debilidad estaba mirándolo, esperando ser rescatado!

"jaja Sé que lo dices por el rubio, pero de todas maneras hay que bajarlo de ahí"

"Yo iré por él"

"Pero la rama es muy delgada, no te resistirá" – Le dijo alarmada al detenerlo por el brazo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?"

"Yo peso menos, así que iré"

"¿Es alguna indirecta?" – Cuestionó al fruncir el ceño sin darse cuenta.

"jaja. ¡No! Tú estás perfecto, pero será más fácil si me ayudas a subir. ¡Con los músculos que tienes será pan comido!" – Le dijo divertida al jalarlo hasta el árbol. "¿Listo?"

"Como quieras" – Le dijo al sonrojarse por las palabras de la peliazul que no dejaban de ponerlo nervioso.

No le tomo ni cinco segundos elevarla de un pie para que se subiera al bendito árbol, ya que tuvo razón al decir que era una persona ligera. Sólo bastaba con verla, para darse cuenta que el ejercicio daba frutos, cada curva estaba bien marcada, sobretodo una que estaba a la vista y empezaba a llamarle la atención.

"Creo que estoy perdiendo práctica" – Mencionó con esfuerzo al trepar el árbol, en varias ocasiones tuvo que sostenerse en varias ramas para no caer. "Hola pequeño, he venido aquí para bajarte. ¿Ves a ese guapo hombre abajo? ¡Es mi bombero tenista suplente!" – Hablaba divertidamente al pequeño animal que no dejaba de maullar aferrado con sus garras en la punta de la rama.

"¡Deja de decir eso!" – Gritó con un profundo sonrojo por las palabras de la peliazul al referirse a él como 'guapo hombre'. ¿En verdad pensaba eso de él? De todas maneras, no era un buen lugar, ni el momento para que se pusiera a halagarlo. Peor después que interrumpiera los pensamientos que le estaban tratando de jugar sucio.

"Jaja ¡Es la verdad!" – Exclamó al momento de acercarse a la rama para llamar al gato que no dejaba de maullar. "Vamos pequeño, sino vienes no podré bajarte" – Decía una y otra vez al hacerle mimos al gato para que viniera hacía ella.

Kaoru solo veía hacía arriba los gestos de cariño que hacía la peliazul para que el animalito le tuviera más confianza y agradeció que no sea él quien estuviera ahí, porque nunca en su vida haría algo como eso. No iba a negar que le gustaran las mascotas y no se resistía a jugar con ellos, pero que alguien lo viera en esas situaciones era impensable.

Felizmente nadie estaba cerca, así que descartaba que alguien fuera a reclamarlo, ya que las veces que encontraba a algún animal perdido, posteriormente venía el dueño y lo alejaba de su mascota pensando que podría estar haciéndole algo malo. ¡Como si no notaran que él se preocupaba por ellos!

"Oh Kaoru, me hace acordar a ti, no le gusta que nadie se acerque" – Se rió Emi delicadamente al ver al felino moverse curiosamente en su lugar.

"Sólo bájalo" – Avisó nerviosamente y algo preocupado desde donde estaba. Si dejara de avergonzarlo por sus comentarios le sería más fácil concentrarse, porque hace unos segundos juró escuchar a la rama crujir.

"Ya casi, se está acercando y creo que está feliz porque está ronroneando" – Comentó la peliazul al estirar la mano hacía el gato que caminaba delicadamente hacía ella. "¡Lo tengo!"

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que la peliazul desapareciera de donde estaba, y terminara cayendo sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar por coger fuertemente al gato entre sus brazos para que no saliera lastimado, pensando que recibiría el peor golpe de su vida al chocar contra el pavimento.

"¡¿Por qué tuviste que moverte tanto?!" – Inquirió Kaoru totalmente impresionado por lo sucedido. Había sido el espectador de cada movimiento que casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio la rama caer vertiginosamente.

"¿Sigo viva?" – Preguntó la peliazul aún con los ojos apretados y abrazando al gato, esperando el inminente golpe.

"Afortunadamente si" – Pudo decir en un suspiro al apretar sus brazos en el cuerpo que sostenía, intentando convencerse que en verdad no había sido alguna alucinación que su novia haya caído de esa altura y que la atrapara en el camino. ¡No quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si no reaccionaba a tiempo!

"No quise asustarte… ¡Fueron unos segundos, no sé en qué momento se quebró la rama!" – Le dijo un tanto agitada por el pánico de la caída.

"¡Los accidentes ocurren sin previo aviso!" – Indicó con su ceño fruncido hasta más no poder.

"Lo siento. No es… No es la primera vez que me salvas cuando intento rescatar a una linda mascota. ¡Gracias!" – Le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa al acariciar su serio rostro.

"De nada…. Pero mejor subía yo" – Respondió sonrojado y volteando la mirada para que no sea notorio.

"Si eras tú el de la caída, a lo mucho hubiera logrado recogerte" – Se rió abiertamente al imaginarse tal situación. Ella era más ligera, así que estaba segura que para su pareja no era mucho esfuerzo cargarla.

"Yo no me hubiera caído" – Le dijo en un tono resuelto.

"¿Así? Y como estás tan seguro" – Preguntó desafiante ante tal comentario.

Antes que Kaoru pudiera responder algo, el nuevo amigo empezó a maullar para hacerse notar en la discusión. Olvidó completamente que él era la razón principal por la cual ocurrieron los sucesos anteriores. Así que dirigió la mirada hacía las manos de la peliazul que aún tenían al curioso animalito.

"Oh el pequeño está bien" – Dijo sonriente al elevar a gato con sus manos. "Kaoru, ¿me podrías bajar?"

"Claro" – Dijo muy sonrojado al caer en cuenta que aun la tenía cargada entre sus brazos.

"¡Gracias! Ni siquiera hay alguna casa cerca para ver de dónde pertenece esta cosita tan linda" – Comentó entusiasmada al acariciar al animal cuando estuvo de vuelta pisando tierra firme, aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto estar en esa situación junto a su novio.

"Sera mejor que lo llevemos a una veterinaria" – Sugirió seriamente al notar que un par de ojos dorados lo miraban curiosamente.

"¡Buena idea! Y creo que le gustas, porque no deja de observarte ¿Quieres cargarlo?" – Pregunto inesperadamente al entregarle el gato sin perder ningún segundo.

"¡Podría venir su dueño en cualquier momento!" – Exclamo nerviosamente al ya tener al gato. Como había recordado antes, solo faltaba que se lo quitaran poniendo de excusa que le iba a hacer daño.

"¡Ay, y que puede decir si NOS salvaste! ¿Verdad que es bonito?"

"No lo sé" – Respondió simplemente al no venírsele otra idea a la cabeza, estaba usando de todo su autocontrol por no cambiar su impávido rostro por uno más entusiasta al ver al animalito mover sus patas delanteras hacia él.

"No te me hagas el que no le gusta, no querrás saber lo que yo vi el otro día" – Le canturreo al seguir acariciando la cabeza de la bolita de pelos rubia que parecía muy feliz. "Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo jaja" – Se rio sinceramente al verlo con una cara de pánico única.

"¡No tengo ningún secreto!" – Le volteo la cara sonrojado al darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Hace algunos días se encontró un perro en medio de su entrenamiento y como siempre, no perdió ni un segundo en acercarse y terminar haciéndole caricias. Aunque se cercioro que no hubiera nadie cerca, ese comentario daba luces que de seguro los había visto.

"Ok, ok no diré nada más para que dejes de arrugar tu frente. Te prometo que en tu cumpleaños te regalaré una crema para borrarlas" – Le dijo divertida al caminar inocentemente y dejarlo con el gato para que lo llevara.

"¡No necesito algo como eso!" – Exclamó nervioso al casi apretar al animal que lo devolvió a la realidad. Esperaba que no cumpliera su promesa porque no sabría donde meter la cara por lo antes dicho.

….….

La veterinaria era un lugar conocido para él porque ya había ido antes. Un animal perdido por las calles fue la razón fundamental para que viera la necesidad de protegerlo y llevarlo a algún lugar donde se sintieran mejor. La única diferencia, es que en esas ocasiones estaba solo y ahora su inquietante realidad estaba junto a él, esperando que haga algo.

"¡Kaidoh! ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veía y me traes a un nuevo paciente!" – Exclamó el encargado de la tienda al ver a la pareja entrar. Era un muchacho joven que estaba terminando de arreglar varios utensilios en su pequeña repisa adjunta.

"Hola, vengo a dejarlo" – Dijo rápidamente al poner al gato sobre la mesa que al parecer intentaba volver a sus brazos.

"Oh ya veo. No sería gato, sino se mostrara nervioso" – Se rió al acariciarlo y calmándolo de pocos. Pero su atención se vio interrumpida por la fémina que estaba detrás de él viendo los demás cristales de las tiendas. "Viniste con compañía. ¿Es algún familiar?" – Preguntó de manera discreta.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Asano Emi, soy la novia de Kaoru. ¿Verdad que recibes muchos animales perdidos aquí?" – Intervino de manera sonriente al hacerse notar en la conversación.

"¿En… en serio?... Qué lástima…" – Musitó de manera deprimente y aunque estaba seguro que no lo escucharon obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de Kaoru que lo hizo congelarse en su sitio. "Hoy… hoy recibimos muchas mascotas para cuidar. Al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo en irse de vacaciones" – Logró decir entre balbuceos al intentar no enfocarse su 'cliente', ya que quería seguir viviendo.

"Entonces ¿Tienes espacio o no?" – Preguntó rápidamente malhumorado por la falta de tacto. Estaba seguro que los padres del joven, quienes lo atendieron en ocasiones pasadas, eran mucho más atentos y poco entrometidos.

"Lamento las molestias, pero podrían regresar a las 6 de la tarde. Espero que para esa hora haya espacio suficiente" – Se disculpó con la reverencia de siempre.

"¡Claro, volveremos más tarde!"

"A propósito…. hace tiempo dejaron estas revistas por aquí. ¿Eres modelo?" – Cuestionó de manera imprevista al señalarle la torre de revistas a su costado y al final de esta había una portada muy conocida por las personas ahí presentes.

"No, no lo soy. Solo fue un apoyo que hice a… Hazme un favor, trae una lata de comida para gato" – Respondió con una risa espontánea por haberla identificado en la portada de la revista de la universidad, nunca pensó que existiera tal coincidencia. Pero cuando iba a explicar la razón, vio como Kaoru empezaba a desfigurar su ceño hasta más no poder y su puño apretado daba luces de su molestia.

"Yo mismo haré comida para animales" – Dijo en una voz siniestra al ver desaparecer al encargado detrás de las cortinas a sus espaldas.

"Kaoru, es solo un chico que no está pensando en lo que dice. Nos traerá la comida para alimentar a la linda mascota y nos iremos ¿Está bien?"

"Por qué lo defiendes" – Debatió en tono de molestia al percibir que quería calmarlo, pero simplemente no podía soportar que un malintencionado más hiciera ese tipo de comentario y no dejara de mirar a SU novia como si se tratara de mercadería disponible para comprar.

"Estoy haciendo lo posible porque no venga la policía y te lleve por causar problemas. ¿Notaste que hay cámara de seguridad?"

"¡No me gustan los impertinentes!" – Contestó con un sonrojo al sentir la delicada mano acariciar parte de su molesto rostro, acción que detuvo de inmediato con la suya.

"jaja Que vayas a entrenar al dojo de Tanaka, no te da derecho a querer poner en práctica todo lo que estas aprendiendo" – Se rió divertida ante la sinceridad que salía de los poros de su pareja. No iba a negar que la desubicaba sus celos, pero le parecía demasiado adorable sus sonrojos y su forma de protegerla. Lo único que quería hacerse cargo era de la manera que su avergonzada naturaleza interfería con las demostraciones de cariño que compartía con él.

"¡Tomen esto de mi parte! Espero vuelvan a dejarme al gatito. ¡Gracias!" – Habló sonriente al dejarles una bolsa con la lata de comida y algo de leche.

Volviendo a la realidad y sin esperar que el encargado dijera algo fuera de lugar, se dispuso a llevarse a la bolita de pelos rubia que estaba adormilada en medio del estante y se estiraba como si con ella no fuera el problema. Así que deseando poder encontrarse con los padres del muchacho cuando volviera en la tarde, cogió la bolsa y salió de lugar junto a la feliz peliazul que agradecía por la comida.

….….

Si hubiera planeado tener una cita, estaba seguro que sería una así. Un día frío pero tranquilo, el sonido de los peces saltando uno tras otro en la laguna del parque y sobretodo nadie cerca que pudiera hacer comentarios fuera de lugar sobre la posición en la que se encontraba. Y es que después de volver de la tienda de mascotas, se detuvieron en medio del parque para dar de comer al gato que no paraba de maullar en busca de la bolsa.

Aunque se había puesto a observar cómo Emi hacía caricias y mimos al pequeño animal, después la vio acomodarse a su costado comenzando a hablar sobre sus planes para la competencia más cercana. No supo en qué momento dejó de escucharla y su mente viajó hacia los últimos acontecimientos que rompían su rutina y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Sin embargo, una respiración cercana lo alertó del hecho que la fémina se había quedado dormida en su hombro, sus manos aún cogían la pequeña caja de leche vacía. Si ni siquiera habían corrido, ¿Cómo podía estar cansada?

Por un lado estaba seguro que tener alguien del género femenino a su lado sería difícil de manejar, por el esfuerzo que merecía el acostumbrarse a todo ese carrusel de emociones que recorría su cuerpo por cada beso o cada caricia. Pero, sin quererlo estaba el debate de sus propios sentimientos que le impedían alejarse de ella. ¡No por nada se ponía celoso cada vez que alguien intentaba pasarse de listo!

Había sido su decisión seguir con esta 'locura' y hacerle caso a esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca. No podía olvidar que tan sólo el año pasado estuvo a punto de empujarla fuera de su vida por negarse a tener cualquier otra actividad que no fuera su preciado tenis.

'_Emi, me gusta como tu nombre va en sintonía con todo lo demás. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ser modelo? ¡Cada segundo que pierdes, el dinero se va!'_

Viendo superado su batalla de sentimientos, había otro tema que no lo dejaba en paz y era justamente con la frase que recorría su mente cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo con respecto al significado del nombre de su novia. ¡Tenía que pedirle que dejara el maldito gimnasio antes que se volviera una distracción permanente! No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era la causa del calor inusual que sentía cada vez que la tenía abrazada a él, pero su cuerpo le pedía alejarse de inmediato antes que cometiera alguna imprudencia. Y es que el pasar sus ojos por cada curva era cómo un golpe al estómago por las emociones fuera de control que le recordaban los 'atributos' que estaban a su disposición.

Algo suave cerca de sus manos lo despertaron de su mundo de fantasía y notó que el gato había saltado hacía su regazo esperando caricias porque no dejaba de frotarse contra su camiseta.

"¿Disfrutaste la leche de la tienda de mascotas y de su incompetente encargado?" – Preguntó absorto y moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro para que los atrapara. No tenía nada con que hacerlo jugar así que era lo único que se ocurría. "Te llevaría a casa, pero no hay quien te cuide" – Dijo en una cara sonriente nunca antes visto a causa de la bola de pelos que no dejaba de moverse en su regazo.

Estuvo un buen rato disfrutando de ese bienestar que le traía consigo el no contenerse cuando veía a algún animal cerca. Aunque era algo que no demostraría a alguien y echara abajo su reputación de ente frió e indiferente. ¡Lo único que le faltaría es que el pelirrojo se burlara de él y le inventara más sobrenombres!

No sabiendo a qué hora reanudaría su rutina de ejercicios, notó como el felino empezaba a jugar con uno de los mechones azulados que estaban colgando de su hombro producto de la persona de al lado. Trató de detenerlo y no la despertara, pero fue tarde cuando la vio abrir los ojos lentamente.

"Vaya el pequeño está muy hiperactivo" – Comentó entre risas al dejar la caja vacía y acomodar su cabello a un lado. "Siento quedarme dormida, creo que el frío me relajó"

"Ya se comió todo y sólo falta llevarlo a la veterinaria" – Dijo rápidamente al aclararse la garganta y volver a su antigua actitud.

"Ok. Mientras te hayas divertido con tu nuevo amigo, ahora si podemos dejarlo tranquilo"

"¡Sólo lo estaba cuidando!" – Dejó entrever nervioso ante aquellas palabras. ¡No había forma que lo viera jugar con el gato!

"No hay de qué preocuparse. Yo no vi nada, no sé nada, nunca estuve aquí" – Se carcajeó ante su actitud que siempre quería mostrar, pero no tenía que ser adivina para saber de sobra que esa era una pantalla que se empezaba a desgastar.

"Espero no digas eso cuando gane la carrera pendiente" – Se le salió sin pensar a recordar el primer motivo de su encuentro con ella.

"Oh ¿En serio? Estoy a punto de negarme, a menos que hagas algo por mí" – Comenzó a decir de manera coqueta al arrodillarse en la silla del parque para quedar a su altura.

"¿Algo más? ¿No fue suficiente con rescatarte del árbol?"

"Jaja Si me hubiera caído, nunca se llevaría a cabo la carrera. Lo que te voy a pedir será considerado como un agradecimiento por evitar que la atleta estrella se fracture una pierna"

"Mientras no sea ir a alguna reunión de locos"

"Solo necesito que te relajes y que disfrutes del beso que te voy dar en estos momentos. No quiero escuchar quejas porque no hay nadie por aquí" – Intervino de manera divertida al acariciar su tensado cuello.

"No tienes porque… agradecerme nada" – Dijo nervioso ante lo que se venía. Estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo necesario por no volver a sentir esa gratificante electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca, para que viniera a besarlo de esa manera que lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

"Ay señor Kaoru, me haces parecer un acosador. Como si antes no hubiera pasado. Mira que me es muy difícil resistirme a tus encantos" – Le dijo divertida antes de acercar su rostro milímetros de él.

Maldijo mentalmente a la debilidad que nacía en él por dejarse llevar demasiado por los latidos de su corazón que emitían mucha sangre a sus mejillas y hacían que perdiera la poca resistencia ante el rostro feliz de la peliazul. Sus rosados labios lo hacían perder la batalla sobre cualquier pensamiento de negación que surgía dentro de él. Así que sin pensar más se perdió en el calor de su boca en un demandante beso que era una realidad a la que tenía que acostumbrarse aunque le fuera difícil.

'_No eres el único y último hombre que se enamora. Ya verás que cuando llegue el momento de probar un verdadero beso de ella, no vas a querer soltarla por nada del mundo'_

Recordó las palabras de Tanaka como una visión de lo que pasaba ahora. No supo en qué momento su mano se ubicó en su cintura manteniéndola firme y evitar que perdiera el equilibrio por la posición en la que se encontraban. Era de otro mundo la agradable sensación que nacía en su pecho y extrañamente por su cintura que lo hacían perder la cabeza. Sin desearlo estaba acorralado por ese mar de atracción que nacía en él.

"Para que veas… lo agradecida que estoy" – Logró decir la peliazul buscando algo de aire después de romper el beso que también le sacaba los colores del rostro.

"Ya me di cuenta" – Dijo en un hilo de voz, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta para no demostrar las consecuencias de ese profundo beso compartido. ¡Diablos, quería matarlo de un ataque cardiaco! "Olvidaste de tu protegido" – Comentó al señalarle el gato que estaba en el suelo dando vueltas en su propia espalda como si estuviera rascándose. Quería por todos los medios olvidarse de los últimos acontecimientos.

"Oh, tienes razón. Es un lindo gatito que quiere llamar nuestra atención jaja" – Terminó de decir en un ataque de entusiasmo al separarse de él y ponerse sobre sus pies para empezar a acariciarlo.

'Me mandarán alguna otra distracción o es que ya fue suficiente' – Se dijo mentalmente al acostar su cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento del parque mientras miraba al cielo. Por un momento pensó que el destino se confabulaba para que no entrenara y su rutina cambiara por completo agregando el nombre de la peliazul en la mayor parte de su horario mental.

Él había elegido continuar con esto, así que tenía que mostrar buena cara… o por lo menos no desfigurarla tanto con su mala actitud.

**-Continuará-**

Historia que que terminé antes que la segunda parte XD. Después de tantas lecturas quise tratar de hacer este tipo de historias, ya que esta es Rated T, pero a partir de la siguiente será Rated M. Así que si algún lector planea leerlo, están advertidos.

¡Gracias a mi amiga Rosa! por seguir con las historias que hago y escuchar mis locas ideas. Es mi asesora estrella de dibujos! ya que esta historia, es una de las que se siguen cocinando a fuego lento en mi cabeza...

Gracias a los que se animan a leer mi fanfic!

~Betzmyn


	2. Aprender a Amar

**Capítulo 2: Aprender a Amar**

Agradeció no tener clases los días sábados, ya que fue muy bien provechado para comenzar con su entrenamiento desde muy temprano. Si bien la temporada de invierno estaba llegando a su fin, últimamente había llovido más de lo esperado, así que tenía que hacer sus maratones más despacio de lo acostumbrado pero por nada del mundo las cancelaría porque ya eran parte de él.

Hace poco había comenzado el nuevo ciclo de universidad, y las clases iniciales siempre eran fáciles y sin mucha presión por parte de los profesores, lo cual era muy beneficioso para que los diferentes equipos se organizaran. Alumnos nuevos se inscribían a su deporte favorito con todo el ánimo de aprovechar su beca, y otros que se retiraban satisfechos por los años compartidos en ese lugar.

Es día afortunadamente contaba con la disponibilidad de Yuuji Tanaka en horas de la tarde, y aunque no soportaba los comentarios fuera de lugar que le hacía para molestarlo, podía practicar su juego de tenis por largas horas. El pelirrojo se había convertido en uno de sus objetivos por vencer dentro del club, no solo de él, sino de varias personas que lo habían visto desarrollar sus habilidades con el paso del tiempo, cuestión que lo motivaba cada vez más.

Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas sino fuera por una actividad importante que tenía planeada en su agenda por ya un buen tiempo y necesitaba atención: Su examen de inglés. Idea que surgió de su profesor para tener la oportunidad de exonerarse varios niveles y así avanzar más rápido en otras materias. En diferentes ocasiones escuchó sobre tal examen pero no le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora parecía de lo más atractiva, ya que necesitaba tiempo en sus estudios y sobretodo en su deporte.

'_Toda las calles están mojadas y aún quiero vivir, así que me demoraré un poco en llegar' _

Se le vino a la mente la última conversación que tuvo con su novia esa mañana por teléfono y recordó que hace exactamente una semana habían acordado reunirse en el campus para que le pudiera enseñar todo lo relacionado a aquel examen de inglés. Ella era la indicada para tal tarea, ya que había sido una de las personas que aprobó los diferentes exámenes sin problemas. Lo único que esperaba era mantenerse concentrado y no ponerse nervioso cada vez que esos ojos violetas lo miraban junto con su cálida sonrisa. Era como un choque eléctrico que lograba sacarle los colores del rostro.

"Me parece o alguien tiene la cabeza en otro sitio… el amor, el amor…." – Intervino el muchacho de cabellos rojizos al hacer un suspiro exagerado al lado de Kaoru.

"¿No te ibas…?" – Preguntó de una manera sarcástica y con mala actitud ante las palabras que habían demorado en llegar esa tarde. Si bien Tanaka era como una astilla en su costado cada vez que jugaba contra él, ahora tenía más razones para molestarlo.

"Deberíamos ir a alguna cita doble. Asano se lleva bien con Mizuki y se harían grandes amigas" – Se rió ante la cara asesina que le mandaba su compañero. Simplemente era divertido ver que el chico serio, se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera él y su intocable tenis.

"Será mejor que me vaya" – Se despidió sin darle ninguna respuesta, cogió su bolsa de raquetas de siempre con intenciones de caminar fuera del lugar.

"Hey. No te molestes. Solo era una idea" – Intentó disculparse para que la práctica de ese día no terminara ahí, pero igual lo vio con la misma actitud por su comentario. "No te olvides que el dojo de mi primo estará libre para practicar" – Terminó de decir para juntar sus raquetas. "Será después de tu aclamado examen de inglés, así que no te preocupes. ¿Lo darás?"

"Estoy en eso" – Le respondió al notar su interés por el tema, y no era algo que quisiera discutir con él en esos momentos.

"Está bien, entonces puedo adivinar que tienes profesora particular" – Bromeó el muchacho de nueva cuenta, obteniendo otra de las malas miradas de su acompañante y lo vio irse sin decir nada.

Escuchó tales palabras sin mucho ánimo de replicar y a lo hiciera ahondar en aquella realidad que hacía aproximar un sonrojo a su pálido rostro. Una profesora particular que lo hacía sentir más de lo debido sonaba bien, pero lo ponía nervioso porque todavía estaba en vías de acostumbrarse a sus muestras de cariño, y sobretodo porque era una presencia que no podía dejar de admirar.

Moviendo la cabeza, apresuró su paso para alejarse de las pistas de tenis y concentrarse en otras actividades que lo sacaran de aquellos perturbadores pensamientos. Lo último que quería era que el pelirrojo lo siguiera atormentando con sus comentarios, ya que si alguna vez le brindó consejos de 'buenos amigos' cuando estuvo en su época de confusión por sus sentimientos por la peliazul, que ahora era su novia, estaba seguro que ya no los necesitaba.

"¡Kaoru! justo me dirigía para el tennis court pensando que podrías estar por ahí"

Su vista se dirigió hacia la peliazul que venía hacia él con la sonrisa de siempre mientras agitaba su mano para llamar su atención. "¿Tienes clase?" – Preguntó de improviso al ver que llevaba una mochila más pequeña que de costumbre.

"Es que Ayumi necesita que la ayude en algo urgente"

"Que coincidencia" – Increpó algo malhumorado al recordar a la rubia escandalosa de su amiga que parecía tener un plan de entrometerse en su cita de estudio.

"No lo hizo a propósito" – Se rió la peliazul al verlo curvear los ojos hacia otro lado al escuchar el nombre de su inseparable amiga. "Pensé que dejé en claro el tema de los celos porque…"

"¡No es eso!" – Le interrumpió de lo más sonrojado al escuchar tal palabra que no le gustaba. "Sólo que no era el momento" – Trató de explicarse mejor, pero simplemente no sabía que decir.

"Sólo será un par de horas y estaré disponible para ti todo el tiempo que quieras" – Respondió con voz melodiosa al acercarse a él y tomarlo de las manos mientras sonreía. Era por demás decir que notaba su nerviosismo a kilómetros de distancia.

Tragó grueso ante tal comentario porque no quería imaginarse lo que esa frase significaba. Ya su sonrojo era difícil de ocultar y en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la calidez de sus manos.

"Entonces… ¿Nos podemos encontrar más tarde?"

"Estará bien" – Dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a la realidad y dejaba las manos femeninas para concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero ni bien lo hizo, sintió una caricia en su mejilla que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para que se te quite el malhumor?" – Dijo de lo más divertida al no querer dejarlo ir y olvidarse que existía su amiga por unos momentos.

"Estoy como siempre"

"Me gusta separar al señor malhumor del señor determinación para que no se acostumbre a arrugar la frente" – Se rió divertida al extender sus brazos y repasarlos por su nuca como si se tratara de la acción más normal del mundo.

Tuvo ganas de maldecir a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino por el vuelco que dio su estómago en ese momento al sentir la electricidad que viajaba de pies a cabeza por aquella muestra de cariño. "No creo que sea el momento… adecuado"

"Espero que eso signifique que me dejarás hacerlo en algún momento"

"Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a esto"

"Sólo quería a poner mi granito de arena para que lo hagas"

Iba a replicar nuevamente y como siempre negarse a sentir cualquier muestra de afecto por parte de ella, pero estaría mal hacerlo, ya que él mismo se comprometió a que esa relación funcionara. Tal vez el hecho que no tenían una cita formal desde que rescataron al pequeño gato en problemas, explicaba muchas cosas.

"Comenzaremos por enseñarte todo lo que sé y puedas aprobar tu examen de inglés" – Interrumpió alegremente al soltarlo y acomodar su pequeña mochila en su hombro.

"Claro que lo haré" – Respondió escuetamente al ver como algo dentro de él pedía que no se alejara, pero se contuvo. ¡Algo de lo más extraño tenía que estar pasando con él!

"No te preocupes que soy una buena profesora"

"Entonces, estaré en la biblioteca para…"

"¡No! Digo… es que haré mucho ruido" – Interrumpió la peliazul al escuchar la palabra 'biblioteca' que le traía recuerdos no muy alentadores de su corta estadía en ese lugar.

"No necesitas hacerlo" – Volvió a insistir muy extrañado por su reacción. Sabía que uno de sus hobbies era hablar, pero le parecía que no era para tanto.

"Es que de verdad, me botaran inmediatamente"

Suspirando por la forma tan avergonzada de decírselo, tenía que ser algo muy serio para que no la dejaran a entrar. Ahora, el problema era que él no podía estudiar si había mucho ruido alrededor.

"¡Ya sé! En mi casa sólo estará mi mamá y le encantará tenerte como invitado"

"¡Claro que no!" – Casi gritó de lo más desubicado por el ofrecimiento. No era saludable para sus nervios volver a ver a la loca mamá de la peliazul, ya que parecía como si estuviera escuchando a Tanaka multiplicado por cuatro o más.

"Ok. Ok. Sólo era una sugerencia" – Se contuvo la risa que saldría por sus labios en cualquier momento. "Es la única idea que se me ocurre"

"Prefiero que sea la mía antes que… volver a tu casa"

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente por el último comentario que salió de su boca sin pensar. A él tampoco se le ocurría algo mejor porque le espantaba la idea de escuchar más comentarios fuera de lugar de su madre. Al parecer el verla tan seguido por las mañanas para correr o que se encontraran por el campus, estaba haciendo que se acostumbrara a su presencia.

"¿Es en serio?"

"Es sólo que… no puedo estudiar con ruido… pero, ¡diablos!... olvida lo que dije"

"Tranquilo. De todas maneras vamos a estudiar ¿no?"

"Igual no creo que sea lo adecuado" – Increpó de nueva cuenta al imaginarse que estarían los dos solos en un lugar privado al que nunca la había llevado. Tragó grueso ante cualquier mal pensamiento que invadía su mente en ese momento, no después de lo sucedido hace algún tiempo y por la prueba que descansaba en el bote de su basura. ¡Era un hecho que algo extraño le pasaba!

"Sé lo que intentas decir" – Se rió delicadamente al escuchar las palabras de su novio, que se veía tan avergonzado y tierno desde su punto de vista. "Espero que quede alguna otra alternativa, porque Ayumi está acabando la batería de mi teléfono"

¡Debía haber alguna otra! Tenía dentro de él una lucha entre dos partes de su cerebro que le pedía aceptar y otra que le recordaba sobre la locura que cometería. Él no podía permitir que fuera a su apartamento porque no sabría qué hacer, y mucho menos como reaccionar.

¿Él en verdad podía tomar ese paso gigantesco?

"Me avisas el lugar y estaré…"

"Que sea en mi casa" – Dijo de forma segura al apretar los puños y darse fuerza para no sonrojarse porque sino sus intenciones serían malinterpretadas.

Sorprendida por tales palabras, sólo sonrió. "Entonces te veo en un par de horas que termine este asunto pendiente. ¡Verás que lograrás un buen puntaje!" – Dijo rápidamente al darle ánimos y coger sus manos fuertemente. "Aprovecharé para llevar mis dudas de historia japonesa porque ya sabes que tengo dificultades con las fechas y nombres" – Terminó de decir algo nerviosa.

"Seguramente" – Dijo en un tono escéptico antes de soltarla.

La vio despedirse rápidamente y sacar su teléfono mientras caminaba presurosa a buscar a la rubia escandalosa que no soportaba. Ni bien desapareció de su vista puso su mano en su frente como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores. ¡Cómo pudo ofrecer su casa para estudiar! Tal vez el loco era él y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Kaidoh. Es bueno saber que puedan darse un tiempo"

Escuchando una voz a sus espaldas pudo ver a Yamada regresando de la pista de tenis y como siempre dando consejos donde no lo llamaban. Sólo esperaba que no haya escuchado su conversación con su novia y terminara por empeorar su 'buen' ánimo.

"No es algo que debas saber" – Respondió en un tono malhumorado al empezar a caminar para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su apartamento porque todavía tenía que arreglarlo.

"De todas maneras espero que vayan bien"

"¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"No quise entrometerme, solo trataba de ayudar"

"Pues no necesito de tu ayuda, así que puedes ahorrarte el tiempo"

"Está bien… pero quería disculparme por lo que te entregué el otro día"

Detuvo su caminar de improviso al recordar tal día y conectar su actitud nerviosa que tuvo con la peliazul, ya que la realidad que la vería en su apartamento lo golpeaba de nueva cuenta. Al parecer si estaba relacionado después de todo y era algo que lo hizo apretar los puños. Estaba declarado que entre Tanaka y Yamada iban a terminar con el poco hígado que le quedaba. ¿Por qué tenían que complicarle más la existencia?

"Yamada… tienes tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista"

"Pero sólo quería disculparme y…"

"Te quedan dos"

"Ok. Ok. ¡Ya entendí!" – Dijo apresuradamente al coger su mochila fuertemente y salir corriendo de ahí antes que ocurriera una tragedia. Sólo intentaba ayudar a que su amigo tuviera una sana relación con su novia, pero al parecer no era tomado de esa forma.

A punto de gritar cualquier maldición al recordar aquel objeto que fuera dado por su ahora ex compañero, y que terminara olvidado en el bote de la basura, se dio las fuerzas necesarias para no romperle un brazo en alguna de las prácticas por hacerle bromas de mal gusto.

Suspirando por el tiempo que le hacían perder, tuvo que acelerar el paso y olvidarse del tema antes que le produjera una jaqueca de por vida. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ya no necesitaba de sus susodichos compañeros para producirle dolores de cabeza, él mismo se había colocado en una situación que no sabía cómo lidiaría. Había invitado a su novia a SU apartamento.

¡Qué demonios haría!

…..….

Había dos opciones en ese momento, su corazón se detendría por aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo o sufriría una taquicardia por las emociones fuera de control que sobrepasaban sus límites cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con el reloj colgado de la pared de su apartamento. Particularmente no era trágico, pero las circunstancias se adecuaron para que se sintiera de esa manera. No era para menos, ya que la puerta sonaría en cualquier momento dando paso a su novia, que seguramente lo más entusiasta posible, se acomodaría como si fuera su casa; mientras que él no sabría cómo reaccionar. ¡Estaba ansioso, qué podía hacer!

Pensando la solución más factible, ni bien llegó a su apartamento, limpió todo lo que pudo hasta que quedara reluciente y posteriormente se dispuso a estudiar cada detalle de lo que vendría en su examen, ya que si terminaba antes que ella llegara, su tiempo de estudio juntos se reduciría a sólo lo importante y podría llevarla a casa sin problemas. Tenía que dar resultado ¿Verdad?

Mirando las hojas de su cuaderno se preguntaba una y otra vez la causa de ese nerviosismo que surgía en él, muy diferente a anteriores ocasiones donde las pequeñas demostraciones de cariño por parte de su novia, se habían vuelto algo más que sólo un contacto inocente. ¡Tenía que ser la razón!... Se empezaban a comportar como la pareja real que eran y no sólo como un par de estudiantes de escuela elemental. Todo se convertía en algo que nunca pensó que sucedería, ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil dejarla ir una vez que se enfrascaban en… sesiones de afecto que aceleraban su corazón y hacía que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

Volteando la vista a su celular, no vio movimiento alguno que le dijera que estuviera cerca o que advirtiera que ya se encontraba afuera esperando para que le abriera la puerta. Entonces, viendo su mano derecha, la cerró lentamente como si tuviera algo en ella, pero ni bien lo hizo, los recuerdos saltaron a él y se hacía presente la incómoda situación. Sólo la besaba como siempre, sin otro tipo de intenciones, pero como nada salía como lo planeado, una de sus manos había terminado un poco más abajo de su espalda. Había cometido la mayor de las imprudencias. ¡Casi le da infarto!

Se había disculpado con ella con todas las palabras de su diccionario hasta escucharla decir que un accidente le pasaba a cualquiera, y cómo si tuviera ganas de bromear, que la próxima vez le avisara para prepararse y no terminar golpeándolo por el atrevimiento. ¡Demonios! No lo hizo adrede, sólo que aquella zona era algo que no podía evitar mirar, y era una sensación que le pedía sentir más de lo debido. ¿Sería normal o en verdad enloqueció?

'_Sólo espero que encuentres a alguien en tu apartamento, aparte de tu pelota y tu raqueta después de eso'_

Sentenció alguna vez su ahora ex compañero Yamada cuando él mismo no quería saber nada de las personas. Era como una revelación el mirarse al espejo y notar que algo en su frío semblante había cambiado, más aún al corresponder las administraciones de cariño que recibía por parte de su novia. Las diferentes sensaciones lo sacaban de la realidad y lo hacían divagar en la posibilidad de cómo sería tenerla a su lado en las mañanas y no sólo limitarse a leerla en mensajes que le enviaba para seguir con su rutina de carreras.

'¡Maldita sea, que tonterías estoy pensando!' – Se dijo rápidamente al golpear su cabeza contra la mesa en la que estaba estudiando hace unos momentos, sintió como una electricidad lo recorría de pies a cabeza y la mayor parte estaban centralizadas debajo de su cintura.

"Kaoru… ¿Estás aquí?"

Escuchó claramente la voz de la peliazul y uno ligeros golpes en la puerta, lo cual lo hizo volver a la realidad. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la puerta, así que frotándose la sien, ahuyentó cualquier otro pensamiento que pusiera en evidencia las emociones que estaban selladas en alguna parte de él. Aún tenía que estudiar, y la situación en la que se encontraba no lo ayudaba a calmarse. Abriendo la puerta sin demoras para que todo sucediera sin que se diera cuenta, dio paso a la peliazul sonriente que tenía todas las intenciones de llamarlo.

"Kaoru, pensé que me había equivocado de apartamento" – Se rió sorprendida al verlo algo sonrojado en frente de ella.

"No escuché la puerta" – Dijo sinceramente al rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza.

"Está bien, ¡Ya estoy aquí lista para comenzar!"

"Déjame ayudarte" – Ofreció rápidamente al pedirle que le pasara la pesada mochila que llevaba al hombro, ya que no quería parecer desatento.

"Gracias"

Al llevar la mochila le dijo que lo acompañara hacia la pequeña sala para que pudieran comenzar su estudio. "Sé que no es tan grande como tu casa pero…"

"No digas eso, está perfecto. Además tienes un Kotatsu, que lindo" – Comentó la peliazul de lo más entusiasta al acercarse a la mesa que estaba tendida en el suelo y sobresalía una especie de colcha color azul, además de unos cojines en los lados. "¿Puedo?"

"Adelante" – Respondió al darse cuenta que había atinado al pensar que se sentiría como en su casa tan rápido. La vio sentarse y poner la colcha azul en su regazo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. "La casera lo dejó por el invierno" – Explicó moderadamente al sentarse también en uno de los cojines del lado opuesto.

"Que generosa de su parte, son las últimas semanas de invierno, pero hace un frío terrible afuera"

"Se lo devolveré a final de la temporada"

"Más bien… ¿Crees que pueda dejar esto en algún lugar?" – Interrumpió en una sonrisa tímida al señalarle la polera que tenía puesta y no era muy necesario ahora que ya estaba entre el calor del Kotatsu. "Espero no te moleste"

"Claro que no… la guardaré" – Respondió seriamente al verla quitarse la dichosa polera y entregársela con un sonoro 'gracias' que lo haría perder la compostura en cualquier momento. "¿No te resfriarás?"

"Estoy muy abrigada en este lugar, me gusta" – Respondió sonriente al coger la colcha muy feliz.

"Ya vengo" – Dijo simplemente al levantarse de su asiento y entre maldiciones mentales, se dirigió a su habitación para dejarlo en el perchero. ¡Ahora le sería más difícil despegar su vista de ella! Tenía que ser algún plan maestro para que perdiera la paciencia y sobretodo para que su corazón se detuviera.

Al volver a la sala, observó como ordenaba algunos libros de historia sobre la mesa, lo cual le daba idea que vino a repasar sobre ese tema donde tenía problemas. Además de varias hojas más que pertenecerían a su propio estudio de inglés, lo que quería decir que lo tenía todo preparado para enseñarle.

"Tengo todo preparado para estudiar y salgas un experto" – Comentó muy confiada al terminar de ordenar los objetos y centrar su atención en él mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Algún plan para comenzar?"

"Claro que sí. Ya que por ser niña aplicada me pasaron una copia de los exámenes que di y los tengo totalmente limpios para que practiques. ¿Los quieres ver?"

"¿Eso no es ilegal?"

"Tiene el sello de copia legalizada y cada semestre cambian las preguntas, pero el nivel siempre es el mismo, así que no es ilegal"

"Si tu lo dices" – Dijo algo escéptico al momento que veía las hojas que parecían más un testamento extranjero y un simple lápiz. No era momento de ponerse a dudar, y resolvería lo que fuera.

"Si puedes revisarlo es el más corto que hay, así que puedes darte una idea de lo que se viene. No te vayas asustar si ves la sección de conversación"

"Creo que no escuché bien" – Interrumpió al darse cuenta por donde iba ese examen. Estaba loco cualquier profesor si planeaban hacerlo hablar en ese idioma.

"Que habrá conversación y que pondrás a prueba todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora" – Dijo sonriente al saber de sobra su déficit de comunicarse fluidamente, ya que después de todo seguía siendo el muchacho tímido de siempre, pero estaba segura que tanto consejo de sus amigos tenían que valer la pena.

"No creo que quieras escucharme hablar… todo esto"

"Haremos el intento, es sólo el inicio"

Revisando una vez más dio un suspiro al ver las interminables hojas que lo esperaban, él era bueno en responder y no le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero esa sección lo molestaba y haría que arrojara aquellas hojas por la ventana. ¡Cómo demonios hablaría en inglés, si con esfuerzo se comunicaba en japonés!

"Si es una broma, no me hace gracia…" – Intentó de nueva cuenta para medir si tenía que hacerlo o no. No había forma que se pusiera hablar en inglés con ella, era demasiado vergonzoso.

"Broma sería que te dijera que no hay conversación y no puedas resolverlo en el examen. Pensé que pondrías tu determinación en resolverlo"

"No es por eso" – Se defendió al ver que ponía en tela de juicio su determinación, cuestión que no era bienvenido por su cerebro que lo hacía apretar los puños. No soportaba que lo subestimaran.

"¿En serio? A mí me pareció lo contrario. ¿Dónde quedó el entusiasmo del otro día?" – Preguntó de manera desafiante al poner su dedo en las hojas que esperaban por ser resueltas. Sus ojos estaban demostrándole que no le gustó su comentario.

"Dame eso" – Sentenció de manera seria al coger las hojas y su lápiz para comenzar ese examen. No tenía nada que perder y su determinación era algo con lo que no se jugaba.

Emi por su parte sólo sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar para esperar que su novio terminara de desarrollar la más temida prueba de todas. 'No se me hubiera ocurrido otra forma para que empezara a actuar' – Se rió mentalmente al observarlo detenidamente con su frente arrugada por las preguntas que debería estar leyendo en esos momentos, muy concentrado.

Su forma de actuar siempre había sido un misterio para ella por sus distintas personalidades, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor y el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, podía decir que eran como el complemento perfecto. Por muy trillado que sonara, no se imaginaba verlo con otra muchacha parecida a él, sería como escuchar una conversación de dos rocas, es decir, una no existente. Le sonaba graciosa su comparación, pero tenía que ser una gran coincidencia que estuvieran juntos ahora, mientras que experimentaban el tener diferentes personalidades.

Hasta uno de los días de sus muchos entrenamientos por las calles, lo vio prestarle atención al pequeño gato negro que estaba en una de las bancas del parque, y aunque se hacía el indiferente, estaba segura que estaba disfrutando el hacerle caricias. No necesitaba más pruebas para saber que bajo esa manta de seriedad, había una persona preocupada por los demás, sobretodo con ella y seguramente por su familia que se encontraba lejos. Era algo demasiado encantador y que sabía apreciar.

En un suspiro, volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno de historia para comenzar su propio estudio y deseando terminar lo más pronto posible. Sólo pensar que se encontraba en un apartamento que no era el suyo, la hacía ponerse nerviosa, y seguramente Kaoru sentía lo mismo. No habían tenido ese tipo de encuentros bajo ninguna circunstancia y tampoco tenían planeado hacerlo, es decir, nunca se vieron en alguna situación parecida… ¡Qué estaba pensando! Toda la culpa la tenía Ayumi por irse de consejera donde no la llamaban.

Con un profundo color carmín en su rostro, trató de concentrarse en su propio cuaderno y obviar a la persona frente a ella que marcaba sus respuestas sin hacer ruido alguno. Su mente no la estaba ayudando y mucho menos después de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga hace unas horas.

**-Flashback-**

"Espera, creo que no estoy escuchando bien… ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor?"

"Ayumi, ya te dije las circunstancias. No me hagas explicarlo nuevamente"

"No puedo creer que te haya invitado cordialmente a su apartamento. ¿¡Estás segura que estamos hablando de la misma persona!?"

"Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo, y sabes que el campus está rodeado de gente que no deja estudiar. Además, gracias a que alguien hizo mucho alboroto la última vez, la bibliotecaria es capaz de denunciarme si me ve por ahí" – Explicó calmadamente la peliazul al mirar acusadoramente a su amiga que se hacía la desentendida. "¿Te suena familiar?"

"Sabes que fueron por razones justas, yo no tengo la culpa que varias indeseadas vayan esparciendo malas vibras por el campus como si fuera suyo"

"Sólo tenías que pedirles que las esperabas a la salida al estilo pre escolar y nos evitábamos tanto espectáculo" – Se rió la peliazul al recordar detalles que no importaban ahora, igual no podría detener el ímpetu de su amiga por defenderse.

"No intentes cambiarme el tema" – Intervino la rubia al tomar un poco de su botella de agua e inclinarse un poco hacia ella para que la escuchara. "Lo que no puedo creer es que al fin la serpientita muestre algún interés de querer estar contigo de esa manera… ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando vayas a ese lugar más tarde?"

Emi se alejó de su amiga de una forma pensativa por el comentario que no lograba identificar. "No creo que haya una guerra mundial o algo pareció jaja. Sólo vamos a estudiar"

"Oh claro. El viejo truco de… ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento a estudiar?" – Comentó en una voz de lo más fingida mientras se frotaba las manos.

"Ayumi me estas asustando" – Dijo sinceramente al tratar de juntar los puntos y descubrir que intentaba decirle, pero no podía atinarle a nada.

"¿En verdad no tienes ni idea?" – Preguntó de lo más escéptica al verle negar con la cabeza. Aclarándose la garganta y revisando que no hubiera nadie sospechoso alrededor. "Dime… durante estos tres meses de relación, alguna vez… ¿alguna vez han tenido intimidad?"

Emi tuvo que taparse la boca para no emitir algún grito de sorpresa por la pregunta que escuchaba. Nunca pensó que se podría tratar de algo como eso. "¡Ayumi! Cómo se te ocurre semejante pregunta"

"No tiene nada del otro mundo. Por el contrario, la sorprendida debería ser yo. ¿En verdad no han tenido nada de nada?"

"Cla…claro que no. Eso debería darse a su tiempo… Es decir, sólo tenemos tres meses. ¡No es algo que se deba apresurar!" – Respondió exaltada y sincera al mismo tiempo, por un momento pensó que su corazón se detendría. Se sentía como en un confesionario.

"Era de esperarse de la serpiente porque es muy lenta, pero que raro que no hayas dado el primer paso" – Dijo de lo más desafiante la rubia al beber una vez más de su botella de agua.

"Cómo crees. Sé que me gusta demostrar mi cariño por él, pero que vaya hasta ese nivel… me daría vergüenza"

"¿Y cuando piensas que será el momento? ¿Cuándo vayan a la fiesta de graduación al término de la universidad?" – Preguntó nuevamente de forma sarcástica al golpear su frente con la palma de su mano. Personalmente pensó que su amiga, al ser la señorita extranjera que atraía miradas donde quiera que vaya, por lo menos ya habría consumado su relación después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar por la cara de serpiente 'que no conocía sus sentimientos'.

"No exageres. Es que no sé cómo hacerlo, digo, no es que sea conservadora, pero nunca he tenido ese tipo de contacto… que…" – Trataba de explicar la peliazul al querer manifestar su inexperiencia sobre esos temas, pero estaba más roja que un tomate en ese momento y revelar información con su amiga era de lo más vergonzoso. "¡Espera! ¿No me digas que tú con…?"

"No necesitas que te explique mucho las cosas" – Respondió un tanto nerviosa por la frase no completada que tuvo que interrumpir. "Además, es algo que las parejas hacen aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo. Podría agregar que lo sucedido contigo me parece un milagro, porque los hombres en general, a lo mucho pueden durar un mes sin contacto alguno, hasta podría decir que haciendo un gran esfuerzo"

"No es necesario que me lo hagas saber" – Expresó totalmente sonrojada por el comentario que no la ayudaba en nada. Ya eran tres meses de relación y nunca le pareció extraño, pero ahora que su amiga lo mencionaba…

"Sé que estoy cometiendo un grave error al mencionártelo porque no me agrada la idea de que pasara. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?" – Se detuvo la rubia al darse cuenta que estaba ayudando a su amiga en cuestiones de pareja, en lugar de hacerle la vida imposible a la serpiente que le generaba molestia.

Emi se mostró pensativa por tales palabras, pero no sabía qué hacer. "Que haya vivido en otro país no quiere decir que tenga experiencia, y si no ha pasado hasta ahora es porque no habido el tiempo necesario…"

"¡Ay! No te quiero dar ideas y en verdad prefiero guardarme mis comentarios hasta la muerte, pero ya que estás en cavilaciones… tienes una gran oportunidad el día de hoy"

Mantuvo una actitud alarmista al escuchar semejante opinión. Ellos planeaban estudiar ese día, y que sucediera algo parecido, en su apartamento, era para que quisiera lanzarse por la ventana. "¿Qué? Pero tan rápido… no sé si estaré preparada para eso, que tal sino le gusto en ese sentido y…"

"¿Disculpa? Si dijera que no le gustas es porque está más ciego que un topo, te puedo hacer una larga lista de admiradores que darían la vida por un poco de tu atención, así que no me vengas con esa excusa"

"Ayumi, ¿En qué momento empezamos con este tema?"

"Cuando me dijiste que irías a su apartamento a supuestamente estudiar… porque en verdad no me creo que no haya pasado nada de nada. ¿Ni siquiera algún beso de más? o de repente, ¿alguna mano amiga que se haya ido a otro lugar? No sé, ¡algún signo de que es humano!"

"¡Si íbamos a estudiar! Y no estoy pensando en que las demostraciones de cariño son por otra cosa que no sea…" – Se detuvo inmediatamente de decir palabra alguna y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. En ese instante pasó por su mente la imagen de uno de sus entrenamientos, que tenía que estar relacionado a todo ese tema.

"¡Si te detienes es porque si pasó algo! Ya ves que no estoy equivocada, era de esperarse de alguien que necesitaba a gritos una novia"

"Ayumi, no lo digas de esa manera" – Reprendió la peliazul al saber de sobra que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de querer una relación más que amigos, así que no había fundamento que solo estuvieran por… ese tipo de suceso que aún no ocurría. "Sólo fue un accidente, no es como si él quisiera… digo. ¡Es la primera vez que tiene una pareja!, y lo que está sintiendo ahora debe ser nuevo para él" – Trató de explicar al tener todavía presente el recuerdo que podría develar la locura que estaba sucediendo. Sólo fue un beso que terminó en disculpas por parte de él porque accidentalmente una de sus manos se fue desde su cintura hacia una parte de su trasero que la hizo sobresaltar.

"Por mi propia salud mental no quiero saber los detalles, pero si es así como dices, entonces tienes el día de hoy para comprobarlo"

"Ayumi estás loca… ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"

"No tienes que hacer nada, sólo compórtate como siempre y verás que en cualquier momento pasara de nuevo"

Emi se quedó callada viéndola fijamente para ver si tramaba algo o es que sólo le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero no identificó nada. Cómo comprobar que su novio quería pasar a niveles mayores, porque su naturaleza avergonzada nunca lo dejaría hablar del tema, sería un reto que tenía que cumplir si quería solucionar tal 'problema' lo antes posible. "¿En qué momento te volviste la señorita experimentada?" – Preguntó de manera sarcástica al apilar los libros que estaban sobre la mesa y empezarlos a guardar en su mochila.

"Cuando apliqué la teoría a la práctica. Sabes que me desagrada la idea de lo que estamos conversando, pero si en verdad quieres avanzar en la relación ya sabes cuál es la respuesta" – Le dijo de manera sincera. "No es que uno lo haga todo, pero a personas como esas, necesita un buen empujón"

"No puedo creer que seas exactamente tú la que me digas eso" – Terminó de decir la peliazul al cerrar su mochila y pararse de la silla con intenciones de salir del lugar antes que se le hiciera tarde.

"Apoyo la causa de verte feliz, aunque sea con quien ya sabes. Además, tal vez puedo darte más consejos" – Le dijo de manera juguetona al adelantar el paso hacia su casa.

"¡Creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy!"

**-Fin Flashback-**

Se encontraba de lo más confundida en su sitio mientras repasaba las hojas de su libro que parecían interminables. 'No puedo creer que hayamos hablado de esos temas tan fácilmente. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... Recién estamos descubriendo lo que es tener una pareja, sólo han sido tres meses… ¿Pero qué tal si en verdad quiere que suceda pero no sabe como decirlo y no sabe cómo actuar?... ¡Porqué todo tiene que ser tan confuso!'

"¿Sucede algo?" – Se animó a preguntar Kaoru al centrar su mirada en la peliazul que se encontraba pasando las hojas de su libro sin objetivo alguno.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del protagonista de sus últimos pensamientos, que en una actitud nerviosa cerró el libro sin darse cuenta. Su rostro estaba sonrosado que no sabía cómo ocultarlo. "Estaba repasando los… ¡nombres japoneses! Sé que me explicaste la última vez, pero me confunde los tiempos históricos" – Intentó explicar con la primera idea que se le vino a la mente para justificar su vergüenza.

Suspirando por el comentario se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, así que buscando entre sus pertenencias sacó uno de sus anotaciones personales para que pudiera repasar. "Esto te ayudará" – Dijo simplemente al facilitarle el objeto.

"¡Gracias! Son tantas eras que mezclo la información"

"Mientras no respondas actores de televisión"

"¡No volverá a pasar!"

Tuvo ganas de reírse por la situación pero se contuvo. Sabía que su novia tenía problemas con la línea temporal de la historia japonesa por los diferentes nombres que existían, así que no la culpaba porque él sentiría lo mismo si le contaran la historia de Francia y no supiera cómo responder.

"Espera… antes que siga con mi propio estudio, ya pasó suficiente tiempo para que termines la prueba"

"Todavía me falta" – Respondió algo tenso al coger su lápiz fuertemente. Personalmente ya había finalizado las diferentes hojas y solo le faltaba la parte de conversación, pero la idea de ponerse hablar en frente de ella, lo hizo usar más tiempo de lo debido.

"Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario" – Intervino sospechosamente al mirarlo fijamente y percibir su nerviosismo.

"Sólo falta una sección"

"Seguro la conversación que no quieres hacer, eres un tramposo. ¡Déjame ver!"

La vio apoyarse sobre la mesa y poner sus ojos encima de su completo examen que no fue nada del otro mundo resolver, pero preferiría que no tuviera que pronunciar palabra alguna. Así que suspirando para poder continuar, se centró en la peliazul que miraba muy concentrada la primera hoja. La veía tan cerca que no pudo contenerse el admirar su cabello que caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, sus ojos violetas que observan con interés las letras frente a ella y sus labios que se movían en casi un susurro para pronunciar las oraciones en inglés que ahí se encontraban. Entonces tragó grueso al darse cuenta por donde se desviaba su visión, fueron sólo unos cuantos centímetros más abajo, donde terminaba su cremoso cuello y comenzaba su refrescante escote.

'¡Pero que estoy haciendo!' – Se dio un golpe mental por la forma tan indiscreta de observarla, y maldijo la hora en que la invitó a su apartamento porque era una distracción viviente para sus nervios que no dejaban de alertarse. "¿Ya… ya terminaste?" – Logró preguntar en un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

"¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba. Yo lo veo bastante bien, pero me tomará unos minutos corregirlo para comenzar con la parte… ¿No me digas que ya te pusiste nervioso?" – Se rió la peliazul al volver a su lugar con las hojas de su prueba.

"Necesito… prepararme para tu conversación"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Dame unos momentos" – Terminó de decir antes de levantarse de su asiento y lentamente desaparecer por la puerta adjunta a la sala, donde estaba su habitación.

Emi parpadeó varias veces al verlo irse por la puerta, así que supuso que iba al baño o algo parecido. Le sonaba extraño que quisiera prepararse como si fuera a acontecer el fin del mundo, pero no era quien para juzgarlo porque seguramente necesitaba más práctica.

En un hondo suspiro recostó su espalda en la alfombra para relajar sus intensos nervios y el remolino de emociones a causa de sus anteriores pensamientos. Se sentía demasiado inquieta con respecto a ese tema que quería olvidarse de los estudios completamente y contratar a un terapeuta para que aliviara sus dudas.

'Si Ayumi no hubiera abierto su boca, ahora estaría más tranquila y estudiando cómo se debe' – Se dijo mentalmente al levantarse completamente de un solo salto y aprovechar el tiempo que le daban para tomar algo de agua.

….….

Ni bien llegó hacia su habitación, se dirigió al baño rápidamente y con sus manos tomó agua del grifo para refrescarse el rostro después de tantas subidas y bajadas. Lo que sucedió en la sala sólo fue otro accidente justificado por la posición en la que se encontraban. 'Cálmate. Todo estará bien hasta que ella no se entere de las tonterías que estás cometiendo' – Se dijo una y otra vez al mojarse la cara.

Si hubiera sido la primera vez que sucedía tal vez se sentiría más tranquilo, pero ya era una situación que le empezaba a preocupar. Se veían casi todo el tiempo y no era difícil que alguien con sus facciones pudiera llamarle la atención, es decir, no era ciego y su novia era de lo más encantadora, no por nada estaba impresa en dos revistas de la universidad.

'_¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esa belleza?, deja la oportunidad a quien si pueda hacerla feliz'_

Era una frase por demás perturbadora que lo hacía apretar los puños, sobretodo porque se trataba de uno de los muchos extranjeros que se sentían con el derecho de expresar su descuerdo por la relación que tenía. Y gracias a frases celebres como esa, se estaba volviendo una persona celosa, por mucho que lo negara ante la peliazul. Estaba muy seguro que no quería compartirla.

Viéndose al espejo se dio cuenta que ya estaba involucrado en la relación sin darse cuenta. Había sido consciente de su decisión cuando le dijo que lo intentarían y ahora se encontraba en aquella situación posesiva que lo ponía al borde de desconocerse así mismo. O tal vez, siempre lo había sido con cuestiones personales que le interesaban, sobretodo el tenis que aún seguía practicando, o por sus estudios que seguían siendo prioridad… sólo que ahora era un tema diferente porque se trataba una persona que le interesaba mucho y había sido sincero al confesarle que le gustaba.

'¡Claro y es por eso que no dejas de mirarla!'

Se recriminó por última vez al secarse el rostro frenéticamente con la toalla por los acontecimientos que no tenían una explicación clara. Quería olvidarse de lo ocurrido y regresar a la sala, pero quería confirmar que sólo se trataba de un accidente y no tenía nada que ver con sus actuales emociones fuera de control que pedían no detenerse cada vez que la tenía cerca, ya que le era muy difícil contener su mirada o sus manos que se adelantaban a sentir más de lo debido.

Su estado actual era de alerta total porque se encontraban solos en su maldito apartamento y no quería imaginarse lo que pudiera ocurrir si se acercaba demasiado a ella. No después que su ex compañero le diera… ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!, aquel innombrable objeto descansaba en las confinidades de su propio tacho de basura porque ahora que lo recordaba, no lo había arrojado fuera de su vida como debería.

"Kaoru, no vayas a huir de tu conversación que aún nos queda bastante tiempo"

Escuchó del otro lado de la habitación que lo hizo sorprenderse por sus pensamientos y lo puso en alerta total. Aunque parecía una persona paranoica por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía negar su ansiedad que nacía en él por saber qué demonios le ocurría y como podía controlarse para no caer otra vez en algún otro accidente.

Tomando de toda su determinación, puso la toalla en el baño y salió hacia la sala donde se encontraba su novia sonriente con los papeles de su prueba lista para comenzar su odiada conversación porque no sabía si saldría vivo de esta. ¿Estaría siendo trágico?

….

Las horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta. Al comienzo fue de lo más extraño tener que hablarle en un idioma que no dominaba muy bien, y es que prefería resolver millones de veces el examen escrito antes de tener una conversación formal con alguien ajeno a su familia. No obstante, ahora se encontraba más confiado que antes y pensando en aprobar su examen de todas maneras.

El único esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer era no perder la paciencia por no decir las palabras bien y repetir la oración nuevamente hasta que le saliera la correcta pronunciación. Al parecer su profesora particular resultó ser más exigente de lo que parecía, lo cual no era para menos, ya que ella si hablaba inglés fluido. Ahora si podía asegurar que le gustaba las diferencias que existían entre ellos, por muy simple que parecía la razón.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta y tomar algo de agua para darle fin a su tan aclamado examen que parecía un suplicio enorme para él, ya que con la pregunta mágica de cómo fue la experiencia con sus amigos, su antigua escuela, y hasta cuestiones familiares, eran respuestas que no planeaba contárselo a nadie. Sin embargo, con tantos calificativos femeninos que lo hacían ponerse nervioso y su rostro de lo más interesado en lo que decía, lo hicieron flaquear.

"Has tenido una linda infancia y adolescencia que aún no termina. Todos tus amigos deben extrañarse mucho"

"¿En verdad preguntan esas tonterías en los exámenes?" – Preguntó en un sonrojo al voltear la vista hacia otro lugar tratando de ignorar su último comentario.

"No son tonterías, es para que aproveches bien el tiempo y expliques todo lo que puedas. Que mejor que tus propias experiencias"

"No debe ser algo que les interese"

"A mí me interesó mucho saberlo, ya ves que eras adorable en la escuela" – Le dijo de lo más sonriente al poner su mano sobre la de él, pero se rió al sentirlo quitarla de inmediato.

"¡No pretendo ser adorable!" – Se sobresaltó al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

"No te preocupes que lo haces sin pensar"

Tuvo que contenerse para no responderle porque estaba seguro que seguiría sonrojado por el calificativo antes usado, así que en un suspiro se levantó de su asiento para ordenar los papeles de la mesa. "¿Hay algo más con lo que deba practicar?" – Preguntó en un tono neutro al ver que ya habían terminado de estudiar.

"¡Claro! La prueba que diste sólo es una de las muchas que faltan, al igual con la sorpresa que viene"

Sorprendido ya estaba desde que la invitó a estudiar a su apartamento, así que no podría sucederle algo peor. Terminando de ordenar, notó como buscaba algo muy concentrada en su celular hasta que volteó su mirada hacía él para anunciarle la última parte de su examen.

"Si entiendes lo que dirá, entonces esta clase si surtió efecto"

"¿Quién exactamente?"

"Es mi abuela que vive en Estados Unidos, sólo será una llamada rápida y…"

"No te atreverías a hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?... ¡Mira ya está entrando la llamada!"

Estaba loca si pensaba que él hablaría con alguien más que no fuera con quien le tomaría el bendito examen. Sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de quitarle el teléfono antes que cometiera el peor error de su vida y llamara a su familiar porque estaba seguro que no soportaría tal vergüenza. "¡No necesitas hacer eso!" – Exclamó rápidamente al lograr cortar la llamada antes que sucediera una tragedia.

"Calma, calma. ¿Verdad que te asustaste?" – Preguntó de lo más tranquila y en una sonrisa cómplice que demostraba su buen humor al verlo reacciona de esa manera.

"¿Cómo? Estas queriendo decir…"

"Es un número desconocido que no contestará. ¿Ya ves que si eres adorable?"

Se tensó inmediatamente al notar que todo había sido una actuación para verlo reaccionar y probar su punto. Estuvo a punto de maldecir o advertirle que no le gustaba las bromas pesadas por el mal humor que nacía en él, pero unas delgadas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, acción que lo hizo olvidar completamente lo que iba a decir.

"Era para saber si estabas preparado"

"Todavía falta más lecciones"

"Pues para eso estoy aquí"

Siempre lo desubicaba ese tipo de acercamiento porque recién se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de contacto. Sin poder controlar su impulso terminó por acercar su rostro los centímetros que hacían falta para llegar hasta sus labios en un contacto que sólo duró unos segundos. Tenía demasiado presente la experiencia no tan grata de querer sentir algo más, que no sabía si podría soportarlo.

"Creo que se terminó el… estudio" – Quiso resaltar al separase de ella y coger sus manos para que lo soltara.

"¿Te… te molesta?" – Preguntó nerviosamente la peliazul al morderse el labio inferior al sentir que la alejaba.

"La reunión tenía otro objetivo" – Se defendió con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y volteándole los ojos para olvidar que aún tenía sus manos entre las suyas.

Emi se quedó callada ante la sincera respuesta, porque era obvio que no deseaba ningún acercamiento. Ni siquiera tenía planeado lanzarse a sus brazos como algunas veces lo hacía, sólo sería una demostración simple de cariño que tenían las parejas… o mejor dicho, la pareja normal que ella tenía en la mente que sería. Tal vez, Ayumi se había equivocado que en verdad pudiera sentir algo más. "Tienes razón… siento desviarte de tu examen"

Si sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al alejarla, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía culpable al verla tan desilusionada por su inminente respuesta? ¡Diablos! Él mismo fue quien enfatizó su decisión para que la relación fuera por buen camino y ahora estaba dudando como si nunca la hubiera besado. Así que sin algún otro pensamiento que no fuera de eliminar su rostro de decepción, cogió sus manos nuevamente y sus labios se detuvieron encima de los suyos en lo que parecía una caricia nerviosa, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por la peliazul.

Era un simple contacto que generaba indescriptibles sensaciones dentro de él, muy diferente a anteriores ocasiones que se enfrascaban en aquella actividad en particular. El calor en sus mejillas, su corazón que latía rápido como si corriese una maratón y sobretodo sus manos que cogían firmemente la cintura de su novia, como queriendo darse fuerzas para no avergonzarse ante semejante caricia. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir el calor que desprendía, su perfume a jazmines tan conocido por él y su delineada espalda que no pudo negarse a recorrer con sus manos.

Por su parte Emi se sorprendió al sentir su boca moverse con la suya en un ritmo acompasado que ponía en tela de juicio que en verdad fuera Kaoru quien la besaba. Sus brazos que habían comenzado en su cintura, se movieron a su espalda como queriendo aprisionarla contra él, cuestión que le pareció por demás agradable ya que sentía el calor de sus manos por encima de la delgada tela. No sabía porque existía aquella sensación tan completa dentro de ella, como si estuvieran haciendo lo correcto y sin arrepentimientos. Pero por otra parte, temía que no supieran lo que hacían, que en cualquier instante se separara de ella y le dijera que era un error.

Pudo percibir sus pequeñas manos que comenzaban a acariciar libremente su nuca, bajando lentamente por sus hombros y terminaban por su amplio pecho en simples toques que dejaban un efecto satisfactorio por todo su ser. Se preguntó en qué momento su cerebro dejó de funcionar y le pedía inmediatamente seguir con ese sin fin de nuevas sensaciones que le pedía no detenerse hasta que el aroma femenino inundara todos sus sentidos. Al querer ahondar en aquella diferente emoción, sin pensarlo sus varoniles manos viajaron desde la delineada espalda, por su pequeña cintura y descansaron instintivamente en sus caderas en una sutil caricia.

Escuchó sin querer un gimoteo por parte de ella, que fue acallado por su boca y en un despertar de su mente, se separó inmediatamente de la calidez que le brindaba.

"Será mejor que… vayas a casa" – Logró pronunciar entre respiraciones rápidas al darse cuenta de las consecuencias tangibles que había tenido el intercambio. La cogió de sus muñecas para detener las caricias que hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por ahora y maldijo mentalmente por sobrepasar sus propios límites. Nunca en su vida había tocado a alguien como lo hizo anteriormente. Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas dentro, que lo mejor sería alejarse de la peliazul antes que cometiera una locura del cual estaba seguro se arrepentiría después, no por el hecho que no la quisiera, pero su falta de experiencia le decía que no era lo correcto.

"¿Pasó… pasó algo mal?"

"¡No debió suceder!"

Se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras que dejaban entrever su fría actitud por lo que acontecía. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y conmocionada con lo ocurrido que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propia excitación que logró sentir tan vivamente dentro de ella por primera vez. No había sido un error, sino una prueba que deseaba continuar, pero entonces… ¿Por qué la rechazaba?

"Me disculparé las veces... que sean necesarias"

"Ni tienes porqué disculparte"

"¡Acabo de hacer algo que no debía!" – Exclamó ofuscado al llevarse una de sus manos hacia su frente buscando alguna manera de calmarse.

"Acaso… ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" – Preguntó inconscientemente al intentar encontrar alguna explicación válida del porqué se negaba a sentir. "Si no te gusto, sólo tienes que manifestarlo y yo…"

"¡No es eso!" – Intervino enérgicamente al fruncir el ceño totalmente desubicado ante lo dicho por la peliazul. Lo último que quería era generar alguna confusión sobre sus sentimientos. Estos tres meses habían sido más que suficiente para darse cuenta que deseaba estar con ella, que le gustaba la sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él, la forma en que sus muestras de cariño lo reconfortaban y sobretodo el contraste de personalidades que lo ayudaba a darse cuenta que había más mundo por conocer.

¡Si tan solo pudiera traducirlo en palabras!

"No tiene que ver… con lo que siento… sólo que no es correcto" – Trató de explicar de la mejor forma posible al sentir su rostro estaba completamente pintado de un rojo intenso ante las palabras que salían por su boca sin control alguno y presa de la agitación.

"¡Cómo sabes que no es correcto!" – Exclamó aturdida al sentir una frustración indescriptible por las excusas que escuchaba. Para ella también era nueva la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no quería negar la existencia del siguiente paso de una relación.

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro, pero al parecer la decisión era demasiado grande para que alguno diera su aprobación.

La peliazul fue la primera en dar ese primer paso e intentar aclarar la situación antes que se rindiera y cogiera sus cosas para irse del lugar. "Kaoru, dime… dime que no me deseas y me iré, te prometo que lo haré" – Le susurró con palabras que denotaban determinación y tragándose la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Acarició su sorprendido rostro para acercarse a él como varias veces lo hacía.

Lo estaba poniendo en aprietos muy serios al formular aquella pregunta que no necesitaba hacer porque era justamente como se sentía, pero no podía… no podía desearla de esa manera no adecuada desde su punto de vista. Lo peor es que no quería responderle que no lo hacía porque sería una gran mentira. ¡Que quería que hiciera si él nunca en su vida se había visto en ese tipo de situación!

"¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?!" – Se desesperó la peliazul al seguir sus ojos y no recibir respuesta alguna, que la hacía perder las esperanzas lentamente.

"No necesitamos hacer esto"

"Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta"

"Emi… no quiero lastimarte" – Manifestó en una voz profunda que intentaba controlar sus ansiosos nervios y mantenerse calmada, estaba seguro que si seguía insistiendo a que le respondiera perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"Pues ya lo estás haciendo"

"No entiendo cómo"

"¡¿Tan difícil es decir que no quieres estar conmigo?!... que no quieres que te toque, que mi presencia te es indiferente y que no..."

No la dejó decir lo que seguía porque en cuestión de segundos juntó sus labios con los de ella y sin medir su fuerza, terminó sobre ella en la alfombra aún con sus muñecas en el piso para evitar que lo detuviera. "No vuelvas a repetir semejantes tonterías…" – Logró decir a escasos centímetros de ella mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"Quiero que seas sincero…"

"Es lo que intento hacer… pero siempre me pones en una situación difícil"

Sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar una risita nerviosa ante las circunstancias porque otra vez sintió su boca junto a la suya pidiéndole permiso para acceder hasta lo más profundo de esta. Podía sentir su ímpetu por saciar esa necesidad de besarla. Cada segundo que pasaba era imposible resistirse ante semejante contacto que no espero nunca de él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por la respiración rápida y sus manos dejaron sus muñecas para hundirse en su cintura.

'_Tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero podemos aprender juntos, ¿no crees?" _

Era una situación que ameritaba recordar aquella frase por la cual comenzó toda esta locura que tomaba tanto sentido ahora. Ya no le importaba si era correcto, porque ella daba su aprobación para continuar. El calor que sentía era demasiado para ignorarlo y no podía simplemente transformarlo en palabras, lo único que quería era no lastimarla. El algún lugar de su mente quiso que en verdad aprendieran ahora mismo porque no quería cometer ninguna torpeza.

Apisonó sus brazos a su nuca presa de sus demandantes besos y el recorrido de sus manos que la hicieron gimotear entre sus labios que al parecer no eran escuchados por su novio que no se detenía. Era una sensación por demás placentera al percibir su cálido contacto en su espalda por debajo de su camiseta que la hizo apretar los ojos.

"¿Quieres decir algo más?" – Logró preguntar al separar su rostro en busca del aire que necesitaba sus pulmones a causa de la maratón que estaba corriendo su corazón en momentos como ese.

"Kao...ru" – Dijo su nombre al no saber cómo expresarse por lo ocurrido, pero al verse en medio de su sala la hizo sonrojarse. "No… no creo que este sea un buen lugar…" – Pudo articular muy avergonzada. No iba a reclamarle nada sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien y que nunca olvidaran ese momento.

Se sonrojó profundamente al seguir su mirada y saber a lo que se refería. No quería separarse de ella y perder la calidez que le había generado las sensaciones fuera de control. No podía negarse a estas alturas donde ya habían acordado intrínsecamente lo que pasaría. Asintió firmemente al levantarse de la alfombra aún con ella entre sus brazos, pero inesperadamente sintió como rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas en lo que parecía una solicitud de que la llevara de esa forma.

Invocando a cualquier entidad superior existente, se dio la fuerza necesaria para trasladarla consigo a la habitación, que a partir de ahora sería cómplice de lo que iba a suceder. La natural expresividad fue bienvenida por su cuerpo que no dudo en soportar su peso en su cintura y entre besos que le cortaban la respiración, terminó por apoyar la espalda de la peliazul en la puerta, esperando que moviera su mano al pestillo y pudiera abrirla.

"¿Estas… segura de esto?" – Preguntó en una voz profunda al mantener sus ojos cerrados y con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la peliazul mientras respiraba su cálido aroma.

"Yo creo… que está más que claro" – Le susurró en un hilo de voz cerca de su oído como un estímulo para que no se detuviera. Acercó sus manos otra vez a su rostro y exigió verlo a los ojos, y en un movimiento de su boca entreabierta le mostraron como debería ser un verdadero 'beso francés'. Lento y profundo que sería un inicio para lo seguirá después.

Siendo ya imposible negarse, le bastó segundos para guiarla hacia la habitación y depositarla con cuidado en la pequeña pero cómoda cama, que nunca había tenido una experiencia semejante desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Posicionándose encima de ella, se concentró en besarla y recorrer sus entusiasmadas manos por el contorno de su figura que era una necesidad insaciable que le quemaba la piel y no parecía querer apagarse. Fue entonces que pudo separarse unos centímetros aún con su respiración agitada y tratando de descifrar en qué momento había caído preso de los encantos de la peliazul.

"No he hecho esto antes, pero… intentaré hacerme una idea" – Manifestó la peliazul al respirar profundamente ante la insistente mirada y perdió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta masculina mientras depositaba sutiles besos por su tensado cuello. Fueron interminables segundos en los que casi se detiene al sentir ella misma las manos de su novio por su propia espalda desnuda. Así que encontrando la fuerza necesaria, terminó con la tarea de por fin quitarle la camiseta sin mangas que acostumbraba usar.

"Contigo nada parece ser lo que es" – Dijo entre dientes al sentir sus pequeñas manos acariciar su pecho como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

"Ya ves como me inspiras todo el tiempo" – Se rió al seguir con sus caricias por su tórax y brazos.

"¿Qué es… lo gracioso?" – Preguntó confundido y un hilo de voz, que lo hizo aclararse la garganta. Las administraciones de sus pequeñas manos en su cuerpo lo estaban haciendo perder el control y sentía una presión placentera debajo de su cintura.

"Preguntándome porque piensan que no eres atractivo, cuando todavía no han notado lo que yo veo ahora" – Le respondió a manera de halago y bajando su mano por su abdomen. Pero no lo dejó reaccionar cuando lo besó desesperadamente al no poder contener su nerviosismo.

No pudiendo responder ante la sincera respuesta, curveó sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa a causa de sus palabras que alimentaban intuitivamente su ego. Lo estimulaba tanto su forma de decirlo tan inocentemente que no quiso separarse de ella. Acariciando su espalda con movimientos lentos, sintió algo que le estorbaba el avance de sus manos, la camiseta femenina que empezó a desaparecer lentamente por la cremosa piel que quedaba al descubierto y era un espectáculo para sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, repitió la misma acción de ella hace algunos momentos, su boca empezó a navegar por los rincones de su cuello creando en ellos un placer indescriptible. Escucharla suspirar era gratificante.

No pudo contener los suspiros que salían libremente por su boca al sentir su húmeda boca por una parte sensible. En minutos interminables, había algo que le era molesto y justamente intentaba quitarse; los delgados jeans que cubrían parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco. Era vergonzoso por la mirada atenta de Kaoru que estaba por demás sonrojado y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Fue un delicado movimiento que le acortaba su propia tarea y lo hizo apretar los puños al viajar sus ojos por sus piernas y muslos que quedaban al descubierto lentamente. Era por demás satisfactorio el lograr ver por fin sus delineadas caderas que habían sido un objeto de deseo guardado en las confinidades de su mente, tanto así que sus manos querían acariciar sin demora.

"Kaoru, puedes cerrar la boca" – Le dijo en un tono de voz que desprendía coquetería al verlo con los labios entreabiertos, seguramente por su iniciativa de desnudarse. Inadvertidamente enredó sus delgados brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacía ella.

"Puedo suponer que… no tienes experiencia…" – Inquirió de pronto ante la exhibición de naturalidad que demostraba su novia, algo muy difícil de entender.

"Quedamos en aprender… ¿Ya te dije que me inspiras mucho?" – Respondió con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora al dirigir su mano a su varonil rostro y empezar a delinear su labio inferior con su pulgar.

Sin más preámbulos, siguió el recorrido de sus labios por su cuello que podía intuir que era una parte sensible y sus manos se tomaron la libertad de acariciar su espalda, pero ahora tenía algo extra que acariciar. La escuchó gimotear cerca de su rostro mientras se perdía por su parte trasera y podía sentir la diminuta tela que pretendía cubrirla. Era como una visión hecha realidad, ya que sólo verla con sus jeans de siempre, sus pantalones cortos de atletismo y hasta con su ropa deportiva, hacía que su mirada se dirigiera hacía sus firmes glúteos y sus contorneadas piernas que inconscientemente arrancaban un suspiro.

La voz entrecortada que escuchaba por parte de ella lo hacía excitarse cada vez más, lo cual ayudaba a su ánimo por volver hacia su espalda y terminar por descubrir lo que faltaba. El broche del sujetador no colaboraba en abrirse e impedía que pudiera disfrutar otro de los encantos de la peliazul. Después de minutos de batallar para poder abrirlo, por fin dejó al descubierto dos montes perfectos que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada. La vio acostada en su cama, con un color carmesí cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos iluminados por las diferentes emociones, su cabello azulado esparcido en sus blancas almohadas y solo una prenda cubriendo su cuerpo. Era como una ilusión a la cual él no tenía derecho a tocar.

"No… no tengas miedo" – Pronunció en un suspiro al verlo dudar de lo que haría después. Era obvio que él no se movería hasta que no supiera que hacía lo correcto, así que en un forma de mostrarle, guió la mano de su novio hacía uno de sus redondos senos, dándole toda la autoridad de tocarla. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto que le aceleró el corazón y la hizo gemir sutilmente al sentir como comenzaba a masajearlo en movimientos circulares.

Si pensó que lo anterior le pareció algo extraño, ahora estaba seguro que todavía faltaba cosas por ver. Queriendo experimentar, acercó lentamente su rostro hacia aquella nueva parte que se mecía libremente por la respiración agitada. En un mandato de su cerebro por continuar, acercó su boca a uno de ellos en diferentes besos que le daban más seguridad. Los sonidos de sus gemidos eran cómo música para sus oídos y lo animaban a continuar, pero no quería entretenerse en aquel lugar porque había algo en él que era insoportable de contener.

"Kaoru… se siente bien" – Dijo con la voz entrecortada al apretar sus manos en la sábanas por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

"Emi… quiero estar contigo" – Pronunció de la misma manera que ella al separar su rostro de su parte superior y depositar algunos besos por su cuello. Era de lo más vergonzoso tener que pedírselo tan explícitamente pero ya era demasiada presión que necesitaba ser liberada.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la última frase que le dedicaba muy cerca de su oído. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y no era difícil de adivinar que su rostro debería estar más rojo que un tomate. Le perecía demasiado tierno que le dijera que quería estar con ella en todo el sentido de la palabra. "Yo… también"

Se separó de ella lentamente preso del nerviosismo generado por sus palabras. Mirándola a los ojos para no perder ningún detalle de lo que sentía, se dedicó acariciar su trasero y lentamente deslizó por sus piernas las pequeñas bragas como el último accesorio que cubría su cuerpo. La vergüenza era demasiada para ponerse a admirar su cuerpo ahora desnudo, porque alimentaba sus ganas por ir rápido, pero había algo más que necesitaba hacer. Así que apretando sus puños, se deshizo de sus propios shorts que era el único obstáculo que impedía sentirla completamente.

"Estoy nerviosa" – Dijo tímidamente al enfocar toda su atención a lo que sucedería. No necesitaba que le enseñaran con manzanas para saber donde se dirigiría los talentos masculinos que estaban a la vista.

"Espera… un momento"

Iba a maldecir a su ex compañero por tratar de ayudarlo en un momento no tan saludable para su corazón, pero ahora sabía que lo necesitaba. Le tomó segundos el agacharse hasta el filo de su cama donde descasaba el bote de basura que nunca sacó de su apartamento. Un accesorio intacto que fue la peor broma pesada que pudo conseguir de Yamada.

"Como es que…" – Intentó preguntar muy sorprendida ante el objeto que tenía entre las manos y que era para protegerse de lo que vendría después. ¿Quería decir que ya estaba preparado?

"El estúpido de Yamada" – Le respondió con su corazón latiendo a mil y con el rostro muy rojo. No sabía si matar o agradecerle a ese sujeto que se había atrevido a regalarle algo como eso.

Obteniendo la respuesta que alivió su ansiedad, se cuestionó si todo esto era algún plan de la rubia para que terminara de esta manera, porque la conversación de relaciones íntimas que tuvo con ella en la tarde, y ahora su amigo que le regalaba tal objeto a su novio, era de lo más sospechoso. Sin darle tiempo a pensar más, lo vio colocarse la debida protección que la hizo avergonzarse.

"¿Es seguro?"

"No me lo preguntes a mi"

"Se amable conmigo… señor determinación" – Le dijo en una sonrisa al acercarse hacia él en un beso lento que se fue convirtiendo en el desencadenante de lo que pasaría. Pudo sentir como sus manos viajaban por sus caderas en una sutil caricia, pero se detuvieron ahí por largos minutos. Muy nerviosa y sonrojada por la forma que sucedía todo, intuitivamente abrió las piernas para dar paso a lo que sería el comienzo.

Era la primera vez para ambos y se sentía halagado que le hiciera saber su deseo de proseguir, qué sea él quien tuviera el privilegio de guiarla hacía la nueva experiencia de perderse en su interior, no sólo físicamente sino en lo más profundo de su corazón que no dejaba de latir a mil por hora por lo que sucedería. Así que tomando toda la determinación del caso y siendo fiel a su pedido, comenzó con su recorrido lento y ansioso, con miles de sensaciones que viajaban en el cuerpo de ambos ante el contacto que experimentaban. Se detuvo en medio camino para él mismo acostumbrarse a lo que acontecía y seguir abriéndose paso en las confinidades de su cuerpo húmedo.

Un profundo gemido se dejó escuchar por parte de la peliazul al sentir dentro de ella una barrera que era traspasada en un solo movimiento por su acompañante, a lo que Kaoru se detuvo de golpe al mirar el femenino rostro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. "No... no te detengas" – Le pidió al abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello para contrarrestar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la unión que se formaba entre los dos. 'Me dijeron que dolía, pero no pensé que tanto' – Se dijo al estrujar sus ojos con fuerza para olvidar el vergonzoso suceso.

"Si te hago daño… dímelo" – Logró pronunciar entre jadeos roncos, al sentir con la fuerza que lo abrazaba. Era justamente lo que no quería hacer. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se detendría, pero el saborear aquel contacto, hacía que su cabeza le diera vueltas al aventurarse por la estrechez que lo llevaba a las nubes.

"De…déjame acostumbrarme… quiero hacer esto…" – Le dijo en una voz profunda y acariciando la amplia espalda. Lo que menos quería era malograr el momento por algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, tratando de sentir lo más posible de ella en cada fibra de su ser. Era la primera vez que se veía en este tipo de situación, y nunca creyó que ese contacto tan íntimo iba a ser tan agradable en todos los sentidos. Podía sentir como lo apretaba entre sus piernas presa de la excitación que debería estar sintiendo, ya que su boca no se había cerrado por nada del mundo mientras exhalaba profundos gemidos que lo animaban a continuar.

"¿Estás bien?" – Se ánimo a preguntar en un jadeo inconcluso al sentirla cogerlo por los hombros mientras seguía con su incesante música.

"Nunca me había… sentido mejor"

En lo que parecía una sonrisa, se perdió entre su cuello mientras recorría toda aquella zona con su boca mientras no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella. Quiso impregnarse de su aroma que era de lo más estimulante. El dolor que seguramente sintió en un inicio, tuvo que desaparecer minutos antes, ya que demostraba las sensaciones nuevas compartidas.

Emi se vio a si misma ya no solo suspirar, sino emitir ligeros gritos por la ola de deseo que inundaba sus sentidos. Si antes tuvo un quiebre por el dolor, ahora ya no sabía cómo manifestar el éxtasis que nacía en sus entrañas y eran expresadas por su garganta. Quería estar con él en todos los sentidos, y por más que otros chicos descaradamente mostraban algún interés por ella, a pesar que Ayumi no estaba de acuerdo que malgastara su tiempo con alguien tan frio o hasta las simples discusiones por sus diferentes personalidades. Los hechos que le demostraba día con día y finalmente con lo de ahora, le señalaban que no quería a nadie más.

"Kao…más…" – Gimió en un intento para hacerle saber su aprobación por lo que hacían y no pudieron expresar oraciones completas. El movimiento de su unión era demasiada para resistirlo más y en cuestión de segundos, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de su pareja mientras lo atraía.

Al escuchar tal solicitud hizo que su pecho se le inflara como el más poderoso de los hombres, y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar sus caderas para continuar con sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, seguidos por sus propios jadeos que se mezclaban con los de ella. Su respiración era demasiado rápida para controlarla y daba rienda suelta a todo lo que tenía dentro de él.

"No… no te detengas" – Jadeó de nueva cuenta al sentir como en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento por la respiración tan agitada que la hacía ver estrellitas. Lo último que quería era que se contuviera por no hacerle daño cuando lo único que recorría su cuerpo el calor que no se apagaría.

Si tan solo supiera lo que sus gritos lo hacían sentir, era como un aliciente para seguir y no contenerse, estaba dispuesto a lograr con ella las mejores sensaciones que en toda su juventud se negó a sentir. Nunca pensó que se tipo de acontecimiento pudiera ocurrir tan pronto y mucho menos con alguien que conoció en tan poco tiempo, pero era innegable la atracción que existía. No quiso recordar los momentos que tuvo que pasar para que se diera cuenta que necesitaba estar con ella.

"Emi…" – Pronunció su nombre en un momento de lucidez por la exaltación de sus movimientos y al sentir una presión proveniente del cuerpo femenino.

La peliazul estaba en otra situación similar que no la dejaba hablar correctamente, pero sus sutiles gritos eran de lo más explícitos para saber cómo se sentía. Tanto así que su boca se había detenido en uno de los hombros de su novio para intentar acallar su voz porque estaba perdiendo el control de su garganta.

"Estoy cerca… de…"

"No te… detengas"

Ni siquiera podían terminar su intercambio de palabras al saber de sobra lo que estaban sintiendo. Emi estaba demasiado alterada para generar oraciones completas y con una presión que la hacía apretar las piernas cada vez más. Entonces, no pudieron resistirlo más tuvo que cogerse firmemente de la amplia espalda de su novio y casi enterrar sus uñas por la fuerza que ejercía en su parte baja. Eran como estrellitas las que veía a causa de la respiración rápida.

No sabía cómo calificar la sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentir la presión del cuerpo femenino que le advertía su culminación, dándole ánimos por seguirla inmediatamente. Era como una ola de placer que iba a ser despedida de su cuerpo. Fueron interminables minutos más satisfactorios de toda su vida al verla arquear la espalda y emitir un grito ahogado en conjunto con su nombre que era una sensación única.

No pudiéndose contener más, se dio ánimo en perderse dentro de ella por última vez y poder sentir esa presión incomparable que lo ahorcaba en las confinidades de su cuerpo. Entre respiraciones rápidas pudo sentir la inminente sacudida que lo hizo darse cuenta que esa era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Sólo las respiraciones rápidas se escucharon en la habitación a causa de la nueva experiencia. Su cuerpo había terminado agotado sobre la muchacha que estaba en las mismas condiciones y aún intentado recuperar el aliento.

…...

Era como si la tormenta hubiera pasado y por fin pudiera respirar tranquilamente después de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, aquella tormenta no era nada desagradable y adicionalmente, tenía nombre y apellido. No era la mejor analogía que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero estaba seguro que tenían algún parecido.

"No creo que estés pensando en tu examen"

Volteó la mirada al escuchar su voz adormilada y notó que lo veía curiosa mientras repasaba su mejilla con su delgada mano en una sutil caricia. Varios minutos transcurrieron mientras regulaban su ritmo cardíaco y sin hacer el menor ruido, trataban de asimilar los nuevos cambios. Después de eso, no cabía la menor duda que la miraría de otra manera, ya no tan distante o fría, sino haciendo lo posible por entender cada vez más lo que producía en él.

"Ya practiqué lo suficiente por hoy"

"Veras que todo irá bien… sobre todo cuando hables con mi abuela"

"Ni lo sueñes"

"Jaja sabes que fue una broma" – Se rió la peliazul al verlo con el ceño fruncido por su comentario que el único objetivo que buscaba era romper la barrera de lo sucedido hace un rato. Quiso acercarse a él, pero siguiendo su mirada, pudo notar que estaba de lo más entretenido en echarle un vistazo a su parte delantera que aún seguía al descubierto. Lo cual la hizo reírse de nueva cuenta. "¿Hay algo que te guste?"

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al verse al descubierto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces giró su cabeza hacia otro lugar con el fin de calmar su inminente sonrojo. Y sin esperárselo pudo sentir que el cuerpo femenino se movía de su sitio y se aferraba a él en un abrazo que lograba sacarle los colores del rostro.

"¿Podrás acostumbrarte a esto?"

"En… en algún momento lo haré"

"No te preocupes que ayudaré a la causa"

"No creo que sea necesario"

Viéndola sonreír, intentó cerrar los ojos e intentaría dormir después de haber sufrido ese interminable carrusel de emociones. Dormiría por largas horas junto al calor del cuerpo de su novia que era por demás relajante, porque estaba soñando si la dejaba ir en un momento como este.

"¿Te molestaría si me quedo?" – Cuestionó en una débil sonrisa al subir su mirada hacia la de él que se había abierto al escucharla.

"No tienes porque preguntarlo"

"Eres tan lindo que me encantas" – Le dijo en un abrazo afectuoso que no perdió ni un segundo en recostar su cabeza en su cálido pecho que le anunciaba su nerviosismo.

Sin saber que decir, se dio fuerzas para apretar su cintura con uno de sus brazos para sentirse más seguro de lo que hacía.

"Te dije que no… me gusta los adjetivos femeninos"

Escuchándola reír por última vez, sabía que no se detendría de hacerlo por miles veces que se lo dijera. En un profundo suspiro tuvo que hacerse la idea que dormirían de esa manera por intensas horas mientras esperaban que amaneciera. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera su cálida piel y su interminable aroma natural que la seguía acompañando. No supo en qué momento se le vino a la mente un agradecimiento hacia algún ente desconocido que lo hizo conocerla en ese preciso instante, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía algunos años antes, nunca la hubiera notado.

-Continuará-

¡Un capítulo menos por escribir!

Gracias a las personas que leen en incógnito y para 'karla vilches m' que me dejó un review, espero que te haya gustado mis historias!

Obviamente a Sammy alias Rosa XD seguimos con las historias y personajes nuevos!

Y aquí comienza el M XD. fue la primera vez q empecé a escribir así, pero hay para todos los gustos.


	3. Aprender a Aprender

**Capítulo 3: Aprender a aprender**

Regulaba su respiración después de haber realizado su maratón de siempre, Así que tomando de su botella de agua, se refrescó lo más posible para poder seguir con su entrenamiento. Había salido muy temprano, y todavía le quedaba tiempo para llegar a su apartamento para cambiarse y posteriormente dirigirse a estudiar. Estos días fueron de expectativa total por los resultados de su tan ansiado examen de inglés que realizó días anteriores. El bendito examen de inglés que le traía recuerdos de todo tipo que no era saludable traer a la mente, pero simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

¿Cuantos días habían transcurrido desde ese específico día?

Estaba seguro que pasó una semana completa desde aquellos acontecimientos tan íntimos que no planeaba volver a revivirlos y generaran una sensación indeseada a esas horas de la mañana. Se supone que el tiempo transcurrido tenía que ser suficiente para olvidarse y seguir con sus actividades normales, más cuando tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Sus manos todavía tenían la cálida sensación de la suave piel femenina y el perfume de jazmines que no dejaba sus sentidos por ningún momento. Juraba que cada vez que se acostaba para dormir y tomaba aire, podía sentir ese aroma en su propia habitación. Su terca mente le estaba jugando sucio y se rehusaba a olvidar aquellas escenas que eran para avergonzarse, pero simplemente no podía ignorar el agraciado cuerpo de su novia al levantarse, muy cerca al suyo.

'Maldita sea, que alguien me golpee y me deje inconsciente' – Se dijo de forma malhumorada al apretar fuertemente la botella vacía y arrojarla en el basurero más cercano. No perdió ni un segundo en ponerse en posición para poder proseguir con su maratón, ya que estaba decidido a volver a correr los infinitos kilómetros hasta que las imágenes se le vayan de la mente.

**-Flashback-**

Debía ser un día tranquilo porque no lograba escuchar algún ruido que le dijera lo contrario, y aunque no se encontraba totalmente despierto, daba la impresión que tenía razón. Sólo un detalle le era molesto a esas horas de la mañana donde quería seguir durmiendo; la luz proveniente de la ventana con la cortina semi abierta, la cual dejaba filtrar un haz de luz que le caía en pleno rostro, como si le recriminara su actitud y sus ganas de quedarse en la cama en lugar de estar corriendo.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ignoraría olímpicamente la luz y dormiría unos minutos más antes de levantarse y seguir con su rutina diaria. Así que al querer hacer realidad aquella idea, trato de voltearse y darle la espalda a la luz, pero un extraño peso extra no lo dejó moverse. Estaba seguro que había dormido plácidamente y en compañía de su novia, así que no sabía el porqué de la situación.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que su mente le dijo en ese momento y tragó grueso al saber de sobra de quien era el peso extra que sentía. Dejando de lado el pensamiento de dormir nuevamente, giró sus ojos hasta el delgado brazo que descansaba en su pecho, los largos cabellos azulados esparcidos por su almohada y que además cubría parte del rostro femenino que estaba de más sereno y tranquilo mientras descansaba plácidamente. Cómo recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, repasó con su mano libre la mejilla de su novia al notar que no había sido producto de un sueño o su imaginación, en verdad si durmieron juntos.

'_Emi significa belleza, pero me lo puso mi mamá cuando nací, así que cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia'_

Recordó lo dicho por la peliazul tiempo atrás de manera divertida, aduciendo que ella no tenía control sobre el nombre que le habían puesto. Ahora la tenía a su lado de esa manera, se daba cuenta que la descripción encajaba a la perfección, ya que le bastaba con comprobar que aparte de su elocuente personalidad, su contorneada anatomía daba pruebas fehacientes de su belleza. ¡Él lo podía asegurar!

Se sonrojó ante la realidad que le caía como agua fría e hizo que apretara su cintura preso de los nervios que generaban los recuerdos. Simplemente no pensó que podría tomar ese gigantesco paso en la relación de pareja que habían comenzado, y es que se suponía que sería un día normal de estudio, no era para que terminaran en su habitación. Aunque no negaba que cada sentimiento compartido fue real, se preguntaba lo que debería hacer ahora, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Tuvo que aguantar la respiración al sentir como el cuerpo femenino aflojaba su brazo sobre él y lo llevaba a su rostro para alejar los cabellos azulados lentamente, ordenándolos detrás de su oreja. Se guardó sus comentarios al verla fascinado mientras se estiraba como si se tratara de un felino, para terminar de espaldas a la cama aún cubierta por la sábana que compartían.

"Kaoru… no fue un sueño ¿verdad?" – Preguntó de una manera cómplice al abrir sus ojos violetas y sonreírle por el profundo sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

"Fue…fue muy real" – Respondió con una voz nerviosa al centrarse en la sonrisa que le dedicaba. Él mismo se había preguntado si era un sueño, pero se sentía demasiado completo, como para desear que se tratara de uno.

"Entonces no es necesario pedirte que no me despiertes" – Se rió delicadamente al apoyarse sobre su costado cogiendo parte de la colcha en su pecho.

"Siento si hice algo indebido" – Intentó disculparse sin pensarlo al avergonzarse por las acciones de la noche anterior.

"No tienes porque… fue algo en lo que estuvimos de acuerdo ¿verdad?"

"Creo que si…"

"Fuiste muy amable conmigo… y me hiciste ver estrellitas" – Respondió de manera avergonzada al terminar por abrazarlo mientras se ruborizaba por las palabras que se desprendían por su boca sin control.

No supo que decir por aquella frase que era un certero aliciente a su orgullo escondido dentro de su pecho y que le generó una electricidad por su cuerpo a causa del acercamiento. "Todo pasó por intentar… enseñarme inglés" – Trató de decir vanamente en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema a uno más seguro.

"¿El señor determinación me está culpando?" – Cuestionó de manera divertida al suprimir una risa.

"Sólo fue por… las circunstancias"

"A mí también se me hace gracioso… pero era un tema difícil de obviar"

"Así parece"

"¿Crees… crees que suceda alguna otra vez?"

"Cómo quieres que lo sepa" – Se exaltó ante la pregunta de semejante calibre que le hacía. Recién estaba acostumbrándose a los cambios y cuestionaba si sucedería de nueva cuenta.

"Lo siento. Creo que fueron mis cinco segundos de sinceridad extrema"

Siempre le sorprendía su espontánea personalidad, pero no tenía por qué ser tan directa sobre un tema así. Estaba haciéndose la idea de lo sucedido para que haya una segunda vez. No era que estuviera rechazando la propuesta, pero… ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! No era momento para hacer conjeturas de ese tipo.

"Kaoru, tus… ¿tus vecinos?" – Preguntó nerviosa al sentarse sobre la cama cogiendo parte de la sábana mientras hacía una seña con su dedo índice, dándole a entender sobre los apartamentos que habían en la planta superior e inferior.

"Están de vacaciones" – Dijo al igual de avergonzado que ella al no percatarse de ese detalle. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que sus vecinos se enteraran de lo que hacía en su apartamento!

"¡¿Estás seguro?!"

"El hombre de abajo me dejó su llave para que lo cuidara… y la pareja de arriba salieron son varias maletas" – intentó explicar lo más claramente posible al tener la mirada insistente de la peliazul.

"¿Una pareja? ¿Y no escuchas nada extraño?" – Cuestionó de manera curiosa al escuchar los detalles.

"¡Claro que no!"

Emi suspiró más tranquila al desear que en verdad aquellas personas no llegaran en todo el día de ser posible porque sino saldría muerta de la vergüenza por estar en el apartamento de su novio. Agradecía mentalmente al cielo que se encontraran ausentes la noche anterior, ya que sus gritos hubieran despertado a cualquiera. No tenía experiencia en esos temas, así que no sabía cómo frenar lo que escapaba por su garganta. "Felizmente, entonces nadie hará alboroto cuando salga por la puerta" – Se rió más relajada al haberse sacado una preocupación de encima.

"¿Te irás?" – Preguntó en lo que parecía una muestra de desilusión, pero que fue borrada instantáneamente por un sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta lo que salía por su boca. "Quiero decir…"

"¿Quieres que me quede?" – Preguntó divertida a punto de reír por la expresión de desubicación total que tenía su novio en la cara.

"Si… digo no, no sé qué decir…" – Tartamudeó su respuesta gracias a los pensamientos cruzados que tenía. Su mano se había detenido en su frente tratando de ordenar mejor lo que decía.

"Entiendo perfectamente" – Se rió abiertamente al notar su eterno nerviosismo. "Todavía me puedo quedar un ratito más" – Terminó de decir al sonreírle y acercarse a él para darle el primer beso del día.

Correspondió de manera inmediata ante el contacto que lo desconectó de lo que estaba tratando de explicar y despertando su deseo interno de no querer dejarla ir. Su dulce boca era de lo más apetecible en momentos como ese, donde aún aprendía esa actividad en particular, el cual era gratificante. La acomodó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba sutilmente su espalda, le estaba empezando a gustar su suave piel.

Aunque Kaoru le haya dicho que era real y no un sueño, era difícil de creer. Seguía siendo el mismo tímido de siempre, pero le daba la impresión que en verdad estaba acostumbrándose a las muestras de cariño que compartía con él. Se sentía totalmente emocionada que no le fuera indiferente y por el contrario se mostrara abierto a sus nuevos sentimientos.

Después de algunos minutos, tuvo que darle fin al contacto en cuestión que generaba indeseadas sensaciones a esas horas de la mañana, y es que al sólo sentir sus redondos senos apretados en su pecho y demás partes de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, le estaba empezando a subir la temperatura de improviso. Si no se detenían en ese momento, podrían volver a cometer otra 'locura'. Si bien era la primera vez que lo hacían, no estaba seguro que sería la última. ¡Mejor no arriesgarse!

"Eres tan adorable"

"Ya te dije lo que pienso… de los adjetivo femeninos"

"Jaja Igual pienso que eres adorable" – Dijo divertida al acariciar su sonrojado rostro.

"¿Crees que nos… podamos levantar?" – Intervino avergonzado al sentir que no podría hacer nada por el adjetivo y querer desviar el tema.

"Claro, pero con una condición"

"No entiendo" – Dijo totalmente extrañado ante la petición que no sabía de dónde venía. Estaban conversando como si no se dieran cuenta en qué lugar y en qué condiciones se encontraban.

"Que saques tus manos de ahí, porque sino no podré levantarme"

Después del bendito beso no se había percatado que la tenía sujeta a él por aquella parte de su anatomía que cambiaba de nombre al final de la espalda. El nivel de vergüenza llegó hasta el límite. "¡Lo siento!" – Se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

La peliazul se rió por la reacción y se separó de él para que pudieran moverse de la cama que habían compartido. 'Ahora sé que parte de mí le gusta más ¡Agradezcamos al deporte y sus milagros!' – Pensó divertida al sentarse y verlo que hacía lo mismo al filo de esta. "Te disculparé, pero si me invitas algo de comer… muero de hambre"

"Claro… sólo déjame bañarme" – Dijo algo nervioso al encontrar sus shorts en el suelo y ponérselos para salir de ahí.

"¡Perfecto, entonces yo seguiré después!" – Respondió sonriente al permanecer aún sentada y verlo desaparecer por la puerta del baño adjunto.

Suspiró aliviada al escuchar los ruidos en el baño y verse sola en la habitación. Al parecer la conversación que tuvo con Ayumi fue como predicción exacta a lo se avecinó ese día, y es que simplemente no podría creer que en verdad haya ocurrido de esa forma. Fue su… su primera vez con la persona que tanto quería. Recordaba muy bien que en algún momento estuvieron de acuerdo en que sucediera, así que no había de que arrepentirse. Estaba muy feliz que fuera él.

Su vista se paseó por el piso y notó como toda la ropa estaba regada en el piso como si hubiera pasado un huracán, y mucho peor se encontraba la cama que estaba completamente desbaratada. Ruborizándose por tal hecho, se dispuso a levantarse por fin y empezar a arreglar ese lugar antes que saliera del baño. "¡Oh dios mío, siento como si me hubiesen atropellado!" – Expresó en voz baja para sí misma al pararse muy despacio y estirarse un poco porque estaba segura que era peor que correr una maratón.

Poniendo las manos a la obra y agradeciendo que el lugar sea pequeño lo suficiente para albergar a dos personas, recogió todo muy cuidadosamente para no dejar algún cuerpo del delito en la habitación. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría a su madre por no haber llegado a casa la noche anterior, primero muerta antes que contarle que había terminado en el apartamento de su novio porque estaba segura que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara los detalles. Esa era la desventaja de tener una madre tan liberal. Suspirando por sus pensamientos, decidió llamar a su amiga rubia para que la cubriera de alguna manera creíble.

Al terminar de ponerse sus prendas e intentando ordenar lo que había sobrevivido de la cama, su atención se desvió hacia el centro de la sábana principal donde descansaba una extraña mancha rojiza. Preguntándose una y otra vez lo que podría ser, se cubrió el rostro apesadumbrada por la respuesta que conseguía de su mente. '¡Dios! Entonces si era verdad' – Pensó de lo más nerviosa al ver las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la quitó de ahí y la dobló varias veces para desaparecerla cuando se fuera del apartamento.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Dijo Kaoru al salir del baño ya cambiado con su ropa deportiva para seguir con su entrenamiento más tarde, pero le llamó la atención la peliazul que estaba de lo más nerviosa mientras abrazaba protectoramente una de las sábanas. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

"No… nada"

"Entonces… puedes usar esto" – Ofreció lo más amable posible al facilitarle una toalla limpia para que entrara al baño.

"¡Gracias! Iré a dejar esto y regreso"

"Dámela, la enviaré a la…"

"¡No!... yo me puedo hacer cargo"

"No es necesario"

"Es que… es que tenía una…una mancha. ¡Me la llevaré y te la devolveré como nueva!" – Dijo sonrojada al salir por la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a su mochila para guardarla. No podría permitir que su novio la mandara a la lavandería con esa prueba tan vergonzosa de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Miró completamente extrañado como metía a la fuerza la sábana y sus libros en su mochila como si estuviera ocultando algo que no tenía idea de lo que era. Trató de recordar alguna información que le diera alguna explicación sobre lo ocurrido y… ¡Ahora entendía! Se sonrojó de sobremanera al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, pero no quería develar como sucedió porque estaba seguro que conocer los secretos que ocultaba la anatomía femenina, sería de lo más traumático. ¡Todavía deseaba vivir!

"¡Listo! Más bien, ¿No me ibas a invitar algo de comer?" – Le sonrió al olvidarse completamente de lo ocurrido para bajar la tensión y distraerlo de ese tema específico.

"Claro… estaré en la cocina"

"¡Gracias! Iré a bañarme"

Asintiendo ante la cara sonriente de la peliazul que cogió la toalla limpia, la vio desaparecer por la puerta como si se tratara de su propia casa y al parecer no tenía ni un problema en acomodarse. En un suspiro quiso dirigirse a la cocina y notó como todo estaba ordenado como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, que lo hizo sentirse fuera de lugar en su propia habitación, ya que no sabría si se acostumbraría a los nuevos sucesos que ocurrían sin darse cuenta. Y fue cuando escuchó el agua correr en su baño y unas risas femeninas que acompañaban el sonido, que lo hizo curvear los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

Estaba seguro que había sido una buena decisión y haría hasta lo imposible para acostumbrarse.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Sabía que aquella conclusión aún estaba en su mente porque quería mejorar en todo lo que se pudiera, ya que no quería seguir con la misma rutina de siempre que no lo guiaba a cumplir con su sueño. Aunque no deseaba darle la razón a la sarta de sus locos compañeros por cada consejo que le brindaron, en algún momento tenía que ponerlo en práctica. Aceptar que estaba con su novia por decisión propia tenía que ser un comienzo a todos esos cambios que llegarían con el tiempo, por más que la palabra sonara de lo más perturbadora.

Tomando más atención al camino frente a él, cogió su teléfono de manera inconsciente para verificar algún mensaje nuevo, y no le pareció extraño que la peliazul le haya escrito, siempre lo hacía.

'_¡Estoy emocionada como si yo hubiera dado el examen! Te espero después de tus clases en la facultad del programa de inglés. Besos'_

Podía sentir que le transmitía su emoción en cada palabra, y sería de mucha idea que él se sintiera de la misma manera porque le hacía mucha falta. Los benditos resultados ya deberían estar en camino a la facultad y muy pronto serían comunicados a los alumnos interesadas en aprobar. Estaba completamente seguro que él se encontraría en aquella lis,ta si tan sólo hubiera hecho la conversación perfecta, pero de nada valía lamentarse ahora.

Tenía que pensar bien como llegaría a ese lugar sabiendo que su novia estaría ahí esperando la misma noticia que él, ya que no soportaría escuchar que había hecho algo mal, siendo ella quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe por más que lo dudara.

En un suspiro respondió que estaría ahí sin falta después de terminar su entrenamiento y sus clases. Tenía que hacer frente a cualquier noticia.

…...

Era una de las salas de espera de las oficinas académicas. Los pasillos eran completamente blancos, las puertas tenían un pequeño cartel que identificaba a cada una de las facultades, y las personas caminaban por varias de las puertas con miles de papeles entre sus manos mientras hacían su labor diaria.

"Gracias por acompañarme, pero creo que llegamos un poco temprano" – Dijo Emi al sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos mientras centraba su vista en la puerta del programa de inglés que permanecía cerrada.

"Lo hago por ti así que no debes agradecer" – Respondió con una sonrisa al sentarse junto a su amiga. "Aunque… ¿No se supone que el interesado debería estar antes que tú?"

"Le dije que lo encontraría aquí, no tenemos porque apresurar nada"

"Ah claro. Él ocupado y tú aquí esperándolo"

"Quería acompañarlo para saber la noticia"

"No lo defiendas. ¡Si viene, yo me voy!" – Alegó en una actitud engreía al cruzarse de brazos, ya que ahora que recordaba la serpiente no le caía bien.

"¿Sabes lo que se me viene a la mente cuando me pones esa actitud? Pareces una madre celosa menopáusica, así con sus tubos en la cabeza, con su bata de florecitas y su escoba en la mano a punto de perseguirme por las calles gritando como loca '¡cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes a ese hombre!" – Bromeó la peliazul al dar énfasis en el comportamiento de su amiga.

Ayumi no lo resistió más y se echó a reír como nunca en su vida. Se cogió el abdomen por el dolor que empezaba a surgir por las carcajadas que escapaban de su boca sin control alguno, tanto así que las personas la miraban extrañadas, pero la opinión de los demás quedaba en segundo plano.

"Por tu culpa me dará un calambre al estómago" – Decía la rubia al tratar de respirar y se le pasara el ataque de risa.

"Sabes que tengo razón"

"Un día que hagamos pijamada en mi casa, me vestiré así para hacerte ver lo evidente"

"No lo creo, ya que bien podrías intentar llevarte bien con él y no hacerte historias en la cabeza"

"Sólo pienso que tu personalidad encajaría con alguien más entusiasta y no con un hombre seco"

"No creo que sea necesario contarte más detalles para que entiendas que no es lo que aparenta" – Le dijo algo sonrojada ante su comentario que hizo en voz baja. Después de todo, la rubia estaba enterada de manera general de lo sucedido hace una semana atrás.

"Por lo menos comprobaste que es humano. Además, ¿Cuánto fue la última vez que te invitó a alguna cita? ¿Hace un mes?"

"No tienes porque juzgarlo, ya que tampoco soy la experiencia en persona en esos temas y nos estamos acostumbrando a llevar una relación"

Se quedó callada por sus comentarios que estaban en defensa de Kaidoh por alguna razón. Pudiera ser que estaba haciendo un berrinche por andar con un muchacho que no le parecía lo ideal para Emi, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer y comportarse amigablemente con alguien que se atrevió a rechazar sus sentimientos. ¡Tendría que hacer muchos méritos para que se llevara bien con él! Comenzando porque llegara rápido y no hacer esperar a su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, pero entonces que se ponga batería recargable y que no se haga el lento"

"¿Ya viste como te comportas? Así que no me digas que tienes una actitud radiante y cien por ciento positiva porque también posees tus cinco minutos de acidez"

"¿Disculpa? Por si no lo sabías, con Kouji nos llevamos muy bien y no generamos problema de ningún tipo"

"Si tuviera un detector de mentiras sonaría hasta acabársele la batería. Estamos hablando en serio" – Dijo Emi al reírse del último comentario. Aunque la relación de sus amigos era de lo más tranquila y romántica, sabía que la personalidad de Ayumi era muy explosiva, cuestión que le generaba algunos problemillas que al parecer no quería aceptar.

"¿En qué momento cambiamos de tema? No creo que te quieras enterar de que manera nos llevamos bien. Verás que lo llamaré y me invitará a salir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"Eso quiero escucharlo y que sea libre de amenazas por favor"

La peliazul se rió por la mirada indiferente que le lanzó su amiga, pero sabía que sólo estaba tomando a broma su comentario anterior. No dudaba que se llevara bien con su novio y eso la hacía feliz, ya que lo conocía mucho tiempo para saber que hacían una bonita pareja. Aunque no se dieran cuenta, los dos también tenían personalidades diferentes que se complementaban muy bien.

Acomodándose en el sillón, escuchó bien claro la conversación que llevaban sus amigos por el teléfono y en algún momento la rubia comenzó en voz baja con sus indirectas para que salieran porque sino la próxima ver lo haría cargar con todas sus compras de ropa cuando vayan al centro comercial.

"¿Y decías que no amenazaba?"

"Fue sólo una advertencia, pero ya ves que funciona. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita a la cual asistir" – Dijo la rubia al pararse de su asiento y ver su reloj de pulsera que le gritaba que se apresurara.

"No te preocupes, igual gracias por acompañarme"

"De nada y ten en tu mente que lo hacía por ti"

"Ayumi. ¿No quieres que te regale la bata de florecitas?"

"¡Me la compraré yo misma!"

Riendo ante la actitud de madre menopáusica que le mostraba su amiga, así que despidiéndose de ella, la dejó ir a su cita y se quedaría a esperar un rato más hasta que llegara Kaoru. Todas las personas que caminaban por ahí parecían comerse las uñas al ser atendidos por la señorita de la puerta del programa de inglés, que no parecía muy amigable. Recordó que en ese mismo lugar conoció al extranjero Ryan que no paró ni un día en buscarla y conversar con ella, ya que recién se ambientaba a Japón.

Suspiró al ver que cada vez los sillones disponibles eran menos y se sentía un poco desubicada por verse ahí. 'Se supone que ya debería estar aquí. Estoy segura que hizo un buen examen, o exageré al decirle que esperaría' – Se dijo pensativa al no saber qué hacer.

"¿Sabes si los resultados son aquí?"

"Si, es justo en la puerta"

"¿Estas esperando también?"

"No. Sólo vine a acompañar a alguien" – Respondió la peliazul a una joven que se sentó a su lado y no dejaba de mirarla como si le gritara que hacía ahí. Se sintió un poco incómoda porque seguía sin ubicar a su novio y decidió que tal vez sería mejor esperar afuera.

Se levantó del sillón para que las demás personas tomaran su lugar y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal del reciento. Le daba la impresión que fuera la casa de las ofertas por la cantidad de gente. Sólo esperaba que Kaoru no se sintiera intimidado por el hecho que se encontrara ahí, después de todo, había hecho lo posible por enseñarle y conociendo su determinación, podría pensar que tenía que responder un perfecto examen.

"¡Beautiful! No pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Vienes de alguna Facultad?"

"¡Ryan! Es bueno verte. Estaba por lo del programa de inglés"

"Pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa"

"Es que vine a acompañar a…" – Se detuvo de hablar cuando estuvo a punto de mencionar el nombre de su novio, y le daba un poco de vergüenza porque sabía que el muchacho ahí presente, guardaba sentimientos por ella. "A Kaoru, porque dio el examen y vine para apoyarlo"

"Ya me explicaste la situación y entiendo perfectamente" – Se rió nerviosamente al repasar su mano por sus cabellos. "Sé que estás muy feliz y eso es suficiente"

"Gracias por comprender"

"Sólo espero no ponerte en aprietos" – Le dejo en un tono divertido al poner su mano en su frente como inspeccionando la zona.

"Jaja Mantén la calma. ¡Sobrevivirás!" – Se rió por la forma tan exagerada de mostrarle lo celoso que podría ser su novio.

"No te preocupes que mantendré mis 5 kilómetros de distancia"

"Eres un exagerado. Mas bien, aprovechando tu atención, escuché por ahí que tendrás una competición para las semifinales. ¡Felicidades!"

"Y yo pensé que sería una sorpresa. De todas maneras gracias, y espero verte en la fiesta de primavera para intercambiar aunque sea vasos con agua"

"¿En serio? No he revisado ningún correo electrónico, pero de ser así puede…"

La conversación se vio cortada por una persona inesperada que hizo su aparición sin que algunos de los dos muchachos se percataran. Le figura tan conocida por ellos, se tomó la libertad de poner una mano en la cintura de la peliazul en una actitud de lo más posesiva que demostraba su molestia por estar conversando con el extranjero.

"¿Vamos?" – Dijo en voz indiferente en lo más parecido a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

"Hi Kaidoh" – Intervino Ryan cortésmente pero con un ligero ácido en sus palabras al notar cómo tenía a la muchacha que se había sonrojado. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella acción.

"Hola" – Dijo simplemente y sin emoción alguna mirándolo como si se tratara el peor de sus enemigos, es decir, con la mirada de siempre pero más pronunciada. No tenía por qué dejar de ser 'educado' de todas maneras.

"Kaoru… pensé que ya te habías olvidado lo del resultado" – Dijo Emi al centrarse en la mirada que le lanzaba a su amigo y le hacía revolver el estómago. Para que tomara aquella actitud quería decir que estaba celoso, pero nunca imaginó que hiciera contacto físico con ella para dejar entrever que en verdad le molestaba.

"Para eso estamos aquí" – Respondió al no dejar de mirar a la otra persona esperando que se vaya. ¿Acaso no estaba siendo lo suficientemente directo?

"Beau… Emi, me despido de todas maneras. Aún tengo prácticas así que espero verte pronto" – Dijo de manera amable al hacer una seña de despedida.

"Claro Ryan. Adiós"

"Que ni lo sueñe" – Comentó entre dientes al apretar a la peliazul como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. El extranjero se iba como si el problema no fuera con él y de lo más tranquilo.

Lo miró con cara de incredulidad por sus acciones que en lugar de hacerla molestar, le daban unas ganas enormes de soltar una carcajada por su actitud, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. "Primero me confirmas que vendrías, después te retrasas y ahora te das la libertad de ahuyentar a MI amigo" – Expresó de manera seria al coger la mano masculina que la sujetaba, y en un movimiento sutil se deshizo de su agarre.

"Sólo a los extranjeros malintencionados" – Respondió secamente al no despegar los ojos del otro muchacho que se alejaba.

Era una ira indescriptible la que sentía al ver a SU novia conversando de lo más amigable con el extranjero hipócrita, como él mismo lo llamaba, ya que no perdía ni un segundo en acercarse a ella y hacerse que comprendía la situación. Si pretendía generar simpatía, debería molestar a alguien más que estuviera disponible y no en la peliazul.

"¿Ya? Estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta" – Le dijo al mover sus dedos cerca del rostro de este para que le prestara atención. "Bien. Se llama Ryan y no es malintencionado, solo estaba siendo amistoso"

"¿Y por eso te sigue llamando así?" – Preguntó en el mismo tono de molestia. ¡Al demonio con ser amistoso! Tenía suficiente con solo escuchar cómo se llevaban por el primer nombre, para tolerar que ese estúpido la llamara con ese sobrenombre.

"Digamos que todavía no se acostumbra a…"

"Pues que se vaya haciendo la idea"

"Hablaré con él si te hace sentir más tranquilo, pero será después que me expliques tu ausencia"

"¿Intentas cambiarme el tema?"

"Si, y también quitarte la actitud paranoica que estas tomando" – Dijo de lo más seria al repasar su mejilla con su mano.

"No necesito que hables nada con él" – Logró decir en un intento por soportar que estuviera demostrándole sus afecciones en público, pero su molestia era mayor que cualquier indiscreto de la universidad.

"¿Sabes qué?... En lugar de hacer rabietas como niño pequeño, deberías saludarme como se debe ¿Verdad que no te molesta la gente?" – Cuestionó en un tono que destilaba coquetería al acariciar su mejilla.

"Al demonio con la gente" – Dijo finalmente con la misma actitud agria de siempre, pero con la diferencia que sentía su corazón acelerarse por el acercamiento y por la respuesta positiva de su parte al besar a la peliazul como ella se lo pedía.

Simplemente quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento de molesta y de celos infundados que él mismo negaría hasta el final, pero no podía soportar la idea que el extranjero pudiera pasarse de listo sabiendo que ella era su novia y no tenía planeado dejarle espacio a alguien más, ya que le había tomado mucho trabajo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos para que viniera un tonto y se la llevara de su lado. ¿Parecía paranoico?

Sabía que se había demorado en llegar hasta el lugar donde recibiría la noticia sobre su examen, pero sentía la presión de aprobar cueste lo que cueste. La peliazul había hecho lo posible por enseñarle y una mala calificación sería como una vergüenza a su esfuerzo. Pero ahora que sentía sus delicadas manos en su cuello que producían una electricidad gratificante en todo su cuerpo, lo hizo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y lo hicieron aferrarse a su cintura. Hundió más su boca en ella al solo recordar verla conversando tan animadamente con el 'hipócrita' del extranjero. Había entendido a las malas que su naturaleza era amigable, pero… ¿Tenía que ser justamente con 'ese'?

"Kaoru, era un saludo… no una provocación" – Logró decir la peliazul en una sonrisa al hacerse un espacio entre el demandante beso que la puso nerviosa. Así que en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de él con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y con la respiración agitada, que para ella le seguía pareciendo adorable "No intentes desconcentrarme por tu demora. No te vas a salvar sólo porque me encanta como besas" – Le susurró en una melodiosa voz.

"Estaba pensando… en cómo abordar la situación" – Dijo aclarándose la garganta ante el último comentario, no sabía si sentirse orgullo o desubicado.

"Bueno, se soluciona entrando al lugar"

"Prefiero esperar que la gente se vaya"

"¿Quieres que llame a Kagami para que te haga entrar?" – Cuestionó en un tono serio.

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?!"

"A ver si te ayuda en entrar en razón… ¿Tiene miedo de entrar y recoger un examen?"

"¡No estoy huyendo!" – Respondió de manera defensiva al fruncir el ceño hasta más no poder, ofendido por la acusación de la peliazul. En qué momento se atrevió a poner en duda su fortaleza. Es decir, era cierto que llegó a la hora para encontrarse con ella y que no pudo entrar porque le carcomía la posibilidad de no aprobar el examen, pero le era algo que no pudo controlar. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien y la sola idea de que le dijeran que había fallado, lo hacía perder la pizca de paciencia que le quedaba.

"Entonces explícame que es, porque para mí me suena así" – Terminó de decir al cruzarse de brazos, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no vendría.

El muchacho de la bandana sabía que tenía en la punta de la lengua la respuesta contundente para deshacerse de las 'calumnias' que pretendía levantarle, pero nada salía de su boca, por más que intentó, no supo que decir. Así que en un momento su mente se iluminó al darse cuenta lo que pasaba, ya que él debió ser el primero en la fila de ese programa para obtener sus resultados, en lugar de estar dando vueltas por la duda.

"Estoy segura que diste un buen examen, pero si no vas a la oficina nunca sabrás lo que pasó" – Dijo un tanto más calmada al ver el rostro desubicado de Kaoru que no sabía que decir. Así que olvidándose de su actitud molesta, volvió a su naturaleza amable y cogió sus manos entre las suyas. "Hay un montón de gente ahí adentro en espera de una respuesta para seguir estudiando"

"La conversación no es algo que ayude" – Dijo exasperado al solo pensar las tonterías que seguro dijo al momento del examen, que en verdad no era su fuerte. Se dio cuenta entonces, de donde salían esas dudas en sí mismo y era justamente de la nueva experimentación dentro de su vida, al cual no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Cómo estar seguro que lo estaba haciendo bien, si nunca lo había hecho?

"¡Ay! Por favor, eres el señor determinación. ¡Seguro que podrás! Supongo que la bandana que usas es para mantener las ideas protegidas ¿verdad?" – Manifestó divertida por la cara seria que le transmitía.

"Espero que no sea una burla"

"Claro que no, pero volviendo al tema, sólo tienes que aceptar que deseas aprender y yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé" – Le dijo al aprovechar la cercanía para estrujar su brazo y jalarlo un poco para decir esto último casi como un susurro muy cerca de su cuello que era lo más cercano.

"¿Hay más?" – Preguntó al sentir algo de nerviosismo por la forma de manifestárselo que lo puso nervioso.

"Si no me crees, entonces buscaré uno de mis contactos extranjeros para que te de clases particulares"

"Ni lo pienses" – Comentó rápidamente al hacerse tal idea y lo hizo caminar junto a la peliazul hasta la entrada del recinto para escuchar de una buena vez los resultados antes que lo matara la ansiedad.

"Sólo era una sugerencia" – Dijo de manera divertida al adivinar el nombre que sin ninguna duda se le estaba viniendo a la cabeza cuando mencionaba la palabra extranjero.

"Que no es bienvenida"

"¡Estoy segura aprobarás y te prometo que vamos a celebrar como se debe!"

Kaoru se quedó callado ante el comentario, porque su mente trataba de conectar lo que esas palabras significaban. Si un mes antes le hubiera dicho la misma frase, pensaría que disfrutarían de una calmada tarde juntos, pero después de lo acontecido hace una semana, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Bastaba con sólo pasear su vista por la contorneada anatomía que tenía a un lado de él, para qué imágenes indeseadas se trasladaban a su cerebro. ¡Tenía que haber algo que lo distrajera!

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Emi al voltear y notar el sonrojo de su novio.

"¿Te referías… a salir?" – Preguntó de manera inconsciente, pero el peso de lo que escapó por su boca le cayó como balde de agua fría.

"¡Claro que sí! En que más podría…" – Detuvo lo que tenía que decir al pensar en que otra opción había pero… ¡Que alguien le dijera que no se refería a justamente eso!

"No pensé en nada de eso" – Se defendió de manera instantánea antes que la peliazul dijera algo más, cuestión que enredó más las cosas. Estaba tan serio y pálido en ese momento que lo único que deseaba era nunca haber abierto la boca.

"¿De eso?... No puedo creerlo, yo queriendo salir a pasear, caminar, comprar, comer, lo que sea con tal de pasar una bonita tarde y tratar de levantarte el ánimo" – Enumeraba en un tono acelerado con cada idea que se le venía a la mente, intentando de soltarse de las manos de Kaoru que impedían que se alejara de él. "Y tu pensando en quien sabe qué cosas…."

"Yo pensé lo mismo" – Trató de calmar el muchacho al detener por fin los movimientos de ella, por el tono serio en que lo dijo. El lugar estaba lleno de personas caminando de un lugar a otro y muchos se detenían a ver el intercambio de palabras.

"Pues no te creo, te acabas de vender solito" – Le dijo en lo que parecía un puchero con sus labios y le volteó los ojos, cuestión que la hizo darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban brindando completamente gratis.

"No me malinterpretes" – Le repitió de manera concisa para evitar que no le hablara del tema.

"¿Seguro?" – Dijo en un tono inseguro porque no estaban en un buen momento para discutir ese tema. Además, su mente no la estaba ayudando al sugerir que ya habían pasado a niveles mayores y no tenía nada de malo el demostrar esa clase de cariño íntimo que compartían las parejas. Realidad que la ruborizaba, ya que ahora ella era la de los malos pensamientos.

"Si. Ahora… ¿podemos ir a ver ese examen?" – Le preguntó calmadamente, pensando que el tinte carmesí de su delicado rostro era producto de su respuesta. ¿En qué momento se metía en esta clase de problemas?

"¡Está bien!" – Dijo dándose por vencida y coger una de sus varoniles manos para intentar caminar entre las personas. "Bueno chicos el espectáculo terminó, gracias por su atención, pero pueden regresar a sus labores diarias, aquí no pasó nada. Si ven al entrenador del club de atletismo lo saludan de mi parte y le avisan que hoy no iré a entrenar" – Decía la peliazul de forma espontánea al cúmulo de personas curiosas, mientras caminaba por el pasillo para poder dirigirse hacia su destino. Era gracioso como se agitaban cuando uno las capturaba en plena murmuración.

Kaoru por su parte no dijo nada, se dejó llevar por la calidez de la mano que lo sujetaba con fuerza. No sabía la razón, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de reír al solo ver a su novia hablar con tanta naturalidad hacia los extraños que se abrían paso avergonzados por verse descubiertos fisgoneando en donde no debían.

Simplemente lo hizo olvidarse del altercado tan vergonzoso que acababan de sufrir, para dar paso a una nueva sensación de ¿felicidad? No estaba seguro si era la palabra correcta para describir cómo se sentía, pero tenía que ser algo muy parecido. Estaba empezando a acostumbrar a las consecuencias que le brindaba la realidad y estaba dispuesto a aprender de ella.

**-Continuará-**

Otro Capítulo subido por ser el mas corto, el preludio a los testamentos que vienen después XD me gusta abarcar todo lo que puedo y no dejarlo con ese mal sabor de boca de querer leer mas. ¡Me gustan los capítulos largos!

Gracias "Karla Vilches m" por dejarme tu opinión! estoy en busca de alguna novela que me llame la atención para poder leer y estudiar como escriben los grandes! si me recomiendas alguno en buena hora! Espero que te guste el capitulo porque todavía falta. XD

¡Gracias todos!


	4. Aprender a Controlarse

**Capítulo 4: Aprender a Controlarse**

En los últimos días había sido protagonista de un desgaste mental por los diferentes recuerdos que lo sacaban de su concentración y sobretodo de su rutina diaria. Su preciado tenis había quedado en segundo plano a causa de la muchacha de cabellera azul que ocupaba su tiempo y parte de sus pensamientos. Simplemente hizo que sus emociones, que pensó dormidas o hasta enterradas en lo profundo de su ser, se vieran al descubierto cuando notaba su refrescante personalidad y su atrayente anatomía que lo hacían perder el control. Si bien antes no era consciente de estas dos variables en la ecuación, ahora le parecía desesperante verla y darle cierto grado de timidez el no poder expresar libremente lo que sentía.

'_¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento empezó a sentir esa necesidad de tener a alguien?... ¿En qué momento cambió tanto?'_

Repasó las preguntas que rondaban su mente las anteriores semanas donde la compañía de su novia se había vuelto una necesidad, haciendo más difícil su tarea de encontrar alguna respuesta que se acercara a su nueva situación. Estaba pensando seriamente en acudir a un médico para que le dijera que sucedía con él, porque no lograba conseguir una razón suficiente para sentirse de esa manera. La única posibilidad que encontró en alguna página de un libro, es que sus supuestos 'síntomas' anunciaban que estaba '_enamorado'. _Dudaba que su edad sucediera algo parecido como ese sentimiento tan profundo que no lo tomaba a la ligera, ya que tenía que haber alguna diferencia entre lo que significaba '_gustar' _y '_amar'_ a alguien.

Poniendo de lado los adjetivos que encontraba en su investigación sobre aquella nueva realidad, existía un tema en específico que le generaba ansiedad. Una parte de la relación que recién estaba descubriendo y no se había dado el tiempo suficiente para discutirlo con la persona adecuada; su novia. Es decir, ya había sucedido una vez y que se pusiera hablar con ella un tema así, era de lo más vergonzoso.

"_No tengo nada que disculparte, porque creo que no hemos… hablado de eso desde la primera vez"_

Recordó por centésima vez lo dicho por Emi, cuando se dio cuenta que los cambios no estaban siendo bienvenidos por su organismo e hizo que no la viera en estos días. Mucho menos tenía planeado asistir a la fiesta de primavera al que supuestamente iría toda la universidad, porque de seguro sucedería alguna otra locura. No era que no quisiera, pero… ¡Ahí iba otra vez su mente de voluntariosa! Con todos estos cambios, debía mantenerse ecuánime y tratar de resistirse a la revolución de hormonas que no perdían el tiempo en hacerlo sentir más de lo debido.

**-Flashback-**

Muy pocas veces le gustaba ejercitarse por esa parte de la playa, ya que era muy concurrida a cualquier hora y no necesitaba de miles de personas para que lo acompañaran en su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, había aceptado cordialmente la propuesta de su novia para despejar su mente después de una larga semana de competencias que lo dejaron literalmente molido. Los dos compartían el mismo gusto por la playa, aunque fuera más alejada que la anterior, así que intentó por todos los medios no parecer cansado porque en verdad lo único que quería hacer es dormir.

"Todo se ve tan bonito. Es lo que necesitaba después de una horrible semana" – Expresó la peliazul al momento que estiraba sus músculos como si se tratase de un felino, y rápidamente de un salto, ya estaba sentada en el muro que separaba la arena de la acera. ¡Simplemente le encantaba la playa!

"Después de ganar no creo que sea tan horrible" – Defendió sin pensar al observar que su novia tomaba de su botella de agua, así que se detuvo en el mismo lugar mientras se apoyaba en el muro para respirar profundamente.

"Y yo pensé que había escuchado mal cuando te referías a que no tendrías vida esta semana" – Mencionó divertida al prestar atención a su novio, que para variar, estaba de mal humor y no sabía por qué.

"Cualquiera puede cambiar de opinión"

"Claro, el señor determinación siempre con nuevos desafíos"

"Espero que no sea alguna burla"

"Es para animar la tarde y dejes de fruncir tu pobre frente"

"Estoy animado" – Dijo de forma seria al cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lugar. Estaba seguro que no se lo creería, pero que podría hacer si hacía lo posible por seguir la conversación.

"Pues no lo parece" – Mencionó en tono neutro al acomodar su cabello a causa del viento que soplaba.

"Es la forma que lo demuestro"

"Es que no pareces disfrutar del paseo"

"Estoy cansado" – Admitió de forma seria al coger su bandana y sacársela de la cabeza.

La peliazul se detuvo en lo que diría después para tratar de levantar los ánimos a la situación, pero la última frase le fue suficiente para alterarla. "¡Perfecto! Seré una buena novia y dejaré que aproveches tu soledad para que descanses" – Comentó de manera desafiante al voltear sus piernas hacia el otro lado del muro y saltar a la arena.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder cuando su vista se centró en el espacio vacío encima del muro. "¡Espera!" – Trató de disculparse al usar sus manos como soporte para ver dónde estaba la peliazul, pero la vio caminar como si él no existiese. "No quise decir eso" – Se defendió de nueva cuenta al querer llamar su atención, sin embargo no funcionó. Así que subiéndose al bendito muro, saltó hacia el otro lado para darle el alcance.

"¿No que querías descansar?" – Cuestionó Emi al ser detenida por el muchacho que se interpuso en su camino.

"Es lo que estoy haciendo"

"Pues no sé en qué planeta será"

"Sabes que mis ánimos son muy… diferentes" – Intentó explicarse al sonrojarse un poco al no saber qué decir, porque en comparación con cualquiera, él no era la expresividad personificada.

"No te reclamo nada. Te dejaré solo para que aproveches tu pacífico día" – Dijo sarcásticamente al cruzarse de brazos e intentar caminar de nueva cuenta pero no la dejaron.

"No es necesario que te vayas" – Pidió sinceramente al sujetarla de ambos brazos para darle énfasis a lo que decía. Se preguntaba cuando fue que intercambiaron los papeles, porque el de la mala actitud debería ser él.

"No tienes porque exigirte. Haremos algo fácil, yo me voy a mi casa y tú a la tuya" – Sugirió inocentemente al tratar de soltarse, pero por razones más que obvias no la dejarían ir.

"¿Por qué me complicas más las cosas?" – Preguntó de manera exasperada al suspirar buscando calmar su actitud áspera de hace un rato. "¿Disfrutas confundirme?" – Preguntó en un tono acusador.

"Estaba tratando de ayudar" – Dijo segura al tratar de aguantar la risa que saldría en cualquier momento por la expresión de su novio.

"¡Pues no lo haces!"

"¡Ay Kaoru! Tu eres el que me confunde más"

"¡Entonces, no nos confundamos y quedémonos aquí! – Expresó lo más serio posible al probar suerte de nueva cuenta esperando que sea la última vez que repetía lo mismo. ¡Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo para que supiera que quería estar con ella!

"Está bien, no desesperes" – Dijo divertida al intentar calmar los nervios del momento. Esperaba que segura que después de eso, ya no le volvería hacer un comentario como si ella fuera la culpable de su cansancio.

"¿Ya te calmaste?"

"¿Disculpa? El intranquilo eras tú por su no te diste cuenta"

"No volvamos repetir lo mismo" – Pidió en un suspiro al detener lo que sería una nueva discusión sin sentido.

"Ya ok. Entonces, iremos donde nos quedamos"

Asintiendo al pedido, sintió que su brazo su mano fue llevado suavemente por la peliazul que lo tiraba de vuelta al muro donde estuvo sentada. Si bien la brisa marina lo relajaba, lo que mejor disfrutaba era la presencia de su novia, que no tenía signos de cansancio, sino más bien de seguir con su día.

"Ahora ¿me ayudarías a subir otra vez?" – Le dijo inocentemente en una sonrisa al señalarle el muro alto.

"¿No te lanzaras hacia el otro lado?" – Escudriñó un tanto pensativo al dudar su hacerlo o no.

"Jaja No recuerdo haberlo hecho" – Se rió al recordar su acción anterior. Le parecía graciosa la desconfianza que le mostraba.

"Estas bien aquí" – Intervino rápidamente al no querer darle oportunidad que lo haga nuevamente.

"No voy a huir, no te preocupes"

Viendo que no tenía alternativa, tomó de todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar ante el abrazo espontáneo que le dio y con todas las intenciones de que la ayudara a subir. Sus brazos se sujetaron fuertemente a su cintura para hacer lo que le pedía, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar que no pesaba mucho cuando la alzó. Estaban a punto de llegar al límite del muro para que se sentara, sino fuera porque se detuvo ahí mismo. Sus ojos no habían perdido ni un segundo su sonriente expresión e inconscientemente relamió los labios producto de la sensación de calidez que tenía atorada en el pecho.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Preguntó casi a media voz al tocar su inexpresivo rostro que por alguna razón estaba con un tinte carmesí. Por un momento, se le acumularon los nervios por la forma de cómo la miraba y sentía que también se sonrojaría.

"Creo que… nada"

"Lo siento si peso mucho, no pensé que sería…"

"No es eso"

"¿Entonces? Sino voy a tener que matricularme nuevamente en el gimnasio y multiplicar mi propio entrenamiento"

"Hablas mucho"

Cortó por segunda vez lo que tenía que decirle, porque no pudo contener aquella agitación que nacía en su estómago y terminaba en su boca que pedía a gritos los labios de la muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos. Ahora si se sentía lo suficiente relajado y con muchos ánimos de apagar el nerviosismo anterior por su supuesta discusión. Era justamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba; el calor femenino mientras se perdía entre los rincones de su boca, explorando un sinfín de sensaciones que sólo podía encontrarlo con ella.

La peliazul no se esperaba aquel ataque de expresividad que la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, pero sin pensarlo, correspondió el beso que le mostraba. Podía sentir que fuertemente la sujetaba hacia él y no dudo ni un segundo en rodear sus brazos en su cuello. Sus pies habían dejado el aire para pisar nuevamente la arena. No iba a negar que fuera una completa sorpresa lo que sucedía, ya que a la última persona que se le ocurriría besarla y hacerle alguna muestra de cariño en medio de la playa, sería él.

Juraba que podía escucharla suspirar entre sus labios al momento que empezó a acariciar su espalda sin pensarlo. Era por demás placentero el saber que todas aquellas experiencias tenían un buen resultado en su aprendizaje, ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por acostumbrarse a ese tipo de afecto que se daban las parejas. Además, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la tuviera de esa manera y ahora se le haría difícil el detener su boca, que no respondía el mandato de su cerebro. Así que en un intento de sentir más, sus manos dejaron su espalda para concentrarse en los contorneados muslos que eran cubiertos por su short de tela y que dejaban expuesta la suficiente piel para hacerlo perder la razón.

"Kaoru, de… detente…" – Pidió Emi al hacerse un espacio entre su demandante boca que no la dejó en ningún momento, pero tenía que frenar las caricias que estaban a punto de llegar a sus caderas. Mentalmente quería seguir con aquella acción porque su interior le pedía dejarse llevar por el sin fin de sensaciones, pero debían para antes que alguien pasara por ahí y se ganara con la función gratis. "Kaoru" – Pronunció su nombre en un intento de coger su rostro para que se separara de ella.

Era de esperarse que la solicitud de la peliazul fuera en vano, ya que le estaba empezando a gustar el sonido de su nombre entre los labios femeninos, que no pudo resistir besarlos nuevamente. Tenía muy presente que con el pasar de los días su deseo por ella se hacía más difícil de ignorar, de solo pensar la forma tan inesperada que habían estado juntos, el volver a experimentar lo de la primera vez era un impulso más fuerte que él. Le parecía tan lejana aquella ocasión en que la tomó tan íntimamente, que ansiaba perderse una vez más entre los pliegues de su piel.

Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como uno de sus senos era cubierto por la mano masculina por encima de la delgada camiseta que usaba y apretó fuertemente los ojos, al sentir como lo masajeaba en movimientos circulares. Su concentración quedó en segundo plano al escapársele un gemido a causa del placer que traía consigo esa zona en especial. Había sido demasiado el tratar de contener los vivaces suspiros que querían escapar de su garganta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de la peliazul que respondía ante sus caricias, pero detuvo su mano intrusa al darse cuenta en donde se encontraban y lo que había provocado. "Emi…. lo siento… solo quería…" – Trató de hablar al momento que ocultaba su sonrojado rostro entre su cuello y apoyaba sus manos en la pared detrás de ellos. Su respiración, al igual que el de ella, era de lo más agitada a causa de lo acontecido.

"¿Deseas hacer… el amor conmigo… otra vez?" – Preguntó tímidamente la peliazul entre su respiración agitada y al intentar no tocarlo, ya que no quería desencadenar alguna otra acción de la cual pudiera arrepentirse. ¡Quién se iba a imaginar que su plácido paseo se convertiría en un desencadenante de pasión!

"No así… me pediste que me detuviera… soy un tonto" – Logró decir sinceramente mientras multiplicaba su sonrojo. Aquella forma de decirlo no estaba en su vocabulario diario, así que le era difícil pronunciarlo, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

"No tengo nada que disculparte, porque creo que no hemos… hablado de eso desde la primera vez" – Respondió en una risa nerviosa y al emitir un suspiro de resignación ante lo expuesto. Podía decir que los dos sentían lo mismo, pero no habían tenido la suficiente libertad para hablar sobre 'esa parte' de la relación.

"Creo que es un poco tarde" – Masculló entre dientes al separase de ella un poco más calmado, pero con ganas de golpearse el mismo por lo ocurrido.

"¿No quieres que hablemos sobre el tema?"

"Ahora no" – Respondió nervioso al poner su mano en la frente en símbolo de frustración e intentando calmar sus emociones.

Emi sonrió divertida ante la sinceridad y supo que no era el momento adecuado, así que en un esfuerzo de sus manos alcanzó la botella de agua que quedó olvidada encima del muro para tomar algo de su contenido y calmarse. "Toma, creo que también lo necesitas" – Le dijo sonriente al pasarle la botella de agua.

Viendo el objeto que solucionaría parte de su problema de calor, lo aceptó sin decir alguna palabra. Volteándose para que no viera el sonrojo que aún permanencia en sus mejillas, tomó una mejor decisión y esparció el líquido por su cabeza y rostro como esperando un milagro para calmarse. Maldijo mentalmente a su propio cuerpo por querer sentir más de lo debido, y generarle un problema innecesario. En verdad había sido imprudente al propasarse de esa manera sin consultarlo, aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo. ¡Nunca había sentido nada igual en su corta vida!

La peliazul contuvo su risa al verlo literalmente bañarse con el agua para que se sintiera mejor, así que mejor ella misma buscaba una forma de cómo olvidarse de ese inesperado momento. Tal vez, brincar al mar le fuera más fácil.

"Gracias"

"Si ya estás mejor no hay que agradecer" – Le dijo sonriente al caminar hacia él y recibir la botella de agua vacía.

"Eso creo" – Respondió algo escéptico al rascarse la cabeza en un comportamiento ansioso.

"Podremos conversar el tema en otro momento" – Comentó en una actitud más animada al segur su camino un poco más cercano a la orilla. "Pero… ahora hablaremos de algo más"

"¿Sobre qué?" – Cuestionó seriamente al verla sentarse en la arena, así que en un suspiro hizo lo mismo.

"Es algo que hará volver tu anterior actitud" – Comenzó a decir divertida y con algo de misterio. "Estuve conversando con Ayumi acerca de la fiesta de primavera que será en unos días. Cuando abrí la original invitación que enviaron por correo electrónico despertó mi curiosidad por ver porque es tan popular" – Comentó sonriente al recordar cómo se había elaborado un sitio Web completo para dicho evento que estaba repleto de visitantes, que no dudó ni un momento en agregarse a la lista que se formaba por casi la mayoría de los alumnos de la universidad.

Si en algo tenía razón, era mencionar que había regresado su agria actitud de siempre. El sólo escuchar la palabra fiesta no le gustaba mucho, y eso lo ayudaba a aminorar las sensaciones anteriores. Sabía de la disposición de su novia para asistir al evento, ya que de casualidad la escuchó conversar con su rubia amiga después de uno de sus entrenamientos.

"No pensaba ir" – Le dijo en un tono seguro al sentir que se lo pediría en algún momento. Si bien revisó la invitación de muchos colores que le fue enviada, no se atrevió a entrar al enlace.

"¡Lo imaginé!" – Se rió ante la negativa de su parte para asistir a esa clase de eventos, porque todavía no lograba convencerlo de que eran divertidos. La única vez que lo vio ir a algo parecido fue cuando recién se conocían y bailó con ella una pieza musical. "De todas maneras te aviso que el lugar está… creo que está casi por el parque central. No recuerdo el nombre"

"¿El local que no me deja dormir los fines de semana?" – Cuestionó en voz acusadora al notar que era justamente el espacio gigantesco que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de su apartamento. Tenía que ser por algo que la casera del apartamento le dio un buen precio que no se pudo negar.

"¡Cierto! Aunque no lo entendí desde ese punto de vista. Entonces me convertiré en una más que no te dejará dormir" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al solo imaginar cómo su novio estaría sin pegar un ojo en toda la noche por las personas que concurrían a ese lugar y no eran muy tranquilas.

"¿De todas maneras iras?"

"Justamente por eso te estoy invitando cordialmente. Esperemos que ocurra un milagro y cambies de parecer"

"No lo creo"

"Anda, vamos. Estaré en compañía de Ayumi, Kouji, Midori, creo que varios más del club de atletismo. ¡Escuché decir que tu equipo también!" – Enumeró con una mirada pensativa tratando de recordar más nombres, pero los únicos que le importaba eran sus inseparables amigos.

"Con Tanaka y Kagami ahí, sobre mi cadáver" – Respondió rápidamente al recordar a los cómplices que atormentaban sus días. Con esos dos ahí, era como ir directamente hacia la boca del lobo.

"Para que veas que soy comprensiva, esta vez aceptaré que no vayas" – Le dijo seriamente al soltar una risa divertida. "Pero no te acostumbres, porque la próxima vez si lo haré"

"Tengo suficiente con verlos en las prácticas" – Comentó en tono serio mientras trataba de descifrar porque no le insistía. ¿Así de fácil?

"Aunque… ¡Tengo una idea!" – Exclamó de lo más feliz al verlo detenidamente y notar como su bandana verde descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Me llevaré esto como recuerdo cuando vaya sin tu compañía" – Comentó en una risa al coger rápidamente el pedazo de tela y en cuestión de segundos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerlo sutilmente en su escote de manera provocadora, tanto así que desapareció de la vista. No había nada en el mundo que la hiciera dudar de lo que hacía.

"¡Pero qué haces!" – Exclamó en una mirada de terror al notar donde terminaba su inseparable bandana. "De… devuélveme eso" – Pidió de manera nerviosa al extenderle su mano.

"¿Así? Pues tendrás que sacarlo tú mismo" – Dijo de forma divertida al usar esa misma mano extendida como apoyo para levantarse.

"¿Es broma verdad?" – Cuestionó casi con su mirada de sorpresa al no creer lo que escuchaba.

"Oh, claro que no. Lo tendrás que sacar, pero sin usar las manos" – Terminó la oración su oración de la forma más desafiante que pudo encontrar mientras empezaba su camino de lo más tranquila hacia el lado opuesto.

"Devélamelo ahora" – Ordenó nuevamente al seguirla y tratar que le devuelva su bandana. No podía dejarla ir sin haber recuperado su preciada tela.

"Míralo de esta forma. Ahora me sentiré acompañada, así que no tendrás que ir" – Se rió libremente al quiñarle un ojo coquetamente para seguir con su paso.

**-Fin Flashback- **

Ahora estaba más convencido que no acudiría a esa fiesta, por más que quisiera recuperar su bandana, intentaría no pensar en eso y se quedaría en su apartamento, leyendo, escribiendo, haciendo sus deberes, lo que sea, con tal de olvidarse de esa bendita reunión.

Ella misma había aceptado que no lo obligaría a ir, así que mantendría su cabeza fría en ese instante para evitar caer en la tentación. Comenzaría por no contestar el maldito teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y daba indicios que alguien quería convencerlo de lo contrario, en pocas palabras el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla: Yuuji Tanaka. Se tendría que cansar en algún momento o la batería del celular se terminaría de consumir, lo que ocurriera primero.

'¿En qué momento dejará de sonar?' – Se preguntaba una y otra vez al vislumbrar el nombre que seguía apareciendo en la pantalla. Ese lugar era lo suficientemente grande y seguro, así que estaba fuera de la lista la opción que pudiera pasar algo malo. Una emergencia era casi imposible.

Ahogando un suspiro, se levantó de la cama en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a bañarse para tratar de olvidar el aparato electrónico que no tenía la menor intención de detener su molesto sonido. No iba a caer ante cualquier excusa que le crearan sus compañeros para que asistiera a la reunión.

Después de varios minutos, se dio el tiempo necesario para cambiarse y agradecer que el teléfono haya calmado el ruido, lo cual era una buena noticia. La parte mala es que al parecer el pelirrojo había dejado grabado un mensaje de voz que le arruinaría su tranquila noche porque no dejaría de enviar una alerta a cada minuto.

"¡Demonios! Uno que quiere descansar en paz y no lo dejan" – Maldijo entre dientes al pulsar la tecla que lo mandaría a lo que era un inmenso mensaje. "Más le vale que sea algo importante o eliminaré su móvil para siempre y tendrá que comprarse otro". – Se dijo malhumorado al comenzar a escuchar el bendito mensaje.

'_Hola Kaidoh, se nota que no quieres saber nada de mí a estas horas de la noche pero créeme que lo hago por tu bien. Así que presta mucha atención a lo que diré en los próximos minutos….' _

Fue entonces que hubo un silencio enorme de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron los más extraños del mundo, porque no se escuchaba ni un sonido. Hasta que de la nada se escuchó la voz más seria que ha podido salir de los labios de Tanaka en todo ese tiempo que lo conocía.

'_Escúchame tarado, en estos momentos en lugar de ser un hombre que se divierte con su novia en la mejor fiesta del año, más parezco un guardaespaldas. ¿Podrás adivinar de quién? Espero que hayas entendido la indirecta. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que Asano te dijo algo como 'no te preocupes, no tienes por qué venir' o 'aceptaré tu decisión de no estar aquí'. Pues te digo que hasta un niño de 3 años entiende eso como '¡porque demonios no estás aquí!'. Desde que llegamos hay más de 20 personas queriendo llamar su atención y lo peor de todo es que ella no está aceptando, porque hace rato le hubiera aconsejado que se olvidara de ti. En este instante tu queridísimo amigo Ryan Miller no ha querido despegarse de ella. A ver quien más, ¡ah, cierto!, estoy seguro que no olvidarás el siguiente nombre por el resto de tu vida: Kai Miyabi, que en un rato entrará en acción. Así que si no quieres lamentarte por toda tu existencia, será mejor que estés aquí en 15 minutos, ni un segundo más. Porque de lo contrario 4 personas estarán ahí, incluyéndome, para romper esa terca cabeza tuya. El trabajo de protección debería ser tu responsabilidad y no la nuestra, ella se lo merece ¿no? Déjame advertirte que en mi reloj son exactamente las 22 horas, así que 22.15 debes estar aquí, sino quieres andar parapléjico el resto de tu vida. Si te sonó a una amenaza, es porque lo es. Adiós' _

Entonces la comunicación se cortó al igual que su concentración por esa noche. De todo el mensaje no le dio importancia a la amenaza de Tanaka por querer dejarlo parapléjico, ni mucho menos que le pusiera un límite de tiempo en estar ahí. Hasta las 20 personas que estaban detrás de su novia, que no era nada nuevo, lo hizo molestarse un poco. En último de los casos el idiota de Miller, al que Emi consideraba su amigo, podía generar que apretara los puños. Sin embargo, escuchar el nombre de 'Kai Miyabi' había sido el tope que pudo soportar. A ese hombre se la tenía jurada que le rompería la cara tan solo ver su sola presencia cerca de la peliazul, su atrevimiento había sobrepasado cualquier límite de su paciencia. Ese tipo no se andaba con amabilidades, así que él tampoco la tendría.

Fue entonces que su convicción de quedarse en casa se fue al tacho. Si Tanaka le daba 15 minutos, él estaría en 5 minutos. No podía soportar la idea que tan solo ese tipo se atreviera ponerle un dedo a su novia, eso no lo permitiría. Así que sin dar más vuelta al asunto, se acercó a su closet para cambiarse rápidamente.

…...

El lugar era simplemente gigantesco, cada detalle estaba finamente calculado para que alcanzaran por lo menos más de mil almas que pertenecían a la universidad. Como a los jóvenes le gustaba disfrutar de un buen ambiente, ahí podían obtener todo lo que quisieran, una barra de bebidas enorme que sólo bastaba con abrir la boca para que les brindara toda clase de bebidas para la ocasión, además de cómodas mesas con sillones en la parte opuesta. Toda la parte central era una pista de baile, donde la música cambiaba de tiempo en tiempo gracias a dos DJ's que se encontraban en una esquina que parecía un balcón y las luces de colores que seguían el patrón del ritmo que se tocara e iluminaban el oscuro lugar. La decoración estaba acorde con la estación en la que se encontraban, ya que al no contar con techo, las lunas que habían sido puestas en su lugar, proyectaban diferentes imágenes de la temática de naturaleza. En su totalidad era una mezcla de lujo y diversión.

"Ahora ya sabes lo que hacen con el presupuesto del año. Sí que se lucieron haciendo algo así" – Comentó Ayumi al encontrar unos sillones disponibles en ese extenso bosque de personas.

"Suficiente con la invitación que crearon. Espero que podamos entrar todos aquí" – Dijo a su costado Kouji que se había alejado de su grupo de amigos para seguir a su novia.

"Yo creo que sí. No pensé que Tanaka y Kagami pudieran entrar con sus novias que no son de la universidad. Jajaja viste cómo convencieron a los de seguridad de la entrada" – Se rió la rubia al solo recordar cómo habían pasado hace algunos minutos sin muchos problemas y tuvieron que adelantarse para poder encontrar algún puesto vacío.

"Siento que toda la universidad está aquí" – Explicó la muchacha de cabello verde, al sentarse en uno de los sillones. "Así que si no me encuentran, es porque me perdí por ahí" – Logró decir en una risa nerviosa, estaba dispuesta hacerlo adrede. ¿Por qué era la única del grupo que no tenía novio? Esta noche saldría con alguien pase lo que pase. "¡Ayumi! donde está nuestra modelo estrella, ya la perdimos" – Se percató al no ver a la peliazul por ninguna parte.

"¡Dios, pensé que estaba al lado mío! Debe estar saludando a su millón de amigos. No entiendo cómo pueden reconocerla en todo este mar de gente. Le escribiré un mensaje para que sepa dónde estamos" – Exclamó la rubia al momento de sacar su móvil apurada.

"Por favor, no podemos dejar que nuestra proveedora se pierda por ahí" – Se rió Midori al recordar cómo habían estado en la casa de la susodicha eligiendo vestidos como cuatro horas en busca del perfecto.

"¡Sí! Amo a tu tía, si sigue enviándonos más vestidos, me declararé en bancarrota"

"Podrías haber elegido otro color"

"¡Es que amo el rojo, que quieres que haga!" – Dijo muy sonriente Ayumi al abrazarse ella misma, simplemente le encanta su elección. Tenía un vestido estallado que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, la tela delantera descansaba amarrado en su cuello y le dejaba casi media espalda al descubierto. Sus zapatos altos eran también rojos y sus pulseras de oro daban el toque final.

Kouji por su parte no comentó nada, no quería meterse en tema de mujeres. Aunque no iba negar que Ayumi se viera encantadora, su cabello rubio que caía de una cola algo aflojada que le parecía algo cautivador. Sus ojos dejaron su centro de atención cuando notó que sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos junto con la peliazul a la que trataban de localizar segundos antes.

"Hola chicos ¡Llegamos al fin! Pensé que decía cupos limitados en la invitación" – Se dijo Kagami al sentarse junto a su novia en el espacio disponible.

"¡Emi, justo te escribí un mensaje!" – Recriminó la rubia al hacerle un espacio a su costado en el amplio sillón.

"Por eso llegamos hasta aquí, sino seguiría perdida. Me distraje por un momento y me encontré con algunos del club de atletismo. ¡Ahora sí creo que todos están aquí!" – comentó Emi al momento de sentarse junto a su amiga.

"La trajimos sana y salva" – Logró decir Tanaka mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo malhumorado al no ver a la cara de serpiente con ella. ¿Qué parte de tener novia no estaba entendiendo? "Que alguien me haga un espacio para traer las municiones" – Trató de volver en sí mientras veía la mesa vacía, así que guió a su novia a uno de los sillones para disponerse a salir con Kagami.

"Tanaka-sempai, ¿no iremos mañana al dojo de tu primo?" – Le preguntó Kouji al pararse también, le estaba entusiasmando la idea de comenzar con algunas bebidas.

"¡Eso será en la tarde! Tengo el suficiente tiempo para olvidar mi nombre y continuar con mis actividades" – Le dijo en un tono bromista, a lo que su novia le dijo que no tomara mucho porque no quería cargar con él toda la noche. "¡No te preocupes, será lo justo y necesario!" – Terminó de decir antes de irse con sus dos compañeros.

"Mizuki, Ayame. Aunque ya hayan asistido años anteriores, Espero que pasen una entretenida noche" – Comentó la peliazul al voltear a ver a las dos muchachas que lucían cómodas en su lugar. "Nosotras estamos por primera vez que en este evento, no pensé que fuera tan popular"

"Jaja eso que no han visto nada, el año pasado fue en otro local hermosamente decorado. No se preocupen que todavía tendrán tiempo para asistir, todo es espectacular" – Trató de explicar Ayame al comenzar su conversación con las chicas mientras esperaban a los demás, nadie se pensaba mover de ahí hasta que la noche terminara.

Todo pasaba normalmente, las chicas eran las que más disfrutaban del pasar del tiempo, hablaban y reían entre ellas como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Desde la familia, los amigos, los estudios, la moda, los viajes y tantos otros temas que se les venía a la mente. Los muchachos participaban de las ideas, pero decían que era 'cosas de mujeres' en cada momento donde no lograban ubicarse.

Hubo un momento que de tanto hablar se dieron cuenta que se estaban perdiendo la fiesta que se armaba en la pista de baile, ya que cada vez se llenaba de personas. Todavía le quedaban varias horas de diversión que no desaprovecharían, así que Tanaka y Kagami se fueron cada uno con su respectiva novia a comenzar con lo que sería una larga noche.

"¡Dejen de mirarnos y vayan a bailar!" – Les Dijo Emi al levantarse del costado de su amiga y ponerse donde Midori se encontraba.

"¡Me muero por bailar! ¿Estás segura? Porque podemos quedarnos un momento más"

"No se preocupen por nosotras, estaremos conversando mientras nos hacemos espacio en la pista de baile también" – Le repitió al tomar un poco de agua.

"Está bien, pero no se me vayan a perder por ahí. Cuida a Midori que ya la vi con cara de hacer justamente eso" – Le dijo en una mirada cómplice al momento de salir del brazo de Kouji que la esperaba.

"Que graciosa" – Le dijo en voz alta de forma sarcástica haciéndose la ofendida. Así que después se volteó hacía la peliazul para seguir conversando. "Emi, pensé que vendrías con Kaidoh, ¿no lo pudiste convencer?" – Le preguntó Midori al tomar de su bebida. Aunque estuvieron casi todo el día en su casa no hablaron sobre ese tema, y como no lo veía con ella, pensó que tal vez se presentaría más tarde.

"No le gusta los eventos a diferencia de otros, le dije que aceptaría su decisión de no venir" – Le dijo un poco incómoda por el tema, no estaba molesta ni nada parecido, pero la idea de no tener pareja con quien bailar la hacía ponerse melancólica.

"Oh, entiendo. Pero quién soy yo para opinar, que ni siquiera tengo novio" – Le comentó en una risita nerviosa.

"¡No digas eso! Te apuesto que muy pronto habrá alguien que llame tu atención" – Le dijo en un tono esperanzador. "Por eso es que no vamos a parar y vamos a ir en busca de ese alguien. Porque si nos quedamos aquí, nos van a salir raíces"

"¡Qué! Estás loca… digo, es algo arriesgado" – Le dijo un poco nerviosa, pero entusiasmada al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos a ir con cuidado, tampoco es que te vas a lanzar al primero que veas. Es solo cuestión de conocer a alguien diferente, que te haga sentir especial" – Le dijo en una sonrisa divertida.

"Se nota que estas enamorada. ¡Bien! Entonces vayamos antes que me arrepienta" – Le dijo al caminar junto con ella por un costado de todo el mar de gente que seguía bailando.

La peliazul por su parte no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se sintió en la necesidad de caminar o tratar de hablar con alguien para sentirse mejor. Tenía muchos compañeros y conocidos entre los presentes que quiso despegarse de ese sillón que la mantenía enclaustrada en un ambiente deprimente. Entonces inconscientemente su mano fue directamente hacia la parte delantera superior de su vestido y recordó el pedazo de tela verde que se encontraba escondida en su profundo escote. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía una risa tan solo evocar la imagen de la cara de su novio cuando se lo arrebató hace algunos días. '¡Hubiera venido! espero que no pueda dormir'_ –_ Pensó divertida al saber que vivía a cinco bloques de ese lugar. La próxima vez si lo traería a la fuerza.

"¡Beautiful! No puedo creerlo. ¿Eres tú? En qué momento me la cambiaron"

"Ryan, ¡Qué bueno verte aquí!" – Saludó nerviosa al identificar a su perseguidor eterno. Esperaba que la viera como una amiga y no como otra cosa, de tanta veces que se encontraban. "Sigo siendo yo afortunadamente"

"¡Estas espectacular! ¿Tienes compañía?"

"Gracias, pero sí. Midori estaba por aquí hace un segundo" – Se detuvo al inspeccionar que su amiga se encontraba conversando con alguien más y se acercó rápido hacia ella.

"¡Emi tenías razón! acabo de encontrar a un amigo que no veía desde la preparatoria, no pensé que estaría aquí. Así que no te preocupes por mí porque estaré en compañía" – Le dijo Midori en una voz rápida y emocionada al ver lo increíble. "Adiós Miller, ¡por favor cuídamela bien!" – Terminó de decir al moverse hacia otra zona de la zona de bebidas.

"Me parece que ya no… ¿Aceptarías tomar algo conmigo? Digo, para recordar viejos tiempos"

"Ok. Quisiera algo de agua, sino es mucha molestia" – Aceptó entre pensamientos de frustración al ver que su amiga la dejaba con el extranjero.

Los dos se perdieron entre la gente que no dejaba de bailar, conversaron un buen rato entre ellos de la mejor manera posible, ya que la música seguía siendo alta para los dos. En ocasiones veían a su alrededor para identificar a alguien conocido, pero la mayoría eran compañeros que se acercaban para saludar y empezarla a adular sobre cómo se veía. Recordó las palabras de algarabía total de su amiga al verla modelar el vestido que usaba. Sn embargo, a su parecer podría pasar desapercibida entre las miles de chicas que bailaban y conversaban entre ellas, todas se veían muy bonitas. Su madre seguro aprovecharía esta ocasión para empezar a comercializar los vestidos que le enviaba su tía de Francia. Fue entonces que se vio a ella misma. El vestido era de color azul entallado que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía un escote tipo corazón, el cual estaba sujeto a sus hombros por dos cintas azules con pedrerías brillantes y se unían en su espalda con un fuerte broche que dejaban entrever la parte baja de la espalda. Finalmente sus zapatos de taco alto, un collar delgado que acaba en forma de corazón y sus cabellos que nacían de un flequillo pronunciado a un lado de su cabeza para terminar de bajo de sus hombros. Sólo recordar que Ayumi casi se cae desmayada al verla en la peluquería cortándose el largo cabello que antes tenía. ¡Le llegaba a la cintura, ya era tiempo de un buen corte!

"Ni en las fiestas nos dejamos de encontrar con personas del club" – Dijo un malhumorado Ryan al ver que un amigo tras otro se acercaban a él para saludarlo, pero disimuladamente le preguntaban al oído quien era 'la belleza' de su acompañante.

"¡Tienes razón, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas palabras he usado en el día!" – Se rió suavemente al recordar las personas con las que se habían chocado.

"Me darías unos segundos, quiero ver un par de asuntos con unos compañeros" – Se disculpó al ver mensajes en su móvil que no dejaban de molestarlo

Asintió a la petición y se refugió en la extensa barra de bebidas, donde sintió como alguien más le comenzaba hacer conversación. Pudo reconocerlo como uno de sus compañeros de clase, a lo que se unieron algunos más que estaban también en la misma zona. Comenzaron a hacerle miles de preguntas a la vez, que intentaba responder de la mejor manera posible. _'Hola Asano, ¿cómo comenzaron las clases este ciclo?' '¿Eres francesa o japonesa?' 'Te vi pude notar en las competencias del año pasado, ¿este año también participaras?' 'Espero que no te den muchas carreras, ¿Has hablado con el entrenador?' '¿Estuviste muchos años en Francia, nos puedes contar como es?'_… y varias preguntas más que venían como una cascada de palabras que no planeaba detenerse. A ella le gustaba contar sus experiencias sin ningún problema, pero ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado exagerado. Tal vez era momento de irse a algún otro lugar. ¡Donde estaba Ryan cuando se lo necesitaba!

"Asano, ¿ya terminaste?, te estamos esperando" – Intervino el muchacho del mechón plateado al dirigirse hacia la peliazul que intentaba deshacerse de alguno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí. "Si tienen algo que decir, será mejor que lo hagan en otra ocasión" – Se dirigió a las otras personas de manera amenazadora al llevársela del grupo, lo cual trajo miradas de desconcierto entre ellos.

"Tanaka, todo está bien. De todas maneras gracias" – Le dijo algo nerviosa al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo se dio el trabajo de venir a buscarla entre la gente. Pensó que nadie la encontraría. "¿Mizuki no está contigo?"

"No te preocupes por eso, todavía está en el baño. Ya sabes cuánto demoran las mujeres" – Le dijo divertido al alejarse lo suficiente de los demás muchachos que parecían buitres detrás de ella. "Iremos a la parte de los sillones, ¿vienes?"

"Dentro de un momento iré, deseo un poco de agua y los alcanzo ahí. No duden en divertirse" – Terminó de decir. Pensaba que estaba interfiriendo en que los muchachos pasaran un buen momento con sus respectivas novias, así que caminó apresuradamente hacía la gigantesca barra.

"¡Ese estúpido Kaidoh! Le romperé una pierna en el entrenamiento de mañana fingiendo que fue un accidente" – Dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia por la ausente serpiente. Felizmente Kagami acaba de llegar junto a él para escuchar su berrinche. "Lo peor es que no contesta ninguna llamada"

"Será mejor que envíes un mensaje de voz. Nunca falla porque tiene que escucharlo aunque no quiera"

"Lo dejaré así, la próxima vez que la vea le diré a Asano que elija a alguien de por aquí, hasta el extranjero Miller parece más amigable"

"Mmm espero que haya próxima vez, porque ese sujeto de ahí no se va quedar tranquilo" – Le dijo Kagami al apuntar disimuladamente a una parte de la barra donde se encontraba un muchacho alto y de cabellera plateada conversando con varias personas.

"Tiene que ser una broma que ese esté aquí. Olvida lo que dije, iré afuera a hacer la llamada del millón de dólares" – Le dijo terminó de decir Tanaka al salir del lugar con su celular en mano.

…...

"Hay tanta gente aquí que casi me pierdo ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Ryan encontrando a la peliazul en el otro extremo de la barra tomando agua. La había estado buscando desde hace un buen rato, pero no la lograba ubicar.

"Si, solo me moví un poco para cambiar de ambiente. Me encanta la decoración de las lunas, todo se ve tan mágico" – Le comentó al mirar hacia el supuesto techo que adornaba el extenso lugar.

"Ya que hace tiempo no nos vemos, cuéntame cómo va todo" – Empezó el interrogatorio que no tendría fin esa noche.

Y por centésima vez Emi seguía contando las últimas actividades recientes más centralizadas en su familia, clases y sus carreras de siempre que nunca paraban. Lo único que agradecía es que al conversar con alguien, el tiempo pasaba más rápido, había perdido totalmente la noción de la hora y trataba de disfrutar lo más posible. Ahora entendía por qué era el evento del año, tan solo ver a la gente disfrutar de un buen momento, era suficiente.

"¡Beautiful! Acabo de recordar algo urgente en este momento, siguen llamando por el teléfono. Me querrás matar seguro jajaja, Sólo dame unos minutos, voy a saludar a alguien. Don't even try to hide from me" – Le dijo divertidamente al mirarla por última vez y dirigirse hacia otra parte del lugar

"Jaja ¡A donde me voy a esconder! Ve tranquilo, para esos son las fiestas, para que te diviertas" – Le respondió la peliazul de manera amable, ante el último comentario.

'Dios, porque me soltaste a todos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, quería compañía pero tampoco tanto' – Pensó divertida al suspirar para poder relajarse después de haber conversado tanto en casi toda la fiesta. Así que para tratar de alejarse un poco de tantos muchachos que seguían empeñados en perseguirla, trató de escabullirse entre las personas que bailaban. Su vista se paseó por el amplio lugar, hasta una fuerte mano se comprimía en su muñeca, mientras la sacaba de su camino. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pero su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora cuando identificó quien era.

"Hola pequeña, ¿te da gusto verme?" – Saludó el hombre que en una fracción de segundo la estrujó entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba al oído, ya que la fuerte música no lo dejaría ser escuchado. "Te estuve buscando toda la noche, ahora entiendo porque me sentía con suerte" – Dijo al notar como las demás parejas se movían normalmente a su alrededor, no había forma que se dieran cuenta que ellos no era una 'pareja'. Mucho menos con la poca luz que había.

"Kai…" – Logró pronunciar casi en un susurro al verse rodeada por los brazos del hombre que lo único que la hacía sentir era repulsión.

"Me gusta como pronuncias mi nombre así tan fácil. ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecito celoso en lugar de andar sola por la pista de baile?"

"Está en… el baño ¡Y no tardará en salir!" – Mintió Emi al tratar de hacer fuerza con sus brazos, que se encontraban comprimidos contra su camisa, para quitárselo de encima, pero era en vano.

"¿No te dijeron que eres mala con las mentiras?" – Se rió abiertamente con una voz más ácida que su actitud. Se separó un poco de ella para notar que lo miraba con ojos de molestia, pero a la vez sentía el miedo que debería estar fluyendo por su cuerpo.

"Eres repulsivo" – Logró decir intentando una vez más deshacerse de esa compresión. "¡Sino me dejas en este momento te vas a ver en grandes problemas!" – Amenazó frustradamente al seguir con sus movimientos, pero lo único que sintió fue una de sus grandes manos moverse por ese espacio de piel que formaba el vestido en su espalda, que la hizo mostrar una cara de espanto ante el indeseable contacto.

"No tienes por qué moverte, me gusta la vista que tengo desde aquí" – Le dijo descaradamente al posar sus ojos en su escote sin nada de disimulo. "No recuerdo haber notado lo bonita que te has puesto" – Dijo al inclinarse de nueva cuenta para quedar a la altura de su oído.

"Déjame, no tienes ningún derecho a…" – Trató de pronunciar Emi al momento que sintió como su sucia boca depositaba lo que se suponía era un beso en su cuello. ¡Tenía que haber alguna forma de cómo deshacerse de él!

"Recuerdo como disfruté besarte aquella vez. ¿Deseas que te refresque la memoria?" – Dijo divertido al volver su cara hacia la peliazul que respiraba agitadamente por la impotencia que sentía al no poder moverse por más que quisiera.

"¡No te atrevas!" – Le gritó presa del pánico, pero en todo ese mar de gente que bailaba y el ambiente de poca luz en el que se encontraban, era difícil interpretar si en verdad ella estaba de acuerdo o no en lo que ese hombre hacía.

"Me has hecho esperar demasiado" – Dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara entre toda esa música e hizo el ademán de acercarse a la peliazul en lo que sería su satisfactorio contacto

Sólo fue un segundo donde el muchacho de cabello platead sintió como unos potentes brazos se aprisionaban en su cuello, formando lo que parecía una llave. 'Déjala, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza en este momento' – Logró escuchar una fiera voz a sus espaldas muy cerca del costado de su rostro, lo cual detuvo sus movimientos y dirigió sus manos hacía la fuente que obstruía su respiración para intentar liberarse.

Al sentir que Kai aflojaba sus brazos alrededor de ella, no dudó ni un segundo en deshacerse de él para empezar su camino entre la gente que estaba alrededor. No vio por qué razón su victimario detuvo sus movimientos, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí, así que entró al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente: el baño de mujeres.

"Yo también esperaba este momento, pero para partirte la cara como te lo mereces" – Dijo Kaoru al agarrar con más fuerza el cuello del hombre.

"No creo que logres… partirme la cara, si me asfixias antes" – Respondió Kai al sentir un ajuste más en su cuello del cual no se podía liberar.

"No te preocupes, que eso lo puedo solucionar" – Le dijo al seguir apretando sus brazos.

"Ok, ok. Me disculpó por lo que pasó… no quise propasarme con tu novia. Lo siento"

"Yo no estoy negociando nada. Así que anda pensando si tienes guardado un nuevo rostro, porque este no va a resistir"

"¡Vamos! Solo fue un malentendido… podemos arreglar esto de otra manera" – Intentó suerte otra vez al notar que la vista se le nublaba.

"Kaidoh vas a terminar de matar a este infeliz" – Se dejó escuchar otra voz cercana, la cual se presentó entre ellos con dos personas más de seguridad. Si bien la música no se detenía, algunas de la personas se abrieron paso tratando de ver lo que sucedía. "Déjalo libre antes que se moje los pantalones" – Intervino de nueva cuenta al ver a Kai a punto de desmayarse. Por él lo dejaba ahí hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, pero era mejor no verlo nunca más en el campus.

"Haz lo que te conseja tu amigo... no es un buen momento para… ir de héroe por ahí" – Le intentó de decir entre un gemido de dolor.

"Puedes ir haciéndote una idea de lo que se viene después de tu última fiesta" – Escupió Kaoru en un ácido comentario al momento de soltarlo muy a su pesar.

"Todo suyo" – Dijo Tanaka a los de seguridad que se llevaron al hombre en cuestión.

"Kaidoh, después tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para partirle la cara" – Le dejó entrever Kagami al cogerlo del brazo e impedir que siga al pelirrojo y a los de seguridad que se llevaban al hombre. Los ojos de la gente no se despegaban de ellos, así que prefirieron moverse hacia otro lugar. "Ya sabes que estará todo el día en su casa de ahora en adelante, así que olvídate de él" – Trató de calmar al muchacho que se encontraba botando chipas.

"¡Te juro que le voy a matar!" – Le dijo en un ataque de cólera.

"Ya, ya. Guarda tu ira para después. Tienes mejores cosas de qué preocuparte ¿O estás esperando una invitación?" – Le dijo Kagami al intentar calmarlo. "Está en el baño de mujeres" – Terminó de decir para verlo irse corriendo hacia el lugar que le mencionaba.

…...

Su mente estaba nublada, no sabía que pensar. Sólo ponerse en un lugar seguro en el cual no la encontraran. Vio el letrero iluminado del baño de mujeres muy cerca, de un tirón abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar pegando su espalda rápidamente en ella. Con sus manos en su boca intentó por todos los medios controlar su respiración.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó la muchacha de limpieza al notar como la peliazul entraba en un estado de pánico.

"Si… si, solo necesitaba un poco de aire" – Respondió de forma amable al mover su mano como si no pasara nada. Notó que las demás chicas se le quedaban mirando como bicho raro, la hizo dirigirse hacia una de las puertas de los baños privados para entrar y cerrarlo detrás de ella. 'Por qué… ni siquiera puedo defenderme sola. Ni ahora, ni antes' – Pensó frustradamente al recordar como ese hombre la había besado a la fuerza esa primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Bajó la tapa del baño que ahí se encontraba, y sin pensarlo se sentó cubriendo su delicado rostro entre sus manos. 'Emi no puedes llorar ahora, tu maquillaje se va a estropear y tus amigos preguntarán por qué tus ojos están más rojos que el vestido de Ayumi' – Sonrió por su propio pensamiento, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Se supone que esa sería una divertida noche y no una para lamentarse. Otra vez su mano se dirigió a la zona de su pecho y deseó por un momento obtener la fortaleza que su novio tenía de sobra.

'_Emi ¿Dónde estás? Me acabo de encontrar con Kagami y lo tuve que amenazar para que me dijera lo que pasó. Te juro que voy a mandar matones a la casa de ese idiota. Por favor, llámame'_ – Leyó el último mensaje de su amiga en su celular que sonó de improviso. Veía las llamadas perdidas, pero se negó a contestar alguna. ¡Cómo iba a responder si estaba en un estado deprimente! Por ella se quedaba toda la noche en ese lugar hasta que quisieran cerrar el local y ahí sí tendría que irse a la fuerza.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo encerrada ahí, lo único que veía era como varios zapatos altos caminaban de un baño a otro, en lo que sería frustración por parte de alguien el no poder entrar al suyo. Se sintió tentada a salir, pero no podía, no quería encontrarse con ese sujeto otra vez, de seguro debería estar rondando el lugar en su busca. Entonces sintió el vibrar de su móvil en lo que sería alguno de sus amigos para preguntar por ella, pero cuando vio la pantalla salió la imagen de una raqueta en ella. Lo cual le pareció cómico porque sabía quién era, ella misma le había puesto esa imagen con la aprobación de su novio por su obsesión por el tenis. 'Arriesgarme a contestar y que escuche mi voz quebrada. Es capaz de venir y romperle la cara a Kai cuando se entere lo que pasó. ¡No hay forma! Lo único que lograre es que se meta en problemas' – Pensó inmediatamente al ignorar la llamada que se repetía una y otra vez. 'Debe estar desesperado porque no contesto' – Se tapó la boca al sentir que en cualquier momento escaparía de ella una risa nerviosa, pero siguió ignorando el vibrar del celular. Estaba a punto de apagarlo, cuando ya no vio una llamada, sino un mensaje.

'Emi, estoy afuera del baño de mujeres. Ese tipo ya no te volverá a molestar, no le hice nada… todavía, pero ya no lo verás más. Sólo sal'

'¡Holy Jesus! ¡Está afuera esperando que salga!' – Se dijo la peliazul parándose de un solo golpe de su asiento. Miles de emociones pasaban por su cuerpo, desde el pánico por saber que la noticia había llegado hasta sus oídos, hasta el de felicidad porque estaba lo suficientemente preocupado para estar ahí por ella. ¡Qué hacer ahora!

"Por si no lo sabías, estamos esperando que salgas de ese lugar. Si tienes algún problema te pediría que lo solucionaras afuera" – Escuchó decir a una voz detrás que tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

"¡Lo siento! Me puedes dejar un rato más por favor" – Trató de responder al no verse capaz de salir de ahí.

"¿Eres Emi? ¿Puedo adivinar que tu novio es el que está esperando en la salida?" – Preguntó la voz de la muchacha que hablaba del otro lado.

"¿Cómo… cómo es que lo sabes?" – Logró decir la peliazul al momento de abrir la puerta de improviso.

"No lo sé, por lo que pude entender del muchacho de afuera es que había alguien aquí desde hace tiempo y que le pidiera que salga, así que supuse que se trataba ti. ¿Ha hecho algo malo? ¿Quieres que le diga que no saldrás?" – Escudriñó la chica de vestido negro y cabello rojizo. "Porque a veces los hombres son así, no me es nada nuevo" – Le volvió a decir al cruzarse de brazos y apunto de contar una de sus historias de 'una vez a mí me pasó…'

"No, no ha hecho nada. Todo lo contrario" – Dijo la peliazul al escuchar a la chica y darse cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer la peor de las injusticias. ¡Se había atrevido a pedirle a alguien que la buscara! "Este… un favor… ¿esa es tu bolsa de maquillaje?" – Preguntó nerviosa mientras miraba a la muchacha que sólo asintió.

…..

'Maldita sea, todo lo que tengo que hacer para que salga' – Se dijo al sonrojarse de sobremanera cuando recordó cómo hace unos instantes le había hablado a una muchacha que se iba a dirigir al baño, para que buscara a la peliazul de su parte. ¡Ahora si había enloquecido! Lo peor que le podía suceder era que no contestaba sus llamadas, así que se le ocurrió como último recurso enviar un mensaje. Era tanto su nerviosismo que no sabía que poner, se había tardado en encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarle que estaba segura. ¿¡Entonces porque no salía!?

Tan solo pensar que debería estar deprimida en el baño, hacía que sus manos se apretaran. Había salido de su apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo al solo pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle, y como si fuera una revelación por parte de Tanaka en su mensaje. Se arrepentía el no haber estado ahí a tiempo.

'_Escúchame bien, nunca en tu vida le creas a una mujer cuando te diga que no la acompañes y mucho menos que hagas lo que creas conveniente, porque es una gran, gran mentira. ¡Ese es el preciso momento que requieren de tu apoyo! Agradece que no te golpeo porque son complicadas y recién estas entendiendo como funciona. Pero tengo el lema de que con sangre se aprende, así que prepárate para la próxima'_

Recordó vivamente al encontrarlo en la puerta del recinto, cuando lo cogió de su camisa y con puño al aire le dijo lo anterior. Después de eso le tomó una vida encontrar a la peliazul siendo amenazada por ese sujeto, sentía que iba a perder el control cuando intentaba ir contra su voluntad. Pero al fin se había deshecho de la escoria que estaba en el campus.

Su vista viajaba una y otra vez a la puerta del baño que se abría y cerraba, dando paso a miles de mujeres, menos la que él esperaba. Hasta las personas que caminaban por ahí lo miraban como bicho raro parado casi al costado de la puerta, pero bastaba con una mirada de él para que se alejaran asustados.

Tantos pensamientos se le juntaban en la mente que en cualquier momento en un ataque de ira, traspasaría esa puerta y sacaría a la peliazul a la fuerza si fuera necesario. Entonces, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona que estaba esperando con tanta insistencia. Era como una visión que se movía en cámara lenta traspasando la luz blanca que desprendía el baño, para ahogarse en la oscuridad del gigantesco salón que sólo era iluminado por las luces de colores.

'¿Todo esto se había perdido?' – Dijo una viva voz en su mente al ver a su novia salir con ese vestido azul, que arrancaría un suspiro a cualquiera. ¿Alguien le había dicho que ese era su color favorito?

"Siento la demora" – Dijo avergonzada la peliazul mirando a cualquier otro sitio, sentía que su determinación se vendría al piso al solo ver a Kaoru esperando por ella. Se había refrescado el maquillaje, pero aún sus ojos deberían estar rojos por su lloriqueo anterior, así que esperaba que no se distinguiera en la oscuridad. Aunque por un momento se asustó cuando no lo vio reaccionar. "Kaoru, cuando me di…"

No la pudo dejar continuar cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió la necesidad de acallar lo que tenía que decir, no deseaba que volviera a recordar lo sucedido. La abrazó como si fuera una ilusión que se desvanecería en cualquier instante, como si fuera a desaparecer una vez que volteara la vista a otro lado y no lo podía permitir. Así que por millonésima vez en esos meses de relación, pensó que nunca sintió por alguien lo que sentía ahora.

Emi trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para que su garganta dijera lo que quería. Eran demasiadas emociones en su pecho que hicieron que nuevamente sus ojos empezaran a formar nuevas lágrimas, así que sin dudarlo se colgó literalmente del cuello de su pareja, aunque no tenía tanta fuerza como él, estaba segura que había generado que se inclinara un poco por la presión que ejercía. No resistiéndose más lo cogió del rostro para que la volteara a ver y plantó sus labios encima de él, que en pocos segundos fue correspondido con una ferocidad que de seguro la haría suspirar.

Se sentía tan frágil entre sus brazos que le sorprendió al momento que lo abrazó tan fuerte, y más cuando sintió sus labios encima de los suyos, acción que lo hizo perder la razón. La furia que estaba en su interior fueron acallados por el palpitar de su corazón y las emociones que estaban despertando por el beso tan íntimo. Se aferró a su cintura y hundió su boca en las profundidades de sus labios que no parecían detenerse.

"Kao, ¿estás seguro… que eres tú?" – Preguntó entre besos de una manera divertida, al verlo como demostraba sus afecciones por ella en un lugar que nunca creyó posible. Agradecía que estuvieran tan juntos porque de lo contrario tendría que gritar a causa de la música. Le parecía gracioso como se sentía tan ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¿Esperas a alguien más?" – Le preguntó en un tono serio y separando su rostro de ella.

"No… vous êtes le seul" – Le dijo divertida al sentir como sus manos en su cintura se apretaban más fuerte cuando le preguntó lo anterior. No se cansaría de ver su rostro celoso de siempre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Escudriñó el muchacho más extrañado que nunca. En inglés si podía entenderla sin problemas, pero el francés ya era algo muy diferente.

"Te lo diré… cuando me saques de aquí" – Le terminó de decir en casi un susurro provocador al acercar sus labios hacía su oído para que lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

Invocando a todos los santos que en ese país existían, pidió que sus hormonas se contuvieran lo más posible para no coger en brazos a la peliazul. Porque vio acercarse a la amenaza rubia con voz chillona, gritando el nombre de la peliazul como si estuvieran esperando el fin del mundo.

Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de cómo llevársela de ese lugar.

…..

"Sí Ayumi, ya te escuché… cálmate, no me pasará nada… ¡Ayumi! te voy a cortar si no paras tu histérico comportamiento, acuérdate de la señora menopáusica con la que te comparé… jaja ok. ¡Bye!" – Decía la peliazul en el teléfono mientras hablaba con su rubia amiga que no paraba de preocuparse por ella. Antes de salir de la fiesta le advirtió que no la llamara porque estaría 'muy ocupada', y fue lo primero que hizo. Felizmente ya se encontraba a buen recaudo. Había escuchado cada palabra por parte de Tanaka de lo acontecido con Miyagi, de cómo su 'héroe serpiente' había ido al rescate. Sólo pensar en la forma tan original de contarle la situación, hizo que olvidara todas sus preocupaciones y se riera como una niña a quien le contaban una historia.

"¿Otra vez tu escandalosa amiga?" – Preguntó al acercarse a la peliazul que estaba sentada muy cómoda en el sillón inflable que había sustituido al kotatsu que antes tenía. Necesitaría buscar un buen trabajo remunerado pronto, sino sus ahorros iban a desaparecer.

"Si, pero descuida, ya no volverá a llamar" – Le dijo sonriente mientras lo sentía sentarse junto a ella. Por alguna razón, estaba nerviosa por su petición de querer salir de la fiesta y ahora se encontraban en su apartamento, el cual era más cercano. Se ruborizaba cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de estar con él de esa manera tan cercana… otra vez. ¿En verdad se le había ofrecido así tan abiertamente?

"¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?" – Le preguntón algo incómodo por el silencio que se empezaba a formar. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

"No, ya tuve suficiente por hoy" – Respondió alegremente al recordar que toda la noche había estado hablando con amigos y compañeros que el agua fue su mejor aliada. "Más bien… ¿puedo quitarme los zapatos?, me están matando" – Le dijo en un tono ansioso que dejaba enmarcar su molestia.

"Adelante" – Respondió simplemente al verla automáticamente deshacerse del par de zapatos altos que adornaban sus delgados pies. Aunque después de eso sintió como una viva voz retumbaba en su mente '¡Era la primera prenda que iba a caer esa noche!' "¿Y si te doblas algún tobillo con esas cosas y no puedes correr más?" – Le preguntó curioso queriendo aplacar el pensamiento que luchaba por colarse en su mente.

"¡No lo había pensado!" – Le respondió divertidamente ante la rara preocupación de su acompañante. En un rápido movimiento puso sus ya relajadas piernas a un costado del sillón quedando sentada en uno de sus costados. "No creo, ya tengo práctica. Te puedo hacer una carrera si quieres, ganaré igual" – Le dijo en un tono coqueto y retador.

"No querrás tomar ese riesgo" – Pudo responder al voltearle los ojos por lo que acaba de hacer. Recordó la imagen completa de ella cuando la vio salir del baño y ahora sus movimientos de improviso, hacían que le temblaran las manos.

"¡Es una brillante idea! podríamos sortear tu bandana verde. Yo también necesito una, me ahorraría el trabajo de comprármela" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al verle la cara de desubicación total. ¡Había olvidado que todavía lo llevaba con ella!

"Te la puedes quedar si eso deseas" – Le ofreció muy a su pesar porque le faltaría una a su larga colección.

"¿Así de fácil? De seguro debes tener un montón de todos los colores, por eso ya no la quieres. Pobrecilla, se quedará sin su varonil dueño para convertirse en un accesorio de mujer" – Se rió al darse cuenta de las palabras que la hacía decir.

"No pretendo obtenerla… de la forma que me mostraste" – Respondió nerviosamente al sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban ante su petición que lo sacar sin usar las manos.

"Bueno, si te das por vencido, me la quedaré" – Dijo muy segura mientras colocaba su mano muy protectoramente sobre su pecho.

Se quedó viéndolo extrañado por el comentario y lo hizo tragar grueso al intentar conectar a lo que se refería. Sabía muy bien el lugar exacto en que lo había escondido hace tan solo dos días. ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! "Aún la tienes en…"

"Técnicamente me la puse hoy para ir a la fiesta, pensé que te había dicho que me haría compañía. ¡Debe estar por ahí!" – Se dijo al bajar su mirada ella misma. Aunque el vestido sólo dejaba al descubierto una línea de la unión entre sus dos montes por el escote en forma de corazón, no podía ver donde estaba, pero la estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Kaoru no dijo nada e inconscientemente siguió la mirada de la peliazul que se dirigía exactamente a esa parte de su anatomía. Si le era difícil controlarse al notar sus delineadas piernas y caderas abrazadas firmemente por el entallado vestido, ahora ya casi le era imposible mantener la calma al ver sus dos apetecibles encantos aprisionados bajo la tela. Por alguna extraña razón su respiración se le estaba haciendo tortuosamente agitada y en fracción de segundos terminó muy cerca de ella, dispuesto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

"Pensé que me la regalarías" – Le dijo Emi en un hilo de voz al notar los ojos de su acompañante sobre ella. Se relamió sus rozados labios al solo imaginar lo que seguiría después que rompieran el contacto ocular.

"Mío" – Fue lo único que logró articular cuando dejó caer su hambrienta boca en los labios femeninos que esperaban por él. Su palpitar ya era difícil de controlar y estaba ansioso por tocar lo que sería un satisfactorio recorrido por el escultural cuerpo frente a él. Poco a poco se fue hundiendo más en los rincones de su boca, sus oídos podían identificar los gemidos de su novia que morían en su garganta por la falta de aire.

"Kao… no puedo pensar bien" – Le dijo al separar sus labios temblorosos de él. Sentía como sus manos se perdían en sus muslos por debajo del vestido causándole el más placentero nerviosismo. Todo ocurría más rápido que la primera vez.

"No lo hagas" – Logró articular al terminar de besar sus labios y comenzar su recorrido por su cremoso cuello, hasta llegar a su pronunciado escote donde debería estar su objetivo. Dudó por un momento que hacer, así que dejando su lugar preferido, llevó sus manos hasta la terminación en corazón del vestido, en el cual usó un poco de fuerza para intentar hacerse un espacio y llegar a su preciada bandana, pero se detuvo al escuchar una melodiosa voz.

"Eso es trampa… pensé haber dicho… que no se valían las manos…" – Consiguió decir todavía con su respiración agitada.

Fue entonces que dejó escapar de su garganta algo que no pensó escuchar en mucho tiempo, unas sinceras carcajadas, que eran producto del último comentario de la peliazul. Era sumamente gracioso que al límite de sus fuerzas por mantenerse concentrada, se tomara la libertad de hacerle recordar su 'regla' mientras tenían ese tipo de contacto que los hacía perder la cabeza. Demasiado contradictorio.

"Necesito mi cámara, ¿¡donde esta!?" – Exclamó Emi al sentir su aliento aún en su pecho, pero simplemente no quería dejar pasar ese instante donde lo había escuchado reír. ¡Tenía que llegar su teléfono que estaba en el piso!

"¡Donde crees que vas!" – Dijo al cogerla de las muñecas y mostrarle su rostro desfigurado rostro por su maliciosa sonrisa que quedó después de la carcajada anterior.

"A buscar mi celular, necesito inmortalizar este momento" – Le dijo al hacerle un poco de fuerza para que la soltara, pero fue inútil. ¿En qué momento terminó sobre ella en ese cómodo sillón?

"Olvídalo, no se volverá a repetir" – Le respondió mientras la besaba de nueva cuenta y dirigía sus manos hacía ese complicado broche que se encontraba en su espalda. Tendría que liberar su bandana de otra manera más fácil.

'Me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida de no haber grabado eso' – Pensó divertida al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Unos segundos después, lo escuchó gruñir al no poder abrir el broche de su vestido, lo cual le dio ganas de reír. "¿Frustrado?" – Le preguntó inocentemente al sentir su aliento contra su cuello. "Hay un pequeña varilla que une las dos partes"

"¿Acaso contrataste… un soldador?" – Cuestionó con voz entrecortada al ver por detrás de su hombro el accesorio que le mencionaba, que con sus dedos logró sacarlo.

"Jaja Tengo que cuidarlas" – Se rió de manera espontánea al sentir como la tela delantera se aflojaba lentamente. Al parecer logró abrir el broche sin problemas. "Porque te facilito mucho las cosas al no ponerme brassiere" – Terminó de decir en un susurro coqueto sobre su oído.

Desubicado totalmente por el último comentario y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dirigió su boca en un recorrido lento por todo el cuello femenino hasta llegar a su escote donde hundió sus dientes para coger su bandana que se encontraba presa entre sus dos perfectos montes. "¿Satisfecha?" – Logró decir agitado al quitarse la tela verde de su boca y juntar toda la cordura que le quedaba.

"Felicidades señor Kaoru, es todo tuyo…" – Le empezó a decir Emi lentamente saboreando cada palabra y al seguir con el viaje de sus suaves manos terminando de abrir cada botón de la camisa que usaba su pareja.

Motivado por la melodiosa voz, aprisionó a la peliazul por las caderas para levantarla del sillón con toda la intención de llevársela a la habitación. No había forma que se quedara ahí. Así que en un rápido recorrido terminaron echados en la cómoda cama donde la escuchó suspirar avivadamente por los besos que le estaba administrando a su cremoso cuello.

Era una emoción de otro mundo el sentir cómo sus ligeros gimoteos podían despertar en él los más profundos deseos. ¿En verdad la había rechazado como el peor de los hombres cuando le confesó sus sentimientos? Aunque ese específico día pensó que hacía lo correcto, ahora le parecía el error más grande que pudo cometer. Así que estaba intentado cubrir aquellos malos momentos con nuevos recuerdos creados entre los dos.

Si bien no podía quitarse de la cabeza las veces que de seguro había llorado por su culpa, lo único que quería es protegerla en la medida que le fuera posible. Al estar aprendiendo juntos, había acciones que él tendría que poner el doble de su parte para poder entender los sentimientos que surgían en su interior. El día menos pensado, terminaría como Tanaka haciendo miles de cosas a la vez y sacrificando tiempo en algunas actividades. No… él las haría todas sin excluir nada.

"Kaoru ¿estás ahí?" – Preguntó en un hilo de voz al separar su sonrojado rostro de su novio que no la dejaba respirar ni un segundo.

"Eso creo…" – Logró responder sintiendo como su piel quemaba en contacto con la suya. No supo en qué momento habían quedado desnudos en la cama y con esas sensaciones de continuar lo que habían dejado inconcluso hace algunos días. Sólo observarla en todo su esplendor, tal vez con el cabello más corto que la última vez, estimulaba sus ganas de seguir recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Sin esperar más, en un movimiento de su boca se vio devorando los irresistibles senos al descubierto que lo hacían recordar cómo había rescatado su tela verde.

La peliazul no se esperaba aquella inmensa ola de placer que recorría sus sentidos al contacto de esa zona tan sensible. Abría su boca repetidas veces soltando gemidos por la deliciosa sensación. Sus brazos se aferraban en la cabeza de su acompañante deseando que no se detuviera. "¡Kao…Te necesito dentro de mí!" – Le gritó agitadamente al sentir como su cuerpo ya no podía soportar más la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Como si hubiera escuchado la mejor de las melodías, sintió como si fuera capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible. ¡Si pusieran a Tezuka Kunimitsu en frente de él, sin duda le ganaría! Sin hacerla esperar más, llevó sus manos hacía los muslos femeninos donde en una sutil caricia logró separarlos y así perderse entre los pliegues de su piel en un enérgico movimiento. Él también había estado en espera de ese contacto tan íntimo. Y sin pensarlo más comenzó a moverse dentro de ella como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Aferrada a él como espora, disfrutaba cada ronco jadeo que emitía su novio junto a su cuello. Podía sentirlo en toda su extensión entre sus piernas, que le provocaba espasmos de la más profunda pasión, y no podía hacer nada por callar a su garganta de los gemidos que surgían sin ningún control. ¿Alguien le había dicho que la segunda vez sería aún mejor que la primera? Porque de lo contrario tendría que compartir la información.

Estuvo por mucho rato saboreando cada frenético estremecimiento por parte de la peliazul que había dejado de abrazarlo para aferrarse a las sábanas que cubrían la cama, su rostro mostraba el más ferviente placer que eran expresados por sus labios en ligeros gritos y sus redondos senos se agitaban de arriba abajo como siguiendo un ritmo inexistente. Era una imagen que quedaría grabada en su mente.

"Lo… que me dijiste… antes de salir" – Preguntó entre roncos jadeos que lo estaban sacando de sus casillas. Trató de acercarse más ella para quedar junto a su cuello y apretar más las piernas femeninas en sus caderas para continuar con lo que hacía a mayor velocidad.

"¿vous êtes le seul?" – Logró articular la peliazul entre profundos gemidos al seguir estrujando sus manos sobre las sábanas para darse fuerzas a hablar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por el remolino de emociones, que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

"Qué… es" – Preguntó al fin para entrelazar sus dedos con las manos femeninas aún perdiéndose entre las sábanas, que le daban más seguridad a sus movimientos. Sabía que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Emi escuchó la pregunta, pero su garganta no quería emitir palabra alguna que no fueran sus gritos de placer. Le quería transmitir tantos sentimientos encontrados que nacían en su pecho que al tener sus manos contra las suyas la hacían percibir que en verdad los estaba aceptando, aunque no los haya expresado. "Ahh que… eres el único" – Logró decir en un último pensamiento antes que se nublara completamente, producto de la insoportable presión centralizada en su bajo vientre.

Ya fuera de sí y al sentir como el cuerpo femenino lo apretaba entre sus muslos indicando que había llegado a su punto máximo, se dio el gusto de disfrutar el perderse entre sus piernas una vez más, generando en su cuerpo una gratificante sacudida que lo hizo emitir su ardiente esencia dentro de ella, ya sin ninguna restricción.

.…..…..

Unos pies acelerados caminaban por todo el pequeño apartamento haciendo sonidos de frustración. Hasta los objetos de cocina emitían ligeros tintineos entre ellos por alguna razón. '¡Oh rayos!' – Se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado.

'¿Qué hora era? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?' – Se preguntó al refregarse los ojos y enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Su rostro giró hacia la ventana, pero todo estaba oscuro o daba la impresión que iba amanecer, así que volteó su cuerpo para ver el reloj cuando noto que la peliazul caía pesadamente en su cama.

"Kaoru. La varilla que une el vestido, no lo encuentro" – Decía en un tono de suave y lleno de frustración al notar su adormilado rostro.

"¿Que varilla?" – Preguntó algo extrañado al verla frente a él. ¿En qué momento se levantó?

"¿Ahora no te acuerdas?" – Inquirió de manera coqueta al repasar su mano por su varonil rostro. "El que quitaste ayer de MI vestido"

Se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¡Ahora recordaba todo! Se sentía tan cansado en ese momento que lo único que quería era sentir la piel de la peliazul junto a la suya, pero lamentablemente ella ya se encontraba media cambiada. Pudo notar que el vestido estaba flojo en sus hombros por la falta del accesorio que él mismo había quitado, que de seguro por la desesperación lo habría arrojado en algún lugar.

"Ayúdame a buscarlo. Tengo que irme a casa ¡mi mamá me va a matar!" – Dijo en un tono preocupado mientras enterraba su rostro en la almohada junto a ella. Nunca imaginó que terminaría en el apartamento de su novio, y le había dicho a su madre que llegaría muy temprano por la mañana porque sería más peligroso que se volviera a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada. Le costó bastante convencerla, agradecía que su padre se encontrara de viaje, porque de lo contrario hubiera pasado una noche aburrida en casa.

"Dile que estas donde tu amiga rubia" – Solucionó rápidamente al pasar su mano por su cintura dispuesto a pegarla a él. Agradeció mentalmente que ahora pudiera vivir sólo y no dar explicaciones a alguien de lo que hacía.

"La conozco, llamará a todos lados hasta que la ubique. Y no creo que sea un buen momento para molestarla" – Decía entre dientes al levantar su rostro y sentir una mano escudriñándola sobre el vestido que aún estaba sin cerrar.

"Puedes ir más tarde" – Decretó al tenerla ya entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón todavía no quería separare de ella y mucho menos dejarla ir.

"¿Y qué le voy a decir a mi madre?... Uy Mamá, dejé a Ayumi con Kouji y me quedé toda la noche en el apartamento de mi novio jugando tenis de mesa… como si me fuera a creer. ¡Le dará un infarto!" – Dijo en un tono de broma al solo ponerse a pensar que sucedería después. "¡Kaoru me tienes que acompañar!... no me puedo ir sola"

"¿Ahora?" – Insistió de nueva cuenta al hacerse el terco, sabía que su novia tenía que ir a su casa, porque sus padres no sabían lo que estaban haciendo. ¡Él quería que se quedara ¿era mucho pedir?!

La peliazul suspiró por última vez al notar por donde iba el comportamiento de su novio. "A ver señor Kaoru, son exactamente las 5.30, porque no imaginas que vas a correr. Es domingo después de todo" – Le dijo en un tono melodioso al acariciar su rostro que se encontraba a centímetros del suyo

"Iré al dojo del tarado de Tanaka toda la tarde, serán suficientes prácticas por hoy" – Le respondió en un tono serio al recordar justamente lo dicho.

"¿Me parece o te estás volviendo perezoso?" – Cuestionó nuevamente al besarlo despacio. ¡Tenía que levantarse con eso!

"No me subestimes" – Inquirió de manera seria mientras la besaba con más fervor que antes. Ayer había tenido suficiente con todo lo que sucedió, pero extrañamente, al verla con su vestido azul, le daba ganas de quitárselo para volverla a sentir como antes.

Se sentía halagada al saber que sus caricias y palabras tenían efectos positivos, pero un extraño calor en su espalda, la estaba haciendo perder el control de la situación. Se supone que tenía que hacer que él se levantara de su cama para que la ayudara a buscar su varilla y así llegar a casa. "Espera… no es el momento para esto. ¿Entonces no saldrás a correr?" – Le preguntó algo agitada por el beso que acababa de romper.

"¿Después de trasnochar?" – Preguntó acusadoramente al darle entender que por ella estaba ahí echado.

"¿Ahora soy yo la culpable?" – Inquirió ofendida ante la calumnia que se levantaba en su contra. "¿Yo que te animo a que me ganes en una carrera?" – Le dijo inocentemente al besarlo suavemente. "Pensé que los hombres eran responsables de…" – Se paralizó de improviso al abrir sus ojos como platos y cubrir su boca como si hubiera dicho un insulto. Su corazón latía a mil por hora por lo que se le venía a la mente.

"Ahora que pasó…" – Preguntó en un suspiro al ver a la peliazul detenerse

"¡Holly Jesus! Ayer, o algún otro día... ¿Kouji no te dio algo?" – Cuestionó con una mirada terrorífica en sus ojos. ¡No recordaba que él se pusiera nada!

"¿Que me tendría que dar?" – Le respondió con otra pregunta. ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que ver él en todo esto?!

"Somos unos irresponsables" – Le dijo al querer alejarse de él, pero sintió como sus fuertes brazos la detenían y por más que trataba de zafarse no podía.

"¡No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que no me digas que cosa es!" – Exclamó Kaoru al ver el extremo nerviosismo de su novia.

"No pensé que iba terminar aquí… no tomé nada… y tú que no usaste" – Trató de hablar la peliazul con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Sino me lo dices claramente…"

"¡Yo no tomé ningún anticonceptivo y tú no usaste protección!" – Le cortó nerviosamente al lograr decir todo en una hilera de palabras. Su respiración estaba muy agitada.

Como si le hubieran arrojado un baldazo de agua fría, aflojó sus brazos del cuerpo de la peliazul. En ese momento comenzó a maldecir a todos los compañeros del club, hasta los que no se habían inscrito. ¡Habría vivido todo este tiempo debajo de una roca, pero sabía muy bien que significaba eso! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía.

"¡Kaoru! Dame un calendario ahora mismo" – Le exigió al verle la expresión de sorpresa. Así que ni bien sus manos quedaron libres, lo cogió del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y mantenerlo concentrado.

"Está… en la cocina" – Logró decir en un hilo de voz. Estaba seguro que si no lo detenían, se dirigiría directo al mar y se ahogaría sin remordimientos. La vio irse por la puerta rápidamente en busca del objeto que le había mencionado. '¡Tiene que haber alguna esperanza en lo que se supone que hará! ¡Simplemente en ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza! ¡Cómo me voy a dar cuenta que faltaba justamente eso!' – Decía mentalmente al sentirse malhumorado consigo mismo. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se puso lo que encontró a la mano.

"¡Merci dieu, thanks god!" – Gritó de emoción la muchacha al terminar de enmarcar las diferentes fechas que aparecían en el calendario. "Teóricamente no pudo pasar nada, así que me siento más tranquila" – Suspiró al recostarse un poco más en el cómodo sillón de la pequeña sala.

"Y la explicación es…."

"¿Ah? No creo que quieras que te explique este enredo de fechas jaja" – Se rió al verlo ansioso por su respuesta. Así que se paró para tomarlo de las manos inesperadamente. "Confórmate que gracias a mi cuerpito que es más exacto que un reloj, puedo hacer estos cálculos ¡Así que me debes una!"

"¿Planeas que me quede tranquilo con sólo eso?" – Cuestionó de manera ansiosa al querer saber detalles de los supuestos cálculos que había hecho para que pudiera asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

"¿En verdad tienes curiosidad por saber?"

"Es lo más sensato" – Insistió de nueva cuenta al no saber cómo interpretar la pregunta.

"Ok. Si el señor determinación desea saber, tendré que comenzar por los días que dura mi periodo, los días de ovulación y debería agregar mis casi doce días fértiles que…"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué es todo eso?" – Cuestionó de lo más nervioso al detenerla de inmediato al sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo rojizo al hacerse una idea del tipo de explicación que le estaba dando.

"Pero es que son los días que se deben calcular. ¡Cierto! Debo también incluir la primera vez que…"

"¡Cambié de opinión!" – La cortó de inmediato al no querer saber los detalles de las veces que estaban teniendo relaciones porque estaba seguro que no lo soportaría.

"Ya ves que no es tan fácil de explicar. Entiendo que es nuevo para los dos" – Empezó a decir un poco más tranquila al intentar comprender como debería sentirse después de todo el carrusel que estaban pasando. "Para que estés más tranquilo, iré al médico para que te convenzas que todo está bien. Digo… sé que es vergonzoso pero es parte de la naturaleza. Así que confía mí" – Explicó ansiosamente al notar como la sinceridad le salía por los poros. Aunque por un momento lo vio un poco más relajado. "Para la próxima vez, ya sabemos que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos" – Dijo más divertida al acercarse de puntillas hasta su oído.

"Después de esto… estas queriéndome decir que…" – Trató de asimilar lo que esas palabras significaban. De solo cavilar sobre la posibilidad que estuvieran otra vez en esa posición, le ponía los pelos de punta.

"A mí me encantó… ¿Me vas a negar que no te gustó?" – Le dijo en un tono suave al acariciar su nuca. ¡Se veía tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso!

"No… no me hagas responder…" – Dijo en un tono nervioso al acercarse a sus labios y evitar pronunciar alguna palabra que alimentara su curiosidad por saber cómo se había sentido. Sólo escuchar que le había encantado, instintivamente lo hacía hincharse de orgullo, aunque no supiera el por qué. Así que la besó evocando los recuerdos de aquellas únicas sensaciones y después de unos minutos de suave contacto lograron separarse.

"¡Kaoru, se me cae el vestido! ¿Ahora si me ayudarías a encontrar la varilla?" – Le preguntó de una manera inocente al tener su atención.

Suspirando por la última pregunta, se separó de ella para darse por vencido y empezar a buscar el dichoso accesorio que debería estar por alguna parte. "¡No quiero verte con ese vestido otra vez!" – Le exclamó en un tono frustrado. En lugar de obtener una respuesta molesta por parte de la peliazul, lo único que escuchó fue una risa y el comentario que le arrancó una maliciosa sonrisa de su impávido rostro 'Mentiroso, lo dices porque no pudiste abrirlo fácilmente'. Y recordó las preguntas con las que había comenzado el día.

_¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento empezó a sentir esa necesidad de tener a alguien?... ¿En qué momento cambio tanto?_

Sin obtener una respuesta clara aún, sentía que iba por buen camino.

- Continuará -

¡Un capitulo más que se suma a este fic! sólo falta editar los demás y listo. siento si es un poco largo, pero mi estilo es descriptivo de todo lo que pasa XD

Gracias a los que leen en el anonimato y los que dejan review. espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima


	5. Aprender a Divertirse (I)

**Capítulo 5: Aprender a Divertirse (Parte I)**

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, pero lo último que quería era dormir. Había sufrido demasiadas emociones por un día que descolocaban su sueño y mucho más las prácticas de tenis que realizaba cada día. Muchas veces su cronograma de entrenamientos casi se queda inconcluso a causa de las nuevas reuniones que tenía con sus compañeros del club los domingos completos, que iban al dojo del primo de Tanaka a seguir con su juego de tenis. No era nada nuevo lo que acontecía, ya que entre los estudios, debía dividir el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Agradecía a que su tan aclamado examen de exoneración de la materia de inglés, lo haya librado de varios niveles y no lo vería hasta su tercer año, donde tendría el tiempo extra para arreglar su horario. No se sentía del todo decepcionado por no lograr culminarlo y olvidarse completamente que existía, ya que su sección de conversación fue de lo más desastrosa. Lo justo era que siguiera practicando en ese tema, y se atreviera a pedir ayuda a su novia que estaría en lo más encantada por enseñarle.

Un suspiro salió entre sus labios al saber que tipos de sentimientos lo invadían al recordarla, y evocar las veces que se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de ella para no volver a cometer alguna nueva locura como la de ese día después del evento de primavera hace tiempo atrás. Tal vez, la primera vez se habían salvado, pero quien sabe lo que podría ocurrir después. Es que al estar con ella lo hacía perder el control y se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, que le era difícil enfocarse.

Se acordó entonces como la encontró mientras salía del hospital hace tan solo una semana con varios papeles entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle que hacía ahí, porque su cerebro lo estaba traicionando con los peores pensamientos. Exactamente sobre las consecuencias que pudieran ocurrir por sus 'actos irresponsables' justamente saliendo de la bendita fiesta.

'_¡Kaoru cálmate! Porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando por tu mente. Pensé que con los resultados que te mostré había sido más que suficiente. ¡Conozco a un buen terapista que te podría ayudar mucho!'._

Aunque se había reído de él y de su infundada preocupación, era una ansiedad incontrolable la que sentía al querer saber qué demonios hacía en un lugar así, si supuestamente no tenía nada. La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, fue que lo estaba haciendo por los dos y que se lo diría en su momento, pero que sería una sorpresa.¡Y qué sorpresa se llevó! Su plan de no acercarse a ella simplemente terminó yéndose por el drenaje y su peor locura se estaba volviendo realidad.

Entonces, llegó a él una respiración además de la suya y un leve aroma jazmines que inundaba sus sentidos. Sus curiosos ojos voltearon al saber de sobra quien estaba a su lado y su mirada viajo por toda la espalda desnuda de su novia que daba fe de las 'actividades' realizadas la noche anterior. Apretó un puño al querer suprimir el impulso de volver a sentir aquella piel entre sus manos, pero su terco brazo se perdió por su cintura y descansó en su abdomen. ¡Diablos! Estaba muy seguro que al paso que iban, sería muy difícil no terminar de la misma manera otra vez, más aún con la sorpresa que formaba parte del presente y lo hicieron repasar los acontecimientos que se desataron la noche anterior en su apartamento.

**-Flashback-**

Hubiera sido un jueves cualquiera si tan sólo no tuviera el calendario en frente de él con la fecha del día siguiente enmarcada con un lapicero rojo que decía 'Disney', además de varios corazones pequeños a los lados, signos innegables que su novia estuvo por ahí haciéndole recordar tal actividad.

Nunca en su vida había ido a ese lugar que le mencionaban con tanto ánimo y no supo cómo se dejó convencer. ¿No se suponía que debería ser para gente más joven? Se preguntó por décima vez ese día al ver los comerciales que siempre pasaban anunciando las ofertas, pero las fotografías que fueron presentadas por sus compañeros que dejaban ver el gigantesco hotel y los juegos que parecían más precipicios, le decían todo lo contrario. ¡Como a él le encantaba todo lo que generaba terror!

Terminando de arreglar la mochila que llevaría al Resort, escuchó el toque de la puerta de su apartamento y maldijo si se trataba de Tanaka o alguno de sus compañeros amenazando con que fuera al paseo, ya que temían que se escapara de su 'amigable' presencia. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul de lo más sonriente en el umbral.

"Emi… Pensé que era mañana"

"¡Lo sé! Siento si te molesto tan tarde"

"Claro que no… sólo que no lo esperaba" – Comentó en voz baja al rascarse un poco la sien. Olvidándose de la incomodidad, hizo espacio para que pasara a la pequeña sala.

"¿Ya terminaste de arreglar tus cosas?" – Preguntó un poco insegura pero manteniendo su actitud sonriente al adentrarse al apartamento y dejar su cartera en el sillón.

"Hace unos minutos"

"¡Genial! Hablé con Ayumi antes de venir y tendrá el gran auto para que quepamos todos ahí. Así que si tu plan era irte solito sin tu inseparable cómplice pelirrojo creo que tendrás que cambiarlo" – Dijo de forma divertida ante la cara de malhumor de su novio que tendría que soportar el tormento.

"Si le ponen un trapo en la boca para evitar sus comentarios fuera de lugar, estaría mejor" – Le dijo al voltearle los ojos.

"Podría ser una buena opción… Oh ¡pensé que lo habrías intentado borrar!" – Le comentó entusiasta al dirigir su vista hacia el calendario donde ella misma había colocado el corazoncito y todo parecía estar en su lugar.

"Hubieras reclamado ahora mismo"

"No suelo ser muy exigente, pero creo que esta vez acertaste" – Le sonrió por la sincera explicación y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para dar unos ligeros pasos hacía él. "Sé que estas sorprendido por mi llegada, pero tengo un motivo muy importante"

"¿Sobre lo de mañana?"

"Bueno, no tanto así. Sólo que me pareció correcto decirte las noticias que te tenía pendiente" – Comenzó a decir de manera ansiosa al tomarlo de las manos de improviso. "En verdad espero que sean buenas noticias como lo había planeado... Fue cuando me viste salir del hospital"

"¡Mencionaste que no estaba relacionado…!"

"Calma, no es lo que te imaginas" – Detuvo la peliazul al darse cuenta a lo que se refería. "Fue una cita que obtuve con un médico por otras razones" – Intentó explicar de manera segura al no soportar el carmesí en sus mejillas. ¡Había practicado tanto para decirle eso, que tenía que hacerlo ya!

"No me dejas otra cosa que pensar"

"Es que… ¡Pensé que sería más fácil!" – Dijo en un tono un poco alto a causa de lo que venía. "Es un doctor de confianza que me dio un buen método para que… quiero decir… ¿ves algo extraño en mi brazo?" – Preguntó de la nada al estirarle su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Ver?... no" – Respondió simplemente al inspeccionar la blanquecina piel sin percatarse de algo extraño. Todo parecía muy normal.

"Esa parte de la explicación es buena, porque es un… método de implantación, el cual es… anticonceptivo… sólo una pequeña varilla, que colocaron en mi brazo hace días. Tuve que pasar por muchos exámenes, para ver si era apta y todo eso… ¡Es lo más seguro que hay!" – Expresó la peliazul al seguir su resumen mental y compartir aquella información. "Sé que sonara raro, porque no es muy comentado, pero fue un ligero piquete para ponerlo. No molesta nada, como si no estuviera ahí"

Guardó silencio al tratar de digerir lo que aquellas palabras se significaban. La única frase que se le quedó adherida al cerebro era sobre un método… anticonceptivo. ¿Estaría loco, o en verdad escuchó claramente? Esperaba que se tratara de alguna broma. "No… no entiendo…" – Expresó de manera alterada al coger su frente en un gesto de frustración.

"El médico me explicó que todo irá como siempre, tendré que ir a sus citas de control y que favorece mucho que haga deporte. Es como cualquier otro método, pero más seguro… ¿Hay algo que no logras entender?" – Preguntó de improviso al notarlo con una cara de espanto único. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

"Si. Todo" – Provino de sus labios al escuchar la rara explicación que pretendía venderle su novia. Nunca en su vida había escuchado de algo parecido y a su parecer sonaba arriesgado para que lo tomara tan a la ligera.

¿A tal extremo habían llegado, como para que no confiara en él sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos? Sabía que la última vez se olvidó de ese detalle, pero no era para que lo tomara como un eterno irresponsable, y ser ella ahora quien tomara la decisión del caso. ¿No se merecía una explicación antes que se pusiera cualquier cosa en su cuerpo? ¡Más que sorprendido, se sentía molesto!

"Es un doctor de confianza que sabe hacer bien su trabajo, así que…"

"No quiero que tengas esa cosa ahí" – Intervino en un tono de lo más serio al mirarla a los ojos. Su ceño estaba en lo extremo fruncido por las palabras que salían de los labios femeninos. ¡Ahora confiaba más en un doctor que podría estar jugando con su salud!

"Kaoru… pero pensé en algún método para que no estuviéramos en incertidumbre por la situación. Ahora con esto, ya no habrá de que preocuparse" – Comentó explicar la peliazul algo nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora que le estaba transmitiendo.

"¡Eso es justo lo que estas ocasionando!" – Exclamó al no poder controlar la rabia que sentía por las acciones que había tomado sin siquiera consultarle. Por su mente en ese momento pasaba la imagen de ella misma en ese hospital, haciéndose un endemoniado agujero en la piel para meterse esa cosa que se supone solucionaría todo.

"Pero ya te expliqué que no hay riesgos mientras siga las instrucciones del doctor, no hay porque..."

"Te vas a quitar eso ahora mismo" – Ordenó en un tono ácido al no escuchar razón alguna ¿Acaso no veía que se estaba preocupando por ella?

"Espera, creo que estas siendo un poco retrograda con lo que me estás pidiendo. No es nada del otro mundo, solo es un método como lo sería los demás que ya conoces" – Probó suerte de nueva cuenta. A su parecer estaba haciendo lo correcto y sería una forma más fácil para evitar cualquier olvido.

"¿Nada del otro mundo? Has ido a un maldito doctor a ponerte esa cosa. ¡Gracias por la confianza que merezco!"

"¡No es que desconfíe! Es para aliviarnos un peso de encima y no estar pensando en cuidarnos…"

"¡Por cuánto tiempo!"

"Es algo que puede dura años. Ayudará a que estemos evitándonos la preocupación que pueda suceder algo en cualquier momento"

"¿Cualquier momento? ¿Eso quiere decir con cualquiera también? Entonces anda con Miller o quien sea de tu gran lista de amigos para usar eso" – Exclamó fuera de sí al rascarse la cabeza ansiosamente. Simplemente escupió lo primero que se le vino a la boca.

La peliazul se detuvo de lo que iba decir para defenderse, pero la última frase le heló la sangre. "¿Esas son las tonterías que estás pensando de mí?... ¡Me estas ofendiendo!" – Advirtió muy perturbada por la falsa acusación. Tenía que ser una broma que pensara que ella podría pretender estar con alguien más.

"¡Ya no sé qué pensar, de las razones por las que te pusiste eso! " – Le dijo al repasar su mano en su cabello de nueva cuenta. Pensó en disculparse por lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero se sentía demasiado ofuscado como para conectar lo que estaba pasando.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¡Eres un necio!" – Dijo en un tono malhumorado y con una cara de disgusto que nunca pensó usar. "¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces seguiré tu consejo y buscaré a alguien más con quien pueda darle un buen uso, porque no me lo voy a quitar!" – Gritó la peliazul como último recurso para entrar en razón con ese terco hombre. En una actitud molesta se dirigió al sillón y cogió su cartera.

"¡Esperas que crea eso!" – Detuvo el inminente avance de su novia que tenía todas las intenciones de irse por la puerta. "¿Lo haces por molestarme?" – Cuestionó de manera seria y con una mirada de lo más amenazante que lo hizo cogerla de los brazos para que le prestara atención. El sólo pensamiento que pudiera estar con otra persona hacía que su sangre hirviera de la ira.

"¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó a ofenderme con tan solo mencionar esa absurda idea!" – Exclamó muy ofuscada al querer zafarse de sus brazos, sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos ya no podrían contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por el ácido comentario. "Ahora quien desconfía de quien, yo hice esto por nosotros, en ningún momento se me vino a la mente otra persona. ¡Qué más quieres que te explique! No entiendo"

"Yo quiero hacerme responsable de lo que pase y no necesito que hagas algo precipitado" – Dijo por fin al ver el rostro afectado de su novia por su comentario fuera de lugar. Se dio cuenta que la había ofendido. ¡Rayos!

"¿Acaso viste tu rostro… cuando existió el riesgo que haya consecuencias?… ¡Yo sí! No soportaría si llegara a pasar algo que no planeamos en una relación que comenzó hace meses y… no quiero que suceda algo así" – Explicó con voz entrecortada ante la idea. "No es algo con lo que deba jugar y… fue la única solución que encontré" – Logró decir al sentir como se aflojaban las manos que la tenían sujeta, pero se sorprendió al sentir como esa misma se dirigía a su rostro para secar las lágrimas que habían fluido.

"No fue mi intención ofenderte… ¡Demonios! Lo siento… es que… no puedo soportar que hagas todo eso sin medir los riesgos que pueden conllevar" – Explicó inesperadamente al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Hice lo posible por informarme lo necesario. Pensé que sería una opción para que no… pasara lo de la otra vez" – Dijo aún en un tono de desesperación, al no saber quien perdía el control primero para que estuvieran juntos. "Tal vez dañe tu orgullo o algo. ¡No sé! Sólo quería que los dos disfrutáramos de lo que sentimos sin… restricciones" – Le dijo más sonrojada que nunca al tan solo escucharse decir tanta palabra junta.

"¡Lo que quiero es que no te cause problemas!" – Se sintió capaz de decir al verla querer escapar de sus brazos. "Tal vez si sea orgullo, ¿¡Cómo demonios lo voy a saber!?" – Dejó entrever un poco irritado por las emociones que le salía por los poros. El _'sin restricciones'_ le producía una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que le ponía las cosas fáciles porque no tenía que preocuparse por ese detalle, pero no podía ignorar que dañaba su instinto masculino que disfrutaba de los retos.

"No causará problemas porque soy una persona sana que podrá acostumbrarse a que esté ahí"

"De todas manera no es correcto…"

"Dale con lo mismo. Ahora te pareces a Ayumi cuando se pone histérica, ¡solo que tú nunca podrás ser una señora menopáusica!" – Comentó exasperada ante la terca actitud del hombre frente a ella.

"¡Sólo me estoy… preocupando por tu seguridad!" – Intentó defenderse ante semejante frase que lo hizo avergonzarse. ¿¡Tantos problemas podría traerle el expresar lo que sentía!?

"¡Qué lindo te preocupas por mí, al pretender insinuar que vaya con Ryan o con cualquiera!" – Le dijo en un tono molesto al voltearle la cara.

"Perdí los papeles… lo siento… ¿¡Qué quieres que diga con una noticia así!?"

"Obviar tu molestia infundada y entender mis razones por las cuales me puse la varilla en el brazo. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que… ¡No puedo creer que este diciendo esto!" – Se quejó enfadada consigo misma al querer morir de la vergüenza. "Sólo quiero que aceptes que esto lo hago para estar tranquilos"

"¿Que aproveche la oportunidad…?" – Repitió nervioso ante el ofrecimiento inesperado. En verdad trataba de entender lo que le explicaban, y aceptar que estaba siendo terco por algo que él desconocía. ¿Y si había más riesgos del método que su novia le brindaba? Dudaba de todo en este momento

"Ya…Ya no se que más decirte. Haz lo que quieras" – Dijo en un tono frustrado dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

'_Nunca en tu vida le creas a una mujer cuando te diga que no la acompañes y mucho menos que hagas lo que creas conveniente, porque es una gran, gran mentira. Ese es el preciso momento que requieren de tu apoyo'_

"¡Por qué me complicas más las cosas!" – Exclamó perturbado por su voz interna y, en fracción de segundos le quito la bolsa con la que planeaba irse. Evitaría en la medida de lo posible que las cosas se quedaran sin resolver.

"Pero… ¿Yo que hago?" – Se quejó con una débil voz y mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¿Sólo porque tomé la iniciativa? Entonces cuando me haga un piercing o un tatuaje, pensando que podría ser una sorpresa, te llamaré antes"

"No te atreverás a hacer algo como eso" – Advirtió en un tono serio al escuchar semejante comentario.

"¡Ya ves como eres terco y retrograda!" – Se carcajeó al verlo con cara de espanto único, que la hizo olvidarse el tema de la conversación principal.

"¿Esperas que lo apruebe?" – Cuestionó en un gruñido al no entender su afán por convencerlo de cosas que nunca toleraría. De sólo imaginarse que tuviera algo como eso en el cuerpo… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

"Pues entonces no pediré tu permiso" – Dijo en un ademán para acercarse hacía su ofuscado novio y sólo le bastó segundos para empezar sus caricias sutiles por su nuca como último esfuerzo para convencerlo. "Así que si no deseas compartir este momento conmigo, tendrás que esperar unos 2 años cuando me lo saque a la fuerza" – Le susurró en un tono que destilaba coquetería.

"No sabes lo que estas pidiendo" – Logró decir disfrutando del calor de su mano.

"Tú eres el necio que no sabe lo que se pierde, ¡Qué lástima!"

En una mirada disimulada, inspeccionó otra vez el brazo donde supuestamente estaba ese endemoniado objeto, pero no lograba identificar nada. Por un momento pensó que mandaría todo al demonio y la tomaría como aquella vez, sin nada que lo privara del gusto de sentirla sin reservas. Aunque no tuviera una gran experiencia con respecto a aquellos temas de relaciones de pareja, podría jurar que había una gran diferencia acerca de su segundo encuentro donde olvidó completamente el accesorio que le regaló uno de sus compañeros, el cual ya no sería necesario… ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto acerca de lo que pasaría después que aceptara su idea de 'aprovechar la oportunidad'?

"¿Quieres arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir?... No estoy acostumbrado a esto y hago lo posible por hacer las cosas bien…" – Empezó a decir en un tono nervioso y sonrojado tratando de ahondar en las nuevas circunstancias que lo estaban haciendo perder el control.

"Sé que eres el señor determinación, y me encanta que seas sincero con lo que sientes, pero no tienes por qué tener miedo a todo lo nuevo que sucede. ¡Sino te hubieras arriesgado, yo no estaría aquí!"

"¡Quiero hacer las cosas bien!"

"Yo no te detengo. ¿No querrás que me vaya algún otro para comprobarlo?" – Le terminó de preguntar al colgarse de su cuello sabiendo que conseguiría una mirada de seguro molesta por su comentario.

"Sobre mi cadáver" – Sentenció de manera seria y en una sensación de ira única al hacerse tal idea. Sin pensarlo, olvidó completamente su indiferente actitud, y empezó su viaje de besos por su cremoso cuello de manera posesiva. La estrujó entre sus fuertes brazos ante el inquietante pensamiento de verla con alguien más, hacía que su mente se dislocara, queriendo ser el único que tuviera el derecho de tocarla y arrancar suspiros de sus rosados labios. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Pensé haber… dicho que eras el único" – Intentó hablar entre suspiros que salían entre sus labios por su húmeda que andaban libremente por su cuello y sus manos que descendían por su espalda hacia un inminente lugar que la hacían agitarse cada vez más. "¿Entonces comenzarás a hacerlo bien?"

"Es lo que hago siempre"

Olvidándose completamente de sus inhibiciones, fue directamente hacia los rosados labios y se perdió en las profundidades de su boca, queriendo apagar el calor que se extendía en su piel. Repetiría una vez más lo de la última vez, donde se sintió el hombre más poderoso del mundo al escuchar llamarlo por su nombre entre gemidos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevó a su habitación entre excitantes besos y caricias que despertaban el más satisfactorio de los placeres. La suave piel que quedaba expuesta era cubierta por sus manos que incansablemente tocaban el cuerpo femenino, haciéndolo querer más. No veía el momento en que estuviera dentro de ella sin ninguna limitación y ser él quien la llevara a perder la razón. Verse disfrutando del vaivén de sus caderas, lo hacía sentir en las nubes.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sabía que tener novia nunca fue una prioridad en su plan de vida, o mejor dicho, era una palabra que no estaba incluida en su diccionario. Sin embargo, por cuestiones que eran más fuertes que él, ahora se encontraba en medio de ese mar de atracción que doblegaban su voluntad y hacían que terminara en medio de esas experiencias que nunca se le pasaron por la cabeza. Todo sucedía tan rápido, que no había pasado ni un año en la universidad, que parecía como si ya la estuviese terminando.

"Se siente rico… lo que haces"

Estaba en espera de ese tipo de comentario por parte de ella, y es que su espalda se veía de lo más apetecible que no pudo contener sus ganas de recorrerlo con su boca. Pero al escucharla decirlo de esa manera, mejor se detenía antes de causar consecuencias indeseadas.

"Ya no me darán ganas de ir a ningún resort" – Se rió la peliazul al sentirlo detenerse. Estaba muy cómoda en la cama que lo último que quería era levantarse, pero la sensación de calidez la animó a despertar.

"Debiste pensarlo al ser parte de la organización" – Se aclaró la garganta al separarse de ella y contener sus ganas de mantenerse ahí mismo.

"Me pareció una gran idea" – Respondió con una risa divertida al escucharlo gruñir tan temprano por la mañana. Así que aún entre sus brazos, giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. "Para mis quince años logre ir y me encantó. Tienen la misma estructura del de París y California" – Explicó en tono entusiasta al hondar en sus memorias.

"Para que ir nuevamente" – Intervino desubicado al escucharla mencionar los lugares que de seguro había conocido. Entonces que empeño había en ir otra vez.

"Más que el lugar, son las personas con las que vas. No será lo mismo ahora, que disfrutaré de tu compañía" – Le dijo en un tono coqueto al repasar su ancho pecho con sus dedos. Lo tenía tan cerca que la hacía suspirar de felicidad.

"Si eliminaras algunos nombres de la lista"

"jaja No te preocupes que igual te tomaré fotografías con las princesitas y en el carrusel, para que queden lindos recuerdos"

"Ni lo pienses" – Gruñó otra vez fastidiado por el pensamiento que ocurriera algo semejante. Aunque se sintió más relajado al sentir el cosquilleo de sus dedos en su piel.

"Para tu información no todo es para niños" – Le dijo divertida al rodear su cuello con sus brazos como siempre lo hacía para brindarle un jugoso beso presa de la emoción. Iban a disfrutar dos días enteros en un espacio tan mágico como era el Resort.

Aunque lo tomó de sorpresa, ya se encontraba disfrutando de su calor natural a esas horas de la mañana, y tragó grueso al pensar que sucedería en esos dos días de compartir más tiempo con ella. Sabía que estarían con sus compañeros, pero cada uno iría con su respectiva pareja, así que tendría la atención de la peliazul a cada momento. Solo esperaba que se comportaran normalmente con los demás a su alrededor, porque nadie conocía como se llevaban los dos cuando estaban juntos.

"Creo que me queda… más que claro"

"No me digas que lo dices por el hotel"

"¡Claro que no!" – Se avergonzó completamente al escucharla mencionar ese detalle que era en lo último que pensaría.

"Sólo fue un comentario" – Se rió la peliazul al separar sus manos de su cuello antes que la situación pasar a mayores y obviar que las manos varoniles se tomaban la libertad de empezar a escudriñar su parte favorita. "Por el momento, todavía tengo que alistarme e ir a casa de Ayumi"

"¿Te dijo que te encontraras con ella?" – Preguntó algo sonrojado por sus acciones, así que mejor se alejaba antes que comenzara a sentir más de lo debido. Se sentó despacio al borde de su cama tomando aire para calmarse.

"Teóricamente estoy en su casa esperando que llegue este día. Dejé todo mi equipaje con ella, antes de venir para acá" – Explicó inocentemente al notar que raramente no la había llamado.

"Entonces ella sabe que estas aquí" – Le dijo en un tono ansioso al pensar que su 'cómplice' podría estar enterada de lo que ocurría entre sus cuatro paredes.

"Por esta ocasión si porque… era algo importante que no quería dejar para después" – Explicó nerviosa por el anterior comentario. Lo único que le faltaba era que supiera que Ayumi seguía las noticias de casi todo. _'¡Y pensar que si era humano!' _Exclamaba la rubia cada vez que hacía algún comentario de su diferente comportamiento que tenía con ella.

"Todavía estoy intentando digerirlo" – Le dijo ansiosamente al saber que había sido suficiente el discutir ese tema, que no quería recordarlo. Haría cómo si nunca hubiera existido y su brazo seguía intacto como siempre, ya que después de todo no se notaba.

"Sólo tienes que concentrarte en lo importante que es tu 'rendimiento', que de lo demás me preocupo yo" – Le dijo en un tono divertido al abrazarlo por la espalda, sabía que cometía una imprudencia, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de calmarlo. "Todo estuvo y estará muy calculado para que todo siga igual o mejor"

"Si me entero que algo malo pasa, no duraré en sacarte esa cosa a la fuerza si es necesario" – Le dijo en un tono serio y sonrojado por la inquietud que le transmitía. ¿Había mencionado algo sobre su rendimiento?

"¡Entendido!" – Le dijo en una sonrisa de felicidad al notar su sincera preocupación. "Pero ahora lo malo es que tengo hambre y como todavía hay tiempo, ¿puedo ir a tu cocina a preparar algo?" – Le preguntó inocentemente al alejarse y de un salto se mantuvo de pie frente a él, todavía con parte de la sábana sujeta a su cuerpo. "Para que veas que soy buena, te invitaré" – Ofreció de manera alegre al repasar con su ojos donde había quedado sus prendas.

"Usa lo que necesites… iré a bañarme" – Le dijo en un tono neutro al ver lo natural que se movía en su espacio. Así que se dirigió al baño para comenzar lo que sería un laberintoso día en compañía de las personas que lo hacían perder la paciencia.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

¿Cuántos años de confinamiento en una cárcel traía consigo un asesinato? Tendría que averiguarlo muy pronto, porque eso era justamente lo que sucedería en ese mismo instante cuando salieran de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Si ya era difícil sobrellevar que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta que llevaba una relación tranquila con su novia, ahora tenía que aguantar que sospecharan que estaba teniendo con ella un acercamiento de ese tipo.

'_No se preocupen por el alojamiento que ya está todo cubierto, gracias a un compañero de trabajo que me debía un gran favor que su vida en dólares no iba a cubrir. Así que estaremos en el hotel más lujoso que hayan podido ver, con todo pagado. Pero como no todo podría ser de ensueño, nos han repartido en diferentes habitaciones para cubrir los espacios que aún quedaban disponibles ya que están en temporada alta y casi todo estaba lleno. Cualquier cosa nos estamos comunicando por el anexo telefónico que tiene cada habitación y quedar en algún lugar de encuentro'_

Recordaba cada palabra de Tanaka que se había manifestado casi antes de llegar al lugar después de un largo recorrido en auto donde él habido sido el encargado de traerlos. El cual para su suerte fue tranquilo, las chicas conversaban muy animadamente al reencontrarse nuevamente después de la bendita fiesta a la que asistieron, y agradecía que todas tuvieran buenos recuerdos de lo acontecido, ignorando olímpicamente los problemas que surgieron cuando él fue al 'rescate' de Emi de ese sujeto, que ya no se sabía nada. Mientras que los muchachos intervenían de vez en cuando y hablaban de los planes que habían para los dos días que iban a estar ahí.

Agradecía que no lo hicieron intervenir mucho porque tampoco sabría que decir sobre el tema. Lo único con que sí lo molestaron, fue el hecho que estaba dejando ser una 'serpiente de mala actitud', ya que ahora tenía una novia de la cual preocuparse y ayudaría a que no mostrara ese ácido comportamiento frente a los demás.

Llegando por fin al lugar, se dio cuenta que era gigantesco y lujoso como se habían referido. Le quitaron un gran peso de encima al saber que no tendría que hacerse cargo del pago porque… ¡¿De dónde demonios hubiera sacado 34 mil yenes o 400 dólares para cubrir una habitación en ese lugar?! Simplemente algo exorbitante en ese momento de su vida que tenía ahorros para sobrevivir sus primeros años de universidad, porque después tendría que buscar como elevar sus ingresos.

'_Ya que estamos aquí y listos para ir a la habitación antes que se ocupen todas, déjeme explicarles el inconveniente que acabo de hablar con la recepcionista. Como sabrán están en temporada alta, así que me dio cinco llaves de las habitaciones que estaban disponibles, que como les expliqué serían en diferentes partes del hotel. Así que contando que somos parejas no creo que haya problemas que puedan compartir un momento más con cada una ¿no? Así que le daré la llave electrónica a cada uno para que se organicen y podemos encontrarnos después' _

Y con esas palabras, el más odiado en ese momento casi se va corriendo por el miedo de las miradas que caían sobre él. Kagami había sido el único tranquilo que esperaba algo como eso, así que recibió su llave sin referir nada ofensivo contra su amigo pelirrojo.

'_Por favor, cálmense que no es nada nuevo en él. Además no creo que haya problemas en compartir la habitación con su pareja después de todo. Vayan haciéndose la idea y dejen de rabiar que no van a conseguir nada, nos vemos al rato' _

Dijo el peliazul de lo más tranquilo al irse con su equipaje y su novia a lo que sería buscar su habitación en algún lugar de ese lujoso hotel. Y es justamente donde él se encontraba ahora, en las cuatro paredes donde estarían los dos días de alojamiento.

"Kaoru, deja de mirar al espacio y entra que todo está muy bonito" – Dijo Emi alegremente al pisar el interior de la habitación. Su vista se posaba en cada detalle del sencillo lugar el cual contaba con una pequeña cocina a una esquina con diferentes objetos útiles para preparar café y alguno que otro aperitivo, felizmente había una carta completa de lo que se podía pedir a la habitación. ¿Acaso era una computadora portátil lo que descansaba en la barra que separaba la cocina de la enorme cama que se encontraba a un lado? Aunque estaba atornillada por medidas de seguridad con un par de cables que no se dejaban ver, todavía se podía usar. Finalmente la gran ventana decorada con animosas cortinas de colores que dejaban entrever una vista genial de las afueras del gigantesco parque, era divertido sentir que se podían abrir tales ventanas para poder pasar a un pequeño balcón. ¡Estaban en un 17 piso!

UNA enorme cama, eso es lo único que sus ojos cayeron en cuenta en ese momento. Una enorme cama que tendría que compartir con su novia esos dos días de alojamiento en ese lugar. ¡Iba a matar a Tanaka!

"¡Ayumi como encontraste el teléfono!… ah entiendo" – Decía una feliz Emi al sentarse sobre el respaldar de la cama y contestar el anexo que se encontraba junto a ella en el pequeño velador adornado con una lámpara. "Todo está fantástico, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto"

¿Por qué la veía tan cómoda y él estaba tan malhumorado? Su espontáneo comportamiento se podía ver con las palabras que compartían con su rubia amiga. No dejaba de contar su paseo por los lujosos pasillos en busca de la habitación donde se encontraban, cada detalle del lugar y de la 'hermosa vista' que ocultaba el balcón. Quería hacerse la idea que nadie sabía lo que supuestamente haría una pareja en un lugar como ese. Si Yamada y Miyano, el nuevo 'amigo' de la chica de pelo de verde, no se quejaron por lo acontecido, entonces trataría de mantenerse calmado y no mostrar su agrio comportamiento frente a ellos, porque sería venderse a sí mismo sobre que 'algo' estaba pasando y que no quería que los demás se enteraran.

"¡Perfecto, entonces nos encontramos después!" – Se despidió la peliazul al momento de colocar el teléfono en su sitio y de un brinco ya estaba ocupando toda la extensión de la cama con la mirada muy fija en su acompañante que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. "¿Ahora qué pasa? Esa miradita tuya ya la conozco"

"¡Mataré a Tanaka, eso es lo que pasa!" – Respondió molesto al recostar su espalda sobre la barra que separaba la pequeña cocina.

"No entiendo, pero sí consiguió una buena forma de de cómo estar aquí" – Preguntó muy confundida por la molestia de su novio.

"Al hacer algo como esto. Ellos pueden pensar que…" – Empezó a decir sin pesar, pero no pudo terminar por el calor de sus mejillas por lo que seguía.

"Ay Kaoru relájate. Ni siquiera les va a importar, todos estamos en la misma situación de todas formas, ¿o tú te pondrías a pensar lo que están haciendo los otros?" – Le dijo en forma divertida al sentarse en el filo de la cama.

"No… no es el punto. Es incómodo" – Dijo igual de sonrojado al cruzarse de brazos. Él no pensaría algo como eso de sus compañeros, ni ahora ni nunca.

"¿Te molesta mi presencia?" – Preguntó al verlo con cara de inocencia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No me refiero a eso…" – Negó nervioso ante la pregunta. Por razones más fuertes que él, su presencia es la que más disfrutaba entre todas la personas que se encontraban ahí tratando que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía. Pero lo del día anterior era una realidad que lo perturbaba por completo.

"Tanaka no lo ha hecho por molestarte" – Le comenzó a decir cuando se acercaba a él en forma discreta, para hundir sus delicadas manos en sus hombros como una caricia relajante. Estaba segura que le molestaba su presencia, pero no en el aspecto negativo. "Este lugar debe estar lleno por la temporada. ¿O quieres dormir en medio del jardín en tu camping suite de lujo?" – Se rió de solo imaginárselo en ese tipo de situación.

"¡Hay miles de lugares afuera, como para elegir justamente el que está repleto!" – Exclamó nervioso ante el inesperado contacto. ¡Eso era lo que quería evitar!

"Te empezaré a llamar menopáusico al igual que Ayumi" – Se rió al estrujarle un cachete como si fuera un niño. "Ya sé, la llamaré en este momento y le pediré el favor de cambiar las habitaciones y dormirás con Yamada. ¿Satisfecho?" – Le dijo al separarse de él con intenciones de coger el bendito teléfono y hacer esa llamada.

"¡No te atrevas!" – La detuvo de cualquier movimiento al cogerla entre sus brazos. Aunque no quería levantar sospechas, el pensar que tendría que compartir habitación con 'alguno' ¡Sería mucho peor!

"No te entiendo. No me quieres aquí, ni compartir estas lindas cuatro paredes y de seguro que no te gustara la idea que tu linda novia vaya a tocar puertas para ver quién la acoge" – Comentó divertida al sentirse tan cómoda en esa posición.

"Quiero evitar… cualquier mal entendido" – Le dijo desubicado por lo dicho último. No quería que se vaya, pero si se quedaba no sabría cómo reaccionar.

"Kaoru, te invito a dejar de pensar y tratar de divertirte lo más que puedas, porque si seguimos con esto, nos quedaremos aquí discutiéndolo hasta mañana y todavía hay mucho por ver… no habrá malentendidos, porque lo de ayer fue suficiente ¿no?" – Expresó de manera provocadora al acariciar sutilmente su desfigurado rostro por el nerviosismo y el sonrojo. ¡Simplemente adorable!

"¡No querrás que responda eso!" – Le dijo en casi un grito. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle algo como eso a esas horas de la mañana? Sus pensamientos fueron felizmente interrumpidos por el sonar del anexo telefónico que tenían en la habitación. Así que suspiró al ver que su novia se movía de su lado, para luego verla rodar por la cama hacia el otro extremo y llegar a responder. Solo esperaba que este tiempo se pasara rápido y sin muchas novedades.

.…..…..

Si algunos tenían 18 y otros llegaban a los 20, en ese momento todos tenían 10 años. El parque de atracciones era un gigantesco espacio de juegos con la mayor tecnología antes vista. La palabra Resort era poco para el mapa completo que se veía en la entrada, que con solo ubicarse en el punto 'estas aquí', hacía sentir como si uno fuera un punto minúsculo en toda esa majestuosidad.

Por unanimidad determinaron que harían actividades de campo y así conocer cada rincón del resort. Fue cuestión de segundos el sentirse tan entusiasmados por cada atracción, que no dudaron en subirse a todos. El divertirse era una necesidad básica y fluía por la sangre de cada uno. La edad al final era lo de menos, porque a comparación con algunos niños que subían a algún juego gritando muy felices, el padre que lo acompañaba salía gritando de terror.

La señorita histérica Ayumi jalaba de un lugar a otro al pobre de Kouji que al igual que ella disfrutaba del inmenso lugar. Tanaka con su novia Mizuki seguían inseparablemente a Kagami y Ayame, que hacían competencias entre ellos para ver quien se desmayaba primero. ¡Ya iban en su tercer paseo por el Roller Coaster! Midori y su nuevo 'amigo Miyano, en lugar de subirse a alguno, conversaban animadamente en lugares más tranquilos. Kaoru y Emi, era una historia diferente, simplemente el muchacho trataba de no desfigurar su rostro con alguna emoción fuerte, era difícil negarle alguna petición a su novia que no dejaba de reír y tomarlo de la mano para ir hacía alguna atracción. 'No te pongas terco y diviértete' le decía repetidas veces. Aunque quería hacer justamente eso, no conseguía entusiasmarse con alguno. ¡Cómo hacerlo cuando parecía que caerías a un precipicio y morirías ahí mismo de un infarto! Sensación poco alentadora.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Emi al muchacho de la bandana verde que estaba sentado en una de las bancas multicolores que adornaban diferentes partes del lugar, estaba respirando un poco rápido. Lo había visto aferrarse al cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependía de ello, su rostro demostraba que no estaba disfrutándolo.

"¡Claro que sí!" – Exclamó fuerte y claro sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde. Era la segunda maldita vez que se subía a ese 'roller coaster' y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar todo el recorrido dos veces consecutivas, que si se subía otra vez iba a gritar, pero al primero que se le cruzara en su camino, producto de la más profunda rabia por estar en ese lugar sin quererlo. Si aceptó que lo asustaban las historias de terror cuando era adolescente, esto lo iba a traumatizar.

"Si quieres podemos descansar en…"

"Te dije que estoy bien" – Increpó al ver su preocupado rostro, por alguna razón no le gustaba que lo miraran con lástima. ¡Tenía la suficiente fortaleza para hacerle frente a todo!

"Ok. Haré lo posible por pensar que te gusta el lugar" – Le dijo en tono de broma al sentarse junto a él mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Todos los gritos de entusiasmo habían secado por completo su garganta. Ella por lo menos disfrutaba del paseo.

"Puedo con esto y con mucho más" – Trató de convencerla en un tono serio al fin controlando su respiración. Tenía un solo corazón y no sabía cuánto duraría latiendo con todo estos acontecimientos.

"Ok. Ok. Por qué mejor no intentas convencer a Tanaka, que viene por ahí" – Le comentó señalando disimuladamente hacía el frente. El pelirrojo venía acompañado por su novia, Kagami, Ayumi y Kouji.

"Muchachos, que bueno que los encuentro" – Se presentó el pelirrojo ante la pareja sentada en la banca.

"¡Emi! Esto es fantástico, agradezco no haber comido nada en todo el día" – Le dijo Ayumi muy feliz al sentarse al costado de su amiga contándole en un montón de palabras toda la experiencia.

"¿Ven esas tazas que están por allá?, ¡justamente nos dirigíamos ahí! Me dejaron dicho que ya las renovaron" – Intervino Tanaka con entusiasmo para dirigirse hacia Emi que era la más entusiasta. "Asano, siento que te estás divirtiendo, espero no te dejes contagiar por nuestro compañero aquí al lado" – Bromeó al ver el ceño fruncido hasta más no poder de Kaidoh.

"Vayan avanzando, nosotros los seguimos" – Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa hacia los demás. A su amiga rubia también le dijo lo mismo. Y volteó hacia su acompañante cuando los vio alejarse. "No tenemos que ir sino quieres"

"Pensé haber dicho que está bien" – Le dijo al pararse de improviso y extenderle la mano, aunque desvió la mirada hacia otro lado notando su sonrojo. Él escuchar que se estaba divirtiendo lo hizo querer seguir con la experiencia, aunque no le gustara mucho.

"Jaja Entendido" – Le dijo sonriente al tomar su mano contra la suya y empezar a caminar hacia los demás. ¡Esa integración tenía que funcionar después de todo!

Hubiera sido un recorrido tranquilo dando vueltas prudentemente en esa atracción que parecía de niños, hasta que no supieron en qué momento ese camino tan 'pacífico' se volvió incontrolable, porque no seguía un patrón de movimiento exacto, sino que parecía que uno fuera a chocar con el otro dando una sensación de querer bajarse de esa bendita 'taza'.

"Yo le doy vuelta" – Dijo Tanaka en un tono frío que los demás lo dejaron. Hizo que Kagami se tensara; estaba a punto de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y tirarse de ese lugar sin dudarlo. ¿Era una mala señal?

Las risas se transformaron en gritos de sobresalto a cada instante que el pelirrojo giraba la rueda central, y parecían que iban a chocar en cualquier momento. Aunque la pregunta era, ¿Los organizadores de esa atracción dejarían que pasara algo tan irresponsable como eso? Obviamente la respuesta era un `no' rotundo, pero quien se iba a poner a pensar en ese momento donde las emociones tomaban el control.

"Maldito Yuuji deja de girar esa cosa como se te da la gana" – Trató de pararlo Kagami al poner sus manos en la rueda. Él también estaba agradecido que el no haber comido nada.

"Deja eso, yo no salí corriendo en la última vuelta del anterior" – Se defendió el pelirrojo al girar de nueva cuenta la rueda.

"Dejen de jugar con esa cosa antes que yo mismo los golpee" – Intervino Kaidoh ya harto del comportamiento de ambos, ahora era él quien tomaba la rueda central para que dejaran de girarla como un par de locos. ¿Era una sensación de mareo la que sentía en ese momento?

Aunque un silencio se apoderó de todos, con los movimientos del objeto era suficiente para que siguieran con sus risas y gritos espontáneos, hasta que se terminó el tiempo, que los hizo bajar casi tambaleándose de la 'taza' al igual que muchas personas.

"¿Dónde está la siguiente atracción? A las justas me ubico en el espacio. Eres un desconsiderado Yuuji" – Dijo Mizuki al golpear divertidamente el brazo de su novio.

"Lo siento, no me pude contener. ¡Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estamos aquí!" – Exclamó al guiar a su novia hacía la otra parte que seguía. "¿Me siguen o cómo?"

"¡Te voy a seguir hasta la casa del terror y daré vuelta a tu cabeza como la niña del exorcista!" – Exclamó Kagami al saber que había algo como eso por la noche en algún lugar de ese enorme resort.

"Deberías aprender a Kaidoh que no se queja jajaja" – Dijo Tanaka divertido al ver la cara de molestia y espanto que tenia. ¡Al fin estaba comenzando a sentir!

"No querrás saber lo que pasa por mi mente" – Le respondió este con una mirada amenazadora a punto de tomar una víctima.

"¡Ya por favor! No sé si tengo un novio o varios niños que cuidar" – Bromeó Ayame al continuar con la caminata hacia otro lado.

"Esperen, ¿¡podríamos subir a este!?" – Preguntó la peliazul al enseñarles un pequeño volante que tenía entre las manos con una foto muy grande de una montaña con diferentes aberturas y pasadizos que dejaban entrever caídas de agua a su alrededor.

"¡Excelente idea! Aunque me pareció ubicarla en el mapa más hacia el norte" – Dijo Kouji a tomar el volante y empezar a indicar el camino.

Dispuestos a seguir con el recorrido por el divertido lugar no dudaron en subirse al más peligroso que estuviera a la vista. No tendrían otra oportunidad de venir todos juntos como ahora, ya de por sí que Tanaka tuviera su celular apagado era un milagro, así continuarían derrochando energía.

.…..…..

Se habían detenido a mirar en una de las tantas tiendas de suvenires sin algún objetivo en específico. Hace un momento se separaron de los demás en busca de tranquilidad entre tanta gente que se acumulaba para subir a las atracciones, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para acabar con su paciencia. Y aunque ese lugar tampoco era la excepción, por lo menos no tenía a sus compañeros que no paraban de gritar y alocarse por seguir. No sabía en qué momento se acopló al grupo de locos de esa manera, pero lo hacía recordar viejos tiempos donde su rutina se rompía y se veía a sí mismo ser parte de actividades normales de cualquier joven.

"Todo se ve tan bonito que quisiera llevarme todo. ¿Tiene aquel de mi talla?" – Preguntaba Emi a la encargada de la tienda de joyería en la que se encontraba. Cada anillo, pulsera o collar tenía diferentes diseños de Disney que lo hacía ver adorable. Así que trató de hacerse espacio entre algunas muchachas para escoger alguno que le gustara.

Kaoru estaba parado metros atrás tratando de descifrar en qué momento fue llevado a ese lugar a comprar quien sabe qué. Los objetos más pequeños tenían un precio por lo menos aceptable entre tanto número de tres cifras.

"Claro, tenemos varios de estos modelos para usted" – Decía la encargada una y otra vez atendiendo a varias personas a la vez. Aunque en voz baja le preguntó si estaba buscando algo para su novio, porque tenía lo ideal.

"¡Quisiera la pulsera que está ahí!" – Dijo la peliazul emocionada al notar las 3 cadenitas de plata entrelazadas terminando con un dije de girasol. "A menos que tenga una pelota de tenis tamaño miniatura me haría pensarlo" – Le dijo divertida al buscar que le podría gustar de esa zona llena de mujeres que querían llevarse la mejor oferta.

"¿Terminaste?" – Preguntó el muchacho en un tono ansioso. Estaba casi empapado de pies a cabeza, por la última atracción de agua al que se subieron y lo único que quería era ir a la habitación a cambiarse tranquilo antes que le gritara a alguien por la jaqueca que se le formaba.

"Dame unos minutos, ¿te gusta?" – Decía Emi al extenderle su mano para enseñarle la pulsera de girasol. Aunque estaba en las mismas condiciones que su novio, parecía de lo más tranquila viendo que comprar.

"Lleva cualquiera" – Le dijo en modo neutral al no saber que opinar. ¿Cómo sabría él que estaba bien o no? Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse y dejar que alguna de las mujeres lo mirara como bicho raro. Por lo menos su mirada amenazante si funcionaba con ellas que volteaban el rostro asustadas. "¿Podríamos irnos ya?" – Preguntó de igual manera. ¡¿Si funcionaba con las demás, porque la muchacha en frente ni siquiera se intimidaba?!

"Ok. Ya casi. ¡Este me gusta!" – Le dijo a la responsable al escoger por fin la pulsera. Aunque al buscar entre su húmedo jean por el dinero, no consiguió nada. ¡Lo había olvidado todo en el hotel! "Oh por favor, trate de no venderlo, volveré después para llevármelo" – Le dijo en tono de súplica al juntar sus manos, recibiendo una voz aprobatoria de la encargada. "Gracias"

"Eso pasa por salir como loca" – Recriminó al escuchar su disculpa por la falta de dinero.

"¡Ay que delicado!" – Le dijo divertida al apretar sus cachetes como niño pequeño, que trajo consigo algunas risitas a su costado por parte de las chicas. "Ahora si vamos antes que te de pulmonía" – Terminó de decir al llevarlo de la mano hacía la salida, algo sonrojada por la demostración.

Murmurado un 'al fin' salió apresuradamente de ahí. Caminaron por largo rato entre la gente que conversaba por los pasillos del gran hotel para llegar a la habitación. Ese lugar era enorme, que para cuando llegaran, ya estarían secos. ¡Si se resfriaba iba a echarle la culpa a la fémina de al lado!

"¡Ahora sí, tómate el tiempo que necesites!" – Le dijo Emi al entrar a la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia la ventana.

"¿No entrarás primero?" – Le preguntó refiriéndose al baño contiguo del lugar, ya que la vio moverse hacia el balcón.

"Peores cosas me han sucedido" – Le dijo divertida al inclinarse sobres las rejillas del balcón y sacar su celular. "Ve rápido, sino quieres que entre contigo para ganar tiempo" – Le dijo al reírse de la cara sonrojada de su acompañante.

Lo sorprendía como decía algo tan comprometedor con tanta facilidad, pero si lo pensaba ahora se sentiría peor, así que haría lo recomendado sino nunca iban a salir de esas cuatro paredes. Le dolía tanto la cabeza por tantas vueltas y bajadas, que lo único que quería era caer inconsciente y que nadie lo moleste. "¡Como quieras!" – Le dijo rápidamente para coger su toalla y ropa para dirigirse a bañar.

'¡Como se me ocurre decir esas cosas! Nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo parecido con alguien. Me inspira todo el tiempo jaja' – Se rió mentalmente al sentirse diferente. Sin pensar más sacó su celular y como de costumbre, se puso a grabar los detalles que estaban fuera de la ventana. En teléfono móvil tenía TODO sobre las cosas que sucedía, muy bien protegido por una clave de acceso contra cualquier cosa que ocurriese o para evitar a curiosos malintencionados. Cuando por fin hizo su recorrido completo sintió la puerta del baño que se abría para dejar salir a su pareja ya completamente vestido con sus jeans y una chaqueta sin mangas. "¿Pasa algo?" – Le preguntó al instante que lo vio poner su mano inconsciente sobre su cabeza.

"Nada. ¿Vas a entrar o quieres resfriarte?" – Le contestó secamente al sentarse sobre el filo de la cama.

"No hasta que me digas que pasa. ¿Tienes jaqueca?" – Preguntó cómo tratando de adivinar lo que podía sucederle.

"No es nada. Alístate si quieres comer" – Le dijo con la misma actitud. No le gustaba por nada del mundo sentirse vulnerable.

"Eso puede esperar, ahora déjame ver que tengo por aquí. ¿Dónde lo puse?" – Dijo alegremente al correr hacía su mochila y empezar su búsqueda entre sus cosas. "¡Listo! Esto te hará sentir mejor. No me digas que en lugar de relajarte te estresaste" – Le comentó divertida al notar su cara seria de nuevo. Le alargó los brazos con una pastilla y un vaso de agua para que se lo tomara.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó en un tono escéptico por lo que le daba la peliazul.

"Hello genio. Es una pastilla que me recomendó el doctor para cualquier dolor, sobretodo el que tienes. ¡Demora un poco en actuar, pero estarás mejor!"

"¡De tu desquiciado doctor no tomaré nada!" – Le dijo rotundamente al solo escuchar esa palabra.

"Es una común y corriente ¡Te va hacer bien!"

"¡Estoy bien!" – Respondió malhumorado negándose a tomar cualquier cosa.

"No seas necio. Porque si sigues con esa mirada y esa actitud te la voy a dar a la fuerza" – Lo retó al dejar el vaso a un lado y centrarse en la pastilla que tenía en su mano a punto de tirársela a la boca si era necesario.

"¿Me estas amenazando?" – Preguntó en un tono fastidiado y con el ceño fruncido hasta más no poder. Cuando hablaban de fuerza era obvio que no tendría ninguna esperanza.

"Estoy intentando ayudarte para que te sientas mejor, además que…" – Decía Emi como queriendo dándole énfasis a lo que decía moviendo su manos, pero viniéndole una idea a la mente se hecho ella misma la pastilla a la boca y en menos de un segundo lo tenía pegada a ella, tratando de hacerle comer la bendita pastilla. ¡Qué más se le podría ocurrir, era más terco que una mula, y si usaba fuerza física, ella saldría perdiendo!

Kaoru se quedó como pasmado por el atrevimiento de la muchacha por hacerle tomar el medicamento, simplemente no podía moverse y menos reaccionar ante el contacto. Podía sentir como su boca se movía sobre la de él con tal de darle esa cosa que no quería.

"Tómatela que te sentirás mejor" – Le dijo en un susurro al separarse de él y colocar su mano en su boca para que se pasara la bendita pastilla. "No te atrevas a escupirla sino te daré otra… debe saber mal, te daré el agua para que la pases" – Le siguió diciendo al coger el vaso de agua en el piso y dársela.

"¿¡Así es como tratas a tus pacientes!?" – Le lanzó la pregunta entre molesto y sorprendido por la acción. Tuvo que tomarse el agua porque ya no aguanta el mal sabor. Su dolor de cabeza ahora se iba a triplicar en lugar de mejorar.

"Sólo con los que no colaboran por su salud" – Le dijo divertida al verlo sonrojarse. "No te preocupes que eres el primero a quien se lo doy de esa forma" – Le dijo coquetamente al sentarse sobre su regazo aprovechando la cercanía. "Así que serás un buen enfermo y esperarás aquí hasta que me cambie para irnos a comer" – Dijo tranquilamente al jugar con el cabello corto que aún se encontraba mojado.

"La única enferma serás tú cuando te resfríes" – Terminó de decir al borde de la locura por las palabras y la cercanía de su novia. ¡Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera! ¿Lo estaba haciendo premeditadamente o es que en verdad lo hacía sin pensar? Entonces, al sentir sus risas y su intención de levantarse, ya se encontraba besándola con entusiasmo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de acostarse ahí y no ver las caras de sus demás compañeros. ¡Ya eran las 4 de la tarde para comer!

Emi se dejó llevar por el momento de 'lucidez'. En estas semanas estaba siendo él quien no la dejaba irse y lo vio comenzar el contacto varias veces, lo cual le causaba gracia. Le era muy difícil contenerse y le surgía la inspiración de coquetear con él. ¡¿Cómo pedirle a su naturaleza el no hacerlo, cuando era tan adorable?! y más si pretendía ser un ente frío, que no se daba cuenta de sus emociones. Fue entonces que sintió su espalda acercándose a la superficie de la cama a causa del beso que compartían. ¿En verdad podía ser capaz de hacerlo perder el control con tan solo besarlo? Pero sin más tuvieron que detenerse porque alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

"¡Emi! ¿¡Sabes cuánto me ha costado encontrarte!? ¡Estamos esperándolos en el maldito lobby del hotel, morimos de hambre!" – Gritó exaltada la rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

La pareja en la habitación giró la vista hacia la puerta al escuchar el chillido de su amiga, y les golpeó la realidad al notar la posición que se encontraban.

"¡Lo siento Ayumi, sólo dame 10 minutos y bajamos!" – Dijo la peliazul en voz alta al levantarse de la cama de forma tortuosa y encerrarse en el baño con toda su ropa en mano.

Kaoru por su parte se quedó de espaldas a la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento por el último acontecimiento. Le daba unas ganas enormes de gritarle a la rubia que los dejaran en paz, su cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, más por esa voz. Pero solo escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y el sonido de la ducha.

.…..…..

Todos comían como si no hubiera mañana y que es que no tomaron desayuno porque desde que salieron de sus habitaciones casi al medio día, estuvieron paseando entre las atracciones hasta terminar empapados. Así que aprovecharían para llenarse por completo. Los únicos que no aportaban a la cuota de glotonería eran Kouji, Mizuki y Kaoru, que por diferentes razones todavía sentían las consecuencias de las vueltas que habían dado entre tantas atracciones.

"No sé cómo puedes comer así, de solo verte ya no quiero nada" – Dijo Mizuki a su novio mientras dejaba su tenedor con ensalada en su plato.

"Hay que aprovechar la comida gourmet que sirven aquí. No te preocupes, puedes dejarlo para más tarde cuando te sientas mejor" – Le dijo en una sonrisa sincera el pelirrojo.

"Ay por favor, no engañes a Mizuki que después te lo comerás todo" – Le dijo Kagami al comer de lo más tranquilo.

"No la estoy engañando tarado, sino estará como Yamada que solo está tomando agua jaja" – Se rió al ver al muchacho con cara de asco por la comida que había en la mesa. "Me parece o Kaidoh está en la mismas… que poco resistentes" – Se burló de los susodichos antes de seguir comiendo.

"Cállate antes que…" – Empezó a hablar pero fue aplacado por la mano de Emi en su hombro que lo detuvo de decir algo.

"Ya por favor, mejor tranquilícense que llamaré a seguridad" – Se rió la peliazul acompañada por las chicas y siguió con su comida. 'Sino te calmas vas a generarte más jaqueca' – Le susurró a Kaoru cerca de su oído, pero lo disimuló al dirigirse abiertamente hacía su amiga "¡Ayumi! ¿Qué lindo collar en donde lo viste?" – Le preguntó entusiasmada a ver la delgada cinta negra pegada al cuello con un dije de flor.

"Si Kouji pudiera hablar te diría que me lo regaló" – Se rió la rubia al ver a su novio que estaba muy pálido. "Ayame eligió también uno, se lo pondrá seguro después" – Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. "¿Viste algo que te llamara la atención?"

"¡Sí! Justamente iré después para ver si aún lo tienen, olvidé por completo mi cartera en la habitación"

"¿Y no había NADIE quien te hiciera el favor de comprártelo?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo casi en un grito para hacer notar su comentario a la 'serpiente lenta' que estaba a su costado en la mesa.

"Iré después a verlo" – Le dijo en forma nerviosa dándose cuenta a lo que se refería. "De todas maneras puedo ir a buscar más cosas, todavía hay tantas tiendas" – Terminó de decir para concentrarse en su plato.

"Chicos, en unas horas habrá fuegos artificiales en la plaza central, así que tenemos que tomar el auto y llegar hasta esa zona del resort para poder verlos" – Intervino Kagami al ver su reloj. "Así que nos podemos reunir en una hora y media en el estacionamiento para ir. ¿Se animan?" – Preguntó cortésmente a lo que todos asintieron.

Kaoru se sentía extraño entre tanto comentario, todavía el dolor de cabeza seguía presente y no estaba para escuchar impertinencias. Además que el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarlo de forma amenazante después que la escandalosa rubia elogiara al 'caballeroso' Yamada por su regalo. ¿Tenía algo contra él?

"Emi acompáñanos a ver las demás tiendas" – Le dijo Ayumi cuando terminaron de comer y se preparaban junto con las dos chicas más para salir.

"¡Claro! Dame unos segundos" – Respondió cuando se ponía su chaqueta que se encontraba en el respaldar de la silla. "Kaoru, no creo que desees pasar tiempo con nosotras jaja. Así que te aviso en donde estaré" – Se dirigió discretamente al muchacho que por obvias razones le hacía mala cara.

"Como quieras" – Le respondió simplemente, por lo menos ahora tendría un tiempo a solas sin tanto movimiento. Así que vio a la peliazul irse con las demás entre comentarios y risas. De todas maneras se iban a ver después, en los fuegos artificiales y en un lugar que no quería pensar ahora.

'_Estoy a punto de ir y moverle la cabeza para que reaccione. Si alguien no le dice a esa serpiente que tome la iniciativa de comprarle algo que le guste, entonces Asano esperará sentada su santa voluntad. ¡Es demasiado lento!'_

Se escuchó comentar al pelirrojo cuando se dirigía con su novia hacia otro lado del camino en otra dirección, así como todos los demás que querían disfrutar del atardecer. 'Por qué no se mete en sus propios asuntos en lugar de estar molestando a los demás' – Pensó molesto al dirigirse a tomar un poco de aire de ese lugar, las luces eran muy fuertes para su cabeza que todavía le dolía.

Estuvo caminando por varios minutos casi solo, sino fuera por todos los niños, adultos y parejas que no paraban de hablar y gritar mientras pasaban por su lado. _'Te empezaré a llamar menopáusico al igual que Ayumi' – R_ecordó a la peliazul referirse a él con ese término, lo cual le hizo curvar los labios en una sonrisa molesta. Un poco contradictorio, porque sabía que el adjetivo no era bienvenido, pero la forma en cómo lo decía sin miedo y solo por su afán de no verlo con la cara seria de siempre, era algo que le causaba gracia. Todo era como un carrusel de sucesos y nuevas experiencias que se estaban apoderando de su rutina, aunque por alguna extraña razón no quería detenerlo.

'_¡Es demasiado lento!'_

Se le vino a la cabeza otra vez el comentario del tarado de Tanaka. ¡Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ese calificativo es el último que se le ocurriría! Se quiso defender su mente, pero su rostro demostraba vergüenza, más con lo de ayer y con lo que hubiera pasado si la rubia no intervenía. ¡Simplemente se le iba de las manos lo que despertaba en él con solo tocarla!

No supo el por qué, pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba al frente de la tienda de suvenires, justamente la que estuvieron inspeccionando cuando terminaron por fin de 'pasear' por las atracciones. El lugar estaba repleto de personas que se llevaban varios objetos de su gusto, aunque no sabía la razón si todo parecía costoso, sólo ser parte del resort le subía un cero más al precio inicial.

Se iría del lugar para no hacer realidad los sueños del resort en cobrarle un precio alto por lo que ahí se vendía, pero entonces recordó el entusiasmo de la peliazul al elegir una de las pulseras, que no pudo comprar porque se olvidó su cartera. ¿Y si ya no lo encontraba una vez que volviera? o ¿Ya lo habrá comprado? Pensó varias veces al ver el lugar infestado de compradores. Por un momento se vio tentado a averiguar, pero él no era así.

Se siguió preguntando una y otra vez las anteriores interrogantes que le iban a causar otro dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuándo se vio a él comprando algo para su novia? Se suponía que en el día blanco le tendría que haber dado algo como respuesta del día de San Valentín si tan solo no se hubiera olvidado completamente. ¡Que iba a saber lo que esa fecha significaba!

"Disculpe, ¿está buscando algo en especial?" – Preguntó la anfitriona que estaba en la puerta viendo al muchacho indeciso si entrar o no.

"Nada" – Le respondió cortadamente al alejarse. Caminaba con paso inseguro, porque dentro de él nacía la necesidad de regresar. ¡Eso le pasaba por escuchar las tonterías que decía Tanaka!, siempre se tomaba atribuciones de darle consejos no pedidos, aunque no iba a negar que él supiera más sobre lo que significaba tener una relación. ¿Todo eso tenía que hacer para mantener a su novia feliz? ¡Era un simple detalle!

Se detuvo de su camino al pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Así que actuando precipitadamente ya estaba otra vez en frente de la anfitriona que casi en un grito le dijo lo que necesitaba. "¡Busco una pulsera!" – Dijo ansiosamente al respirar rápidamente por el sonrojo que de seguro tenía.

"Ah, ¡Cla... claro!" – Trataba de articular la muchacha entre tartamudeos, obviamente estaba sorprendida por la mirada que parecía amenazadora. "La asistente del frente lo ayudará a encontrar la que desee, justo donde está la joyería" – Le dijo en forma nerviosa, ya que parte de su trabajo era mantener la calma siempre.

Sin pensarlo se hizo un espacio entre la gente para llegar a donde le indicaban y se paró en frente de la asistente que se encontraba un poco ocupada con varias personas a la vez, pero no le llevó casi nada encontrar justamente lo que estaba buscando. ¡Tenía que ser alguna de aquellas!

"La… la pulsera que está ahí" – Pidió nervioso cuando se desocupó la muchacha del frente. Varias veces en su mente repetía que no debía ser tan paranoico, ya que muchas personas estaban ahí para buscar algún regalo y él tenía que pasar desapercibido entre ellos. ¿Qué podría suceder?

"Claro, le mostraré las que tengo disponibles" – Le atendió la asistente al sacar un joyero con varios modelos. "¿Es para alguien en especial?" – Preguntó animadamente al verlo nervioso inspeccionando el objeto.

"La de girasol" – Dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior. Trataba de acordarse cuál era el modelo que había visto cuando la peliazul le mostró su muñeca.

"Ah, lo siento, por la etiqueta me parece que está separada" – Dijo la chica al ver la diminuta etiqueta rosada en la pulsera. "Debió ser mi compañera anterior. ¿No querrá elegir alguna otra?"

"Fue… fue mi novia la que vino aquí… antes a separarlo" – Dijo muy nervioso a punto de darle un infarto por las palabras que salían por su boca. El_ 'mi novia'_ era como una palabra que le hacía sentir electricidad por todo el cuerpo, era muy ajeno al no verse pronunciándola seguido.

"¡Oh entiendo! Entonces será una sorpresa" – Le dijo entusiasmada la asistente al disponerse al sacar la pulsera. "Lo pondremos en una cajita y una bolsa de regalo"

"Espera, muéstrame esa" – Le dijo concentrado viendo de nuevo el joyero y notando la otra pulsera que tenía el dije de estrella fugaz. _'Brillante, como ella y su personalidad'_ – Se le coló en la mente como un relámpago que no pudo detener. Su sonrojo ya era demasiado por los pensamientos que tenía.

"¿También es muy bonita, desea la de estrella o la de girasol?" – Preguntó finalmente la vendedora

"¡La de estrella!" – Dijo simplemente casi en un grito a disponerse a llevarla. Estaba tan nervioso que lo único que quería era escapar de ahí.

La vendedora asintió y se dispuso a envolver el regalo, para entregarle la factura después de haber pagado. "Gracias por su compra, que tenga suerte" – Dijo en voz animada al ver al muchacho salir del lugar.

'¡Ahora si estaba volviéndose loco!' – Se dijo al sentir la cajita con el objeto en su bolsillo de su chaqueta sin mangas. Sabía el motivo de su compra, pero no quería recordarlo. ¡El destino quería que le diera un infarto pronto!

Estuvo un buen rato sentado en la plazuela del hotel que era muy cómoda, se veía parte del mar y miles de las atracciones alrededor de ellas. Y aunque cerraban temprano esa parte, aún habían personas dando vueltas por ahí viendo que se acercaba la noche. Fue entonces que le llegó un mensaje a su móvil.

'_¿Ves la gran rueda de la fortuna que se acaba de encender junto a la bahía? ¡Ahí estaremos! Besos'_

Así que sin pensarlo más se dirigió a ese lugar, ya que tendría que atravesar todo el gigantesco lugar para llegar hasta el otro lado.

.…..…..

"¡Ayumi, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes! Ya ves por tu indecisión de querer el azul o el rojo. Si ya sabes que tu adoras el rojo" – Recriminó la peliazul al ver el nuevo accesorio que colgaba del hombro de su amiga.

"Ay lo siento, es que quería ver si combinaba. Pero seguro mañana vuelve el stock y lo podrás comprar" – Animó la rubia al recordar como las dos habían salido de la tienda para llevarse la pulsera de girasol, pero lamentablemente alguien llegó primero.

"Reza que sea así, sino me voy a quedar yo con tu cartera por hacerme esperar" – Le advirtió al abrazarse también del objeto para hacerla molestar

"Ni lo sueñes, esto es mío. Pero lo que me parece raro es que la encargada dijo que si lo habían separado hasta cierta hora, pero que ya no había motivo" – Comentó pensativa. "Creo que no te lo quería vender, eso pasa por olvidar tu dinero… ¡ah no, pero claro! La serpiente estaba contigo y ni siquiera se dignó a regalártelo. ¡Cada vez me cae mal!" – Refunfuñó en forma sarcástica

"Jaja Ayumi, no seas injusta. Tampoco le voy a exigir que lo haga. Mejor olvidémonos de ese tema y le escribiré que estamos por aquí, Mizuki y Ayame no deben tardar" – Comentó tranquilamente al escribirle un mensaje.

"Kouji ya se siente mejor y me dice que están en la rueda de la fortuna que se va a encender. Estamos cerca" – Le dijo al jalar a su amiga del brazo para caminar más rápido.

"Me vas hacer caer" – Le dijo divertida al ver de cerca la gran rueda que se encontraba en la bahía. Aunque habían visto miles de atracciones, ese gran objeto no podría faltar en Japón. "A propósito, ¿sabes que planes hay para mañana?"

"Obviamente, esa piscina no está solo de adorno. Si la que viste en el hotel es enorme, la jungla que se han elaborado en el ala este del resort te va a quitar la respiración"

"¡Perfecto! Jaja pero no creo que los muchachos se queden sin jugar su tenis, déjame decirte que los pesqué mirando fascinados los amplios tenis court"

"Es por lo único que me sentiría celosa. ¡Deportistas obsesionados!" – Dijo malhumorada al casi llegar a la bahía. "Más bien, espero que no hayas traído una ropa de baño de abuelita"

"No te burles, ya tengo suficiente con la ropa de atletismo para ponerme algo más pequeño" – Se rió al recordar su short que era parte de su indumentaria por su deporte. "Aunque tengo un novio que parece guardaespaldas, ¡Traje lo justo y necesario!" – Dijo divertida al solo pensar cómo reaccionaría su novio al verla de esa manera. '¡Emi!, él ya vio lo suficiente como para avergonzarse' – Se le vino a la mente de pronto, lo cual la hizo ruborizar.

"Mejor ni lo pienses, sino te quitará la diversión con su 'mágica y desbordante' actitud" – Terminó de decir en forma sarcástica, para reunirse con los demás que ya se encontraban en ese lugar esperando a que la rueda se detuviera para poder subir.

La bahía era un lugar rodeado de luces de colores y de varias atracciones más que se levantaban aprovechado la extensa costa. A su vez un amplio espacio de áreas verdes estaba junto a él, como si fuera sacado de uno de los mágicos cuentos de un libro. Y para terminar el decorado, la rueda de la fortuna empezaba a girar lentamente tintineando luces cálidas dando un ambiente sentimental a las miles de personas que se encontraban esperando su turno.

"Después de dar tantas vueltas aquí vamos otra vez" – Dijo en un suspiro Kouji al ver que llegaba su turno de subirse.

"Tú eres el culpable que me hace venir hasta aquí, así que no te quejes" – Le respondió divertida al casi empujar a su novio hacía la cápsula que se abría, solo con dos asientos, uno frente a otro.

"Asano, te puedo buscar alguien que conozco por ahí para que puedas subir. Tu dime como lo quieres, y a pedido del cliente te lo traigo" – Le dijo en tono bromista Tanaka al ver como la peliazul se abría un paso al costado para no interrumpir el tráfico de personas.

"Jaja no juegues con eso. Le dije que vendríamos para acá y contando el gran espacio desde el otro lado" – Se rió Emi al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo. "Además, creo que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza por tantas vueltas"

"No te preocupes que se la quitamos de un golpe" – Le respondió en un tono serio al ver como el susodicho se acercaba a ellos muy a su pesar. "Kaidoh. ¿Todavía no acaba el día y ya quieres tomar la siesta?" – Le comentó con su actitud de siempre al ver la mala cara que le ponía su compañero

"¿No le tenías miedo a las alturas?" – Le preguntó en forma sarcástica al acercarse hacia peliazul que estaba con la pareja. El pelirrojo tormento no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se subiera a esa cosa. ¡Alguien tenía que decirles a los ingenieros que crearan atracciones con menos vueltas!

"No creo que más que a ti" – Respondió de igual forma con ganas de molestarlo. Al parecer lo estaba sobrellevando mejor que antes.

"Muchachos en otro momento discuten" – Se apresuró a decir antes que comenzara alguna riña y malograran la pacífica noche. "¡Mizuki nos avisan cuando terminen para poder encontrarnos!" – Terminó de decir alegremente la peliazul al intentar salir del espacio y darle el paso a los siguientes, pero sintió una mano sobre la suya.

"¿No subirás?" – Preguntó Kaoru extrañado al detenerla. Por un momento olvidó a Tanaka y varias parejas detrás de ellos que esperaban subir a la rueda, para centrarse en ella que parecía entusiasmada por el bendito juego y ahora se negaba.

"Será mejor estar aquí. Hay que evitar que te dé otra jaqueca" – Le dijo un poco preocupada a recordar las atracciones a las que aceptaron subirse y él no estaba disfrutando.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" – Le dijo en voz baja mostrando un tono molesto. ¿¡Tenía que repetirle que no se sentía bien!?

"¡Por qué lo piensan tanto y entren de una buena vez!" – Le dijo Tanaka malhumorado por el tiempo que les hacían perder, así que los jalo a cada uno por el brazo y en un instante se encontraban dentro de una de las cápsulas. "Adiós" – Se despidió al mover su mano, vio como esta se cerraba y empezaba con su lento recorrido.

"¿Y después preguntas por qué me quiero deshacer de él?" – Preguntó Kaoru al verse dentro de la cápsula que comenzaba a moverse. Por lo menos no eran vueltas a cien kilómetros por hora, sino pausadas. Lo único que le quedaba era sentarse tranquilamente en ese lugar y disfrutar de la vista. "Podrías de dejar de preocuparte por nada, ya estoy mejor" – Le dijo en un tono molesto porque su novia no lo dejaba de mirar esperando algo de él.

"¿Estás seguro?... sino para ir a agradecerle a mi doctor por su pastilla" – Le sonrió divertida al saber de sobra que no se llevaba nada bien con su 'milagroso' doctor.

"Ni lo sueñes" – Mostró su actitud neutra al ver como la peliazul volvía a su estado natural y se apoyaba en la ventana que formaba la cápsula. La atracción en la que estaban era tranquila y no creía que le causaría algún trauma como los anteriores.

"Entonces disfrutaré de la vista… ¡me encanta como se ve todo desde aquí! Es un enorme castillo el del parque central ¡ahí iremos para ver los fuegos artificiales!" – Recordó entusiasta al mirar embelesada lo majestuoso del resort. Era como volver a tener 8 años cuando estuvo compartiendo tiempo con su abuela.

"¿Estuviste en París y en el de Estados Unidos?" – Preguntó algo sonrojado volteando su mirada a la misma ventana para ver lo dicho antes por la peliazul. Sintió curiosidad por lo que había escuchado antes de ella misma. Aunque había pasado tiempo desde que se contaron algunas situaciones personales, de seguro habría muchas otras por contar. Faltaba mucho para que conocieran uno de otro.

"¡Sí! Es casi parecido de los dos lugares. Aunque de Estados Unidos tratan de cambiar la temática año con año, por lo mismo que tiene más tiempo. Estuve ahí con mi abuela cuando era pequeña, ¡dos años completos de diversión!" – Le dijo al reírse al solo recordar. Le causaba gracia que le estuviera preguntando sobre su pasado. "Estuve tiempo ahí, hasta que me cambiaron de escuela a París donde viví con mis padres y mi tía, hasta que vine a Japón. ¡Como verás me encanta recorrer continentes!" – Se carcajeó al darse cuenta lo que había visitado. "¡¿No quieres ir conmigo a visitar a mi primo a Brasil!?"

"Prefiero tener los pies en la tierra" – Le dijo en tono serio aunque algo sorprendido por lo que le contaba, aunque algo sonrojado por el ofrecimiento. Sabía que en algún momento había escuchado sobre su familia extranjera. "Saldré cuando sea el momento, para alguna competencia" – Se dijo con determinación al recordar las diferentes conversaciones que tuvo con su entrenador sobre sus torneos en Australia y le parecía interesante. ¡Lo tenía como objetivo antes de terminar la universidad!

"Ok. ¡Señor deportista! Entonces, como yo te conté algo sobre mí, ahora es tu turno" – Le dijo con entusiasmo al esperar lo que sería parte de su conversación.

"¡Pensé ya haberte dicho todo!" – Se defendió rápidamente al recordar su práctica de inglés que no había sido del todo buena, pero ahora se daba cuenta por qué le decía practicar más.

"Pero fue parte de preparación para el examen, estoy segura que ahora si podré entenderte" – Le dijo nerviosa al saber a lo que se refería. "Sonará mejor si me lo dices de forma natural y sin presiones… Ahora si mal no recuerdo tu entrañable amigo se llamaba Momoshiro ¿verdad?" – Le hizo recordar con una sonrisa.

"Como Tanaka cien veces peor" – Dijo al sólo mencionarle ese nombre. No iba a negar que la comparación fuera exacta, ya que el pelirrojo lo hacía rabiar pero no tanto como su anterior amigo. "Solíamos competir tanto en clases como en el club de tenis de la escuela. Aunque yo nunca dejé de ser titular" – Le dijo con una pizca de orgullo sintiéndose mejor de pronto.

"Oh ¡¿En serio?! Me imagino lo lindos que se verían en la escuela" – Le dijo en una risa nerviosa al tratar de imaginarse a su novio en ese tiempo. No había visto alguna fotografía como para hacerse referencia.

"¡Era el equipo masculino, no teníamos nada de lindos…!" – Se defendió por el adjetivo 'femenino' que les atribuía. "De todas maneras, ganamos las nacionales y después tuvimos la oportunidad de competir con los U-17. Desde entonces no he parado de ganar competencias, y no pienso dejar de hacerlo" – Se dijo con un tono de determinación al centrarse en la peliazul frente a él.

"Ok. Así entiendo porque el tenis es importante" – Pudo responder al solo ver su mirada de fortaleza que siempre le había llamado la atención. "¿Y no te gustaría volver a verlos? Digo, después de todo viven en el mismo país" – Preguntó interesada al escuchar el casi imperceptible entusiasmo con el que le contaba esa parte de su vida.

"Tal vez…" – Respondió casi en un suspiro al ver por la misma ventana como el sol había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a la iluminación de toda la bahía. Por un lado sentía algo de nostalgia al recordar todos los episodios por el cual su vida había cambiado tanto. Experiencias que marcaron más su forma de jugar, ya que ese lapso de preparatoria no tuvo mucha relevancia después de todo.

"¡Yo sigo pensando que debieron verse lindos de pequeños!" – Dijo entusiasmada al recostarse más en su asiento después de escuchar la corta historia.

"Nada de pequeño. Las nacionales ocurrieron cuando tenía trece años" – Le dijo algo sonrojado por el calificativo. Comparado con algunos de los miembros de los diferentes clubs, siempre fue uno de los más altos.

"Jaja ok gran señor, perdón por haberlo llamado pequeño" – Mencionó de manera divertida al verlo ofuscado por el adjetivo. "Eres más alto y musculoso que yo, así que por mi propia seguridad debo cuidarme de no chocarme contigo" – Se rió abiertamente al saber la diferencia entre ellos. Se vio a ella misma cuando se ponía de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios.

Kaoru no dijo nada ante el comentario, se sintiera nervioso por los calificativos usados por la peliazul. ¿Acaso intentaba halagarlo? Porque si era así, estaba funcionando. Sabía de sobra que la atracción era mutua, aunque a veces intentaba negarlo. No se veía a él mismo como una persona que atrajera miradas femeninas, más bien todo lo contrario. En comparación con la peliazul que mejor ni pensaba. ¡Tenía ganas de romperle la cara a cada tarado que intentaba llamar la atención de su novia! Volteó la mirada hacía otro lugar y algo sonrojado escondió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta sin mangas, más fue su sorpresa al toparse con la cajita que tenía guardada en una de ellas. ¡La bendita pulsera!

"Creo que estamos de mala suerte. ¿Esta cosa se malogró o será que alguien también se estará peleando por subir?" – Rió la peliazul al sentir como la capsula se detenía justo en la mitad de su lento recorrido, trató de mirar por la pequeña ventana de la puerta pero no lograba identificar nada, solo los incontables metros que había desde donde se encontraban. "Por lo menos tendrás minutos de descanso" – Le dijo al volver a sentarse en su lugar.

"¡Esto es para ti!" – Le dijo en casi un grito y con su respiración agitada al poner la cajita entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban centrados más en el piso de la cápsula. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

"¿Es… en serio?" – Preguntó al parpadear varias veces ante la acción tan repentina de su pareja. Lo vio alejarse nerviosamente rehuyendo su mirada por el rojizo de sus mejillas. "No… no entiendo" – Preguntó incrédula por lo que veía.

"Pensé que… en verdad lo querías… siento no darme cuenta antes" – Respondió entre tropiezos por lo bajo de su voz. Trató de repasar las incontables veces que su corazón se hubiera detenido ese día.

Emi observó la pequeña caja y recordó su paso por la tienda de suvenires. ¡Él lo había comprado! Así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el regalo. "¿Una estrella fugaz?" – Preguntó al mirarlo con cierta duda al dejar descansar el objeto en su regazo. '¿Y el girasol?' – Casi se le escapó de los labios al ver que era otro tipo de dije.

"Porque… se parece… a ti" – Dijo aún nervioso por sus palabras. Inconsciente se llevó la mano a su frente donde en un día normal descansaría su bandana, pero ahora no estaba. Tomó aire varias veces para intentar calmar su alterado comportamiento.

"Estrella… Estrella…" – Decía una y otra vez al pensar en alguna analogía por la cual su novio lo había elegido. "Si supieras lo mal que canto jaja" – Se rió de sí misma al recordar lo horrible que salía su voz en los karaokes. Era la única comparación que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos.

"¡Por qué brilla!" – Le dijo en un ataque de nerviosismo para hacerla entender la razón por la cual había elegido tal forma.

"Brillo… ¿Crees que… brillo?" – Se preguntó en un hilo de voz al escuchar la comparación. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero también estaba feliz, nerviosa, confundida y tenía ganas de gritar. Sin razón aparente tapó su rostro con sus manos al sentir tantas emociones en su pecho por el regalo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"- Le preguntó con algo de pánico al verla ponerse en esa posición. ¡¿Había hecho algo mal?! Tuvo intenciones de acercarse a ella para saber el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento. "¿No lo quieres?"

"No… no es por eso… es que no lo esperaba y la comparación es graciosa, pero a la vez tan sincera que… ¡ni sé lo que siento!" – Se rió libremente al repasar sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos que expresaban ese remolino de emociones a través de algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado sin pensar.

"No… no entiendo" – Se dijo más para él descifrando lo que eso significaba. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?!

Rápidamente cogió la pulsera de la cajita y le señaló el dije que colgaba. "¡Será porque soy fugaz! ¿Recuerdas?" – Terminó de decir entre risas al ver la cara de profunda confusión de su novio. "¿Me ayudas?" – Preguntó al dejar la envoltura a un lado y sentarse junto a él en el pequeño espacio. Aunque hizo que la cápsula se moviera un poco por el desequilibrio en peso a un extremo de esta, sabían que estaban seguros.

Sin saber qué hacer ante el inesperado movimiento, juntando todas sus fuerzas hizo lo que le pedía la peliazul y con cuidado trató de encajar el pequeño gancho que servía para unir la pulsera en su muñeca. "No es la de girasol pero…"

"¡Me encanta esta! Haré lo posible por no quitármela, ni para irme a dormir" – Le cortó entre risas. Lo que le había regalado tenía mucho más significado que miles de pulseras de girasol. "¡No sabes lo que me haces sentir en estos momentos!" – Terminó de decir al rodear sus brazos en su cuello en un ataque efusivo.

Aún desubicado por las palabras y el abrazo inesperado de su novia, correspondió a lo que sería un gratificante sentimiento de bienestar dentro de su acelerado corazón. Si bien las dudas sobre su comportamiento y la manera de cómo había cambiado su realidad, no dejaban de estar presentes por ratos dentro de su rutina; estaba seguro que la calidez que le brindaba aquellos brazos y animosa sonrisa, eran algo que no quería poner en discusión. "¿Quieres hacernos caer?" – Preguntó algo nervioso por el lugar que se encontraban y por el peso concentrado a un lado de cápsula que no se había movido por algún tiempo.

"Mientras esté contigo" – Se rió la peliazul al casi cerrar el espacio que había entre sus labios por la cercanía.

"¿Sabías que estas… cerca de la locura?" – Logró preguntar en casi un susurro al eliminar aquel espacio. El percibir su aliento muy cerca de él y su mano acariciando su nuca, lo hizo olvidarse completamente de los detalles que no importaban; así que perdiéndose entre los rincones de su boca disfrutó del largo contacto. En algún momento de la relación aprendió cómo responder a ese tipo de demostración de cariño. ¡Sí que le había costado! Y más aún le estaba costando pensar cuando sintió el peso de la peliazul, que había dejado el asiento para terminar en su regazo, como lo hiciera anteriormente cuando estuvieron en la habitación. ¡Tenía que ser una broma todo lo que le hacía hacer!

"Creo que te estoy mal acostumbrando" – Dijo divertida por las deliciosas consecuencias que conllevaban sus besos. Separó un poco su rostro de él para terminar muy cerca de su oído. "Es mucho pedir que dejaras mi parte trasera tranquila" – Pronunció casi en una carcajada al sentir sus varoniles manos acariciar sutilmente esa parte de su anatomía.

"¿Te das cuenta… lo que ocasionas?" – Trató de cuestionar en una voz neutra al alejar tortuosamente sus manos de ese lugar específico. Sino se separaba de ella en ese momento no se haría responsable de lo que pasaría después, sobre todo cuando le estaba por pasar el dolor de cabeza.

"Jaja no te me hagas el inocente señor Kaoru, podrás engañar a toda la universidad con tu agria actitud, pero conmigo no tienes por qué ocultar lo que hay aquí" – Le dijo en un tono divertido al colocar su dedo índice justo en su pecho.

Al escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras hizo que curveara los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero no dejó que la viera porque ya se encontraba besándola nuevamente. Tenía tiempo para poder entender lo que ella le hacía sentir. Aunque después de varios minutos de contacto tuvieron que detenerse por el movimiento que hizo la cápsula, con todas las intenciones de seguir con su recorrido.

"¡Ya era tiempo!" – Salió de los labios de Kaoru al notar como la rueda volvía a girar.

"No me molestaría quedarme aquí. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¡quiero tomarte foto con las princesitas como te prometí!" – Le dijo divertidamente al levantarse de su regazo y dirigirse a su asiento frente a él. Tenía tantas ganas de sacar su móvil en ese momento para grabar cada segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo guardaría para después.

"Ni lo sueñes" – Le dijo malhumorado borrando esa imagen que quería formarse en su mente de él con varias mujeres en vestidos extravagantes. ¡En sus peores pesadillas!

"No sabía que te gustara los príncipes jaja, ¡haré una excelente toma!" – Se rió al hacer una nueva imagen. ¡Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar! Ahora sabía por qué el pelirrojo lo hacía rabiar tanto. La diferencia estaba en que ella lo recompensaba con besos y caricias hasta hacerlo olvidar su molestia.

"¡Eso es peor!" – Respondió sonrojado y nervioso al sólo pensar en aquella situación. "Preocúpate por tu rubia amiga, hasta aquí escucho sus gritos" – Le volteó la mirada al notar que faltaba poco para bajar de la atracción. Tenía que de alguna forma cambiarle el tema de conversación.

"Así es su naturaleza" – Se rió de igual forma al saber que aún no lograba que se llevaran bien. "¡Me encantó el paseo! Ya quiero ver los fuegos artificiales y el enorme castillo. Espero que ya no tengas dolor de cabeza, será una noche espectacular"

Sin mucho que decir, espero que las puertas de la cápsula se abrieran para poder salir y empezar la otra parte del recorrido. Felizmente el malestar estaba pasando, aunque lo que menos quería era agradecer al desquiciado doctor de la peliazul por la pastilla. Tenía que mantener la calma e intentar disfrutar lo que para todos era un espectáculo, más aún cuando su regalo colgaba de la muñeca de su novia. ¡De seguro la rubia se iba a enterar!

.…..…..

"¡Sólo dame 10 minutos y salgo!" – Dijo la peliazul en una voz rápida al entrar a la habitación, coger su mochila y dirigirse al baño para cambiarse.

Kaoru escuchó la voz de su novia perderse en las cuatro paredes del baño contiguo. ¡Por fin ya estaban ahí! Aunque tenía ganas de dormirse como estaba, esperaría que ella saliera, para bañarse y poder acostarse por largas horas. Nadie lo iba a privar del gran descanso que se merecía.

Estuvieron caminando por largas horas en el parque central, el gigantesco acuario nocturno y los pasillos del otro hotel que estaba por esa zona. Le sonó muy raro pasear por otro lugar de alojamiento, pero según algunos de los turistas que estaban dando vueltas por ahí, habían diferentes fotos de cómo se fundó el resort, haciendo interesante el recorrido.

Por más que quisiera no iba a negar que los fuegos artificiales estuvieron 'decentes' y 'divertidos' después de todo. Tuvo que agradecer a los momentos de tranquilidad que pasó junto a los demás admirando el espectáculo. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que no obtuvo comentarios molestos de ninguno de ellos. Fue como su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

El único tema que si quería tratar con su novia era sobre las fotos que había tomado desde su teléfono. ¡Si cobrara por cada foto y cada video se volvería millonario! Simplemente pensó muy tarde cuando ya se vio inundado por la luz del 'flash' que salía del móvil.

'_Haré un interesante collage de fotos en mi computadora y te pasaré una copia. ¡Te gustará!'_

Recordó en algún momento cuando lo segó la luz del bendito aparato, por más que quería detenerla, iba a ser como hablarle a la pared. Hasta Kagami que le gustaban las fotos se sorprendió por la capacidad de la memoria por los diferentes videos, hasta le preguntó si le podía conseguir una parecida. Solo esperaba que no cometiera alguna imprudencia agregando fotos que hubiera eliminado sin más, así que encontraría ese móvil para ver si era posible borrar algunas, después de todo él también salía ahí. ¡Estaba en su derecho hacer lo que creía conveniente!

Escuchando el sonido de lo que parecía una secadora, giró su vista hacía el reloj y se espantó cuando cayó en cuenta que era media noche. ¡Con razón se sentía tan cansado! Sabía que sería difícil, pero iba a ser todo lo posible por dormir y nada más que eso. Aún faltaba dos días más de estancia ahí, por lo que iba a disfrutar de jugar su tan preciado tenis, ya que habían acordado con sus compañeros el competir justamente el último día en los extensos campos del resort. Para hacer su deporte no era necesario plantearse el divertirse porque lo hacía sin mayor esfuerzo.

"¡Fue un gran día!" – Dijo la peliazul más fresca al salir del baño lista para dormir y dejó su equipaje en el pequeño closet.

"Al fin" – Musitó rendido con volver a la idea de acostarse como estaba, pero tragó grueso al verla con lo que se supone era su pijama. ¡¿Estaba intentado provocarlo o era que así dormía?!

"Solo fueron 20 minutos" – Dijo divertidamente al rodearlo y terminar en el otro extremo de la cama para echarse cómodamente apoyándose en el respaldar.

El muchacho seguía cada movimiento de su novia que caminaba a su lado de la cama, no perdía cada detalle de la perfecta figura que descansaba en los confines de su ropa. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hasta ahora no la había visto vestida para dormir. ¡Rayos! Se sintió avergonzado por las ideas que vagaban en su mente.

"Sería mejor si dejaras de mirarme como bicho raro y fueras a cambiarte" – Se rió al notar como la escudriñaba de pies a cabeza. Aunque trataba de hacerlo disimuladamente el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba. No tenía nada del otro mundo, solo un pequeño short y una camiseta con delgadas tiras, todo muy cómodo y 'sin presiones' que la dejarían descansar después de un agotador día.

"No sabía que hiciera… tanto calor" – Inquirió en voz alta tratando que se diera cuenta de cómo estaba. Tanaka se alegraría si le pedía que lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"Todavía quedan muchos meses de primavera y verano, así que ¡tienes para acostumbrarte al calor!"

Rindiéndose ante el comentario, mejor se daba prisa en entrar porque a esas horas de la noche, lo más probable era que pescara un resfriado. Estando ya en ese lugar pensaría mejor en cómo acabaría con el pelirrojo en el próximo partido y hasta organizar su menú de entrenamiento para ocupar sus horas libres. Recordó que Inui le había enviado un mensaje preguntando por él y solicitando los resultados de la ficha que le había dado para rellenar. ¡Se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de ser su entrenador físico! Solo esperaba que aquella información sea positiva, porque si bien llegaba a completar a tiempo su cronograma, su rutina había cambiado. Bastaba con darse cuenta que estos días de 'descanso' no había salido a correr.

Terminando de cambiarse con sus shorts y su camiseta sin mangas como siempre para dormir estaba aceptando que sí hacía calor. Así que sin más salió del baño casi cerrando los ojos para no ver algo impropio, después de todo estaba compartiendo el espacio con una mujer, por más que fuera su novia. ¡Nunca se vio en ese tipo de situación! Respirando profundo dejó su mochila en el closet y algunas voces conocidas para él se dejaron escuchar en la habitación producto del video que veía la peliazul desde su celular. ¡Había encontrado el bendito aparato que quería desaparecer!

"¿Cuándo eliminarás eso de por vida?" – Preguntó dejando notar su voz de molestia.

"Oh vamos, solo fueron un par de videos. Agradece que los estoy editando para que no me recrimines después" – Le dijo con una sonrisa al mover sus dedos por la pantalla táctil. "Al fin podré escuchar tus carcajadas cuando veas la escena donde tu pelirrojo tormento casi se muere cuando pasó el tiburón por el cristal del acuario"

"Hubiera preferido que alquilara un buzo para entrar" – Le comentó volteando los ojos y tomando un poco de agua que había disponible en la habitación.

"Jaja ¡buena idea! Ya ves como si te divertías" – Le dijo suspicazmente al dejar su celular a un lado y centrarse en su acompañante.

"Sólo fue una coincidencia" – Respondió de igual manera al sólo recordar esa escena, la mencionaría toda su vida cuando intentaran molestarlo.

"Dirías cualquier cosa para no aceptarlo… Aunque me pregunto si podrás dormir después de tantas emociones el día de hoy" – Comentó en un tono pensativo al ya verlo más tranquilo que antes. ¡Se había esforzado en pasar un buen día!

"Pensé que para eso estábamos acá" – Le dijo en un tono neutro al tratar de olvidar cualquier idea que le dijera lo contrario.

"¡Perfecto!" – Exclamó entusiasta al dejar su posición y sentarse con las rodillas flexionadas en el centro de la gran cama que adornaba la habitación. "Entonces como has sido un buen chico voy a hacer que te relajes. ¡Recuéstate aquí!" – Le pidió a la hora que le señalaba sus muslos.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" – Le dijo en un grito, casi atorándose por el agua que estaba bebiendo. ¡Estaba loca si pensaba que haría algo así! Suficiente tenía con saber que dormirían juntos, como para usar su regazo como almohada.

"Anda vamos, tu cabello sigue mojado, te resfriaras si duermes así. Aquí tengo mi secadora para que no te moleste. ¡Es algo simple!"

"Olvídalo, porque no lo haré" – Le dijo cortante al sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas. ¡En algún momento se cansaría! No le costaba nada hacer lo que le pedía, pero no quería morir de vergüenza el sólo acostarse ahí. '¿Acaso era algo que hacen las parejas? Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, pero simplemente es tan difícil acostumbrarse' – Pensó al repasar cada expresión de cariño o cada acercamiento que habían tenido. Sabía que hasta su verdadero primer beso fue casi de otro mundo porque él no sabía nada de cómo debería ser. Y aunque después de eso le dijo a la peliazul que haría lo posible para que funcionara, le sacaba cosas nuevas a las cuáles él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche esperando, y no tengo que hacer hipnosis para saber que los parpados te pesan jaja" – Se rió por la frase que escuchaba siempre en televisión. "Kaoru, acércate, no te voy a morder" – Seguía diciendo al ya terminar la trenza que estuvo haciéndose mientras esperaba que el hombre 'voluntariamente' aceptara su invitación.

Tragando grueso por el comentario, apretó los puños para darse el valor que necesitaba para acostarse en esa cama porque sabía que ya no aguantaría el sueño; así que bajándose de la silla se echó sobre un lado, dándole la espalda a la peliazul. Su sonrojo era profundo como para poder controlarlo.

Suspirando profundo por la acción dejó a un lado la secadora y no perdiendo su posición le dijo que estaba bien si se negaba. "Te iba a seguir agradeciendo por la linda pulsera que me diste y por aguantar actividades que no te gustan. Sé qué haces un gran esfuerzo por unirte a la banda de tus locos compañeros. ¡Incluyéndome!" – Se rió despacio al saber que ella también generaba dolor de cabeza en su novio.

"¡¿Por qué me tienes que poner las cosas difíciles?!" – Inquirió con una voz seria al girar sobre su espalda y terminar con su cabeza justo en el lugar preciso donde le pedía. Sintió su suave piel en su cuello y sus ojos se pasearon por la protuberancia de su pecho que estaba más arriba. ¡Cómo demonios pretendía que durmiera así! En verdad planeaba quedarse sin decir nada y dándole la espalda, pero al escuchar cada palabra de agradecimiento por su 'esfuerzo', hizo que doblegara su decisión.

"Ohhh eres tan adorable, ¡me encantas!" – Se emocionó Emi al abrazar su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, muy feliz por el cambio de actitud.

"¿¡Quieres asfixiarme!?" – Exclamó muy sonrojado al sentir justamente su parte delantera estrujándose contra su rostro, así que la separó sin más. Se preguntaba hasta cuando duraría su autocontrol.

"Lo siento, me entusiasme" – Le sonrió al verlo desde su posición. "No te preocupes que te secaré el cabello con esto, intenta olvidar el sonido y verás que te sentirás mejor"

"No… no creo que pueda dormir así" – Dijo en una voz nerviosa al seguir con el corazón acelerado por la situación en la que estaba.

"Sólo será un momento, ni te darás cuenta. Aunque si intentaras cerrar los ojos sería más fácil" – Terminó de decir en una risita para prender el pequeño aparato que no sonaba mucho y empezar con su delicado trabajo voluntariamente. ¡Estaba segura que nadie en su vida había intentado hacer eso!

Kaoru podía sentir como el aire caliente del artefacto viajaba por su cabello, lo cual no era molesto, más bien relajante. Lo que si lo desubicaba por completo eran las manos que acompañaban el aire en diferentes movimientos causándole una placentera electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Al comienzo no estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero inconscientemente sus ojos se habían cerrado y estaba disfrutando del contacto. ¡Ni su madre se había acercado a él para hacer algo así!

"Kaoru… ¿ya te dormiste?" – Preguntó Emi en voz baja al verlo que ya no fruncía el ceño como antes, sus manos habían dejado de hacer puños por la tensión anterior y su respiración sonaba pausada. Así que apagó la secadora. ¿En verdad había funcionado?

"Todavía…" – Dijo casi en un hilo de voz al girar su cabeza más cómodamente entre los muslos femeninos. Había perdido la batalla contra el sueño que se apoderó de él en esos momentos.

Emi casi se ríe por la forma en que había cambiado la actitud de su pareja. Recordando su debilidad por los felinos, si antes parecía un gato erizado por el sonido de la secadora, ahora daba la impresión de ser un minino esperando caricias para caer profundamente dormido. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era ronronear! Así que continuando con su tarea, siguió repasando sus dedos por su cabello y su relajado rostro. La pregunta era ¿Cómo haría para llevarlo a su lado de la cama y ella pudiera descansar?

-Continuará-

Se que es largo :S pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡Me gusta la descripción, los sentimientos y detalles!

Gracias a mi amiga Rosa por su review, y aunque no tenga muchos, es lo de menos, ya que solo quiero practicar y poner mis ideas en mi word XD Pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias a quienes leen en el anonimato. Y cualquier nombre conocido en el fic, es parte del copyright de cada autor. (sobretodo disney que leí que esta en Chiba XD)

Espero que les guste. Se que tiene un poco de M y el que viene... más XD


	6. Aprender a Divertirse (II)

**Capítulo 6: Aprender a Divertirse (Parte II)**

Cuando abrió los ojos no supo exactamente donde se encontraba. Tuvo un extraño sueño que involucraba a sus compañeros de universidad que lo habían secuestrado una isla a interminables kilómetros de la civilización, pero le pareció raro que se tratara de un resort y no una cámara de tortura. Estaba trazan do un plan de escape cuando escuchó un sonido extraño de una campanita casi imperceptible. Frotando sus ojos, intentó abrirlos y acostumbrarse a la luz que desprendía un punto exacto del lugar en donde se encontraba.

No iba negar que haya descansado muy bien, pero insistió en despertarse totalmente al recordar quien se encontraba a su lado y sobretodo los acontecimientos del día anterior. ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta ese lugar? Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente al saber que el sueño le había ganado cuando se encontraba apoyado en el regazo de su novia que muy amablemente le ofreció descansar. No sabía hasta donde llegaría con respecto a los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su comportamiento, ya que su vida era de lo más tranquila mientras seguía con sus objetivos personales y profesionales, y ahora le ponían en situaciones difíciles de tratar. En verdad pedía que se acostumbrara a las muestras de cariño de la peliazul y formaran una pareja como seguramente ella tenía en mente. No por nada había aceptado que le gustaba.

Algo abrumado por los pensamientos que tenía a esas horas de la mañana, miró el reloj como siempre lo hacía para poder ubicarse en toda la lista de cosas por hacer y se dio cuenta que eran casi las siete de la mañana. Mejor no se hacía ideas con salir a correr o algo parecido, porque era demasiado tarde para alinearse a su rutina, además que muy pronto su estómago pediría comida. Así que con intenciones de levantarse, notó un extraño tintineo de una luz verde perteneciente a un aparato en específico que llamó su atención. Estirando su brazo hacia un lado de la cama, fácilmente pudo acceder hacia el objeto amenazante que contenía sus fotos sin su consentimiento.

Su curiosidad era muy grande por saber por qué emitía esa luz y no dudó ni un momento en pasar sus dedos por la pantalla táctil. Un mensaje de 'Carga Completa' se dejó ver inmediatamente, y dio paso a un video que fácilmente pudo identificar de que se trataba, o mejor dicho de quien. Era el paseo al acuario donde estuvieron por largo rato el día anterior y al pelirrojo casi le da un infarto al ver al tiburón muy cerca de él. ¡Iba a echarle en cara toda su vida sobre ese video!

Al notar cómo le había levantado el ánimo, olvidó completamente su objetivo de levantarse de ahí y comenzó su búsqueda por los archivos que estaban disponibles. Era una colección interminable de fotos y videos que contenía sus paseos por el Resort y de la universidad en todos sus ángulos. No sentía que estuviera haciendo algo malo porque no era nada comprometedor. No tendría la misma oportunidad otra vez, ya que al parecer el aparato le pediría una contraseña una vez saliera de esas carpetas.

'_Me engañaste al traerme aquí, ahora me dará hipotermia' – _Logró escuchar de uno de los videos al ver a la peliazul de aproximadamente 13 o 14 años corriendo en medio de la nieve sin ninguna protección para el frío. Ahora entendía por qué no se había inmutado al estar caminando media mojada en la tienda de suvenires cuando regresaron de las atracciones acuáticas.

Así como esa situación, había repasado cada video que estaba disponible y cada imagen que rescataba la personalidad de la persona que dormía junto él. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la privacidad del contenido, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad por saber que acontecimientos le habían ocurrido. Por lo menos ahora sabía que todo lo que le había contado de sus viajes estaban inmortalizados en esos archivos. Era una prueba más que conocía todo Europa.

Había tantas actividades en cada una que parecía imposible pensar que haya ganado sus últimas competencias con tanta diferencia. Bastaba con verla pasear, asistir a reuniones, hasta darse tiempo para salir juntos y no descuidar parte de su deporte. Tal vez él se estaba abrumando demasiado con respecto a hacer lo urgente y estaba olvidando en hacer lo importante. Sabía que estaba yendo por buen camino, ya que el ir al dojo del primo del pelirrojo había ayudado bastante a su atención física y mental. Sus objetivos se estaban incrementando, así que tendría que ponerse serio con respecto a lo que hacía. Era la determinación andante después de todo y no había nada que lo parara cuando se proponía algo.

Viendo que era suficiente, quiso dejar el teléfono en paz, pero de casualidad salió un video de una de las tantas reuniones de la peliazul. Parecía la casa de la rubia gritona, ya que varias veces le había dicho que se veían para hacer karaoke o para bailar con un extraño videojuego que tenían. Con el pasar del video se estaba dando cuenta que se cumplía lo que había dicho de ella misma, 'no sabía cantar' y aunque él no lo vio necesario porque bastaba con escucharla casi hablar a la velocidad de la luz su avanzado inglés como para olvidar que no estaba hecha para ese tipo de actividad. Estuvo a punto de detenerlo cuando se saltó a una escena que lo desubicó completamente. ¡Ahora si había perdido la cabeza! Se le cayó la quijada al verla moverse de esa manera tan sugestiva. Su cuerpo completo trataba de seguir el ritmo en movimientos exagerados y su cabello azulado flotaba en diferentes direcciones, todo acompañado de risas. Tal vez se hubiera asustado si no supiera de su espontánea personalidad, así que no le parecía extraño lo que veía.

"Kaoru, ¿Qué hora es?" – Dijo la peliazul entre sueños al voltear su cuerpo hacía el otro lado. "Ayer… ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!" – Preguntó con cara de espanto al identificar que su novio se había quedado mirándola con su teléfono entre las manos y el video seguía pasando.

"Son las fotos de ayer… que no deberías haber tomado" – Le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para defenderse. ¡De los miles de videos justamente lo había pillado viendo ese!

"Eres un mentiroso, te acabo de descubrir viendo cosas que no deberías" – Terminó de decir al abalanzarse sobre él para rescatar su celular antes que comenzara a pensar que estaba loca, por lo menos a ese extremo.

"Estaba buscando el de Tanaka que me dijiste" – Se defendió de nueva cuenta al alejar el aparato de ella. Bastaba ejercer presión sobre su cintura para detenerla completamente, él era el de la fuerza después de todo.

"No… no puedo creer que hayas estado fisgoneando en mis videos" – Le decía en tono malhumorado al tratar de rescatar su celular de sus manos que lo alejaba cada vez de su alcance.

"¡Eso quiere decir que no están protegidos como planeabas!" – Le dijo a viva voz deteniendo el video, pero igual no quería entregárselo. De solo imaginar que otra persona viera todo eso, no sabía si moriría primero de vergüenza o de ira al saber el material que contenía. Iba a tener una lista más larga de personas que quisieran llamar la atención de su novia.

"Están protegidos y no sé cómo lograste acceder, no creo que tengas pasado oscuro de hacker" – Se rió involuntariamente al seguir con su inútil objetivo de quitarle su móvil. "¡Te aprovechas porque eres más fuerte que yo!" – Dijo en un puchero de su boca al golpearlo juguetonamente en el pecho.

"¿Y que si no hubiera sido yo quien encontrara esto?" – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacía y moviendo de un lado a otro el teléfono que aún se encontraba en sus manos para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

"¿Estas intentando distraerme? Ya te dije que está protegido y estoy segura que si vuelvo al menú principal no tendrías opción de entrar"

"¡Pues es muy tarde! Es peligroso que tengas todo eso ahí" – Entró en razón con ella al darle de vuelta el aparato, de todas maneras ya había visto lo suficiente. Sería muy difícil olvidar el último video e ignorar que la tenía cerca de él.

"Es mi información personal que no deberías…"

"¡Igual no es seguro!"

"¿Crees que lo debería borrar?" – Preguntó algo mortificada ante el comentario. No era la primera persona que le decía algo así, pero es que ver toda su información al alcance de la mano la hacía sentir segura.

"Si es… importante para ti… no ¡Sólo ponlo en otro lugar!" – Trató de decir nerviosamente al sonrojarse por sus palabras. Le estaba costando ser sincero y le sonaba extraño como salía tanta 'tontería' junta de su boca.

"Ok. Señor Kaoru, por ser tú lo haré. Pero no voy a olvidar que has sido un chico muy malo y me pensaré en algo para castigarte" – Le dijo en un tono coqueto al pellizcar su mejilla como un niño pequeño después de una travesura.

"¿Me vas a cantar?" – Preguntó inconscientemente con todas las ganas de hacerla enfadar.

"¡Que! Eres un impertinente y recién me doy cuenta" – Le dijo avivadamente en un tono divertido pero a la vez inquieto por el comentario.

"No quise decir eso" – Trató de defenderse por lo que había salido de su boca en una fracción de segundo. De todas maneras había sido ella quien se calificó como una persona que no poseía tal aptitud, pero no pensó que de repente podría ser algo delicado de hablar.

"La próxima vez… te encerraré en un cuarto con la grabación de mi angelical voz y no podrás detenerlo… porque estarás amarrado a una silla" – Le dijo entre risas al coger una almohada y pegarle con ella de manera juguetona. Aunque no le causaba ni cosquillas, no lo dejaría impune.

"¡Basta! Lo dije sin pensar. Además, fuiste tú quien aceptó no saber cantar" – Respondió de manera seria al frenar los movimientos de la peliazul quitándole el objeto con el que planeaba golpearlo una vez más. Sentía que lo estaba provocando con su actitud tan espontánea, y es que verla coquetear con él tan abiertamente le daba ganas de perderse entre los rosados labios. ¿O estaba malinterpretando la situación?

"¡Sí!, pero viniendo de ti, me va a generar un trauma y tendré que salir con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza jaja" – Se carcajeó de la cara espantada de su novio por lo que parecería un tema de cuidado. Aunque estaba arrodillada en la cama con la respiración agitada por los movimientos anteriores, lo tenía cerca y sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo por su adorable preocupación.

"No es algo que se necesite" – Dijo de manera distraída al rascarse la cabeza, no era una de las personas que supiera levantar el ánimo a alguien.

"Oh ¿de verdad? Entonces mientras te siga gustando olvidaré el tema" – Le dijo inocentemente entre risas al acariciar su brazo que descansaba a un lado de la cama.

"Será mejor que lo hagas" – Terminó de decir en un ataque de sinceridad al hundir sus manos en las caderas femeninas que perturbaban sus pensamientos. Era como una ola de sensaciones que tomaban posesión de sus actos y pedían el calor de su cuerpo. Así que sin esperar más la besó ansiosamente queriendo profundizar más en ese sentimiento que nacía en él.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro podía sentir cómo la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado al estar junto a él, que le diría a su mamá que adelantara su tiempo de quedarse en casa e irse a vivir con su novio. De solo pensarlo le daba ganas de reír ¡Sería una completa locura! Así que no se apresuraría en saltarse hasta ese paso.

Kaoru por su parte había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvieron que frenar su acercamiento el día anterior. Si bien había planeado no tocarla de esa manera, le era dificultoso controlarse al tenerla en la misma habitación, y peor después de lo ocurrido en su apartamento hace un día atrás.

Haciendo caso omiso al anexo telefónico pasaron largos minutos disfrutando de los besos que compartían. Después de una noche con tantas experiencias nuevas y una mañana que no pensaron tener, estaban aprovechando del tiempo donde se supone nadie los molestaría. ¿¡Acaso la gente no dormía!?

"Kaoru, espera. Ahora mi celular… está sonando" – Le dijo entre suspiros al percibir el ruido del aparato en alguna parte de la cama. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación por la boca que recorría su cuello y por las manos que repasaban parte de su espalda por debajo de su camiseta.

"¿Quieres que me deshaga de él permanentemente?" – Preguntó desubicado por el palpitar rápido de su corazón. Por un momento se vio inundado otra vez por las escenas del último video ¿En verdad podía moverse de esa manera tan sugestiva? En algún lugar de su mente quería comprobarlo.

"Claro que no… pero pensé que no querías que surgieran mal entendidos" – Comentó en un hilo de voz al verlo con intenciones de no dejarla ir. "Si no nos detenemos, pensarán justamente 'eso'" – Dijo en una risa acabar con los labios de su novio otra vez invadiendo su boca en un beso que le provocaba seguir con lo que hacían. Sus manos estaban acercándose peligrosamente hacia el filo de sus shorts.

'_¡Emi!, tienes dos minutos para levantarte, porque estoy yendo para allá' – _Se escuchó decir de manera escandalosa a la rubia cuando sonó el pitillo de la máquina contestadora del anexo telefónico.

"¿Acaso nunca se cansa de molestar?" – Preguntó de manera obvia Kaoru en un tono no muy amigable al tortuosamente separarse de la peliazul. Mentalmente intentaba repetirse que estaban tomando las cosas de manera apresurada. Aunque dentro de su cabeza había una voz que le gritaba que todavía tendrían un día más para acabar lo de ese momento interrumpido.

"Oh, vamos. Queda mucho por hacer. Además te lo recompensaré después" – Le dijo de manera divertida al coger su rostro y darle un último beso antes de brincar fuera de la cama. "Pensé que ya podrían hablar como gente civilizada sin tener que estar gritándose"

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!" – Le dijo en un sobresalto por la palabra 'recompensar'. ¿En verdad le estaba ofreciendo lo que creía que era? Cada vez se le hacía difícil manejar ese tipo de situación en la que se veía inmerso.

"¡Tienen un 'All day long' para llevarse mejor!" – Se rió de la actitud de su novio al mencionar la 'no amigable' relación que llevaba con la rubia y del día completo que todavía quedaba. Así que comenzando a buscar algo decente que ponerse revisó su interminable equipaje.

"Suficiente con compartir el mismo aire. ¡Rayos!" – Maldijo entre dientes al levantarse de la cama y llevar consigo una toalla al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría y pronto.

.…..…..

La hora del desayuno fue lo más esperado por todos. Después de esperar que la peliazul volviera de su caminata con su amiga escandalosa, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a desayunar a uno de los mejores lugares cercanos a la playa para así aprovechar la amabilidad del amigo del pelirrojo.

Casi la mañana se había pasado entre comer y conversar sobre el cuál sería el próximo punto de encuentro. Así que en unanimidad aceptaron que sería el gran 'Waterpark' que estaba en la parte este del resort. Se trataba de kilómetros de áreas verdes destinadas a ser parte de la decoración de la gigantesca piscina que estaba en medio de esta. Todo parecía ser una jungla completa, donde muchos se preguntaban si estaban aún en Japón o se habían trasladado al Caribe.

'_¡Iré con las chicas a cambiarme, así que llévate bien con tus amigos!'_

Fueron las últimas palabras de su novia al irse en dirección desconocida en lo que sería alguno de los muchos cambiadores que existían por el lugar. Y es que él ya se encontraba con sus shorts como parte de su indumentaria para disfrutar de la piscina que estaba ante sus ojos. Miles de veces había ido a la playa a pasar agradables momentos de 'diversión' por lo refrescante que era el agua en todo ese calor, así que no hubo mucha queja de su parte.

"Sempai, creo que es demasiado para estar aquí en tanto calor" – Decía Kouji al agitar su mano sobre su rostro por el sol que estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

"No me perderé la oportunidad de burlarme de tu bronceado jaja. Además después disfrutarás de la vista. ¿Cuántos meses ya tienen? ¿6?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo al mostrar la evidente compañía que tendrían. Felizmente él se había puesto kilos de bloqueador solar para no padecer la quemadura después de un día entero en pleno sol. Recordó que su novia le había pedido que la esperara.

"Exactamente 6 meses y no parece sufrir de stress por estar a mil por hora siguiendo los pasos de Honda" – Dijo Kagami divertido al ver el sonrojo de su joven compañero.

"¿¡Cómo es que sabe eso!?" – Preguntó Kouji al escuchar con que seguridad se referían a él y su relación. ¿Acaso lo estaban siguiendo o algo así?

"Es un mes antes que la relación de Kaidoh, que parece estar disfrutando más que cualquiera" – Se burló Tanaka al notar el cambio de actitud de su compañero. Si seguía así tal vez para navidad de ese año le regalaría un espejo para que notara el mejoramiento de su mirada. ¡No era mala idea!

"No te metas en lo que no te importa" – Refirió Kaoru en un tono molesto sobre el último comentario. Su momento de paz se vio interrumpida por las burlas que siempre tenía que recibir por parte de sus sempais.

"Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos quiénes se divierten más, aunque no lo parezca" – Se rió el pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia anterior. "Aunque Mizuki me hubiera matado si me olvidaba el día blanco"

"Es bueno tener a alguien que comprenda ciertas memorias frágiles ¿no?" – Comentó el peliazul al seguirle el hilo a su amigo. Él no era de apoyarlo mucho, pero le gustaba contribuir a abrirles los ojos a sus menores.

"Ahora que recuerdo, Honda le regaló a Mizuki un brillo de labios sabor a chocolate el día de San Valentín para que le diera uso. Ya sabemos quieres salieron ganando con eso ¿no Kaidoh? ¿Alguna sugerencia Yamada?"

"¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!" – Dijo de manera amenazadora al apretar los puños. Estaba a segundos de pararse y partirles la boca a puño limpio si seguían diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas como esa. No hacía falta que le echaran en cara lo que había sucedido ese día de marzo porque simplemente se olvidó, y sobre lo del 14 de febrero era parte de su memoria el 'uso' que le dio su novia a ese accesorio en particular. ¡No tenían por qué recordárselo!

"¿Por qué crees que lo estoy diciendo en voz alta?" – Dijo de manera sarcástica. Él ya estaba mayorcito como para defenderse solo, no por nada tenía un familiar dueño de un dojo.

"¡Sempai! No diga cosas fuera de lugar. ¿Además tú también no le diste uso?" – Dijo al tratar de defenderse Kouji, pero se quedó callado al darse cuenta que estaba aceptando el haber usado el bendito brillo.

"Pero si yo no me estoy quejando, me pareció una magnífica idea después de todo" – Se rió Tanaka despreocupadamente. No le molestaba en absoluto que se hablara cuestiones del 'amor' en su presencia. "Hasta Kagami lo disfrutó" – Se rió de nueva cuenta por la cara del peliazul, nada amigable.

"Mejor no comencemos con intimidades que sales perdiendo Yuuji. Tengo un álbum completo de fotos comprometedoras que no quisieras ver esparcidas accidentalmente por el campus" – Dijo de manera seria al sentarse cómodamente en una de las sillas cercanas. Ahí la razón por el cual no apoyaba las ideas del pelirrojo, al final siempre terminaba por amenazarlo cuando se metía con él.

"Ok, me callo" – Dijo simplemente al hacer lo mismo, se cansaba de esperar a su novia.

"Sempai, eso es injusto. Como con Kagami si es más benevolente" – Se quejó Kouji al verlo rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Como si no lo conocieras" – Intervino Kaidoh al escuchar el comentario. Sabía de sobra que aparte de conocer la vida de su mejor amigo, tenía fuentes de información aún desconocida para él. Hasta el entrenador del equipo le pedía favores con respecto a varios de los integrantes del equipo. Estaba seguro que él mismo estaba entre ese tipo de favores, pero todavía no entendía los planes que había en todo eso.

"Buena observación Kaidoh, pero no se preocupen que por ahora estoy de vacaciones" – Dijo Kagami divertidamente ante la cara de espanto de Yamada. "Yuuji se las gana a pulso, así que estén atentos a lo que pase después de esto"

"¡Kagami! La próxima vez no te perdonaré el salir sin mancha de sangre del dojo. ¡Así que prepárate!" – Trató de amenazar el pelirrojo al escuchar tal comentario.

"No tenías por qué haberlo hecho"

"¿¡Ustedes van a ese lugar a jugar tenis o a pelearse como energúmenos!?" – Dijo una voz a las espaldas de los muchachos que de seguro iban a comenzar una riña como siempre. Era Mizuki que estaba junto a Ayame después de cambiarse cada una con su bikini, la primera usaba una de color rosa con flores y la otra muchacha una de color verde entero.

"¡Mizuki-chan qué bueno que llegaste! Este tipo me está amenazando, así que ten precaución de salir sin guardaespaldas estos días" – Dijo el pelirrojo al pararse de su asiento y abrazarse cariñosamente a su novia.

Simplemente todos se quedaron con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo. ¿Necesitaba a algún especialista para su tema de personalidades múltiples?

"¿Cómo que este tipo? Ahora que le dijiste… mejor no me digas, debe ser lo de siempre" – Intervino Ayame al acercarse a su pareja.

"Yuuji siempre de melodramático. No se preocupen que yo me lo llevo" – Dijo Mizuki divertidamente al jalar a su novio a otra parte.

"Ahora regresan Emi junto con Ayumi, deben estar terminando unas cuestiones de… un tema de mujeres. Nos vemos al rato" – Se despidió Ayame.

"¿Cuándo será el día en que no tenga algún problema?" – Suspiró Yamada al sentarse en el asiento reclinable que dejó su sempai libre. Recordó que para elegir el bikini que de seguro traería, se estuvieron paseando como dos horas buscando entre las tiendas de casi toda la prefectura. "Kaidoh, ¿no acompañaste a Asano a comprar?" – Preguntó sin pensar a su compañero tratando de hablar de algo con él.

"¡Yo no hago eso!" – Respondió simplemente el aludido al voltearle la cara por el sonrojo. ¡Él no se vería en esa situación! Solo imaginarse dando vueltas por tiendas que vendían ese tipo de prenda, le arrancaba los colores.

"Que suerte tienes. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Asano tiene su tía que le trae ropa del extranjero después de todo"

Tragando grueso por lo que escuchaba y por las chicas que habían llegado primeras, de seguro que vería a la peliazul en una prenda parecida. Si antes había salido sin preocupaciones y dispuesto a eliminar el calor con algo de agua de la piscina, solo esperaba no verse inmerso en lo que sería su ataque de celos por algún malintencionado que mirara algo que no debiera.

"Quien diría que después de estos pequeños días de descanso se dará la competencia de verano. De solo pensarlo me da ganas de quedarme aquí ahogándome en la piscina. ¿Irás al entrenamiento especial del club?" – Preguntó Yamada al recordar la reunión que tendrían en unos días más.

"Todo sea por vencer a Tanaka" – Dijo en un ataque de determinación al pensar que tendría otra oportunidad de elegir si perder o ganar en el juego de posibilidades que hacían.

"Estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo que Kagami y perder todas para tener la opción de elegir"

"Él no pierde porque se le da la gana, está persiguiendo lo mismo que los demás al… ¡olvídalo!" – Cortó lo que diría al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Después de todo no sabía que tramaba Kagami al seguir con el mismo juego.

"Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor" – Terminó de decir en un suspiro al verlo retornar a su inmanejable actitud. No tuvo que esperar más cuando vio cómo su novia le hacía señas de que estaban por llegar, distinguió que usaba el bikini rojo que se había comprado.

"¡Honey! Viste que si valió la pena buscar el bikini que te dije" – Exclamó una feliz Ayumi al acercarse a su novio que estaba nervioso al escuchar como lo llamaba.

"Ayumi no hables tan alto" – Advirtió Kouji al ver como algunos miraban a la desprevenida pareja y sus 'demostraciones de cariño verbales'

"Tampoco tienes por qué ser tan delicado. Más bien te darán una medalla por acompañarme el otro día" – Terminó de decir la rubia al ponerse a hablar y a reírse con el tenista.

Kaoru por su parte no prestó mucha atención a la pareja y sus ojos se centraron en la peliazul que llegó a su lado. "¿Acaso no te fuiste a cambiar?" – Preguntó algo desubicado al verla casi con el mismo atuendo con el que salió esa mañana de la habitación.

"Es que preferí quitármelo aquí en lugar de caminar con él puesto" – Dijo algo avergonzada por el hecho que estaba aún con su corta falda jean y uno de sus tops que usaba en atletismo para ocultar la pequeña prenda que tenía para nadar, sólo su plano abdomen quedaba sin cubrir. "¿A dónde se fueron los demás?" – Preguntó al no identificar a ninguna de las chicas.

"No sé, pero mientras no estén cerca" – Dijo al voltearle los ojos y recordar las bromas anteriores.

"Tu pelirrojo tormento seguro diciendo cosas fuera de lugar" – Se rió la peliazul ante la actitud malhumorada de su novio. Suspirando más relajada tomó asiento en una de las sillas reclinables para quitarse la ropa que quedaba y así poder disfrutar del sol. "Hace tiempo que no venía a un lugar como este" – Sonrió al ver el agua cristalina y la corriente que parecía una serpiente gigantesca que se llevaba algunos flotadores de colores en la piscina principal del 'Waterpark'.

"Si lo comentaste" – Dijo distraídamente al no perder cada movimiento de la peliazul. Aunque no quería ver y mucho menos pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, no podía contener la curiosidad por saber que había elegido para estar ahí.

"Llevaremos muy bonitos recuerdos en compañía de tus amigos" – Terminó de decir al pararse ya lista con su bikini blanco que llevó para esa ocasión, la parte delantera terminaba amarrado a su cuello. Nada del otro mundo comparado con los pedazos de tela que vendían en otras tiendas y sí le daría miedo usar. "¿No quieres que te eche bloqueador para el sol?" – Preguntó al centrarse en él, y en pensar el por qué otras personas decían que no era atractivo cuando le daba ganas de perder sus manos entre su fornido pecho y brazos.

"¡Estoy bien así!" – Respondió sonrojado por el ofrecimiento. Sus malditos ojos no dejaban de pasearse por la anatomía de la peliazul que siempre le llamaba la atención '¡Donde están los creadores de esto para que no vean el mañana!' – Pensó en un ataque de pánico. Sabía que nunca la había visto con prendas tan pequeñas en… público, pero en las profundidades de su mente nacía una voz que le repetía sin parar que él ya había visto lo suficiente como para estar avergonzado.

"Ok. Pero creo que nos broncearemos un poco después de esto jaja" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al no perder la vista de su pareja. Se sentía tan nerviosa por su mirada que seguía escudriñándola. _'¡Con razón las manos se le van hacia otro lugar!'_ – Recordó a su amiga decir al verla con el bikini puesto por primera vez y se disculpó ante su comentario anterior de que no trajera uno de abuelita. Si bien la prenda era como cualquier otra, la del problema era ella y sus amplias caderas que quedaban al descubierto por la pequeñez de la tela. _'Emi-chan no te preocupes que es una bendición ¡aprovecha que todavía lo puedes mostrar!' _– Había intervenido Mizuki al verla en su encrucijada y fue el desencadenante para que se pusiera su ropa encima ¡No había forma que se paseara solo con eso!

"Emi, pero que estas esperando, ¿invitación?" – Intervino la rubia al notar lo paralizado que estaban ambos, así que entró en escena y la jaló de la mano para dirigirse hacia el comienzo de la piscina.

"Ayumi, ¡no viste que estoy conversando!" – Recriminó al verse en el agua y volteó a ver a su novio que seguía ahí rehuyendo su mirada. "Mejor me hubiera puesto mi bikini de abuelita"

"No digas tonterías, estás bien así. Me es difícil decirlo, pero lo tienes fascinado" – Terminó de decir la rubia al momento de tomar una de los flotadores de colores que seguían con la corriente.

"Me sorprendes que digas algo así" – Le sonrió al verla disfrutar del agua junto con Kouji que había entrado corriendo. "¿¡Kaoru no vas entrar!? Digo, la piscina es grande"

"Iré después" – Dijo simplemente al querer escaparse de ahí. Aunque quería entrar junto con ella y aprovechar que no estaban sus compañeros bulliciosos de siempre, se sentía nervioso por no poder controlar su mirada y peor aún su sonrojo que hasta la rubia escandalosa lo había notado.

"Si no entras me haré la ahogada y pediré ayuda al personal de salvavidas que está ahí" – Le dijo divertida al salir y notar a las personas de seguridad que daban vueltas por si se requería de su presencia.

"Pues yo llamaré a la administración del lugar por decir mentiras" – Respondió algo desubicado por el comentario. Varias de las muchachas que estaban entre la corriente de la piscina no perdían ni un segundo por entablar una conversación con tales personas que hacían su trabajo.

"Nadie te va creer, ¡haré lo posible por ser convincente!"

"Veremos a quien creen primero" – Dijo al sentir como lo trataba de jalar para entrar a la piscina. Agradecía que él fuera más fuerte físicamente; lo que si no estaba seguro era sobre la capacidad de resistencia por los encantos de la muchacha. No dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo todo lo que le hacía sentir con tan solo acercarse a él.

"Oh ¿Estas intentando demostrar algo? Porque si no mal recuerdo no eres muy bueno con las palabras" – Se asombró al verlo hablar así con tanta seguridad. ¡Todo había comenzado como una broma!

"Hay cosas… que aún puedo mejorar" – Respondió con determinación al entrar lentamente hacía la piscina dejando a la peliazul un poco atrás. En ese momento era como si se le hubiera iluminado una parte de la mente; estaba entendiendo porque su entrenador le insistía tanto el dedicar más tiempo libre a otras actividades aparte de su deporte. Después de todo el mejorar era parte del camino que seguía a diario, pero debería incluir todos los aspectos de su vida. 'Justo me viene a la cabeza una idea importante cuando no tengo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso' – Se dijo al sonrojarse de sobremanera al sentir como el cuerpo femenino se abrazaba a él.

"Jaja ¡Claro que puedes!" – Se rió Emi al abalanzarse sobre él. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban hasta el pecho por el agua de la piscina.

"No es como el tenis, pero es cuestión de tiempo" – Dijo al voltearle los ojos por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, por lo menos el agua estaba fría y ponía a salvo sus alterados nervios ¡Si tan sólo el lugar no estuviera lleno de gente que volteaban a mirarlos!

"Por lo que veo, hoy el señor determinación está muy seguro de sí mismo" – Le comentó muy lentamente al colgarse de su cuello como siempre lo hacía. "¿Tienes planeado mejorar algo hoy?"

"Aparte de hablar con la administración, lo demás lo pensaré después" – Respondió en un tono despreocupado al olvidarse completamente de los ojos que lo rodeaban. Le estaba empezando a gustar la palabra 'mejorar' en lugar de 'cambiar'.

"¿Y que es lo que falta? ¿Motivación?" – Se rió al escuchar tal comentario. Todavía no se ahogaba, pero sentía que se derretía por el coqueteo que estaban haciendo en plena piscina.

"Eso es lo que sobra"

"¡Me encantas!" – Casi le gritó con entusiasmo al plantarle sus labios encima.

Kaoru no se esperaba la calidez que recorría su boca al compartir el tan ansiado contacto. Sabía que para ella le eran indiferentes las personas ahí, pero a él si le importaba. Aunque al verse corresponder la demostración de cariño pensó que de nada serviría separarla si ya estaban en esa situación, lo peor que podía pasar era que unos desconocidos los llamaran exhibicionistas. Al fin y al cabo ni los conocía, ni los volvería a ver en su vida.

"¿Quieres terminar ahogándote?" – Preguntó al hacerse un espacio entre los besos que lo hacían perder el juicio. Notaba que no faltaba mucho para que la corriente terminara de llevárselos.

"Si viene a rescatarme un personal de salvavidas así, ¡lo haría con gusto, otra vez!" – Dijo divertida al acariciar su duro pecho.

"¡Primero te quieres caer de la rueda de la fortuna, ahora te quieres ahogar!" – Exclamó algo sonrojado por lo que parecía un halago de su parte. Estaba perdiendo la cuenta de las diferentes veces que había dicho algo sobre él de esa manera.

"No te sorprendas, pero creo que necesitamos poner más espejos en tu apartamento" – Se rió al soltarse de sus brazos y buscar uno de los flotadores de colores que más parecían donuts en medio del agua.

"Está bien así" – Dijo simplemente al no hacerse ideas de cómo se vería con lo que sugería la peliazul.

Inconscientemente se le escapó una sonrisa de su impávido rostro por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las ideas que se le venían a la mente y salían en forma de palabras eran demasiadas comparadas con todas las que había usado en su época de escuela. Ya que ahora no solo las utilizaba para enfrentarse a alguien o defenderse de lo adjetivos fuera de lugar de sus compañeros, sino más bien se formaban conversaciones de lo más normales con los demás. ¡Hasta le seguía el hilo a su novia loca que coqueteaba con él abiertamente! Se sentía extraño hacerlo, pero sino se arriesgaba a dar un paso al frente, nada sucedería.

No iba a negar que el 'waterpark' estuviera más entretenido de lo que parecía, ya que su extensa área estaba pensada para alojar a los miles de juegos y personas. Las amplias sillas alrededor le habían dado un tiempo de descanso después de haber sido golpeado incontables veces por los movimientos ondulantes de la piscina que fue diseñada para dar la impresión de ser el mar.

Después siguió los incontables toboganes en medio de la vegetación que desembocaban en la piscina principal, cada una con una forma en particular para diversión de muchos. Felizmente no sufría de vértigo, pero lo que menos quería era dar más vueltas para mantener su cabeza en un solo lugar y no exponerse a otra molestia como el día anterior. Aunque viendo a Yamada, se preguntaba cómo podía soportar tanto subir y bajar con la rubia que no paraba de emocionarse.

Agradecía que ahora se encontraran en la piscina olímpica que se ubicaba en la parte más alejada de toda esa vegetación, era como un descanso después de tanto movimiento, sobre todo después de comer. Habían estado disfrutando de la comida y conversando sobre lo que harían después.

"Mizuki-chan ¿y si alquilamos una casa de playa para pasar el verano?" – Preguntó el pelirrojo al estar recostado de lo más feliz en el regazo de su novia en la gran silla reclinable.

"Si eso implica que dobles tu trabajo y que tengas ese bendito celular sonando todo el día. Olvídalo" – Le respondió entre un tono sarcástico pero afectuoso.

"Pero el que va a soportar todo el sonido es Kagami, es al que veo más en los entrenamientos jaja" – Se rió de la manera más cínica que hubiera salido de su boca.

"Yuuji estas acabando con mi paciencia y te empezaré a enviar mi recibo por honorarios por hacer de madre sustituta"

"En lugar de madre, yo diría esposa" – Intervino Kouji sin pensar al colarse en la conversación que trajo consigo varias carcajadas del grupo que ahí se encontraba.

"Oh vaya, pero que tenemos por ahí. Un chico de primer año que no aprecia su seguridad" – Comentó Tanaka al pararse de su lugar y arreglar su mechón plateado a un lado. "Cuantos brazos quieres perder, uno o los dos. Hay descuento ahora" – Dijo de una manera seria al ver a su compañero de lo más tranquilo disfrutando del sol junto a la rubia.

"Depende cuantos servicios me regreses. Sempai" – Se atrevió a responder seriamente dándole énfasis al término de superior. De algo había servido tanto entrenamiento después de todo.

"Muy seguro de ti mismo Yamada, me parece bien" – Siguió hablando sin emoción alguna y paseando su mirada sobre las personas que ahí estaban. No tenía nada en contra del muchacho, por el contrario sabía que estaba mejorando y su parte personal era como de alguien de su edad. "¿Algo que opinar serpientita?" – Preguntó con toda las ganas de hacerlo enojar. En comparación con Yamada, este todavía tenía problemas con su actitud, aunque mejorables con el tiempo.

"Vuelve a repetir eso tarado" – Le respondió de mala manera el aludido. Estaba empezando a dudar que Momoshiro sea cien veces peor que el pelirrojo, porque sabía que si lo retaba le será más difícil vencerlo, sobre todo cuando estaba en proceso su estrategia de cómo.

"Oh la serpientita todavía tiene mala actitud, ¿Deseas que te la quite de alguna otra manera?"

"¿Así? ¡Tú y cuantos más!" – Respondió con la peor mirada que tenía en su repertorio y su voz amenazante.

"Creo que se está pasando Tanaka" – Intervino Emi al ver sus semblantes serios como si se fueran a pelear en cualquier momento, pero Kagami le hizo una seña de que no era necesario. ¡La estaban poniendo demasiado nerviosa con tanto teatro!

"Asano, estoy seguro que él se puede defender solo" – Le dijo al ocultar su sonrisa. "Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que se está divirtiendo, pero es un poco tímido para aceptarlo"

"Me divertiré después de verte morder el polvo por el partido que te ganaré y lo que haga de mi vida no es algo que deba importarte. Haré la cosas cuando deba y no estoy pidiendo tu aprobación" – Le refutó Kaoru ampliamente casi en una oración completa sin flaquear, sin avergonzarse y con mucha determinación.

Tanaka por un momento sintió que en verdad estaba despertando la persona que estaba dentro de esas capas y mala actitud. Así que olvidando su anterior comportamiento empezó a reírse sinceramente. "Kagami, esto es muy divertido. No pensé que existiera alguien con tanta determinación" – Logró decir entre carcajadas al voltear a ver hacía su amigo de siempre que sólo sonreía disimuladamente. "Kaidoh, me disculpo si dije algo fuera de lugar y estaré esperando el día que me hagas 'morder el polvo'" – Le dijo al tomar aire y extenderle la mano.

"Eso dalo por hecho tarado" – Se obligó a si mismo responderle y aceptar su disculpa. Lo que había dicho de él lo desubicó completamente pero sentía que era sincero. Después de todas las veces que le echaba en cara sobre su mala actitud, pensaba que tenía determinación. ¡Quién lo diría!

"Asano disculpa si te asusté"

"Nada que disculpa. ¡Casi grito a seguridad! Y Ayumi estuvo a punto de llamar a su padre para que los arresten a todos" – Exclamó tratando de calmarse por lo sucedido.

"Ahora entiendo lo que tiene que soportar tu primo" – Se rió Mizuki al recordar las veces que la llamaban y pedían auxilio para que sacaran a su novio de ahí.

Aunque Kaoru tuviera ganas de reírse no lo haría porque sino comenzaría otra de las tantas peleas y burlas por parte de sus superiores. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día para que haya otro 'intercambio de ideas'. Después de todo se sentía más animado después de haber escuchado las barbaridades del pelirrojo.

"Ahora que estamos más relajados, quisiera hacer una competencia diferente con ustedes esta vez" – Empezó a hablar de nueva cuenta al acercarse a la piscina olímpica que descansaba en medio de la vegetación con solo un par de personas ahí que no serían problema.

"Si quieres jugar a los ahogados, hay varios voluntarios aquí que te ayudarán" – Intervino Kagami intenciones de enviarlo al agua y que no salga más.

"Ja muy chistoso. ¡Haremos una carrera de natación! A ver quién es capaz de ganarme" – Dijo muy confiado al ponerse en el extremo de la piscina y hacer su calentamiento pertinente.

"Sempai. ¿Desea perder en algo más que en el tenis?" – Intervino Kaoru al aceptar el reto sin pensarlo. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad en retar al pelirrojo malintencionado que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Hey no tan rápido, estamos haciendo algo amistoso entre hombres después de todo, para ver si saben hacer algo diferente aparte de coger una raqueta"

"No quiero hacerme responsable que te vuelva el asma Yuuji, ¿Estas incluyendo eso en tus cálculos?" – Se rió Kagami de nueva cuenta al hacer prepararse en lo que sería la derrota del siglo.

"Oh ¿es en serio? Entonces estoy en la lista" – Dijo Kouji entusiasta al ver a sus compañeros.

"El asma te dará a ti por decir tonterías. ¿Están listos o no?"

"Oigan, creo que es un poco injusto. ¿Por qué solo tiene que ser entre hombres?" – Intervino Emi al ver como se ponían en sus posiciones. "Si estás retando a los demás, podemos tener el mismo derecho"

Los chicos se quedaron callados por el comentario, no esperaban que alguna de las féminas quisiera participar en natación en esa enorme piscina olímpica. ¡Iban a competir, no a jugar con muñecas!

"Asano no creo que sea buena idea. Serán 4 vueltas y son muchos metros de…" – Trató de hablar Yamada al saber lo que se venía, pero su novia le cortó lo que seguía.

"¡Opino lo mismo! ¿O acaso tienen miedo de perder?" – Apoyó la rubia al pararse de su silla dispuesta a aceptar el reto también.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Si son capaces de seguir el ritmo" – Terminó de decir Tanaka al dejar a elección de ellas el continuar.

"Somos deportistas también por si no lo notaron. ¡Dennos unos segundos!" – Comentó la peliazul al ir con Ayumi hacía su mochila.

"Emi creo que se nos pasó la mano. Hace tiempo no hacía algo como esto, espero poder resistir"

"No sé tú, pero quiero cerrarles la boca a esa fila de hombres con la testosterona al límite" – Dijo de manera divertida al ponerse el mismo top de atletismo que había descartado cuando llegó. Al tener esa parte del bikini no quería arriesgarse que se desate algo producto de la velocidad, así que prefiriendo la seguridad se lo puso para poder competir. "¿Chicas ustedes van?"

"Lo siento, estoy a límite con mi tobillo. Pero Ayame ya está lista para acompañarlas, ¡Le cerrará la boca a Kagami!" – Se rió Mizuki al acercarse más a la piscina y no perderse de lo que seguiría después.

"¡Con sólo verme ya perdió!"

Por otra parte los muchachos seguían la conversación anterior haciéndose ideas que en verdad las muchachas no sabían lo que hacían, aunque parecían muy seguras de sí mismas.

"No sé por qué, pero Kaidoh sabe algo que no desea contar" – Comentó Kagami al ver la actitud entusiasta de las chicas. Miraba como su compañero aún seguía calentando en su sitio de la piscina.

"Yo no sé nada" – Dijo cortante al detener sus movimientos e intentar suprimir las ganas de burlarse del pelirrojo que saldría llorando después de la competencia. Era tan fácil predecir que con él ya habría una oportunidad menos de ganar, lo que le preocupaba era la peliazul que ahora participaría.

"No importa, nos enteraremos en el camino si no desfallece antes"

"Sigue soñando Tanaka" – Terminó de decir Kaoru al ver como las tres chicas se acercaban para ponerse en un lugar.

"¿¡Listos para perder!?" – Se animó la rubia al ponerse en su posición junto a su novio casi quiñándole un ojo.

"Yamada no te dejes ganar, sino yo mismo te haré tragar la medalla que ganemos en la próxima competencia" – Le dijo el pelirrojo casi en un tono de amenaza.

"¡Ejem! Me pareció leer que los de atletismo tenemos el primer lugar de medallas acumuladas y más aún con lo que se viene. Qué pena por los otros deportes" – Comentó Emi inocentemente al tomar su posición al costado de su amiga.

"No por mucho tiempo" – Dijo casi en voz baja Kaoru ante tal acotación. Si hubiera sido el de antes, lo tomaría como el peor insulto que alguien podía soportar, pero al ver la sonrisa de diversión que tenía cada uno, no había generado más que un aliciente a competir.

"Asano eso fue un golpe bajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos primero, y las 'princesitas' tendrán que esperar sentadas" – Se burló con tranquilidad Kagami.

"Eso es lo que hacemos, pero no vemos resultados. Mientras tanto estas 'princesitas' les enseñaran cómo se gana"

"No pertenezco a la universidad, pero estoy de acuerdo con Emi" – Intervino Ayame al sonreírle a su novio.

"¡Chicos! Creo que será mejor hacerlo de una vez que hay personas esperando usar la piscina" – Les dejó ver Yamada al sentirse desubicado entre tanto comentario.

Ante la interrupción del muchacho, los demás solo se rieron por todo lo que habían dicho y comenzaron lo que sería su competencia diferente. Después de todo, eran deportistas innatos que intentarían ganarse en una disciplina que no tenían mucha costumbre de practicar.

Ni bien Mizuki dio la voz de prepararse, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban al punto máximo de la concentración por lo que seguía. Y bastó con el escuchar el ¡Go! para lanzarse sin pensarlo a la gigantesca piscina que esperaba por ellos.

.…..…..

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos entre el sendero iluminado para llegar a la playa y poder reunirse con sus compañeros. El ver como el sol se había ocultado completamente daba un aspecto sentimental a los diversos caminos decorados con luces de colores.

"Dame esa bolsa que está pesada" – Le ordenó a la peliazul mientras se dirigían hacia la playa

"Ohh ¿Te preocupas por la seguridad de la 'princesita' ganadora?" – Preguntó divertidamente al recordar los acontecimientos que se dieron hace unas horas.

"No me lo hagas recordar" – Le dijo aunque en un tono malhumorado parecía que se le quería escapar una sonrisa. Después de todo llegó 4 segundos después que ella, nada de que lamentarse con tal de cerrarle la boca al pelirrojo que llegó después de la rubia, Ayame y detrás de Kagami. Muchas palabras para tan poco desempeño. "Tampoco fue mucha diferencia" – Comentó al dejarla cargar una de las tres bolsas que pretendía llevar. Sólo a ellos se les ocurría no comprar las bebidas.

"Jaja El resultado dice lo contrario. Quedará para la prosperidad" – Se rió al usar su mano libre y enroscarlo en su brazo. "Hubiera apostado algo, que mala suerte"

"Hiciste que Tanaka se tragara sus palabras" – Dijo algo sonrojado por la posición en la que estaban, y es que desde su altura tuvo el privilegio de notar su brazo apretado contra los… encantos de la peliazul debajo de la camiseta sin mangas que usaba.

"Con eso me basta. Aunque ya tengo uno muy bonito ¡No me lo sacaré ni para dormir!" – Comentó feliz al mostrarle la pulsera con el dije de estrella fugaz que aún tenía.

"Te debo aún… del día blanco" – Le dijo algo nervioso al decir esa fecha específica.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, con este me basta. Además aún tengo como regalo tu cara de sorpresa lo del día de San Valentín. ¿Te pareció creativo?" – Se carcajeó al mencionarle el rico sabor del brillo de labios que le regalara su amiga. No lo dejó contestar porque ya estaba besándolo con entusiasmo, solo tenía que pararse de putillas para llegar a él y su adorable expresión.

"No es algo que quiera recordar… ahora" – La detuvo después de unos segundos al no querer involucrarse mucho en esa actividad, aunque por otro lado su mente le daba ideas de lo que podría pasar más tarde. Solo se preguntaba si su autocontrol podría resistir tanto después de las experiencias vividas en estos días.

Dándose cuenta del tiempo que se demoraron en escoger las bebidas y algunos ingredientes que faltaban, tuvieron que caminar más rápido para poder llegar y desear que la comida no se hubiese terminado. Después de todo, estaban hablando de jóvenes hambrientos y cansados por las actividades realizadas ese día.

"¡Llegaron las bebidas!" – Dijo entusiasta Emi al llegar con la bolsa de compras que dejó en la mesa de madera que descansaba en la arena.

"¿¡Por qué se demoraron tanto!?... Esperen mejor no quiero saber" – Preguntó Tanaka al moverse del lado de su novia y echarse en una hamaca que había entre dos palmeras.

"Tarado" – Dijo Kaoru simplemente al estamparle la bolsa de hielo en su pecho y dejar las demás encima de la mesa. Casi se le escapa una carcajada al verlo quejarse a causa del frío ¡Se lo merecía por impertinente!

"¡Justo a tiempo! Estará listo en 5 minutos y podremos comer al fin" – Comentó Mizuki al casi terminar de preparar lo que estaba en la parrilla y coger algunas cosas que los chicos habían comprado.

Después de su ansiada competencia de natación que había resultado en malas noticias para el pelirrojo que se vio llegando al último junto con Yamada que no estaba muy concentrado en ese momento, por unanimidad se quedó en aprovechar la zona de parrillas que descansaba en plena playa y que podía ser usado por los huéspedes del hotel de lujo que estaba más allá. Una mesa de madera, antorchas en las cuatro esquinas del espacio y los implementos para realizar la mejor parilla que alguien pudiera soñar, todo disponible para pasar una velada inolvidable en grupo.

"Por culpa de Kaidoh, olvídense de la competencia de verano y me quedaré por aquí a vacacionar" – Dijo Tanaka al seguir aturdido por el inesperado golpe anterior.

"Ni que hicieras falta" – Le comentó Kaoru fríamente al sentarse juntos a los demás en la mesa, tenía un hambre atroz y lo último que quería era escuchar quejas.

"No te preocupes que ganaremos en tu nombre en los juegos inter universidades este año" – Respondió feliz Ayumi al tomar de su bebida, había ayudado a preparar varios platos, así que descansaría.

"Por favor, no quiero escuchar más sobre atletismo y sus infinitas medallas" – Se rindió el pelirrojo malhumorado. "Mizuki-chan, ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?" – Preguntó sin razón aparente para sentirse mejor.

"¡Terminando de preparar lo que te comerás!" – Le respondió de manera sarcástica al pararse con las manos en la cintura y ver como se terminaba de cocinarse. 'Creo que tengo un hijo en lugar de novio' – Comentó divertida en voz baja a Emi que estaba a su costado.

"No la presiones Yuuji, sino quieres que la carne vaya para tu perro"

"Mizuki-chan sabe que le bajaría la luna si me la pidiera ¿Verdad?" – Le gritó de manera cariñosa en espera de una respuesta, pero recibió un _'¡Kagami es buena idea!',_ que le hubiera bajado el ánimo sino fuera por el quiño de su ojo que vino después. "Asano, te veo muy entusiasta con eso. No me digas la serpiente hizo algo bueno para merecerse tanto esfuerzo" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al ver como la peliazul freía unos fideos en el espacio de la plancha de metal.

Un sonrojado Kaoru casi se atraganta con el jugo de frutas que estaba bebiendo por el comentario fuera de lugar que no esperaba. Se iba a quedar callado para evitarse cualquier confusión y enredar más las cosas, pero no aguantaba escuchar el adjetivo despectivo que seguían usando con él. "Si ya prometiste la luna, entonces toma un cohete y empieza a buscarla" – Le dijo de forma acertada y sin tanta emoción esperando que se callara por fin. Aunque los de la mesa se rieron.

"Son para el primer, segundo y tercer puesto de la competencia de natación" – Dijo entre risas por el comentario anterior de su novio. ¿Estaba aprendiendo rápido o era que siempre fue así y ni el mismo lo sabía? "Así que el esfuerzo sale naturalmente" – Terminó de decir al centrarse en su novio que le volteó la mirada aún avergonzado por lo anterior. Como vio los ingredientes justos para preparar el Yakisoba se arriesgó a cocinarlos para Kaoru, ella obviamente también comería de su creación y Ayumi le había advertido que probaría. ¡Justo eran los 3!

"Yuuji, creo que es suficiente. ¿¡Vas comer o me lo termino todo yo!?" – Preguntó Mizuki al poner lo que faltaba de platos en la mesa y estaba a punto de romper sus palitos para comer si su novio no se apuraba.

Sin esperar más, todos saltaron a la mesa en busca de su plato con ganas de devorar por lo delicioso que se veía. Aunque era noche para estar con exquisiteces, querían aprovechar del lugar y no arrepentirse de nada, para eso estaba las sesiones de ejercicios que harían en sus días de entrenamiento posteriores.

Los comentarios de querer usar los tennis court no se dejaron esperar por parte de los tenistas obsesionados por su deporte. Así que entre ánimos masculinos y suspiros femeninos quedaron en encontrarse exactamente a las seis, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, todo gracias a Kagami que quería demostrar su puntualidad.

"Voy a sacrificar mi sagrado domingo para oír a Kagami sermonearme cuando llegue tarde"

"No te sermonearé porque NO llegarás tarde. Yamada y Kaidoh serán los primeros en estar ahí ¿Verdad?" – Les preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice que los hizo asentir inmediatamente.

"¡Mizuki-chan! ¿Oíste? nos dejarán sin…"

"¡Yuuji, no querrás explicar lo que sigue!" – Le cortó la muchacha avergonzada hasta el punto máximo por las palabras que escuchaba de su novio.

"¿¡Chicos nos perdimos de algo!?" – Se acercó Midori junto a su acompañante tomados de la mano.

"¡Midori, Miyano! Nos dijeron que irían a pasear, pero nunca pensé que sería todo el día. ¿Desean algo de comer?" – Preguntó Emi al pararse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la parrilla para servirles algo. Agradecía que hubieran intervenido en la conversación anterior, no quería escuchar algún comentario de más o fuera de lugar por parte de los tenistas ahí presentes. ¡Salvaron a su ahora amiga Mizuki!

"Se perdieron el 'waterpark' y la competencia de natación" – Refirió Kouji al seguir concentrado en su plato como lo demás.

"Ohh que lástima, ¿Y quién gano? ¡Apuesto que fue Emi!" – Dijo entre risas al sentarse junto a su pareja en el espacio disponible.

"Ya decía yo porque Kaidoh estaba tan tranquilo sin decir nada, estaba esperando que su novia ganara" – Dijo Kagami tranquilamente al cruzarse de brazos.

"¡Asano eso es trampa!" – Intervino Tanaka de nueva cuenta al escuchar las conjeturas anteriores.

"Oigan es parte de mi esfuerzo así que mejor retiren lo dicho" – Dijo en un tono divertido al dejar los dos platos para sus amigos y sentarse para terminar del suyo.

"Nadie tiene la culpa que tus pulmones no resistan tanta presión" – Se mofó Kaoru al tratar de desmentir la acusación. ¿Qué parte de esfuerzo no estaban entendiendo?

"¡Veremos si puedes ganarme otra vez serpientita! Ahora si de manera justa"

"¿¡Quieres que te haga tragar esas palabras!?" – Respondió en un tono no muy amigable y con gana de darle su merecido al pelirrojo. No se cansaría de verlo perder.

"Son exactamente las veinte horas y siento eso como un reto. ¡Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias!" – Sentenció Tanaka al levantarse de improviso y dirigirse al costado de su novia para ayudarla a arreglar los utensilios que habían usado para la parrilla.

"¿Por qué no podemos tener una comida tranquila?"

"¡Yamada! tú todavía me debes por dejarte ganar" – Exclamó al verlo tranquilamente sentado junto a la rubia.

"¿A esta hora? Vamos a pescar un resfriado" – Comentó Kouji al desear descansar en lugar de estar buscando que hacer en medio de la noche.

"La piscina del hotel todavía está en funcionamiento, así que debe ser por algo" – Le dijo Kagami también al levantarse. "Mejor dale por su lado, cuando llegues allá te puedes escapar" – Dijo casi en un susurro que fue en vano.

"¡No se atrevan a rendirse ahora!"

"No se preocupen que hablaré con Mizuki sobre el buscarle un buen terapista" – Terminó de decir el peliazul hacía sus compañeros que miraban extrañados la actitud descolocada del susodicho.

'Con que locos me he juntado' – Exclamó en su mente Kaoru al ver los diferentes comportamientos de las personas ahí presentes. Si bien veía al pelirrojo como el primer reto a vencer, también estaba en su lista de personas a ignorar por sus comentarios fuera del lugar, simplemente era exorbitante la diferencia de su lado serio y el gracioso.

.…..…..

La última competencia de natación lo había dejado con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que ganó todas vueltas donde el pelirrojo se atrevió a retarlo. Se sentía relajado por haberle cerrado la boca y ya no pondría en duda su fortaleza cuando se trataba de demostrar que era el mejor. Un buen comienzo después de todo, para lo que se avecinaba cuando le ganara en el tenis. ¡Sería el mejor día de su vida!

Aunque perdió la cuenta de las veces que pasó por debajo de una ducha y tuviera que cambiarse de ropa cada vez que salían de la piscina, no iba a negar que se divirtiera con sus compañeros ese día. Sólo tenía que ignorar los momentos que alguien abrió la boca para decir algo que lo molestara y agotar la poca paciencia con la que contaba, superando todo eso, sí había disfrutado de ese día lleno de sensaciones nuevas.

Era una persona que le gustaba las situaciones tranquilas y la rutina era algo que apreciaba, pero al ser la vida quien le abriera una nueva puerta de experiencias, estaba intentado acostumbrarse a ellas. Lo de mejorar y dar un paso adelante con respecto a los diversos aspectos que todavía quedaban en su larga lista de actividades, tendrían que formar parte de su horario actual.

Al verse pensando varias cosas a la vez, lo hicieron enfocarse a donde iba y era justo a la habitación que compartía con su novia. Siendo casi las once de la noche, todos se fueron a descansar para poder levantarse temprano y seguir con la actividad principal del día siguiente: El partido de Tenis. Así que su plan fue el de dormir largas horas para recuperar las fuerzas que necesitaba para mañana. Sin embargo, recordó una frase que estaba acabando con su poco autocontrol después de tantos acercamientos.

'_¡Qué se diviertan!'_

Habían sido las palabras exactas que gritó el pelirrojo cuando se despidieron y lo vio irse junto a la peliazul rumbo a su habitación asignada. ¿¡Qué estaba pretendiendo decir con eso!? Estaba firmado en un contrato que Tanaka quería hacerle la vida imposible.

"Mañana ya es el último día, que pena que se haya ido tan rápido" – Comentó la peliazul al entrar y dejar su bolsa encima de la barra de la cocina. "¿No te quieres quedar un par de días más?" – Preguntó divertida al dirigirse hacia el ventanal que separaba el balcón y abrirlas de par en par.

"Si me quieres dejar sin comer por dos meses" – Comentó en una voz no muy amigable de solo pensar en los cálculos y en la resta que eso traería consigo en su presupuesto.

"Oh pobrecito, no te preocupes que te cocinaré gratis. No seré un Paul Bocuse o Alain Ducasse, pero puedo hacer el Yakisoba que probaste ahora. ¿Me equivoco o es tu favorito?" – Inquirió de forma curiosa al dejar a relucir su gusto por tal plato en especial.

"No creo que pueda sobrevivir solo con eso" – Respondió algo avergonzado por escuchar tales nombres conocidos de chefs franceses, aunque lo perturbó más que se diera cuenta de sus preferencias. Tenía que estar muy atenta a lo que hacía.

"¡Ok! De todas maneras los hippies tampoco podrían vivir del amor aunque quisieran" – Se rió espontáneamente al recostarse sobre la baranda y apreciar la vista del parque que era iluminado por las luces de colores.

'_¡Él necesitaba de de algo parecido que alguien en particular le podía brindar!' – _Se coló en su mente de forma inconsciente al verla reírse tan despreocupadamente. Avergonzado por sus pensamientos, se vio contrastando aún las personalidades que no dejaba de hacerlo dudar.

"¿Sucede algo? No me digas que te volvió a dar jaqueca" – Dijo preocupada al verlo poner una mano en su frente. Iba a acercarse pero vio que él tomo la iniciativa de caminar hacia ella con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

"Respóndeme algo... ¿Podrías unir dos piezas diferentes?" – Se atrevió a preguntar al juntar toda su determinación por descubrir esa parte de la ecuación que lo hacía estar más seguro de lo que estaban viviendo, que no era producto de una locura.

"Kaoru, a que viene la pregunta. Por un momento pensé que estabas…"

"Sólo respóndeme" – Le dijo al colocar sus manos en la baranda, en ambos lados de ella. Su ansiosa mirada no perdía ni un milímetro de sus ojos, buscando dentro de su fortaleza lo necesario para no echarse atrás.

Abrió su boca varias veces pensando en que podría estar pasando por la mente de su novio para hacerte tal pregunta. Pero no entendiendo muy bien todo eso, en un suspiro le dio su punto de vista. "¡Eso es de lo que se trata! Si fueran iguales no habría oportunidad de encajarlas. Es como el tablero del rompecabezas"

"¿Un… rompecabezas?"

"Claro. Para formar la figura, necesitas que una de las piezas tenga el corte que le falta a la otra. ¿Quieres que te consiga uno?" – Le preguntó divertida al ver su cara de sorpresa total.

'_Que una de las piezas tenga el corte que le falta a la otra_' – Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente al convencerse que tenía sentido la frase que iluminaba sus pensamientos. Había estado en sus narices todo el tiempo.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" – Volvió a preguntar al poner su mano en su frente y cerciorarse que no tuviera temperatura.

"Yo sí, eres tú la que tiene intenciones de resfriarse" – Le dijo con la sonrisa que no pudo contener en su rostro. Cogiéndola del brazo la guió adentro y cerró las ventanas que separaban el balcón de la habitación. Estaba completamente dispuesto a enterrar las palabras que dijera el día de ayer y lo privaban de volver a sentir el calor de su novia junto a él. No se iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo

"Con este calor, quería ventilar la habitación para dormir frescos y felices"

"Después de tanta agua, más fresco que eso no hay"

"Jaja ¡Tienes razón! Creo que me quedaré con mis amigas las focas y pediré que me hagan un espacio en su piscina privada" – Se rió abiertamente

"¿Sigues con la idea de quedarte?" – Preguntó algo malhumorado por no poder cumplir tal petición, y sin pensarlo mucho dejó escabullir sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de la peliazul en una cálida caricia.

"No. Me convenciste que fue suficiente y me iré a casita tranquila de haber pasado unos días inolvidables" – Le sonrió sinceramente al corresponder el abrazo colocando sus manos en su cuello. ¡Dios la salvara de ese hombre que estaba a punto de hacerla perder los papeles y se lo comería a besos en ese instante! "Aunque la pregunta debería ser al revés y probar si serias capaz de regresar sabiendo que existen inmensos tenis courts de lujo"

"Prefiero dos meses de sobrevivencia antes que quedarme sin fuerzas por no alimentarme bien… necesito hacer muchas cosas aún" – Inquirió de manera segura al ya no soportar más la tensión en la cual se encontraban. Escuchando un sobresalto de Emi por su inesperada respuesta, hundió su boca en las profundidades de sus labios saboreando cada parte que este tenía por ofrecerle. Aunque la sintió retroceder unos pasos por el ímpetu con el que había comenzado el contacto, la vio corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo.

Después de minutos interminables la peliazul fue la que intentó separarse para poder obtener el aire que necesitaba sus pulmones. "Sé que el señor determinación… desea continuar pero yo también necesito respirar" – Se rió con algo de agitación producto de la actividad que disfrutaban.

"¿Y así se supone que ganaste la competencia de natación?" – Preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído al darse por vencido a la excitación que nacía dentro de él y con ganas de llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"Yo también tengo fortaleza escondida en algún lugar. Así que será mejor que lo dejemos ahí y vayamos a dormir" – Dijo en un suspiro al no querer separarse de él, pero mañana tendría un día pesado con su juego y el regreso a casa, que no quería desconcentrarlo.

"¿A dónde piensas ir?" – Preguntó alarmado al apretarla contra él impidieron que se moviera, no tenía intenciones de dejarla avanzar ni un centímetro de su lado.

"¿Cómo que a dónde? A cambiarme genio. Me habré bañado, pero aún sigo con el bikini, y me está incomodando" – Explicó avergonzada al recordar que al salir de la piscina, se duchó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que no trajo cambio de ropa interior, así que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse el bendito bikini.

"Para que, si no es necesario" – Le dijo con un profundo sonrojo en su rostro producto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien le era difícil aceptar que después de tan sólo un día de no haberse resistido a sus encantos, aún tenía el deseo de querer estar con ella de esa manera tan íntima. Lo que tenía alojado en el brazo gracias a su desquiciado doctor, era una realidad que lo molestaba pero a la vez aliviaba su preocupación.

"Estás, queriendo decir… pero lo de ayer, sobre lo de no levantar sospechas" – Comentó nerviosa al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su pareja. ¿¡En qué momento le cambiaron a su tímido Kaoru!?

"Olvida lo que dije ayer" – Terminó de decir al comenzar su viaje de interminables besos en su cuello y perdiendo sus manos en su espalda por debajo de la delgada camiseta.

"Pero… ¿Y tú juego de mañana? no te levantarás" – Dijo emocionada hasta el tope por sus acciones que la hacían ver estrellitas. Se notaba que estaba dispuesto tomar su lugar con ella en la cama, más aún cuando empezó a suspirar por las varoniles manos que traspasaban el límite de su falda. "¿No era a las seis?"

"Es lo de menos, estaré ahí igual" – Indicó con determinación al ver la expresión de placer de su novia al tocar esa zona en particular. Era como un aliciente a continuar con lo que hacía sin remordimientos.

"Kagami… se va a molestar si llegas tarde" – Terminó de decir en una sonrisa al darse por vencida al calor que generaba su cuerpo y que pedía a gritos seguir sintiendo.

"Eso es lo de menos" – Respondió al perderse entre los labios femeninos una vez más. Recordaba muy bien que no quería levantar sospechas desde el primer día, pero simplemente no podía soportar la presión que había debajo de su cintura. Así que mandando al diablo su poco autocontrol y con millones de sensaciones bailando en su pecho que despertaban el deseo de sentir hasta lo intocable de su novia, dirigió sus manos hasta el cierre de la falda que cayó al suelo, dejando libre una de sus partes favoritas. Así que entre sofocantes besos, la tomó por las caderas para trasladarla hacía la cómoda cama que esperaba por ellos. La sintió reírse sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que enroscaba sus contorneadas piernas en su cintura pegándose más a él.

"Creo que estas… un poco apurado" – Dijo divertida al hacerse espacio entre sus demandantes besos y al terminar con su espalda en las sábanas, en las que se perderían por esa noche.

"¿Tú no deseas lo mismo?" – Preguntó tranquilamente al quitarse su camiseta que lo empezaba a molestar, ahora sabía porque necesitaban aire fresco, hacía mucho calor.

"Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro" – Respondió en un hilo de voz al recorrer con sus manos el amplio pecho y depositar electrizantes besos.

Era tan difícil enfocarse en esos momentos al tenerla entre sus brazos brindándole ese tipo de caricias, que sin saber lo estaba disfrutando. Le recordaba las veces que lo había halagado con comentarios respecto a su trabajado cuerpo, que no era muy relevante para él, pero inconscientemente lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Sin pesarlo más, dirigió sus manos en dirección a la camiseta femenina para deshacerse de ella y deleitarse con el perfecto cuerpo que escondía el bikini que estaba enteramente a su disposición.

"Te gusta complicarme… las cosas" – Le comentó frustradamente al desabrochar la parte delantera del bikini blanco que tenía el mismo sistema que el vestido azul de la bendita fiesta que había sido difícil de abrir.

"Prefiero la seguridad y porque sé que te encanta los retos" – Se rió abiertamente al saborear cada palabra y notar que su pecho quedaba al descubierto.

Disimulando su maliciosa sonrisa por el comentario anterior sobre su persona, aterrizó su boca en los redondos senos que estaba seguro traería consigo sensaciones únicas en la peliazul que no dejaba de gemir por el contacto. Haciendo una nota mental que tal vez cambiaría su parte favorita, comenzó su viaje de caricias sobre los muslos femeninos para deshacerse de la última prenda que hacía falta.

"Me encanta… lo que me haces" – Dijo entre suspiros al acariciar su espalda y besarlo avivadamente por el mar de placer que viajaba en toda su piel.

"Si aún no comienza" – Indicó tranquilamente al separarse de ella e inspeccionar los atributos que no podía dejar de mirar. Así que con todas las intenciones de darle rienda suelta a sus alborotadas hormonas, empezó a quitarse las prendas que estaban de más y que comprimían una parte de su anatomía.

Se rió nerviosa al saber lo que seguía. El solo verlo en toda su extensión, le daba ganas de pasear sus manos por esa zona en particular para averiguar lo que generaba, pero no quería ser imprudente y aventurarse a algo que no sabría cómo manejar.

La veía tan nerviosa que no sabía el por qué, y él tampoco era la experiencia personificada en esos temas, pero estaba intentado hacer las cosas bien al evocar esas veces en la que estuvieron juntos. Así que tratando de relajarse empezó a besarla y estrujarla entre sus brazos queriendo impregnarse de su aroma.

"¿Quieres escucharlo… verdad?" – Preguntó entre suspiros al sentir la boca de su novio que viajaba por su cuello y de nueva cuenta terminaban en su pecho que la estaban haciendo perder la razón.

"No entiendo" – Logró decir al detenerse y mirarla a los ojos.

"Hazme el amor" – Le dijo simplemente al acariciar su sonrojado rostro a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin darle tiempo a responder lo besó avivadamente, porque no aguantaba la vergüenza de haber dicho algo tan directo en esa situación.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder por la sorpresa que había generado tales palabras. Dentro de él sabía que necesitaba algo que lo motivara a comenzar lo que sería un satisfactorio recorrido, y simplemente ahí estaba, sin pedirlo. Olvidándose de todo, unió su cuerpo con el de ella en un solo movimiento, haciéndolo sentir una gratificante electricidad por la estreches en la que se aventuraba. Aunque su pareja personalmente le haya dicho que no supiera cantar, sus gemidos eran como las mejores melodías que haya podido escuchar.

"No te detengas…" – Pedía la peliazul entre susurros al sentir la presión de su parte baja por lo gratificante de la unión.

Era imposible hablar cuando escuchaba tales palabras que alimentaban su ánimo por ir a mayor velocidad y perderse entre los pliegues de la ardiente piel que no dejaba de pedir más. Tomándola de las caderas aseguró su frenético contacto que lo hizo jadear de placer.

"Más… rápido" – No sabía si estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por los movimientos tan profundos, pero lo que más quería era sentir esa gama de nuevas sensaciones que su novio le estaba brindando.

"¿Podrás… resistir?" – Preguntó algo divertido por la petición tan directa que obtenía de ella. Él mejor que nadie estaba disfrutando de los efectos que traía consigo el acto de amarla hasta perder los sentidos.

"Try me" – Respondió escuetamente al rodear sus piernas en su cintura para que se olvidara de contenerse y sentirlo más, si eso fuera posible.

Consciente de lo que significaba, ocultó su rostro entre los dos perfectos montes que se movían al compás de sus arremetidas más seguras y rápidas. Estaba aprovechando al máximo la carta libre que le habían dado para obtener las mejores sensaciones de ese acto tan íntimo. Ahora si estaba iluminándose del porqué de la comparación con el rompecabezas.

'_Que una de las piezas tenga el corte que le falta a la otra'_

Sabía que estaban aprendiendo uno del otro día con día y la pieza con la que contaban, se unía lentamente para formar una figura, y aunque todavía no supieran lo que sería, con el tiempo estaría más claro. No necesitaban apresurar el entenderlo, porque todo se decidiría de manera natural.

"No lo… hagas" – Pronunció entre jadeos al verla como intentaba cubrir su boca con sus manos para ocultar los ligeros gritos que salían de su garganta sin ningún control.

"Me van a… escuchar" – Dijo en un hilo de voz avergonzada porque no dejaba de gritar por los frenéticos movimientos de su novio dentro de ella. ¡Era un hotel que estaba lleno por la temporada! Lo peor que pudiera pasarle es que alguien percibiera lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

"Es demasiado tarde… para eso" – Sentenció al momento que alejaba sus manos de su boca y los entrelazaba con los suyos a cada lado de la cama para continuar. No se iba a privar del gusto de escuchar sus gemidos cuando era su aliciente para seguir.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron disfrutando uno del otro mientras 'hacían el amor', realidad que sonaba tan lejana, pero era la única explicación en todo ese remolino de sentimientos que nacían en su pecho y lo hacían querer despertar al lado de su novia, si era posible todas las noches.

Su mente terminó de perderse entre las nubes de la pasión que parecía de otro mundo, al sentir como la presión lo ahorcaba en las confinidades del cuerpo femenino. Vio que arqueaba la espalda y abrió la boca para emitir un grito ahogado por el clímax que había recorrido su interior. Se relamió los labios y se aferró a sus caderas para disfrutar el perderse por última vez dentro de ella, transmitiendo su esencia en su expectante cuerpo.

Estaba completamente agotado y seguro que con eso no se levantaría a tiempo para jugar su tan preciado tenis.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Quería ir, en verdad quería hacerlo. Miraba el reloj y eran las seis y treinta, media hora después de lo acordado. ¿Qué sería peor, que nunca fuera o que llegara tarde? ¡Kagami lo iba a matar!

Hubiera sido más fácil de decidirlo sino fuera porque el cuerpo de su novia estaba entrelazado con el suyo en lo que parecía un abrazo. Era una lucha interna que le pedía quedarse ahí para seguir disfrutando de su cálida respiración o dejar la cama para jugar lo que se supone era su preciado tenis.

El pelirrojo había dicho explícitamente que llegaría tarde y lo estaba usando como excusa para no levantarse. De toda maneras una de las motivaciones era vencerlo y _'hacerlo morder el polvo'_ como bien se había referido. Tal vez, aprendiendo alguna de sus técnicas podría agilizar el proceso, el 'twist serve' era como un movimiento de todos los días al cual estaban acostumbrados. Había visto usarlo hasta algunos superiores más del club, así que no podía ser tan difícil como parecía si tanta gente podía hacerlo.

"Kao, siento a tu raqueta llorando en algún lugar… de tu mochila" – Se manifestó la peliazul al casi bostezar por el cansancio que no se le iba. Hizo lo posible por ordenar su cabello y levantar sus ojos hacía su novio que la miraba extrañado. "Creo que está celosa porque sigues aquí" – Se rió delicadamente al acariciar su rostro.

"Estará feliz cuando derrote a Tanaka" – Dijo simplemente al sentirse algo fuera de lugar por el contacto. Le gustaba cuando repasaba sus manos sobre él, era por demás relajante. ¡Justo ese día cuando tenía planes!

"Pero no parece que tuvieras intenciones de llevártela a hacer su sueño realidad" – Le siguió diciendo divertidamente como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.

"Todavía no es el momento. Y no estás en posición de decirme… el por qué sigo aquí" – Se sonrojó de sobremanera por lo que salía de su boca sin darse cuenta.

"¡Que adorable! No me digas que soy la causante de doblegar la fortaleza de Kaidoh Kaoru y que me ilumine con su presencia a estas horas de la mañana" – Expresó de lo más calmada y con un tono por demás coqueto. Con todas las intenciones de premiarlo por lo que había dicho, se puso casi encima de él acariciando su amplio pecho.

"No sabes lo que dices y mi fortaleza… es infinita" – Le dijo de lo más serio al escuchar una verdad a la que estaba acostumbrándose.

"Oh ¿En serio? Y si te dijera que a partir del lunes tomaré el camino del otro lado de la playa. Quién sabe, tal vez me encuentre con Ryan en el recorrido" – Respondió al terminar de acariciar su nuca. En ese momento ya estaba completamente despierta y consciente de sus acciones, más aún cuando sintió sus varoniles manos en sus caderas apretándolas hacía él.

"Estas jugando con fuego y si quieres ver a tu amigo entero, será mejor que retires lo dicho" – Indicó con su ceño fruncido hasta más no poder. Sabía que era celoso y más cuando se refería al extranjero hipócrita que paraba atrás de ella. Aunque había pisado el palito olímpicamente, no pudo aguantar que se lo recalcara en ese tipo de situación para probar su punto.

"Kaoru, me encanta que seas sincero. Haces que mi corazón se acelere ¿Sientes?" – Dijo sonriente al llevarle su mano hacía el lado indicado.

"¿Quieres que me alegre cuando te de taquicardia?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir su palpitar sabiendo a lo que se refería, así que alejó su mano de ese lugar y la devolvió a su cintura. Por un momento se estaba dejando llevar por el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y ahora si estaba seguro que no se movería de ahí.

"Jaja Es producto de tus encantos que no puedo resistir, al igual como no puedes resistirte a los míos" – Terminó de decir divertidamente al plantarles sus labios en un jugoso beso.

Eran tan estimulantes las situaciones en las que se veían enfrascados sin darse cuenta, sólo por seguirle el juego a su novia que no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con él tan abiertamente. Aunque su cuerpo no se quejaba de las sensaciones que estaban despertando por el beso que compartían. No le tomó mucha fuerza de su parte el cambiar de posiciones y ser ella ahora quien terminara de espaldas a la cama con sus brazos apretados en su cuello. Sus propias manos se perdían en su espalda hasta terminar por sus caderas que no dejaba de acariciar; recordaba muy bien como su lugar favorito se enmarcaba por el bikini que usó el día de ayer. Estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar su idea de hacerse un tatuaje en esa parte en especial, pero tendría que ser con sus iniciales. Ciertamente un simple K.K. no podría doler tanto.

'¡_Ahora si estoy seguro que la locura es contagiosa!' – _Pensó casi en un ataque de pánico al ver lo que se le cruzaba por la mente, pero no pudo evitar casi reírse de las 'locuras' que ocurrían en su vida últimamente.

"Si no me cuentas el chiste… no podré reírme yo también" – Logró decir la peliazul con una sonrisa al obtener un espacio entre los demandantes besos que disfrutaba. ¡Otra vez su celular estaba lejos de ella para obtener la mejor toma!

"No es nada" – Trató de pensar en algo rápidamente para no quedarse callado por los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente. Ni muerto le comentaría algo como eso, porque sería capaz de hacerse alguno y le vendría con la sorpresa después.

"Ha debido ser creativo" – Trató de decir divertidamente al sentir su boca hundiéndose en su cuello que la estaban haciendo perder la batalla contra sus propios deseos. "¡Kaoru! me la vas a desgastar y después no tendré nada que mostrar" – Se carcajeó por las manos varoniles que no dejaban de acariciar su trasero. Juraba que si lo hacían otra vez, no se iba a volver a levantar y tendría que cargar con ella hasta trasladarla a su casa.

"Yo… yo creo que si" – Salió de sus labios inconscientemente, y con un profundo sonrojo volvió su rostro hacía sus dos 'encantos' que seguían su respiración rápida. Podía notar que sin ser extremadamente grandes, era lo suficiente como para desviar su mirada. Estaba dispuesto a agradecer al deporte por haber contribuido a que 'refrescara su vista' como había dicho el pelirrojo. ¡Demonios, estaba terminando de odiarlo por cada estupidez!

"No, no, no digas eso. Tengo bastante con cuidar mis espaldas… para que vengas tú… a generarme otra preocupación" – Le dijo avergonzada y nerviosa hasta más no poder por lo que escuchaba, así que en milésima de segundo cubrió su delantera con sus brazos de manera protectora.

"Olvida lo… que dije" – Manifestó algo abrumado por las palabras que se le escapaba sin pensar, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a comunicar todo lo que sentía tan abiertamente, generando incomodidad en su interior. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con la veracidad de aquella frase.

Sin más comenzó a besar sus labios lentamente queriendo relajarse después de tanto nerviosismo. Sus manos descansaron en su cintura aprisionándola contra él y sintió como los brazos de ella se alejaban de lo que estaban cubriendo para dirigirse hacia su nuca en cálidas caricias. No quería perder el control, pero era muy difícil el levantarse e ignorar que no estaba ahí; justamente el mismo sentimiento cuando la vio dormir tranquilamente más temprano y decidió no salir de la cama.

Todo iba sobre ruedas sino fuera por el teléfono de Emi que empezó a sonar y vibrar en su lugar junto al reloj. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería contestar la llamada, pero el sonido era de por sí molesto e inundaba la pacífica habitación, daban ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana. Así que pensando que sería buena idea, Kaoru estiró su brazo para coger el bendito teléfono y decidió confiscarlo ¿Cuántas veces lo había interrumpido desde que comenzaron su relación?

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó la dueña del aparato al separar su rostro de su novio, aún desubicada por el camino que estaba tomando tanto acercamiento y preocupada por el bienestar de su celular en manos de él, no después de que viera su video prohibido. ¡Dios salve al que se animó a llamar a estas horas!

"Apagarlo y deshacerme de él" – Dijo simplemente con mala cara al ver el nombre de la insoportable rubia que siempre tenía el mal hábito de molestarlos en 'momentos significativos'.

"¿Y si es algo importante?" – Preguntó al ver de quien se trataba y puso sus manos sobre las de él para recuperar su teléfono.

"Tuve suficiente de tu amiga para soportar su voz a estas horas" – Respondió al hacer fuerza para quedarse con ese aparato, algo fácil para él.

"Ella detesta levantarse temprano, tiene que ser alguna buena razón para que llame"

"No puede haber nada más importante" – Le indicó sonrojado al alejar el celular de su dueña que hacía lo posible por dejar su posición y quitárselo. Sentía que estaban teniendo un deja vu.

"Nada más…" – Trató de repetir la peliazul al caer en cuenta a lo que se refería. "¡No, no puedo creerlo! Yo me acabo de recuperar y tú estás pensando en… en…"

"¡Pensando en que están estropeando el tiempo que quiero pasar contigo tranquilamente!" – Le exclamó un poco enfadado al ver a lo que se refería. Si bien le gustaba estar con ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, no quería decir que era una de las prioridades de la relación.

"Pues no… lo parecía" – Dijo sorprendida al escuchar su defensa. Tal vez si había actuado precipitadamente al expresar que era solo por estar íntimamente con ella.

"Estamos aquí… porque me gustas. ¿O deseas que también te lo diga en francés? ¡Porque puedo tomar clases intensivas y me entiendas mejor!" – Le exclamó muy sonrojado al decir lo que sentía en un momento así. ¿Había caído en cuenta que aún seguían desnudos en la cama?

"Ok. Lo siento, no quise decir eso" – Dijo al abrazarse de su cuello demasiado emotiva por la declaración tan abierta de su novio. Tenía que disfrutar esos momentos de lucidez por parte de él. "Sabes que me encantas y siento cortar tu inspiración en un momento como este, pero solo quise contestarle para ver que sucedía, nada del otro mundo"

Con todas las intenciones de olvidarse del tema y comenzar de nuevo en lo que se habían quedado, detuvo su boca en medio camino cuando sus oídos cayeron presa de un chillido proveniente del celular que había quedado tirado en medio de la cama que ocupaban.

"¡No es necesario ni que toquen el maldito celular!... ¡Ya me quedo claro que están sacándole el jugo a su habitación, pero tampoco es para que me lo echen en cara! ¡Eso me pasa por llamar temprano!... ¡Y por si las dudas yo también tuve suficiente de ti, serpiente malhumorada!" – Gritó la rubia fuera de sí por el teléfono. Había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación anterior y estaba deseando quedarse media muerta de la impresión ¡Adiós a su esperanza de que algún día terminaran! Por lo menos sabía que la serpiente no la estaba haciendo sufrir y parecía vehemente de seguir con la relación.

_¿¡En qué momento se contestó la llamada!?_ – Pensaron al unísono cuando la rubia hizo una pausa, de seguro para tomar aire y seguir gritando después.

"¡Ayumi! Lo siento tanto, no quise que pasaras por este momento, no vi cuando se conectó la llamada. Lo siento, lo siento" – Decía la peliazul nerviosa al separarse rápidamente de su novio y recuperar su celular para poder hablar.

"¡No te preocupes, que a ti te perdono todo, hablaremos después sobre eso! No eres la única que se divierte" – Dijo en un tono entusiasta desde el teléfono. "Ahora escúchame lo que iba a avisarte antes que me hiciera dueña del pase gratis. ¡Me vas a tener que llevar a un terapista para que me pase el trauma!" – Terminó de decir entre gritos de fatalidad y comenzar su explicación por el teléfono.

Kaoru no sabía que decir por lo ocurrido y mucho menos reaccionar, fue un baldazo de agua fría que la endemoniada rubia hubiera escuchado absolutamente todo. ¿Qué haría ahora, saltar por el balcón? Si le costaba expresar lo que sentía a su novia, ahora alguien más sabía de su nueva faceta de 'joven enamorado'. ¡Tendría que planear un secuestro para que no lo fastidiara más!

Mientras escuchaba como la peliazul se reía y seguía la conversación por el teléfono envuelta en una de las sábanas de la cama, suspiró apesadumbrado y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha fría antes que despertara algún otro sentimiento que lo llamaran a regresar a la cama. No se quería imaginar que pasaría cuando se encontrara con sus demás compañeros y le echaran el cara el por qué no había llegado. ¡Arg, Al demonio con ellos!

.…..…..

"_¡Kaoru! Tengo una buena y mala noticia que compartir contigo. La buena es que tus compañeros ni siquiera se asomaron por los tennis courts y no creo que lo hagan por algunas horas, así que no hubo juego de tenis. ¡Felizmente ¿no?!... Ahora… la mala noticia es que… es que. ¿Recuerdas lo que intentó explicar Tanaka antes que Mizuki lo callara?... pues es la razón por la que estuvieron… indispuestos. ¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kaoru!"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar de los labios de su novia al explicarle sobre la llamada que tuvo de la rubia más temprano. Gracias a dios no sufrió un desmayo por lo que escuchaba, pero las noticias fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que dejara de respirar y mostrara la peor mirada de pánico que en toda su vida no logró hacer.

No quería pensar que… actividades estarían haciendo sus demás compañeros para no llegar al partido. ¡No lo iba a pensar! Sabía que lo peor se avecinaba cuando se encontraran, después todo, él también estaba en la misma situación y no sería muy difícil para ellos adivinar el… motivo de su ausencia. ¡Si hubiera ido y mentía que estuvo ahí esperando desde las 6 de la mañana, nadie sospecharía nada! Pero era muy tarde para que la idea diera frutos.

"Kaoru, si muestras esa mirada va ser peor. Cuenta hasta diez para mantenerte relajado, nadie va a comentar nada… Bueno tal vez tu amigo pelirrojo sí, pero sobrevivirás ¡Somos adultos por dios!" – Trató de calmar la peliazul al guardar su celular en su bolsillo y ver que su novio estaba muy incómodo.

"No quiero hablar de eso" – Dijo en un tono algo malhumorado al ver como se acercaban al lobby principal del hotel para encontrarse con los demás.

"Te entiendo, sólo inténtalo" – Indicó en un suspiro al ignorar la mala actitud del muchacho en ese momento. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digerir la noticia.

'_Ok… ok. Aquí no hay responsables por lo sucedido. El único responsable eres tú y tus propias emociones que nunca pensaste tener. Se apoderaron de ti como para casi pedir explícitamente tener…tener 'eso' con tu novia… Es algo normal y no fui el único ¡Así que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, sino los golpeo hasta que no recuerden nada!_' – Pensaba una y otra vez al escuchar su mala respuesta, pero no podía contener su fastidio por lo sucedido. Esperaba que ocurriera un milagro y nadie abriera la boca, porque estaba seguro que si seguía respirando rápidamente, ahora si sufriría un desmayo, llamarían una ambulancia y se lo llevarían. ¡Podría aprovechar para escaparse y nadie nunca más lo encontrara! ¡No sería mala idea! "Lo siento…" – Dijo escuetamente al voltearle la mirada. ¡Sabía que era un adulto, y tenía que comportarse como tal!... supuestamente.

La peliazul sólo sonrió ante la disculpa. '¡Si supiera lo que vino después! Me quedaría sin novio por el infarto que le daría' – Pensó divertida al recordar la batalla de mensajes que tuvo en la mañana después de la llamada de su amiga. Todas las chicas comentando como locas por lo que había ocurrido, nadie les iba a quitar el gusto de chismear a espaldas de sus novios. _'Kagami duerme como una marmota, así acabó después del segundo round. Ups se molestará que diga su apellido jaja es la costumbre' 'Mi noviecito podrá ser como un hijo, pero cuando se pone serio ¡Dios! Nunca contrataré al terapista'_ – Pudo rescatar de los comentarios de las más experimentadas. Hasta Ayumi se atrevió a calificar a Kouji _'¡Cada vez es más seguro y me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo!_' – Su comentario no pudo ser más exagerado con un montón de símbolos de admiración. Entre tanto ella no sabía cómo opinar entre tanta palabra. _'Por muy frío que se vea, la pasión lo lleva por dentro, me encanta como me hace sentir y disfruto mucho estar con él'_ – Escribió simplemente, a lo que todas pusieron un _'Awwww'_. Y como si se tratara de las profesoras en temas del amor, Mizuki y Ayame empezaron con su lista de nuevas ideas para que tuvieran mejores experiencias, desde comentarios de donde conseguir la mejor lencería porque todo entraba por los ojos, recomendando alguna que otra página web para consultar algunos secretos de parejas y sobre todo a la peliazul para que aprovechara sus encantos y diera un empujoncito a su hombre con nuevas ideas, porque siempre había mejores formas de cómo obtener nuevas sensaciones. ¡Tuvo que eliminar toda la conversación porque si alguien lo viera no viviría para contarlo, obtuvo suficientes consejos para un año completo!

Y ahí estaban, todos los hombres saludándose como si nada hubiera pasado, para después terminar en un silencio sepulcral que daba escalofríos, esperando que alguien se dignara hablar por lo sucedido. Las chicas era las únicas que se encontraban en un lado felices riendo y hablando de temas variados, olvidándose que existían sus respectivos novios porque no querían meterse en problemas después de la conversación privada que habían tenido. Los únicos que no estaban involucrados eran Midori y Miyano, su nuevo 'amigo' que tenía una cara de rareza por lo que pasaba, él no había sido invitado a dicha reunión de tenis, porque no se dedicaba a eso. ¡Alguien cuerdo entre tanto tenista!

"Kagami-sempai, yo juraba que era a las 6 de la tarde… estaba dispuesto a pagar mi día extra del hotel" – Se atrevió a hablar Kouji con una voz nerviosa a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

"Creo que en parte tienes razón, tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro" – Dijo Kagami al seguir la excusa que decía su compañero. Sabía que la abuelita de ninguno creería algo como eso, pero peor era no decir nada.

"Oh cierto, ¿Los tenis courts no abren desde una cierta hora? Hasta Kaidoh el amante del tenis no averiguó eso" – Comentó Tanaka jugando con su mechón plateado. Le causaba gracia situación en la que se encontraban, aunque a él no le molestaba mucho porque fue el primero en desear que se divirtieran a la hora que se fueron a dormir. ¡Todos siguieron el consejo!

"Agradece que no se adelantó tu derrota" – Trató de decir Kaoru sin mostrar emoción alguna aunque estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien, si Kagami siendo el organizador hablaba de lo más normal, él también podía.

"Tanaka-sempai se salvó de no devolver mi servicio"

El primero en reírse fue Kouji por su comentario, y los demás siguieron con carcajadas falsas para aminorar la tensión del ambiente, parecían actores recién ingresantes que exageraban sus gestos.

"¿Así? y yo que nunca pensé que también nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo con respecto a…" – Comenzó a defenderse el pelirrojo dispuesto a develar información sino lo dejaban de nombrar cada cinco segundos.

"Guarda silencio sino quieres que tus fotos comprometedoras salgan a la luz" – Le cortó Kagami con voz amenazadora al golpearlo en la cabeza por lo que planeaba decir.

"Muchachos, muchachos. ¿Podrían dejar de jugar? La recepcionista me acaba de informar que el tenis court estará en funcionamiento a partir del mediodía por un problema que hubo con el mantenimiento de la arcilla. ¡Les envían las disculpas del caso!" – Intervino Emi al momento que llegaba corriendo desde la recepción que estaba cerca.

Un silencio por parte de los chicos no se hizo esperar, todos suspiraban más aliviados por las noticias de último minuto. Estaban en un hotel de lujo y la arcilla usada en las pistas de tenis era más cara que la vida del tenista.

"¡Haberlo sabido antes! Kagami, olvídate de tus días de tranquilidad porque el entrenador sabrá sobre la falta de detalles de tu información. Me vas a escuchar amenazando a mi ahora" – Le terminó de decir en un tono serio para después dirigirse al lado de su novia y pedirle que vayan a comer porque se moría de hambre.

"Kaidoh, ya me di cuenta que la persona de al lado necesita un escarmiento, espero me des una mano cuando salgamos de aquí" – Dijo simplemente al seguir al grupo hacía el restaurante del hotel donde comerían.

"Como desee sempai" – Respondió muy a gusto por lo que escuchaba, proviniendo de él de seguro sería una gran idea.

"¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo?" – Preguntó la peliazul al acercarse sigilosamente a su novio cuando notó que los demás caminaban delante de ellos.

"¿Cómo supiste lo del problema?" – Le devolvió la pregunta algo desubicado por lo que había sucedido. En ningún momento la vio irse a la recepción.

"Eso pasa cuando uno mira a su alrededor y varias oportunidades se abren" – Dijo divertida al seguir notando la cara de extrañeza de su pareja. "Sólo escuché cuando un par de personas se quejaron por lo mismo, así que me uní a reclamar. ¡Sucede hasta en los mejores lugares!"

"Las mujeres para reclamar…." – Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al voltearle la mirada hacia otro lado para intentar que no lo notara.

"¿Disculpa, así agradeces que te salve el pellejo?" – Preguntó divertida al golpearlo juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Yo me las estaba arreglando solo" – Le respondió de la misma manera al mirarla a los ojos. Le estaba siendo difícil desaparecer la sonrisa que se le escapaba del rostro.

"Kaoru ¿Sabes lo que me parece?" – Preguntó de manera inocente al coger una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los él mientras caminaban, acción que no fue rechazada.

"¿Qué haremos suplicar clemencia a Tanaka por ser tan indiscreto?"

"jaja Bueno, aparte de eso… me parece que estos días te has divertido sin darte cuenta ¿O me equivoco?" – Comentó en un tono convincente al estudiar sus serias facciones por lo dicho.

Él se quedó callado sin saber que responder. Era un sentimiento de bienestar que estaba presente en su pecho y no lograba identificar de qué se trataba. Hace tanto que no disfrutaba el compartir tiempo con sus compañeros, aunque fueran totalmente desquiciados, y estar alejado de su rutina diaria. Era como una confabulación que se había creado para que olvidara el significado de divertirse y que ahora estaba recuperando.

"Tal vez si lo haga" – Respondió simplemente al apretar la mano femenina contra la suya.

Necesitaría de alguien para que se lo recuerde de vez en cuando y no olvidarse el significado completo. Estaba pensando seriamente que al salir del resort y tuviera que llevar a su novia a casa, cambiaría de dirección hacía su apartamento. De todas maneras aún estaba la rubia que podía cubrirlos, aunque no soportara su presencia.

¡Tendría que cometer una locura alguna vez en su vida!

-Continuará-

Espero que a los lectores les guste!

Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusta mi locura de fic, espero que sigas con la lectura! gracias!

Rosa! ya tienes uno más para leer XD

El próximo capitulo será divertido XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
